A Sweet Surrender
by SammieJaneDrinksTea
Summary: The war has ended and it's time to go back to school. Through new perspectives in life we find Hermione Granger befriending a slightly broken down and very confused Draco Malfoy. Just how has he changed and why? Could their friendship be real, could he be exactly what she needed when her now ex-boyfriend won't leave her alone?
1. A New Beginning

A/N: Hello everyone! Just a little introduction to say Hi! My name is Sammie and I hope that you enjoy my story. :) I originally posted this story on harrypotterfanfiction but stopped because they wanted me to take out a scene in one of my later chapters that I didn't actually want to remove so I decided to leave that site and upload here instead! Hope you all enjoy my story as I'm enjoying myself writing it and please do leave me a review letting me know what you think! I also just want to thank Maddie who has helped me edit through some of the chapters to pick up those pesky little things that I miss.

Disclaimer:And I will also just mention that the magical world of Harry Potter does not belong to me (although, I think you may already know that, especially seeing as my name is not joanne ;) ), I am simply borrowing J.K's characters and world to create my own little magical fun. I hope you enjoy reading, and let me know what you think, thanks!

_Soft music filled Draco's ears, off in the shadows he could only just see her, but couldn't quite make out her face, smell her, but not quite distinguish the all too familiar smell, hear her speak,and he knew instantly that he recognised it yet he couldn't put a face to that beautiful sound. For a stranger in the shadows, what a familiar girl she seemed. Draco tossed in his sleep, determined in his subconsciousness to figure out who the mystery girl was. Draco moved forward to her, desperate to discover her, know her, befriend her, and something more. He could feel it. There was something else there. The connection, the elevated electricity he felt when he got close, almost able to touch her, but not quite. Something about her told him that she was important, not just to the world, but important to him, to his story, to their story. Slowly, she turned around, holding her right hand in the air to stop him from progressing and something inside of him knew to stop, and to listen. The shadows covered her face keeping her anonymity, and her mouth slightly parted, about to speak. Suddenly, the womans' voice came out distorted, but Draco didn't move, he knew to stay and he knew to listen. He listened intent of hearing every determined word that she spoke. "Draco my darling, you do know just who I am, you may even think you know me well, but you are wrong about me, you don't know me yet. In time you will see. It is destined that two seemingly unlikely souls as yours and mine become one, and in time you will realise this. Take the opportunity to get to know me, it will be worthwhile. Your chance to be happy lies within me, discover it for yourself my darling." Draco blinked, his mouth formed in the perfect 'o' as if he may ask a question, yet too stunned to form any coherent words, and with that the strange girl slowly drifted away. Draco wanted to run after her, ask her what she meant, who she was, but he couldn't seem to move, he just stood there staring with his mouth wide open. And even in his dreams, he caught himself staring like a shocked commoner, and tightened his face into a scowl and he repositioned himself just as his subconscious began to swirl around forming into a fast paced dream of him flying against Potter towards the snitch._

When Draco had woken up that morning, he could have sworn he had been having a dream about his future. But not his future per say, their future. But then who was this 'their'. Suffice to say Draco Malfoy was beyond confused. The dream was unlike the normal dreams he has, he thought, and not at all like the one he had where he was flying against Potter after the snitch. No, this one was different, he could almost feel her there, even though he knew it was a dream, he could even smell her for merlins sake. This was definitely something else, something important, he could feel it. It was almost as his subconscious was dictating the future to him, and that this girl, whoever she was, was incredibly important.

He began to walk down the long hallway to one of the dining rooms, the one where he normally has his meals when there isn't company, to have breakfast with his mother, an activity that he secretly enjoys.

"Good morning Mother," Draco swooped past his Narcissa giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Oh yes, my boy, It has been odd without your father in the house, but I can't say I'm not enjoying having the house free from all his, er, friends." Narcissa said with a half smile. It pained her to remember that she had ever allowed those vile people in her home, and while she did deep down love her husband, she was not at all happy that it was due to him that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been camped out in her home.

"Is there anything wrong, sweetheart, you look a little scattered."

"Ah, no no, I am fine. I was just thinking about something you said about one of Fathers aunts the other day, the one that was a Seer. Do you know much about her?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes, she was fairly nice, quirky indeed, but we got along. More than I can say about other members of your Fathers family." She scoffed."I can't say I knew her all that well, did you want to know something about her?"

"It's not so much about her, as more about Seer's. How does one, er, predict the future?" Draco asked, trying as hard to keep the disbelief that he was having this conversation out of his voice. Draco, having grown up with knowledge of the magical world being a pure blood, believed in many things however predicting the future was not one thing he readily trusted. And he didn't like the thought of someone with such status as a Malfoy being fooled about something so silly, even if it was just his Mother that knew. But then again, he thought, what kind of 'status' did he have at the moment, it was likely nobody cared if he was a kook or not.

"Oh, there are many ways." Narcissa began, snapping Draco out of his train of thought and grabbed his attention. "Some people sort of go into a daze, and it's as if something is controlling them causing them to speak. It's been said that some people go into a trance and write down a prediction without being aware they are doing so. Those generally occur if the Seer is predicting something about another person, or group of people." Narcissa concluded.

"And if it is a prediction about yourself?" Draco asked, hoping not to give too much away and only appear as curious.

"Well, sometimes they can occur the same way as before, but otherwise they may appear in a dream or even in actual thought. Although it is said that the sensation is significantly different to normal thought or dreaming, otherwise one could always claim they made predictions." Narcissa paused and Draco thought back to all those ridiculous predictions that that bat Trelawney used to make. "But I'm not sure if that's true, it's just something that your great aunt told me about, and she was sceptical as well, so-" Narcissa said.

"Ah, so it never happened to her then?" asked Draco.

"No, I don't think so. Or if it did, she never told anyone. It's apparently a very rare thing to happen." Narcissa said, her face suddenly turning into a look of concern taking in the worried look of her son. "Is there something wrong Draco, is there any reason you're asking about all this?"

"I just-" Draco began but was cut of by Narcissa,"A real reason, Draco?" She pressed.

"No, Mother, I was simply curious. These are lovely eggs, by the way, did you try them?" Draco's attempt at distraction was poor, but his Mother took it as a dismissal and didn't ask again, though kept on scrutinising him whilst eating her own breakfast.

She was used to her prying questions being dismissed by Lucius in a similar manner and often found it easier to observe to get the answers that she as they were finishing the last scraps on their plates a tapping at the window began and a big brown owl carrying a letter could be seen behind the sheer drapes. Draco got up to retrieve it, noticing that the letter was addressed to himself.

The owl gave a hoot and flew off in the opposite direction. Draco returned to the long table and stared at the envelope recognising the Hogwarts seal. He tore it open and pulled out paper inside and unfolded it.

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_We would like to invite you to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your Seventh year. We understand that the environment at Hogwarts last year was not one to promote proper learning and due to the state of the school at the end of the Wizarding War no exams took place. We are inviting all seventh year student to repeat, and all other years have been given the option to sit an exam to deem whether or not they may proceed onto the next year, or if they must repeat the year as well. If you wish not to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year, you may reply with said answer and that will be fine, otherwise you may reply with your yes and we will send out your seventh year booklist. _

_Looking forward to seeing you_

_ Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagallHeadmistress of Hogwarts._

"Well?" Inquired Narcissa.

"It's from Hogwarts, they are inviting all Seventh years to return to complete their schooling." Draco muttered and Narcissa shot him a look that Draco perceived to mean that he should go.

"Mother, I know you think I should return, but I wont fit in there anymore. You know what it's like for us at the moment, there are few people that are accepting, and they're only not imprisoning Father because he's helping the Ministry round up the last of the Death Eaters."

"I know you are worried, but there is no need to be. If you want to help make the Malfoy name a better one then you will go to school, you will do well, you will not be mean to that Harry Potter, befriend him if you can, and don't create a scene. As long as you put your best effort in to making your future the best and happiest you can you will be alright my darling." Narcissa noted the look of distress on Dracos face, as if he were on the verge of pleading with her, so she changed her tone to one of demand "Draco Malfoy, please go and send your letter of acceptance immediately."

Draco took to mean their conversation was over. Sighing, he got up from his seat and headed down a hallway to that lead to the study, where he would write his letter of acceptance, as his mother told him to.

* * *

><p>Hermione was ecstatic to know that she would be allowed to return to Hogwarts to complete her education. And it took her a swift thirty seconds to write her reply to Professor McGonagall. It however, took her a whole lot longer to get her best friends Harry and Ron to agree to return to the school with her.<p>

"You have to come back! You'll never get a decent job without finishing your last year of school!" Hermione whined.

"Hermione, look, Harry just finished killing off the most sought after dark wizard of all time. Something that the Ministry itself had failed to do. And you and I helped, a lot! I think that if we were to waltz our way into the Ministry right now, they'd be more than happy to give us all jobs!" Ron said.

"But, Ron, you and Harry want to be Aurors, and whilst you've had a lot of practical experience you haven't had enough time to do the written kind of work or any study. Hogwarts will give you that. Besides, I don't know if I want to work at the ministry anyway, I have a lot of options, I want to broaden my horizons." Hermione said.

"The only thing you want to broaden, Hermione, is the amount of books that you want to read." Ron attacked.

Harry hadn't said anything since the beginning of the conversations. Sure Harry wanted to be and Auror, and he knew Ron was right in saying that they just needed to ask to get accepted into the program, but Hermione had a point. They had spent most of their time at Hogwarts preparing for the practical side of things and not paying much attention to the educational side, and not only that but Hogwarts was his home, and spending one more year there could be nice…

"Harry!" Hermione pressed. "What do you think?"

"Er, I.." Harry stuttered. Though the attention of the room turned to the door as Ginny walked in.

"I could hear a heated argument, just wanted to see what was going on" Ginny said happily, the little redhead thrived on these things.

"The boys are thinking about not returning to Hogwarts." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh. Yeah, I got the letter saying you lot would be back. Harry, you'll come back, right?" Ginny asked, puppy dog eyes in check. Hermione was not good at that kind of thing, and Ginny had been coming in handy to help persuade Harry with a number of things.

"Oh, yes. Um, well. Ron here was thinking that we'd just, er, start work in a few months" Ginny gave Harry a very stern look and Harry swallowed before continuing "But I disagree, I think Hogwarts is the place to be, don't you think, Ron?"

"I suppose if you're all going to be there, then I might as well come too." Ron grunted, but not before shooting Harry a very dirty look.

"Wonderful." Hermione said "Now all you have to do is send of your replies."

* * *

><p>Two days later Hermione received her booklist, but along with it she also received another letter. This was peculiar because the boys had also received their booklists, but neither of them got an extra letter. Hermione hid her letter inside her pocket without any of the boys noticing before opening her first letter which held a number of books that Hermione was very excited to start reading.<p>

She had sat and talked with the boys for a while, wondering who would teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and who would teach potions now. They figured that Horace Slughorn would return again to teach potions, but the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts was still debatable. Hermione thought it would be interesting to see if the so called jinx on the subject would be lifted. Then not soon after Hermione excused herself to go see if she had any of the books that are on her booklist. The boys scoffed at her enthusiasm, but little did they no she was going upstairs to see what the letter in her pocket contained.

* * *

><p>Draco sat in his favourite room in the whole of Malfoy Manor, the library. But it wasn't the large library that was located somewhere in the east wing, it was considerably smaller and he much preferred it that way he thought, it indeed had less books but it also contained the most interesting books that he personally thought ever existed and that someone like that bookworm Granger would die to just spend one day in there reading them. Some of the books were extremely ancient, and it would be very difficult to find more than a few copies around the Wizarding world.<p>

Some were hand written by ancestors of Draco's, and these proved to be some of the most interesting books that he had ever read. Whilst the Library was small, it had taken Draco a long time to read little over half of the books that were in there, and he enjoyed the time spent in there reading through the interesting books, and during the summer he often did his summer schoolwork in there because it provided such a comfort. And during the time where the death eaters took over the house, that very room provided a haven for him. And there Draco sat, cross-legged on a very comfortable chair with two letters in his hands.

One, he recognised instantly as one that held his booklist, of which he would most likely own all the books, but the other, whilst obviously signed by professor McGonagall was different to the he opened up the second letter and read through the first few lines he couldn't believe what he was reading. Was he really being given this opportunity he mused, surely not despite everything that he did in his sixth year, despite all that his parents stood for, despite everything that had happened last year with the war, and Voldemort, and his house being home to a large amount of Death Eaters plotting the death of Potter and his friends. Not that Draco particularly liked Potter, he never felt it was needed that he die, and that's why he didn't say that it was him when the snatchers brought him to his house. It was blatantly obvious to anyone who had spent 6 years prior at school with him, but he wasn't evil enough to send him to his death. But this, this thing that they were asking of him now, surely they made a mistake, surely it was not supposed to be addressed to him.

So, convinced that they had made a mistake, Draco took out some parchment and a pen and began writing Professor McGonagall a letter asking exactly why he received such a letter.

* * *

><p>Once in the silence of her room she shared with Ginny, which actually happened to be Fred and George's old room, Hermione reached into her pocket to pull out the letter. As she opened it she noticed the Hogwarts emblem which was of course written on every letter addressed from Hogwarts, but she already knew it was from Hogwarts, she recognised McGonagall's handwriting. This was not the first time she got a peculiar letter from Hogwarts, once she communicated with McGonagall about her using a time turner but she hadn't talked to her about that or anything similar this year, and another time she was given her prefects letter, but she just assumed that she would continue that roll when she got back. So she decided to forgo anymore guesswork and just read handwriting of this letter however, was not that of Professor McGonagall.<p>

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I__t is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been selected to be Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I believe that you have the potential to be a wonderful leader and your work as a prefect has been admiral and I have trust that you will make for a truly magical Head Girl. Thankyou for being such a wonderful addition to Hogwarts, and I wish you the best for you__r future,_

_Regards, _

_Professor Dumbledore._

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she had to read the name and signature at least five more times for it to sink in enough for her brain to return back to normal. Why was she receiving a letter from Dumbledore. He was dead. Long dead. She saw him be buried, she saw his wand used by Voldemort, and she saw his wand snapped by Harry. This must have been written in advance for what was supposed to be her original seventh year. Maybe this was a mistake and accidentally sent. But as soon as the thought formed, it was squandered as soon as she saw the other note that was left inside the envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Professor Dumbledore gave me that letter the night before he left with Harry, the night before he died. He told me to make sure that you came back to Hogwarts, even if it wasn't during your designated seventh year. He wanted you to gain the experience you deserved in your rightful place as Head Girl. _

_I couldn't agree more, and I do hope you wear the badge with not with as much pride as one Percy Weasley, but you get the you on September First Hermione, don't forget to meet in the prefects carriage on the Hogwarts express, you need to get acquainted with your Head Boy._

_ Play nice._

_Professor McGonagall._

Hermione's jaw dropped again. What does that mean, she wondered, and why is McGonagall being so...personal. Whilst Hermione knew that McGonagall favoured Hermione she had never experienced her being so casual about something. Her letters had always remained professional. Perhaps this counted as a situation where it as best to be more personal, or perhaps now that technically they were adults, and they had experienced something way beyond their years they were going to be treated more like equals. And what does that mean about the Head Boy. Maybe he's new. Maybe he's in Ginny's year. Maybe he's a Slytherin. No, Hermione thought, don't be ridiculous, neither professor McGonagall or myself are so petty regarding house.

So then what does it mean, her mind pressed on and she pondered the thought until the door sprang open and Ginny bounced in.

"What's that?" Ginny asked gesturing to the papers in her hand. Hermione stuffed them into her trunk.

"Oh. Just a letter from Hogwarts." Hermione said. Not sure why she wasn't telling her friend what it was.

"Really? But you opened your letters downstairs, I saw you. And you had two there." Ginny pressed, she had grown up with a house full of boys, so she knew when someone was lying to her.

"Oh yeah. It was a different letter." Hermione said. Not a lie, she reminded herself, but not telling her friend the whole truth.

"Saying…?" Ginny pressed and Hermione sighed.

"Okay, but you can't tell the boys just yet, they'll make fun of me. Do you remember what they did to percy?" Hermione said, Ginny nodded slowly looking very confused and so Hermione continued "It's my letter informing me that I am not the Head Girl of Hogwarts."

"Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me as soon as I asked?" Ginny said as she rushed over to her friend to give her a hug.

"I, er, I thought maybe you'd be mad. You're a seventh year this year too, I thought maybe you'd want it." Hermione said bashfully.

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione, besides I might not be Seventh year this year, we have to pass an extremely difficult exam, and I'm not sure I'm ready. After everything that happened last year, well, I think I'd rather just repeat it and pretend last year never existed." Ginny sighed "and besides, I'll be too preoccupied with Quidditch. Providing Harry has me back on the team."

The two girls laughed and talked about what Hogwarts would be like now that everything was slowly getting back to normal.

* * *

><p>Draco received his reply from McGonagall quite promptly, and he resumed his spot in the library where a house elf brought him a cup of tea and a scone. Sipping the tea he observed the letter with mixed emotions. He wanted it to be true, it would help him in the future, help him become a better person, help him be known as a better person. But surely it wasn't true. Surely it was a mean joke someone was playing on him for being on the wrong side of things for too long. Sighing, he put down his cup and began to open the letter.<p>

_Dear Draco,_

_I am not sure what to make of your letter. Of course the original letter I sent you was real, and of course Hogwarts welcomes you back with open arms. And more importantly yes, we want to be our Head Boy._

_ Dumbledore had that letter prepared for you before he died, as I mentioned in my own letter. He had faith that you would not be on the wrong side for very long. And you proved that you were worthy. You didn't kill Dumbledore, you couldn't kill, and not only that, but you saved Harry's life at the manor. Not only have I heard the stories, but I've seen the memories during your trial. And you chose the right side in the end. I do hope you are willing to fulfil the roles of Head Boy, and I know that you will do a good job of it. _

_Dumbledore was adamant that when all is right again that you return to Hogwarts and become Head Boy. He didn't exactly explain why but he has a way of being right about these things. Looking forward to seeing you on the first of september Draco, don't forget to go to the prefects carriage on the Hogwarts Express to meet up with our new Head Girl. And remember, this is a new beginning for you Draco, don't mess it up._

_Regards,  
>Professor McGonagall.<em>

So it was true, Draco thought, he was going to be Head Boy, he was going to redeem himself in the magical world. There was a time that he thought he would have to become a recluse and hide from the world where he now felt nothing but ashamed of himself. However, this was his chance, his opportunity to become something, no someone better. And that excited him. And then it hit him. Head Girl. Who would be the Head Girl? Someone from the year below him? Was that Astoria Greengrass in that year? She was cute.

Hopefully it wouldn't be that Weasley girl, as much as he would like to change, he wasn't sure how he would handle that. Well, she did have a nice body, that might help him resist the urge to make fun of her everyday. Or there was Granger, but surely the golden Trio would not be returning to Hogwarts, they would have been getting job requests that spilled out their ears. No, Head Girl would surely not be Hermione Granger. And even if it was, he would just have to get over it, and do his job as Head.

He hadn't seen Hermione since the end of the war, he realised. He had seen Harry once, during his father's first hearing, but not Hermione although he assumed that she was there. He felt like he had though, there was something weird about that, like he had felt her around him quite recently in fact. But he couldn't put his finger on it, so he just settled into his chair and picked up the book that was required for Potions, his favourite subject. And as he realised that he suddenly felt a pang deep in his stomach, Severus Snape, the potions master, his favourite teacher and mentor, would no longer be around. He swallowed hard as he felt a lump form in his throat. After coughing quite loudly and taking another sip of tea, he opened the book and began to read.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you thought!


	2. Return to Kings Cross

The day to return to Hogwarts had arrived, and Hermione felt incredibly nervous. She hadn't slept much, and her hair was a mess as usual. She had washed it before they had left and had just tied it up into a loose bun, and now that her hair was drying it was becoming increasingly bushier, and popping out of the hair-tie and falling messily around her face and down her back. Ginny had asked her repeatedly to let her fix it, or even to let her cut it a bit to make it more manageable for her, but Hermione liked her long hair, it was a part of who she was, even if it was a pain every now and then. As Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all waited outside the Burrow to leave for the Hogwarts express the atmosphere was very tense. The three of them would be returning to Hogwarts together one last time, and Ginny still didn't know if this was her last time returning to Hogwarts or not, making it harder for her to assess just how she should be feeling. But with her hand linked with Harry's she felt a lot more calm. Hermione awkwardly looked over at Ron, things had been weird between them over the summer to say the least. Hermione had always thought that being with Ron would be what she wanted in the end, but after finally kissing back during the war things had kind of haltered and become awkward. And not because Ron wanted them too, she noted, he was very keen indeed! Hermione had felt like the relationship, if that was what you could call it, was weak. She truthfully felt like they worked better as friends more than anything. They were a comfortable pairing, which is good for some people, but Hermione needed someone who challenged her, someone to debate with, to share a love of facts and knowledge with and who didn't just want to talk about Quidditch all the time.

She had wanted to let Ron know that all summer, but had been finding it difficult to pick the right timing or the right words, and even when she might have had a chance to say something Hermione found that she just couldn't hurt one of her best friends feelings. She sighed, and Ron looked up at her, his brow furrowed in worry, she sent him a weak smile and felt guilt slump in her stomach. She almost wanted to say something right then, but knew deep down that it wasn't the time.

As they got into the car they would be taking to Kings Cross, Hermione kept on thinking about her problem. She had tried to talk to Ginny about it, but Ginny was too happy to have someone to double date with, and kept on talking about how she was now 'practically her sister', and so Hermione didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings either. When she had tried to talk to Harry, he didn't quite grasp what she was saying, and went on talking about how he was happy that they had finally got together. So that left her with no one, unless she had wanted to talk to Mrs Weasley, who would not take lightly to what she would be suggesting, as she too was liking having another female to be 'part of the family'. Hermione sighed again, and Ron grasped her hand in his, placing a small wet kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>As they reached platform 9 and 34 they said their goodbyes to Mrs Weasley, who had made them each a sandwich for the journey, and boarded the train. They all found a compartment with Neville and Luna who were already seated and all greeted each other with hugs. The six of them all felt very close after being through such an ordeal together. Once they were all seated Hermione observed the way that Neville was looking at Luna, one very much similar to the way Ginny used to look at Harry when she was younger. She smiled, to herself more than anyone else, but Neville noticed her staring and went a deep red and proceeded to ask Ron how his holiday had been. Upon being asked Ron went into full detail of all the Quidditch practice he, Harry and Ginny had been doing. Neville just sat there and listened intent on not catching Hermione's eye again. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked?

"Prefects carriage, got to go see who the Head Boy is, don't I?" Hermione said, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation in her voice. This topic peaked the whole carriage's interest.

"Who do you think it will be?" asked Neville, still avoiding Hermione's eye.

"Honestly I have no clue, I'm not even sure if he will be from our year or Ginny and Luna's what with this exam thing they've brought in for the special circumstances." Hermione mused.

"Well, I don't know how many people would be able to or even want to pass that exam after what happened last year. I imagine it will be someone from your year, they must have had to pick them before the exam if you got chosen Hermione." Luna said in a daze.

"Hermione would have been picked no matter who she was up against." Ron protested, glaring at Luna.

"Ron," Hermione started, going slightly pink "Luna's right, they must have pre-picked them. In fact my note said that Dumbledore himself had me picked and left Professor McGonagall a note saying I were to be appointed Head Girl come my seventh year if something were to happen to him."

"Strange man, Dumbledore." Neville commented.

"Brilliant man." Harry interjected.

"Yes, well, I best be off. I should see you all soon, otherwise I'll be seeing you at the castle." Hermione said and headed to the door whilst the others said goodbye. While shutting the door she heard Luna asked who they thought would be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Hermione pondered the thought for a few seconds before she reached the Prefects Carriage.

* * *

><p>Once she entered the compartment that was much larger than the one she had just left her friends in, she noticed that there were two letters placed on the little table between the array of seats. The space felt enormous for there just being one person inside, and the seats extremely plush. Sitting down she reached over for the letter that read 'Head Girl' in neat cursive writing that she recognised immediately as that of Professor McGonagall. Just as she was about to open the letter the compartment door opened, and immediately she recognised the figure who sauntered in. Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Malfoy, prefects meeting isn't for another 20 minutes, only the head girl and boy are supposed to be in here, I assume he'll be along in a minute or so." And just as Hermione finished her sentence she noticed a badge pinned to his shirt. It did not say Prefect like she might have expected, it however did say 'Head Boy.' She sighed. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes, Granger, it's me. Surprised? Or were you expecting another goody two shoes." Draco retorted.

"No, no…" Hermione trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Well, there's your letter. We better read them"

Draco reached for his letter and began to tear it open, bending down to sit on the seats, and as he did rested his feet on the table. Hermione groaned and shot him a look before attending to her own letter.

_Hermione,_

_I know that you might be a little bit shocked at the choice of Head Boy, please don't be. He will be doing his best to uphold the standards of previous head boys, I think you will find that he has changed over the last year and I expect you beyond all people to be able to accept that and to do your best as embracing his if not as a friend as a colleague._

_When you arrive at Hogwarts your trunks will be taken up to your room, which is now no longer located in the Gryffindor tower. Due to the situation last year some minor changes have been made to the castle, and due to the need to get things back into a working order at Hogwarts we have created a new area on the fifth floor. It is a heads of house room, if you will. It will provide you and mister Malfoy a room each, private bathroom, a study and a common room which shall be used as a meeting room for the meetings you wish to hold with the prefects. This will be beneficial to the castle in a number of ways, it means that students can find a means of contacting you no matter what house they are in, you have a private study area which will prove extremely helpful especially for you I am sure. However, you are of course welcome to spend as much time in the Gryffindor tower as you please._

_I hope that you enjoy being Head Girl, and do remember that if you are having trouble handling the Head Boy, you can always think of this situation as a challenge._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

Hermione was confused. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Why would anyone give him the role of Head Boy. Why? She certainly had no clue. And she would be sharing an area with him. Her room would be close to his. She would have a study that he would mutually be using. Late nights reading books, with Draco Malfoy. Perhaps she would just use the library. Yes, she was used to that. Though it would be nice to have a personal study area. Maybe she would see if there was a bed still available in the girls dormitories in her own tower. Maybe Draco would refuse to sleep so close to her, what with her 'dirty blood' . He surely still cares about that pure blood nonsense. Doesn't he? What was he doing back here?

Hermione's mind was going a mile a minute and only just realised she had been holding her breath for a long time. She sputtered, trying to breathe, and Draco laughed at her. Once regaining her composure she shot him a deathly look.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Hermione spat.

"Nothing from you, Granger, I was simply admiring the way you breathe." He said, laughing.

"Well, cut it out okay. We have to be civil with each other now." She said.

"Mhm, well I wouldn't want it any other way." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, well, what do you think about this, er, situation we're in?" Hermione said gesturing to the letter in his hands. "What does yours say?"

"Same as yours does, I presume. New bedrooms in a dormitory that I am not so pleased to be sharing with you, but I'll have my own bathroom so I suppose it's a plus not to be sharing with a bunch of Slytherin males for a change. Although there's you to be sharing with, which is fine providing you're not a mess. And a private study, which is good, I'll have mother send over some books, and perhaps I'll even let you read some of them. I'm sure you'd find them fascinating, though don't count on it Granger. And of course there was McGonagall's constant reminder to play nice with the little lioness princess." He gave her a wink, and then smirked at her appalled reaction "…and that was about it." Draco said earnestly, and Hermione couldn't quite tell if this was Malfoy being a prick or being nice, because she was certain there was a fine line between the two when it came to him.

"Er, yes. Mine was fairly similar. So, shall we discuss what we are going to do about our, er, living arrangements?" She asked not believing how put out someone was making her feel.

"I don't see why we need to? I have my bedroom, you have yours, the only area we have to share is the study and I am sure you will be happy to have an area of peace to study, I will not likely bother you too much." He paused and smirked, but then it vanished and he continued on more honestly "Granger, we don't get on. You and I both know this. Though, I need this opportunity, so I am not going to have it screwed up because a silly girl like you doesn't want to share a room with someone like me. I am not saying we are going to be friends, that just isn't going to happen- got it? You cannot change me. We have different opinions on the world, very very conflicting opinions. But we must try and get a long for the sake of the school. I have no issue sharing that space with you, after all it's only for a year. But if you have so much of a problem with it, you move. Sort it out with McGonagall for all I care. I however, am not moving." Draco concluded and Hermione let out a sigh.

"Okay, I see your point. But tell me this Malfoy, why are you trying so hard to be, er, nice… if that's what you call this? Mummy set you up to it?" Hermione enquired, not letting her guard down even if it had seemed like Draco had changed at least a bit.

"Well, yes and no. My Mother has asked me to a little more open minded whilst my father has been, ah, absent. But I also happen to agree with her-" Hermione cut him off mid-sentence

"So does that mean you have opinions that are actually yours and not your mummy's and daddy's'' Hermione scoffed.

"Yes, Granger. I do." Draco said sternly. " And as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted was that I believe that I have been in the wrong for far too long. I have been somewhat brainwashed by my Fathers ideologies. I was brought up to believe certain things, and whilst it is hard to start fresh, I am trying. I have been given a wonderful opportunity to start again and redeem myself and I won't let a prissy little mud-, er, witch get in my way of that. Got it Granger? If you aren't going to play nice with me, then don't play at all. I'll do my work, you do yours, we can meet up regularly to discuss. Or, we could actually work together, though I am beginning to think that will be quite difficult." Draco finished with a sigh.

"Uh." Hermione wasn't sure what to think let alone what to say to him after that. "Sorry, I guess I didn't realise." There was an awkward pause before Hermione pressed on. "Um, where is your father?"

"That Granger, is none of your business." Draco snapped, and stood up abruptly "I am going to go and get something to eat, I'll be back later for the prefects meeting." And as he left the compartment he slammed the door shut.

Hermione sat there looking slightly baffled not believing that she had just had a full conversation with Draco Malfoy that didn't include many name calling or anything. He even avoided calling her Mudblood. And now that she thought about it, she couldn't really remember the last time he had actually called her that. It wasn't that she didn't want to get along with Draco, she knew that it was what she should try and do, but after all those years of being teased, of course it was going to take more than one conversation where she wasn't getting verbally harassed to convince her. Yes, he would have to do much more than that to gain even an ounce of trust from her.

* * *

><p>As Draco had left the compartment and slammed the door he rested his head against the cool wall a few steps away from the compartment he had just exited. His heart was pounding excruciatingly fast. Why was talking with that, that <em>girl<em> causing him such a reaction. That hadn't gone as he had planned. He had seen that Hermione was head girl, he couldn't help but notice the pin placed just above her right breast, and had planned to be as nice and courteous as he could muster. Which shouldn't have been too difficult because he had been raised to be polite to the point where he could be manipulative, however that just didn't seem to work on her.

He stood up straight and ran his fingers through his hair, he would not lose his cool so easily next time, he promised himself. But why had Granger brought up his father, that was the last thing he felt like talking about. Of all the things that he had to do, that he wasn't good enough at or failed to do all amounted to one thing. His Father. Whether it be him being disappointed in his studies from not getting the highest marks, to being beaten by a Muggleborn, to not catching the snitch against Potter countless times, for not being the one to kill Dumbledore. He shuddered at the memory. His sixth year at Hogwarts had been his least favourite by far, having the Dark Lord ask you to kill your headmaster to redeem his fathers and his families name was something he couldn't exactly say no to. Not unless he wanted to be dead. And being dead is something he certainly did not want to be. But killing another person is something that he was not cut out to do, and to be doing it for Voldemort disgusted him.

He was more than happy that Voldemort was dead, and thrilled not to have a bunch of death eaters occupying his house, and secretly he was happy that his father was busy trying to keep himself out of Azkaban. He enjoyed spending time with his Mother, who without his Father around seemed to be happier as well, though she would never have admitted it either. Draco brought his train of thought back on track as he heard a sigh come from the compartment that Hermione still occupied. Whilst he was attempting to redeem himself, there were certain things a Malfoy would not lower himself to do, and that was apologise. So instead of re-entering the compartment and asking for forgiveness for snapping at her, he instead turned in the opposite direction and walked away.

* * *

><p>The prefects meeting went by without a hitch, and Hermione and Draco exchanged very minimal words, which Draco was more than happy with. When the meeting was over, Draco ignored Hermione trying to catch his attention and was the very first person to rush out of the compartment, making sure that Hermione didn't approach him, which knowing Gryffindors he assumed she would try. And he wasn't wrong. As soon Hermione had seen Draco get up and rush out, she told the Ravenclaw she was speaking with that she had to go and rushed out after him.<p>

Hermione found Draco's behaviour incredibly intriguing. After knowing a boy who would jump at any opportunity to insult or degrade her in anyway, the fact that she had been able to have a relatively civil conversation, at least by Malfoys standards, with him for longer than a few seconds was amazing, but she was more intrigued that he seemed genuinely upset when she had brought up his Father. But Hermione reminded herself that after everything that's gone on between them a few insults here and there were bound to slip through. Hermione set down the hallway in the direction she saw him turn, and looked for the white blonde hair in the distance, she saw him enter the next compartment along of the train and rushed after him.

Draco didn't notice that she was nearing him, and was taken by surprise when he felt hand placed on his back pushing him into the outside wall of the compartment.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off me. NOW, Granger. Don't make me force you." Malfoy warned.

"No. I won't be doing that actually Malfoy. You will talk to me, and you'll be nice. I tried to get your attention before, in the meeting. And you just left. Why?" Hermione asked. Draco wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of giving her the truth, so he lied.

"I was in a rush, Granger, to go and see Pansy before we arrive. She said she had something to talk to me about. Probably just missed me. I have that effect on people, you know?" Draco said cockily.

Hermione snorted. "I highly doubt that. No one in their right mind would miss your company. Even Parkinson. But that's besides the point. I still needed to talk to you"

"And what ever about?" Draco inquired, cocking an eyebrow and feigning interest.

"Um." Hermione was going to apologise for asking about his father earlier, but after being treated like a child by Malfoy in an area that anyone could listen in, she decided against it. "I was just wondering when you think we should hold our first proper prefects meeting?" Hermione muttered.

"Oh, Granger, sod off. Is that really what you wanted to ask? You really are a bloody know-it-all. We can sort that out later. Go bother Potter and Weaslebee or something." And with that Draco strode off before turning into a compartment that Hermione assumed must have held Pansy. With a sigh, she turned around in the opposite direction and slowly headed for her own compartment. On her way she thought about how strange this year would be, and how shocked Harry and Ron would be that Draco got Head Boy. Let alone that she would be living so closely with him.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Harry basically yelled.<p>

"Malfoy. He got head boy. I know you heard me." Hermione said.

"Well, yeah. But. Really? Malfoy? Are you sure? He wasn't just fooling around?" Harry said.

"Yes, Harry. It's him. I'm sure of it. I'm not stupid." Hermione replied.

"Hermione, we know you're not stupid. But is McGonagall?" Ron said, and Hermione looked confused. "I mean, why on earth would they make _him_ Head Boy after everything he has done?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luna said, and when she was met with confused looks from everyone she continued. "It was planned."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Neville asked

"Well, Dumbledore wanted Hermione as Head Girl. Maybe he wanted her and Draco to be Heads together." Luna said simply.

"Don't be ridiculous Luna, and don't call him that. Call him Malfoy." Ron said. "That can't be it. They've gone mental, that's all. Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted to put the person who wanted to kill him as Head Boy."

"Ron, you're forgetting that Malfoy was forced into his mission, he did not choose to do it." Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Remember, I told you after Dumbledore died. Voldemort was going to kill him and his family if he didn't do it. Dumbledore offered him protection and everything, but I assume because he's a Slytherin his pride couldn't allow him to do that. Particularly with all those Death Eaters there." Harry said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Hermione said, looking far away in thought. " He does seem, different."

"He had been through a lot." Harry said. "But I wouldn't be expecting him to change. And I'm not going to be jumping to be best friends with him. But I wont hold him to what he's done. Everyone deserves a second chance. I mean, look at what Snape did." Harry said. Hermione just nodded but Ron looked upset.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's gotten into the two of you, but I wont ever forgive Malfoy for what he's done to us all. No way." Ron said.

Harry noticed Neville looking very awkward at the topic of conversation and decided to change it back to something lighter. Hermione hadn't been concentrating and wouldn't have a clue what her friends were now discussing, all she could think about was about Draco in their sixth year. She had always subconsciously worried for him back then, she hadn't really noticed it at the time, but she had. Harry had been so obsessed with figuring out what he had been up to, if he had been a Death Eater or not, but all Hermione had worried about was whether he was okay, and he had obviously not been. But what saddened her the most right at that moment, was the realisation that he would have had no one to talk to about. If it had been Hermione in a similar situation she would have had her two best friends to talk to. And that was the moment that Hermione decided she would try and be nicer to Draco. And even if he had said he was not interested at all in becoming her friends, she would take that as a challenge. And the Gryffindor inside her loved a challenge.

And as she got lost in her thoughts, her mind wandering deeper and deeper and snapped out of her daze when she felt the train stop. She got up with all her friends and exited the train ready to enter Hogwarts, her home, for the last time.

A/N Hi everyone! Hope you're starting to get into the story, I promise there will be exciting twists and turns coming up, and I know quite a few people who have been interested in having a redeemed pansy as a part of a Dramione fanfic, so i'm going to be giving that a go in this :) let me know what you think so far :)


	3. Friend or Foe

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I am enjoying using it as a break from all my uni work! :)

The sorting had gone without a hitch, and McGonagall was doing her best to live up to Dumbledore's mystical standard. Hermione had noticed the slight emptiness of the hall due to some of the students who had died in the war, the children whose parents had decided against sending their children to Hogwarts, and a few people who had changed to another Wizarding school, and some students that she suspected were in hiding with their death eater parents who were yet to be caught. Hermione had directed the prefects to assist with getting the students back to their common rooms, and had stayed in the Great Hall to make sure there were no students dawdling behind. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Draco since the incident on the train, and he had been ignoring her all through the feast.

Long after the last student had left the hall Hermione had remained, absentmindedly sitting on one of the benches chewing her bottom lip. Her mind had been constantly absorbed by the thousands of thoughts running through her head. She had no clue how long she had been sitting there, but wasn't looking forward to leaving to go back to her dorm. Because it wasn't really _her _dorm, it was _their _dorm. She couldn't have ever imagined her and someone like Draco ever sharing anything. Despite the fact that, like Dumbledore, Hermione's best trait was that she always wanted to see the best in people, it would be a hard task to trust Draco. But she was determined to try. And she would try her hardest. She would take it upon herself to make Draco a better person, to make him see that the prejudices that he holds are paper thin, and more than anything she would befriend him, despite his obvious reluctance. And she would be successful. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, and pondered that perhaps it was because she enjoyed a challenge, learning new things about people and the way they behaved, or maybe because she, like Dumbledore, thought Draco was capable of change. Capable of being saved. And if Dumbledore thought it was worth it, then she would continue what he could no longer complete. With that thought, she stood up and sighed, it would be a difficult task, so it would be best she start as soon as possible. And what time is there that is better than the present?

* * *

><p>Hermione muttered the password and opened the door to her new common room quietly, and peered in before entering the threshold. Noticing that Draco wasn't anywhere to be seen she stepped in and took a look around the room. It was an exquisite room, and Hermione felt overwhelmed at how beautiful it was. This would have been an ideal place to stay had it not been for the fact she was sharing it with the enemy of her best friends. She shook the thought away, determined to see the light in the situation. And it wasn't a difficult task when she was standing in the most amazing quarters ever. And this was simply the room that the prefect meetings would be held in. She closed the door behind her and moved passed a large round wooden table, past the huge cabinet on the wall that was filled with pigeonholes each with all the prefects names etched into it in gold, and two larger ones for Hermione and Draco. She continued through to a kitchen nook where a bench and tea and coffee facilities as well as a pantry to keep anything they might need in. From there she entered the most amazing room she had ever set foot in. The Study. Her study. <em>Their<em> study. Thoughts of her situation with Draco stole her consciousness for a second, but she pushed them away to take in the room, it was beautiful, wonderful, tranquil, relaxing, quaint, brilliant, magnificent and magical. She could actually feel the magic coming from the four walls and it reminded her of the day she found out she was a witch. She could smell old books and parchment and knowledge and the desire to learn and read as much as she possibly could. She felt electrified at the thought of what she could do in this room. She noticed that the bookcases that lined the walls from the floor to the roof had already been partly filled, and she was excited to look through some of the books, and add her own books to the collection, however she continued her tour of the room. Two plush lounges sat in the middle of the room, on a rug that looked comfortable enough to sleep on, with the most majestic coffee table placed in the middle. Hermione walked over, pushing off her shoes and sunk her feet into the rug, and lit the fireplace that she was now facing with her wand. She sighed a sigh of contentment and smiled. This felt like home.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind it disappeared as a noise came from one side of the room, and turning she noticed Draco stood outside a door that had the Slytherin emblem carved onto it in deep green. No, not home. Far from it. Draco cleared his throat again.

"What, Malfoy?" Hermione said through gritted teeth, forgetting that she was planning on being nice.

"Nothing, Granger. Took you long enough to get here. What were you doing?" Draco asked idly running his fingers up along the door frame.

"None of your business." Hermione said.

"Oh, but I actually think it is. I'm Head Boy now, and I need to know where you are, what if I needed you for something?" Draco retorted.

"Oh, what's wrong diddums, something bad happen that you couldn't handle all on your own. Did you need me to hold your hand?" Hermione teased, she saw Draco tense and a stern scowl crossed his fine features as he stopped playing the door frame, his eyes focusing on her intently.

"Stop being such a tosser Granger, I don't need your help. What I meant was what about when we need to discuss important things?" Draco said, being careful alter his tone to a more friendly one towards the end.

"Look Malfoy, we have to live together, we have some classes together, we eat in the same hall, I'm sure you'll be able to find me just fine." Hermione said, pausing for a second pondering what to say next, it came as a shock that someone other than herself was preoccupied with rules and organisation. So she decided to revert to what she knew best. Books. "Malfoy, are these all your books?"

"Not all of them, all those on the wall here near my room, they're mine. I had mother send them over. Those few on the wall near the fireplace, those must be the schools. They were here when I came in." Draco said. Hermione was surprised that there was no nastiness to any of his words, so against her better judgement she decided to test her luck.

"Can I-" Hermione began.

"No, I don't think you can Granger. I don't want your dirtiness ruining my books." Draco said the venomous returning to his voice. Ah. There is was, Hermione thought, classic Malfoy. She pursed her lips, and began, ready for an argument.

"What do you think I'm going to do Malfoy? Bleed all over them? You can't possibly still believe all of that blood status bullshit?" She snapped.

"Granger, don't you dare think about spilling your dirty blood over my books. And Yes, I do still believe in all that, er, bullshit as you so eloquently put it. And I don't see that changing any time soon." Draco said.

"But, on the train you said that you were going to change. You said that you were happy to have a new start." Hermione said.

"And I am. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to change the opinions of what I've been brought up with-" Draco began to say but Hermione cut him off.

"You were being brainwashed, Malfoy. All that bullshit was your Father telling you what was right and wh-" Hermione started and Draco rushed over to her and grabbed her by the robe, pulling her face close to his.

"What?" Draco spat "did I tell you about talking about my father!" he let go of her robe and paced a few steps away from her looking furious "And where on earth did you get such a foul mouth from anyway? Can't imagine the precious little Gryffindor using such language. 'Spose Potty and Weaslebee been teaching you bad habits." Draco said having calmed down from his outburst. Hermione on the other hand didn't know what was going on, and she was still flustered from being grabbed so viscously by Draco, and confused at how fast he had calmed down, it was as if she had just imagined what had happened.

"Don't you DARE grab me like that again Malfoy, or I'll hex you into next week!" Hermione spat as she turned away and headed to the other side of the room for the door with the Gryffindor emblem on it. She rushed through and slammed the door and sunk to her knees.

What the _fuck _was that about.

* * *

><p>Draco tossed and turned all night, not getting any sleep. Not that he had been sleeping well for months. After the war he had been having difficulty getting a good nights rest and whenever he did sleep it wasn't usually for very long, and most of the time he was haunted with nightmares. Nightmares of things he'd done, things he hadn't done, his father, and the memory of Dumbledore dying in front of him, moments after offering his help to Draco. Draco often feared going to sleep not wanting to see his face, not wanting to remember how it felt that night. There were few nights where he had gotten a decent sleep. And they all held one thing in common. The girl. Since his first dream of her, she had reappeared three more times, the most recent being August 31, the day before the Hogwarts express left. These dreams made the fear of sleep go away, they made him crave sleep and lulled him into a sense of security. He felt safe. He felt like he never wanted to wake up, like he wanted to spend his days searching for her in his dream land. Most recently he had almost touched her and it was magnificent. Unlike nothing he had ever felt before. And despite it being a dream, it felt incredibly vivid.<p>

He had been finding it particularly hard to get any sleep on this night in particular. He had grabbed Granger, and felt extremely bad. It wasn't like he wasn't used to that kind of thing, he had witnessed his father handling his mother in that very manner every now and then. And he himself had earned a few hits, scratches and slaps from his father. But he had vowed never to treat another human being in the way his father treated his mother, even if it was someone as infuriating as Granger. He was blinded with rage at the time, having been finding it difficult to control his temper since Dumbledore died, but something had snapped him out of it. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but when he was that close to Granger he couldn't help be calmed by something about her. Something had felt so familiar about it, he could smell something that brought back distant memories, memories that he wasn't sure existed, but filled him to the brim with an emotion he couldn't quite decipher. They felt like more than memories. No, it was all too confusing for Draco to try and understand, and he had been tossing and turning since he got into his bed five hours ago. Deciding to give up on over thinking he stripped his mind bare, and began to drift into a daze that he hoped would eventually lead to an hour or two of dreamless sleep.

The following day brought the beginning of classes. And Hermione had heard Draco leave their common room very early that morning with a loud bang of the front door. She sighed at the fact that he wasn't really as accepting as she thought he might have been. She did notice however, that he was confused about the situation he was in, and how he should act around her. He had been brought up to believe she was the scum of the earth, and she knew it would take him a long time to treat her any different, no matter how many times or in how many ways he says he wants to change. Hermione would believe it when she saw it, and so would be proactive about making it happen. She propped herself up on her bed, gazing out the window to see the sun just rising. This meant she had enough time to have a nice shower before getting ready for breakfast, and perhaps enough time to go over the first few chapters of her potions book before her first class.

Hermione walked out of the door in a dressing gown, and headed towards the door to the bathroom which was situated between her room and Draco's. She entered and gasped. It was very similar to that of the prefects bathroom, with a large bath situated in the room just not quite as big, but definitely as deep, with almost as many taps. She hadn't ever bothered with using the prefects bathroom, but was looking forward to trying this one out. Next to it was a large shower, and across from that was a huge vanity and a large mirror. She observed her self in it, noting the dark circles that were showing under her eyes from her less than average amount of sleep. She didn't bother locking the door knowing that Draco would probably not return, started the shower to a hot temperature and stripped off her robe. Entering the shower was delightful and she felt all her woes disappear. Letting out a small noise of pleasure as she put her head under the faucet, all her thoughts drifted away and she went about her morning routine, getting herself prepared for the long day ahead.

* * *

><p>"How was your first night with Malfoy?" Harry asked Hermione as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.<p>

"Could have been better." Hermione said, yawning. "Could have been worse. So, it was okay I suppose."

"Hermione, why don't you just go ask McGonagall if you can come back to the tower. It's not fair you have to share with a prick like Malfoy." Ron whined.

"Ron, if I can deal with it, and I'm the one who is actually living with him, you of all people should be able to deal with it." Hermione said.

"But-" Ron began to protest.

"We're dropping this Ron. I can manage on my own. Malfoy doesn't bug me like he used to, and besides I think he actually is trying to change. So it's no problem. Really Ron, don't look at me like that, I can handle him. Maybe I can even help him." Hermione said, her last words coming out very quiet.

"Hermione, he doesn't need help, he's Malfoy. He's evil. He isn't going to change, don't waste your time." Ron said wrinkling up his nose, and then reaching for a muffin.

"Both of you just, stop, okay? Ron, what Hermione does is her own business, and Hermione, please just be careful what you're getting into." Harry said sternly. Hermione was happy to have Harry around. Ron was getting on her nerves lately, trying to have a say in everything she did, and she wasn't used to it and Harry had become a sort of mediator. She was an only child, and while she wouldn't say she was selfish, she just wasn't used to anyone really telling her what to do or feeling like she was responsible for another person, Harry could relate to this and tried to help out as much as possible. But it was getting on her nerves, and with a pang in her stomach, she realised again that she would have to talk to Ron about this soon. Maybe he would be okay with it, maybe he felt this way too, so maybe she should do it soon, so he could get over it soon.

* * *

><p>"Pansy please, don't bug me about this!" Draco said warningly as Pansy paced around the place he was sitting.<p>

"Seriously Draco, I can't believe you snapped at her like that! You're supposed to be making an effort! You have to convince her you've changed so you and I can survive in this world. My parents are both in Azkaban, your father is almost there too, the people we grew up around and respected as children are dead, dying and being imprisoned. Don't you start Draco, I can talk about your father if I want to! We're in the same boat here! Make an effort, you promised your mother that you would!" Pansy snapped.

"Pansy, what the fuck do you think I'm trying to do! She infuriates me, it's a little hard to be nice to someone who you've been mean to for such a long time. She doesn't trust me. Hell, I wouldn't trust me right now. Let me just, ease into this a little, I'm not used to it." Draco sighed, rubbing his eyes, and then rustling his hands through his hair, he was beyond tired. Pansy gave him a reassuring look and bent down to sit beside him, and Draco closed his eyes resting his chin on his arms.

"Draco, did you get any sleep at all last night, you look exhausted." Pansy said reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"Don't touch me. You know that there is nothing between us. There never was. You are something that I used to get by some hard times, but that's all. You used me too, so don't look at me like that, okay? Pansy, don't get upset, please?" Draco said. "We've got a lot to do this year, so please don't go getting your emotions in the way. Alright?"

"Fine." Pansy said, as she got up and stalked off out of the empty classroom they were talking in. Draco waited a few moments, letting his thoughts consume him. He knew Pansy was right, and that by befriending the Gryffindor Princess he would be making a smart move in moving forward to becoming not only a better person but securing himself a better life for him and his mother. But he couldn't just shake the lessons he learnt growing up in a pureblood household and he wondered why it had been so easy for Pansy, which made him wonder if perhaps Pansy was just a brilliant actor and doing it solely for the sake of staying out of Azkaban where her whole family now resided. Sighing, Draco headed in the direction that Pansy had left for Defence Against the Dark Arts, his first class of the year.

* * *

><p>Because there were very few students who had returned to Hogwarts for their seventh year all classes had a mixture of all houses, those who had elected to continue on with a certain subjects were quite bare and the classes were generally very small. Ron and Harry had picked all the same subjects, both in the pursuit of becoming Aurors, and Hermione had picked as many classes as she possibly could to broaden her career choices when the time came to decide. Not many sixth year students had decided to take the exam to allow them to move ahead to the seventh year, and Luna and Ginny had decided that they hadn't finished with Hogwarts and didn't even try to do the exam.<p>

Hermione was eagerly awaiting the beginning of the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, hoping to become even better at the subject now that her practical side had been put to good use over the last year, but more than anything she was looking forward to getting back into the familiar pattern that Hogwarts provided for her. Ron and Harry were both looking forward to this particular subject for similar reasons, they had been having a lot of experience over the last few years and now there would be a subject that they hoped to excel in. That's what they had told her anyway, but Hermione thought perhaps they were looking forward to bragging that they had learnt some spells that no one else would have yet. The three of them were all looking forward to finding out who the teacher would be, considering that whoever it was had been absent for the feast the night before.

"I think it will be someone from the ministry again, I still don't think there would be many people jumping for the position just yet. There's no proof the curse on the subject is broken." Ron said.

"Ron, they're too busy at the ministry at the moment restoring everything, they need all the people they can get at the moment, they wouldn't spare someone to teach a class. The whole Umbridge thing was Fudge trying to get control at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Well, who do you think it will be then?" Ron asked

"I haven't the foggiest, and I suppose we will find out soon though, wont we? So why argue over it?" Hermione said pulling out her book and thumbing through the pages until she got to the section she wanted to read.

"I wasn't arguing, I was just saying-" Ron began.

"Yes yes, Ronald. Whatever. Can we just stop this so I can read?" Hermione said vaguely and Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry a confused look, Harry just shrugged and mouthed _girls_.

They sat in silence for a while, Harry feeling awkward being in the middle of a dispute between his two friends and Ron not wanting to say anything further to upset Hermione, and of course Hermione had just continued to read through her textbook. More students started arriving to class, and Neville took as seat next to Ron and they began talking. Harry took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it.

_Hermione what is up with you and Ron? Did he do something to upset you? _He passed the note onto her book so she couldn't ignore it, she read it and paused, before scribbling down her response and passing it back to him inconspicuously. _Nothing is wrong. No, he didn't do anything wrong._ Harry read it and scribbled his reply down. _Then what's wrong? Did Malfoy say something? _Did Malfoy say something, Hermione thought, Malfoy sure said a lot of things, but nothing that really upset her. Her problem was not with Malfoy, it was actually to do with Ron, but she didn't know how comfortable she felt with telling Harry, not when she hadn't said anything to Ron just yet. But how comfortable did she feel with lying? _No, things with Malfoy are fine, he hasn't said anything to upset me. I suppose, it is to do with Ron. But I don't know how to explain it. _Hermione passed the note back to Harry and out of the corner of her eye he could see him furrow his brows with thought, suddenly the note was back in front of her. _I thought maybe you'd want to talk about it. Is there anything I can do? Ginny and I think maybe you two waited too long to get together, and you've kind of reached that 'friend zone' that's too hard to get out of. _Hermione agreed with this, she felt they had missed their opportunity to make it work and had come to that conclusion too. _I know. I feel a bit like that. Him and I being together just doesn't feel right to me. I just don't think Ron feels the same. He keeps wanting to move our relationship further. I wouldn't even call what we have a relationship, it's just a huge headfuck thing. I can't see myself doing that kind of thing with my bestfriend, we've kind of moved past the point I'd feel comfortable doing that. _When it came to words, Hermione was almost never at a loss, however when it came to her relationship with Ron she was most certainly lost, and found it difficult to describe how she felt. Which in her opinion was a reflection on their relationship. Just as Harry was about to make his reply another person entered the room, everyone expecting it to be the teacher turned around to face the door. They were however greeted not by the teacher but by a long tall blonde boy with a smirk now plastered on his face.

"Nice of you all to greet me in such a fashion, I am of course willing to hand out autographs if you're that way inclined." Draco Malfoy said, his smirk widening.

"Malfoy stop being such a git and come sit down" Blaise, one of the Slytherin's said, and Draco sauntered over to his seat which was directly behind Hermione.

"Oi Granger, Potter, passing notes I see, are we gossiping? Should I be involved? Could I see this note?" Draco said.

"Uh- No. Uh- what note. Don't be stupid Malfoy, and mind your own business." Hermione stuttered.

"What note, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing Ron." Hermione said, as she smiled weakly and grabbed the note from Harry, scrunched it up and threw it in her bag. Ron still looked confused, so Harry started up a conversation about quidditch which Ron happily obliged to participate in, and Hermione went back to her book. Behind her though, Draco had taken out his wand and performed a silent summoning spell, grabbed the note and pocketed it to read later. Just as he did, the door bust open again and in sauntered a familiar face.


	4. A Change of Heart

A/N: hello all! I hope you're enjoying my story :) sorry for the wait for this chapter I've been very busy with mid semester exams and so I've been busy studying. I don't have exams for another three weeks so hopefully a new chapter will be up very soon! Enjoy and R&R. Sammie Jane xx

"Bill!" Ron shouted "What are you doing here?"

"Ron sit down! McGonagall asked me if I'd like to come and teach the subject for a little while until they found someone else. Unless of course I like the job." The older Weasley said brushing back his long hair. The scar on his face was obvious in the light and some of the girls were staring intently at it. "Now, I'm here to teach you about Defence Against the Dark Arts, and of course most of you have had some practice in this already, however we will be focusing on not only the practical side of things but the theoretical side as well" This made way for some groans amongst the class. "I will not pretend that I am an expert on this subject, though I have had enough of a history with the dark arts to know how to teach it. You don't need to call me Professor, that just doesn't feel right, just call me Bill." Some of the girls made happy sighs that reminded Hermione of when Lockhart taught the class. Ron shot up from his seat.

"Oi you lot, he's married! You can put your tongues back in your mouths." Ron directed to the girls in the class, and Hermione muttered under her breath loud enough for Harry to hear, that it doesn't stop Ron gawking at Fleur every time he see's her. This provoked Harry to laugh, which made Ron to sit back down and glare at him. Bill seemed to be finding this amusing and just sat cross-legged on the teachers desk.

Bill cleared his voice "Now that my very _mature_ brother has finished, shall we get on with the lesson?" the class nodded, even some of the Slytherin's looked interested, and Hermione had to admit that even though she knew Bill reasonably well that she was interested too, and noted that Malfoy however looked bored. This frustrated Hermione immensely that he always had to keep up with this facade that he was some cool and aloof person that didn't give a shit what people thought. It made her want to lunge at him and hit him. But she resisted and listened intently on the lesson that Bill was giving.

"Now, as you may have heard a few years ago, I was bitten by Feneir Greyback, and that's why I have this scar. Have you done much study on werewolves before?" Bill asked, and Hermione's hand shot up, to which he gave a nod.

"Yes, in third year, Professor Snape assigned us an assignment on werewolves while Professor Lupin was, er, absent, which technically we shouldn't have been learning until well, now I suppose, but he wanted to try and make us realise what Lupin was. So, yes, we have done some study on werewolves." Hermione said.

"Ah. Yes, of course. Okay well I will be beginning with an assignment on werewolves to ease you into the course. I have three essay questions you can choose from, and if you pass out these sheets amongst you, you can choose the most interesting one and make a start on that for today. If you want my advice, I'd pick the one that asks in what circumstance does a bite from a werewolf not cause the receptor to become one of it's own, and what traits do they take instead. That will of course help you get to know me a little better, I for one like my steaks near raw since my incident." Bill said, and a few girls giggled, and Ron turned around shooting them all dirty looks.

* * *

><p>"Well, that was interesting, who knew that Bill would be teaching us?" Harry said.<p>

"I suppose your mother did seem a little funny while we were staying with her, don't you think Ron" Hermione suggested, but Ron just grunted looking upset.

" Mums always a little funny you can never tell the difference. What I don't get is why Bill didn't tell me he'd be teaching." Ron grumbled.

"Well, it doesn't matter Ron, at least it's someone we like!" Hermione said.

"Very true." Said Harry.

"Well, you guys enjoy your break, I have to go to Muggle Studies. I'll see you at lunch." And Hermione ran off to her next class.

"I still don't know why she does that subject." Said Ron, still grumpy "She lived like a bloody muggle for the first half of her life, why study it?"

"I suppose it's got to do with the whole broadening horizons thing she keeps going on about." Harry suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. But it's still stupid." Ron said.

"Ron, what's up with you mate?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Ron replied "Can we get some food, I'm hungry?"

Harry laughed, knowing that his friend responded to food better than talking, he agreed and they went off to the kitchens to see if the house elves would be kind enough to give them some food.

* * *

><p>Hermione had arrived to her class with five minutes to spare, but it would appear she was one of the first few. She realised however, that this was Muggle Studies and she knew her class would be small, not many people found much interest in the subject after all, but she was determined to get the most out of her schooling. She had explained years before that the reason she enjoyed the subject was because it was fascinating learning about Muggles from a magical point of view. She counted four other people in her class so far, three from Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws. From what she knew she was the only Gryffindor in her year taking the subject and she doubted that any Slytherins would wish to participate in this particular class. As the door opened she turned around, expecting to find out who her new teacher was, but instead in strolled Malfoy, with Pansy following behind. Hermione cursed under her breath, why did he have to keep doing that, the stupid git, entering classes like he owned the place and why on earth was he doing this subject? Hermione surveyed the Head Boys movements, he paused after making a few steps into the room, and she figured he was deciding where to sit. Seconds later she was proved right as he headed towards one of the back tables, but Pansy had grabbed his arm and dragged him in their direction, with an amused smile plastered on her face. Pansy had matured more since their sixth year, she wasn't as puggish, and in Hermione's opinion she was quite pretty. From her experience with the girl, she wasn't very nice. But a War changes people, so who knows what she was like now. Hermione had been staring blankly as she looked at the peculiar couple as Pansy attempted to drag a stubborn Malfoy forward in the room, suddenly she realised that they were headed in her direction and she snapped out of her daze and faced the front of the room trying to ignore the approaching pair.<p>

"Hi Hermione" Pansy said in the most cheerful voice that Hermione had used her use in a non-threatening way "Do you mind if we sit here?" Hermione looked up at the girl, confused as she flashed a cheery grin her way, but nodder her head, a little too shocked to say anything.

Pansy sat down next to Hermione, still smiling, and took out her books and parchment from her bag. Malfoy was still standing looking as shocked as Hermione felt. Pansy noticed that Malfoy was frozen on the spot and pulled at his sleeve, muttering something that sounded like 'for Merlin's sake Draco, sit down!' and slowly, the look of confusion not yet leaving his face, he sat down next to Pansy.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Pansy announced and Draco shot her a murderous look, Hermione just stared in the other direction nervously.

"Um, So how was your summer Pansy?" Hermione tried awkwardly, realising that it probably wasn't very good considering her families involvement with the war and desperately wanted to take it back.

"It was eye opening I suppose you could say" Pansy began rather confidently "I pretty much lost my family because of what they did in the war. Which isn't a bad thing, I'm happy about really. It feels wrong to say but they deserve what they got. They weren't nice people and I was sick of being used by my family for their and their friends own pleasure, and besides I never really agreed with most of what Voldemort stood for. Though to be honest, I was caught up in the blood purity thing because of what I had grown up around. But I'm on a different path now, which is good. I'm a lot nicer then I used to be, much more happy with who I am and who I'm becoming. I've been staying at Draco's quite a lot, helping his mother redecorate after everything that happened there she's not comfortable with her surroundings" Draco made a noise but Pansy ignored it and continued "Draco and Narcissa are pretty much the only people I had, after everything, I had no family, no friends that were willing to have me after I decided to change, but Narcissa has been wonderful. I'm on the right path now." Pansy said, more to herself then anyone, and then smiled up at Hermione "How was your summer? Probably a lot more relaxed than mine, now that you've finished fighting all the bad guys?"

"Oh" Hermione said, shocked at both Pansy's answer and her directness of her question. "It was fine." Hermione said vaguely not sure how to be open with someone she had never liked before. Though Pansy seemed to be very different then when Hermione had last seen her, which made her extremely hopeful for the future of the wizarding world, providing people were more like Pansy and proactive about changing their ways. Realising that she had been quite for too long, and Pansy was giving her an expecting look she continued. "There was some sorting out to do with my friends and their families, so many burials, it was all quite sad. I had some work to do with the ministry, to get some facts straightened out regarding the war. And I, well, I had to try and go find my parents." Hermione said.

"Your parents? Where were they?" Pansy said, and Hermione looked down at her hands sadly and Pansy spoke again "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I know it must be weird me talking to you. I just, I want to change so badly, and you're a really lovely person. And Draco and I would really like to be your friend." Pansy said, and Hermione heard Malfoy let out a grunting noise to which Pansy slapped his arm. "Which actually brings me to my next point. Draco told me that he was, er, not the nicest to you last night? And he would like to apologise. Don't you Draco?" Pansy said, turning herself to face him, giving him a stern look.

"Excuse me Pansy, I don't remember allowing you to boss me around like that?" Draco said, and Pansy intensified her look and Malfoy let out a deep sigh. "Sorry Granger, I was out of line." He mumbled.

"Good" Pansy said smiling to Hermione, who was just lost in confusion by the strange events that were happening before her, Hermione muttered a 'thanks' just as the teacher walked in and began her lesson.

* * *

><p>As the new teacher, Professor Ferwell, finished her lesson the students began packing away their things, and in next to no time Draco had shot up and stalked out of the classroom. Pansy let out a sigh and turned to Hermione.<p>

"I'm really sorry about him, Hermione." Pansy began "He's really trying to be a better person. He's just had it harder then some of us. His family was personally victimised by Voldemort, and while it was easy for Narcissa to embrace the change, Draco is finding it very difficult to shed his old beliefs. His father really brainwashed him. Like really bad, sometimes I find it really hard to believe. But he was deadly afraid of his father, afraid of disappointing him, so he really intensified his beliefs over the years. But he's trying, I know he is. Please don't hate us, Hermione. I'm really sorry for ever saying anything mean to you during our years here, you know none of that stuff about Muggleborn's are true. You truly are the brightest witch of our age. And I'd really like it if we could try to be friends?" Pansy said, and Hermione considered this for a moment, Pansy being someone that she has never trusted before wanted to be her friend. Hermione understood what it was like to be without friends very well, being the bookish girl she was when she first came to Hogwarts, and really only having Ron and Harry as friends for years, and other than Ginny and Luna never had a girl friend before. The Gryffindor inside her was willing to forgive Pansy for those years of taunting and tormenting her because she really seemed like she was trying to change.

"Yeah. I think that would be nice Pansy. We can try to be friends. But Draco told me himself that he doesn't want to be friendly with me, at all. So I don't think that will happen. I'll try my best to be nice to him though." Hermione said.

"He'll come around Hermione, he can really be quite charming. Just give him time, okay?" Pansy said.

"You truly care about him, don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I do. He's like family to me." Pansy confirmed.

"Theres's not anything romantic between you two?" Hermione asked, confused?

"Don't get me wrong, I love him, and I did like him like that for a very long time. But now, there's just too much at stake to ruin what we have friendship wise. You know?" Pansy said.

"Yes." Hermione said " I definitely know…"

"You and Ron Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"How did you know?" Hermione questioned.

"It's obvious he has feelings for you, though I'm not so sure you like him that way, right?" Pansy asked.

"Well, I don't know. I love him. But I have a feeling I don't love him like you should love a boyfriend. I think we were friends for too long to make it work. But he won't understand it and I don't know what to say to him to make him understand." Hermione said, happy to finally have someone to talk to about it that would understand what she was going through.

"Well if it's not working, for the sake of your friendship you should tell him before it goes too far." Pansy commented.

"I know you're right. It's just hard. And he keeps trying to move forward in our relationship. And I don't think I want to do those things with him." Hermione complained.

"Oh, you mean like.." Pansy asked and Hermione cringed and nodded not knowing how to talk about these kinds of things with another person, whenever Ginny brought up the subject Hermione always made an excuse to leave. "Well, have you ever-" Pansy began and Hermione shook her head. "Right. Well, then it all depends on what you want for your first time. Maybe it would be good to get it over and done with with your best friend. Or, you could wait for someone you actually have chemistry with?" Pansy said and Hermione let out a little laugh.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Hermione said. "I suppose all I can do is see how things go, and try and be brave enough to say something to Ron."

"Well, you're a Gryffindor, bravery should be no problem." Pansy stated, smiling up at her new friend.

"Yeah. Usually it isn't. But when it's going to hurt your best friend, I just don't know how to do it." Hermione said sadly.

"You'll work it out." Pansy said reassuringly "And I'm always here to chat if you want."

"Thanks, Pansy. You know, you've really grown up, and this is the first proper conversation we've had without offending each other." Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, like I said, I've changed. And I'm a lot more happy now." Pansy said, and the two girls smiled at each other as they got up and headed out the door. Hermione was happy to have a new friend that she could talk about these things with. There were girls she could talk about in her own house, but they were still quite gossipy and she didn't trust them enough. For some reason Hermione felt comfortable around the Slytherin witch.

* * *

><p>Hermione had avoided the Great Hall for lunch because she was still thinking about her situation with Ron and her conversation with Pansy. She knew that Pansy had been right, and that it was more important to preserve the friendship and speak with Ron as soon as possible. But she couldn't bear the thought of upsetting him. She even considered giving him what he wanted because she liked to see her best friend happy. But that was the problem, he was her best friend. Not a lover, not a boyfriend, and she couldn't see him becoming her husband in the future. Which hurt her deep inside to even think it. Everyone always expected that they would end up together, be madly in love, and have lots of little red-headed children. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted some excitement, someone to challenge her, someone that she felt a connection with. Of course she wanted to be comfortable around her partner, but she didn't want to feel quite the way she felt with Ron. That she was sure of.<p>

She suddenly realised that she had been wandering around the halls aimlessly for a while, and decided to head back to the study in her new quarters to get a start on Bill's essay. She had already decided that she would write the essay on all the available topics combined in one. Some people called her an overachiever she just thought she was getting the most out of her learning. Besides, she loved essay writing, in her mind it was like Harry or Ron playing quidditch.

* * *

><p>"Pansy what the fuck! Never again will you make me bloody apologise to that, that, THAT WITCH." Draco screamed at Pansy who was sipping a cup of tea, staring up at her friend smiling, unaffected by his words. Draco ignored her complacent look, and continued. "Are you listening to me Pansy! I mean it. Never again. Never, ever, again will you embarrass me. I don't care if what I did was wrong, a Malfoy never apologises for his actions."<p>

"Draco, you aren't really in the right place to throw your name around like that. It's not really a sound threat these days, is it?" Pansy asked, still smiling.

"Right, well not if I have anything to do with it-" Draco began until Pansy stood up and interrupted him.

"The thing is, Draco, that if you want to have a life worth living, you will have to change! I know it's difficult for you, I can see that. But look, I'm doing it, and I'm doing an okay job. So is your mother, and someday soon I know you will too. You just have to make an effort. You can't go around being mean to people anymore, let alone doing what you did to Hermione. You really do have to make this work. Besides, it shouldn't be very hard, she's extremely nice, and incredibly forgiving!" Pansy said.

"Of course she is, she's stupid, she's a Gryffindor." Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"You know she's not stupid. No matter how you have been brought up Draco, you must admit she's a smart one. And being forgiving isn't a stupid trait, you best hope people are forgiving towards you, after everything that's happened." Pansy said.

"I know. I know, okay Pansy. I fucking know. I know that everything I've ever done in my life is a fucking joke, and that everything I've ever learnt from the very moment I entered this world was a fucking lie. But I can't just erase who I am. It's not easy." Draco said angrily.

"Don't you think I know that too, Draco! We grew up in the same world! My upbringing was the same as yours! Except perhaps worse. Being a woman, I had no place to say a thing. I was to be seen, not to be heard, to be looked at and _enjoyed_ by men. Where the _fuck_ do you think that leaves me, Draco. I am trying to make myself a better person. Not just some cheap fuck for some sicko's enjoyment. I will NOT be someones play thing. I want to _be_ something that my grandchildren can look up to. I don't want to be like our families. I want to be good. I want you to be good Draco. Please, keep trying to make things right. Please." Pansy said, wiping away the tears from her eyes. Draco just stood there, on the other side of the table they were sitting at, staring at his friend.

"I- I'm sorry Pansy. I know you've had it hard too. I'm sorry. I'll try better." Draco stuttered, unsure of how to deal with a crying girl.

"Thank you, thank you for saying sorry. I know how hard that is for you." Pansy said.

"Well, I was wrong to say those things about you." Draco said.

"And I'm not just saying thank you for now, thank you for saying sorry the Hermione too. You guys could be friends." Pansy said with a bit of a snuffle.

"Well, that might be pushing it."Draco said to which Pansy shot him a look "But… I can try. I can try…" Draco said sitting back down as Pansy got back up to make them another pot of tea.

* * *

><p>Hermione turned around the corner of the corridor leading up the the door of her new common room and just as she was about to say the password to let herself in she could hear yelling coming from inside. She paused and pressed her ear up against the door to see if she could hear any better. <em>Everything I've ever done in my life is a fucking joke.<em> That was a mans voice, definitely Malfoy. A few moments later Hermione could make out a females voice, who she figured was Pansy. She couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but caught bits and pieces … _where the fuck do you think that leaves me… not just some cheap fuck…. I want to be something….. I want you to be good, Draco…. _ What an intense conversation, she thought, and began pacing up the corridor away from the door not wanting to witness anymore, only to stop abruptly and pause for a few moments then turn around and stalk all the way back thinking that it was her room too, and she shouldn't be kept away from using it! Hermione said the password again and entered the room to find pansy making a pot of tea.

"Oh, hello. Sorry. Um, I was just going to do some study." Hermione said, pretending that she hadn't heard any of the previous yelling.

"That's no worries, would you like a cup of tea first, Hermione?" Pansy asked with a bit of a croaky voice, wiping her eyes to try and make it look like she hadn't been crying.

"Um, I'm fine thank you Pansy. Have, have you been crying Pansy? Is everything okay?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, don't worry about it Hermione, it's nothing. Really." Pansy said, turning back to face the bench. Hermione turned to face Malfoy.

"What did you do to her?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Me? And what would make you think I have done a fucking thing, Granger?" Malfoy asked, anger still present in his voice.

"Well, the fact that Pansy here has obviously been crying is my first clue, Malfoy. And the fact that you're still being an insufferable prick is another!" Hermione all but yelled.

"Thing is, Granger, that girls seem to have this problem where they can cry at the drop of a hat, and that is not my fucking fault. So you leave me alone, I'm warning you!" Draco yelled back.

"Well! Don't you threaten me Malfoy! Just because you think that you're so damn special does not mean you can treat people like they're dirt! I though you were moving past this!" Hermione yelled. Suddenly Pansy whipper her head around, just as Malfoy began to lunge forward on the coffee table.

"ENOUGH!" Pansy screamed. "Draco, stop talking to Hermione like that, she didn't know and it would make sense to blame you! Hermione, Draco didn't do anything. I was upset because… I was just thinking about the past, and some of the things that I've been through. I was just trying to talk to Draco about how difficult it is to move on from those things. And come to think of it, it's better to talk about them then keep them all bottle up inside. Though I don't think Draco's ready to talk about anything right now judging by his mood." Pansy said, shooting Malfoy a private look that Hermione didn't quite understand. "But I, I mean I would like to talk about _my_ past. If that's okay with you Hermione, if you want to listen that is. Maybe if you understand where I'm coming from then you'll understand me a little better, and I'm sure it will help you understand Draco a lot better too."

"I'm more than happy to listen, Pansy. Shall we go sit in the study?" Hermione asked, walking over to put a friendly hand on her shoulder giving her new friend a pat on the back. Pansy nodded and they began to walk into the next room.

"Are you coming Draco?" Pansy asked, as she walked through the door. Hermione saw Malfoy shoot Pansy a dirty look but begrudgingly nodded and the three of them walked into the other room. As Hermione sat down she thought about how she would never have imagined herself sitting down and having a chat with Draco and Pansy in her own common room.


	5. Friendship is Brewing

A/N: Hi guys sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but in the past two/three weeks but i've had exams and having to study for that but now i've finished so expect a few updates coming your way! Now, there have been a lot of people who have clicked alert or favourite on this story, but i was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind letting me know what you think of the story and all of that. thanks so much everyone, enjoy! x Also, this chapter hasn't been looked through and edited yet, i'll reupload it once it's been looked through :)

"So, I don't really know how to begin with this." Pansy started quite awkwardly fiddling with her fingers in her lap.  
>"You don't have to do this if you don't want to Pansy, it's okay." Hermione offered but Pansy just shook her head and Malfoy grunted."Just start wherever you feel comfortable then." Hermione said, knowing that despite the fact she had very few female friends she was fairly good at comforting people, and extremely good at coaxing information out of people when it was needed.<br>"Well, when I was younger I was brought up to believe that I was to be seen and not heard. I was taught that one day I would be the wife of a rich pureblood man, and my parents insisted that that man would be Draco. My parents drilled this information into me, that I would be a certain way, do certain things, and not complain. I would do as they wish, and not say a word."Pansy took in a deep breath, and Hermione placed her hand on Pansy's to comfort her.  
>"You can stop if you want, we can talk about this later if you'd like." Hermione offered again, but Pansy shook her head and drew in another sharp breath.<br>"When- When I started getting older my father would have people over. People like Draco's father, death eaters, evil, disgusting men. Horrible…"Pansy started again only to trail off looking disturbed "… And my father, he- he would bring me into the entertaining room where he and all these men sat, and he would.. He would have me dress- dress up for them, in an inappropriate way and have me just be on show for these men watch me. He was particularly adamant that I paid Lucius a fair amount of _attention_ so that he knew that I would be a good wife for his son." At this Draco made a disgusted noise and stood from his seat and paced over to the fireplace looking disturbed. Pansy continued, ignoring the interruption  
>"He made me do, inappropriate things, and he allowed his <em>friends,<em> these sick sick bastards, take advantage of me. His own daughter. And, well, it felt wrong, but I didn't know any different and I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even tell my own mother because she would have just expected me to do it. That was how I would secure a good husband, and their idea of a good life. I began to think that doing these things made me worthy. That being used that made me a good catch, a proper woman, a good wife-to-be. That if I was able to fulfil their wants then I would respected. I used to act impurely towards Draco, doting on him, obsessing over him, trying to entice him. But it was stupid. He never had any interest in me. Not like that. It took me a while to realise how wrong it was to be acting the way I was. By the time I did, however the war was finishing, and I was confused. I still made some bad decisions, my mind was torn. I was confused between still believing everything that my parents had told me and starting to think for myself. I feel disgusting. I feel worthless and I feel like no one will ever want me, no one will want to be with me or be my friend because I am just a sick joke. I can't believe I used to throw myself at Draco. Thinking that if he wanted me then everything would be okay. But I was wrong. Nothing is okay. Nothing. And I just don't know what to do because everyone thinks of me a certain way, and I am not that person. I am not that misunderstood and misled girl any more. I am trying to be a better person. And I need you to understand Hermione, that I am so sorry for anything that I have ever said or done to you in the past. Because you are the better person. You always were. And I'm just so sorry that you had to know me while I was such a bitch. But I just thought maybe you would like to know why I was the way I was. I know that it isn't an excuse. But I wanted to let you know that I'm changing. I've never really told anyone else that before, other than Draco. And of course Narcissa, though I never told her about what Lucius did. Draco didn't want me to-" at this Draco made another disgusted noise and stormed away from the fireplace, cursing, and walked into his room and slammed the door.  
>"Wow. He's very disturbed by this, isn't he?" Hermione asked Pansy.<br>"Yeah, he is. It's really sad. He's like a brother to me now, you know? And Narcissa is like a mother. We've all been through so much and to have people who understand and who are going through the same thing as me helps. But he's difficult, he needs more than that. He wont let me help him, he wont even let his mother help him. He needs people to understand that he's changing and that he's a different person. And Hermione from the bottom of my heart I can tell he needs you" Pansy said.  
>"But Pansy, I can see that you're changing, you truly want to be a better person and I can't even fathom what you've been through. I can also see and appreciate that you want to change all of that, make a better future for yourself and i will support you on that. But Malfoy, he's just-" Hermione rose from her seat and paced away from Pansy. " See, to me he's the person who taunted me all through my childhood. Called me names, mocked my blood status, told me I wasn't worthy to be considered magical. It will be a hard thing for me, and not only me but many other people as well to just forget everything he's said and done. I know I said I'd try earlier but you can see that he's going to be very difficult about it all. He already is" Hermione said, nodding towards his closed door "I don't know if there is anything he'll let me do about it."<br>"I know, but I know that if anyone can do it, you can. And Hermione, I'm just asking you to forgive, not forget. What's happened has happened and that can't ever be changed. But it can be forgiven to make way for a world that is so much better. I just hope that you can get through to him." Pansy said quietly.  
>"Well, I hope so too. Because everyone deserves a second chance. Even him, I suppose." Hermione said.<br>"Well, I best go get freshened up before classes start again. I'll see you 'round, Hermione. And please, don't let him get to you, it will take him a while to warm up." Pansy said as she rose from her seat and walked towards the door.  
>"Bye, Pansy. I just wish there was someway that Draco and I could just get over the past and move on." Hermione said.<br>"Me too, me too. Bye." Pansy said, waving as she exited the room. Moments later Hermione heard the door close and she headed back to her seat and sat down. Rubbing her temples she sighed softly.

* * *

><p>What did Pansy think she was doing, Draco thought angrily, butting into his own personal business. He didn't want that gryffindor girls help. Well, he couldn't really call her a girl anymore. Despite the fact that she had filled out over the last few years, her hips had come in, her chest had filled out, and she had grown a fair bit, to him she was still that bushy haired, wide eyed, bookworm that he knew. There was no way he was going to lower himself to ask <em>her<em> for help.

Stop it! You're not that person anymore, Draco chastised himself, you're changing. She is not lower than you, if anything she is better than you. You should be accepting her help and befriending her, one side of Draco argued.

But why would she want to be friends with me? Let alone help me, i've always been a prat to her and her friends, the other side bit back.

Apologise, the other side reasoned.

Malfoy's do not Apologise, he retorted.

You can hardly use that as an excuse, the name Malfoy means _nothing_ anymore. If you apologise she's more likely to take you seriously. She's a Gryffindor, she's all about forgiveness.

But I don't know how to apologise to someone.

Just try.

"Argh!"Draco picked up the nearest book to him and threw it across the room into the wall. He was sick of having this internal debate. Half of him wanted to ask Hermione for help, the other half couldn't bear the thought of lowering himself to actually ask for help. Maybe he would just have to set up some kind of truce and take it from there.

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to lounge on the couch, it was almost time for her to leave for her next class, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to move. She couldn't understand why Pansy was so adamant that she help Malfoy. She must know how much they dislike each other, and after everything that's happened between them it was hard for her to really offer him her help and it was impossible to believe that he would ever accept her. However she had already decided that she would try and help him, and now she had made that decision out loud to Pansy. She sighed again as she glanced at Malfoy's door. He had a really bad temper, she decided, a lot like Harry really, so that shouldn't be too much of a problem for her. She jumped when she heard a loud thump noise coming from Malfoy's room. She stood up and walked over to the door. She stood in front of his door for about two minutes debating whether or not to knock and see if he was alright, he was her roommate after all, and the head boy, it would not do well for her if he was hurt in there. Just as she was about to knock the door flung open and Malfoy walked right into her.<br>"Ow! What the fuck Malfoy!" Hermione whined, rubbing her elbow where she had been hit.  
>"It sure is weird hearing you swear Granger, and why were you standing in front of my door? Not eavesdropping I hope?" Malfoy drawled.<br>"Of course not. I heard a bang and was coming to see if you were okay." Hermione said.  
>"Well I am quite obviously okay." Malfoy said "I was, er.."<br>"Yes?" Hermione enquired"Er, nothing. Never mind. Silly… really." Malfoy muttered heading towards the other side of the room, obviously not coping well being so close to her.  
>"Malfoy, I'm serious. What's silly? What did you want to say to me?" Hermione asked, slowing approaching him feeling like she was goading a scared animal into letting her hold it<br>."I was just wondering… It's silly, really. You don't have to. I would understand." Malfoy continued on that way for a while.  
>"Malfoy, get to it already or we'll be late for class." Hermione pointed out.<br>"Can- can we, you know, start again. I mean, I did some things to you that I'm not proud of. But, I'd like it if we could get along. You know? Without you hating me." Malfoy asked quietly, not believing he was actually saying the words.  
>"Um, wow. Are you, are you apologising to me?" Hermione asked, shocked.<br>"No. No. Absolutely not. I do not apologise. No no no no…" Malfoy muttered turning around, running his hands through his blonde hair.  
>"Um. Well, it just seemed like maybe you were. Never mind. Sure. We can, er, start again. For the sake of the school. House unity and all of that… stuff.." Hermione said awkwardly, knowing that that was as close to a proper apology that she would ever get and that it had obviously taken a lot of effort on his side to actually say it.<br>"So.." Malfoy said awkwardly.  
>"So…." Hermione mimicked "So we should maybe go to class. What do you have?"<br>"Potions, you?" Malfoy asked.  
>"Same. I think our year is so small everyone is just in the same classes this year." Hermione commented.<br>"Well, we best get going… I mean, not together or anything. But… you know." Malfoy said.  
>"You're really not good at this are you?" she inquired.<br>"What?" Malfoy asked dejectedly  
>"Talking. Conversing. Communicating with another person on an equal level. You're used to talking down to people. This is just… new for you, isn't it?" Hermione questioned and Malfoy shifted uncomfortably.<br>"I suppose so." Malfoy replied sadly and to that Hermione had nothing to say so they stood a few feet apart in an awkward silence for a few moments until she drew in a big breath.  
>"Well, I'm going to class. I'll see you there." And she scurried into the other room and then out the portrait door leaving Malfoy alone looking down at his shoes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hermione where were you, you said you'd meet up with us for lunch!" Ron complained.<br>"I was -" Hermione began.  
>"<em>Don't<em> say you were studying Hermione, it's the first proper day back that is not an excuse." Ron said harshly.  
>"I got held up, okay? I'm sorry I missed lunch. It's not the end of the world though yeah? You two had each other." Hermione said, gesturing at the Harry.<br>"I wouldn't exactly say that, he and Ginny seemed pretty well occupied with one another, they were basically eating each others faces, not the food." Ron said grumpily, and was reminded that even though Harry and Ginny had been together for quite a while now Ron was not quite used to them displaying their affection for each other so openly, and Hermione heard Ron mutter something about how they should be in private to maul each other not where he and the rest of the school can see it. But Hermione knew that would never happen, because Ginny had told her on one occasion that she wishes she could forget, that she and Harry like to explore each other sexually in public because it turns them on. Going slightly red in the face Hermione tried to repress the memory.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, reaching to feel her forehead.  
>"Ron, nothing is wrong, please stop smothering me." Hermione said, a little too firmly which made Ron wince.<br>"Are you on your period or something?" He asked to which Hermione looked horrified and even Harry looked scared at what Hermione might do.  
>"Ronald Weasley, you do NOT ask a girl that, ever! And no, I am NOT. So you can shove that up your arse, you insufferable twat." Hermione yelled, picking up her books and bag and moving away from the redhead.<br>"Shit. I didn't think she'd react like that." Ron muttered, going red.  
>"I had a feeling it might, mate. You don't say stuff like that." Harry had taken a seat at another cluster of desks in the potions room by herself.<br>"Hermione, come back over here, please!" Ron said in more of a demanding tone that Hermione didn't appreciate and so she just ignored him.

The door opened and Proffessor Slughorn and a few more student entered the room. "Today we will be having a little bit of fun for our first lesson of the year. We will be brewing love potions." A few girls giggled but he ignored it"There have been a few incidents before where love potions have been bought or brewed and then used within the castle and it didn't go down well with the teachers of this school"  
>Harry and Ron glanced at each other remembering Rons experience with a very strong love potion in his sixth year and both winced.<br>"I will tell you now that this is NOT allowed, and for any student that takes any potion made today, or any other day, will be severely punished. Now with that out of the way, lets get started. The instructions can be found in your book, and the potion ingredients are in the cupboard. Get brewing now."

Ron and Harry got up from their seats and Harry set off to the cupboard before noticing that Ron looked like he might go and find Hermione.  
>"Ron, whatever you're thinking about, stop it. We've got to try and do well this year, okay?" Harry said sternly.<br>"I was just thinking about going and asking Hermione if she wanted to come back and sit with us, look, Pansy is sitting with her, surely she's not happy about that!" Ron said with a look of distaste on his face, just as he was about to take a step in her direction he felt Harry's hand grab onto his wrist and pull him in the other direction.  
>"No, Ron. She's fine. She doesn't need you to look after her, and she's probably still in a bad mood. Let's just get these ingredients and start working, get your mind of it." Harry said hopefully, smiling at his friend who nodded and walked off to the cupboard looking a little sullen.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's up with Ron? he's looking at you kind of weird. Did you talk to him about your feelings?" Pansy asked Hermione.<br>"No, he's just being a prat, as per usual" Hermione said through gritted teeth, obviously very annoyed.  
>"Oh. I see. Surely he'll get the message sooner or later though?" Pansy questioned.<br>"Somehow, I don't think he will." Hermione said with a sigh  
>"Come on Pansy, let's go get the ingredients.<br>"Sure" Pansy said smiling "Ooh, he's looking at me weirdly because i'm talking to you."  
>"He probably thinks you're bothering me. So childish." Hermione said whilst getting out of her chair to walk over to the cupboard.<br>"Extremely" Pansy said, looking hurt. Noticing this Hermione put a hand on her friends shoulder.  
>"He'll get over it, you're great Pansy, he'll be your friend one day, Harry too." Hermione said reassuringly.<p>

* * *

><p>Two tables over Draco was watching Hermione and Pansy talk, it was so odd for him to see someone be so accepting of someone like Pansy who was very similar to himself. And the way that Hermione touched her shoulder and comforted her like that made Draco feel something strange and new. Perhaps jealousy? or maybe even envy? Two things that Draco had felt very rarely in his life, and it was all being brought up to the surface by this one girl. He was feeling very proud of himself for asking to start again with Hermione, as awkward as it was, and deep down he knew that he was apologising to her, and maybe one day he would tell her that. Maybe. But he still felt proud, proud of the fact that he was able to do something that his father never could, and never would he suspected. Not once did he see his father put aside his pride for the better of his family. Had he been able to do that, then perhaps he would have had a better upbringing, and kinder father, never had anything to do with Voldemort and a brighter future. But alas, that wasn't the case and he was engrossed in a life that he wished upon no one else. Sure he got all the best toys that money could buy, the best clothes, the best broom. But there was always something missing, and it had taken him until his 6th year to realise that he actually didn't have the best life. He had no real friends other than Pansy, and she was more like a sister, his mother had always been afraid to show her love for him because of what his father might do to her, and he had a task that he didn't want thrust upon him and if he didn't complete it he and his family would be killed. He had experienced a lot in his years, and felt bad for the way that he treated people too. He desperately wanted to change, but was finding it incredibly difficult to squash and squander the manner that he had been brought up. He still felt unease around muggles and muggleborns, he still felt like because he was of pure blood he was more skilled and more worthy of magic despite the fact that Hermione Granger bested him in almost every test and exam. Not only that, but she was also a Person who could hold up the end of an argument, and he assumed that she could probably carry a very good intellectual conversation too, and he promised himself that he would show her that he can get passed her heritage and that he can indeed converse very well with another person without making it seem like he wasn't looking down on them. Because he was determined to change, and determined to better himself, and he also felt like he was determined to do something he never thought he would even think of. Draco Malfoy was determined to be Hermione Grangers friend.<br>"Draco, are you even listening to a word i'm saying?" Blaise drawled.  
>"Huh? um, yeah, yeah that sounds good." Draco said, still caught up in his own thoughts.<br>"So you do want to fuck the little mudblood then?" Blaise said, a smile that would rival the cheshire cat sprawled across his face.  
>"WHAT. no, what? and don't call her that Blaise, remember where we are, the war is over, we don't call them that anymore." Draco said in all seriousness.<br>"Geez, Draco, you're being very serious aren't you. I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Whatever. Anyway, you do don't you? I mean, why not, she's turned out alright hasn't she?" Blaise said, looking Hermione up and down from a distance.  
>"Er-" Was all that Draco could manage to escape from his mouth.<br>"Come on man, if you don't want to, I might just have to take a shot." Blaise said cockily.  
>"Blaise, she's Head Girl, and i'm Head Boy. We've got responsibilities to uphold." Draco said, now staring at Hermione too.<br>"Yeah, but I don't. So, you wouldn't mind…?" Blaise asked.  
>"That's not very Slytherin of you to actually ask me first. Besides, I think she's with Weasley." Draco muttered.<br>"Well it seems like they might be having a bit of a lovers spat, time to swoop in, i'd say." Blaise said as he picked up a basket of ingredients "here i picked out yours, you were too busy staring at the mud- er- head girl."  
>"Thanks" Draco said as he started concentrating on the beginning the potion realising that he had infect wasted a lot of time caught up in his own thoughts.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't like the way the Slytherins are looking at Hermione, Harry." Ron complained.<br>"Ron, concentrate on the potion, look you're almost cutting off you're bloody fingers!" Harry exclaimed.  
>"No i'm not Harry" Said Ron who was still staring at the Slytherins only just missing his fingers every time he went to chop up some of his roots. Harry went to grab the knife off Ron.<br>"Look Ron, just ignore them. Like I said, she's a big girl and she can deal with these things on her own, and if she can't then she'll come and ask for you're help. please can we just concentrate on the potion now?" Harry asked.  
>"Yeah, alright." Ron grumbled and Harry handed him back his knife. they worked in silence for a while, Ron looking like he was deep in his thoughts. "Harry?" Ron asked."<br>Yeah?" Harry replied.  
>"What if I slipped Hermione some of my potion when it's done?" Ron pondered.<br>"No, Ron. You heard what Slughorn said, besides by the look of the colour yours is now I think it might actually harm her." Harry said suppressing a giggle.  
>"You're right, i guess." Ron said with a sigh.<br>"Besides, if it's meant to be you wouldn't need it, are you maybe having second thought about being with her?" Harry asked.  
>"No not at all. I love her! But, I mean, I think maybe she doesn't like me as much as I like her. I keep trying to make our relationship move forward, you know?" Ron said with a knowing glance and Harry nodded " but she just seems to find some way out of it. I don't know what do do Harry!" Ron said exasperated<br>"So you two haven't.. you know?" Harry asked.  
>"No Harry! I would have told you if we had. But I'm ready, and I want it so much. And I want her to want it, but i just get the feeling that she, well, doesn't." Ron said sulkily.<br>"Have you talked to her about it?" Harry asked.  
>"No, that would just be weird and awkward. I just want it to happen." Ron said, looking over to Hermione again, who was busy conversing with Pansy which made Ron even more confused then he already felt.<br>"What's it like Harry?" Ron asked timidly.  
>"What's what like?" Harry asked.<br>"You know what i'm talking about." Ron said, and when Harry didn't say anything he said looked around and quietly said "sex!"  
>"Oh. well, um. It's good. Really good." Harry said awkward, not sure if he should go into detail or not because after all he was talking about his best friends sister.<br>"Actually, forget about it, that's my baby sister you're talking about." Ron said, shuddering.  
>"We've only, you know, done it a few times." Harry said, trying to clarify.<br>"Yeah, well I haven't even done it once. not even anything like that. She just doesn't seem to want me. And I don't really want to push it, but i have needs!" Ron said, clearly very frustrated.  
>"Well mate, I can't help you out there." Harry said, smirking. "Oh Ha-Ha Harry!" Ron said, scowling.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione and Pansy were working and chatting every so often between stirring their potions and preparing their ingredients. Hermione's was looking perfect for where she was up to, and Pansy was not too far behind. Only half of Hermiones brain was being focused onto the work in front of her, the other half was thinking about her earlier conversation with Malfoy.<br>"You know, Malf- I mean, Draco talked to me before class. I was about to knock on his door to see if he was okay-" Hermione stopped after seeing Pansy's confused face "- oh there was just a big bang of a noise coming from his room and I was worried that maybe he had hurt himself. He was fine though. But when he came out of his room, basically knocking me to the floor as he did, he kind of apologised. Well, as close as I can assume he's ever come to apologising for anything. And he asked if we could start over. He's really trying!" Hermione said gleefully.  
>"That's wonderful Hermione, I told you he would try." Pansy said, equally as happy. "Oh, Hermione, you see this bit here, i don't understand what it means." Pansy said pointing to her potions book.<br>Hermione's smile widened ever father, she couldn't remember a time when someone asked how something worked and not just the easy way the do it. Hermione answered Pansy's query with a full explanation, feeling giddy with happiness. So Ron was being a prick, she had a new friend that didn't just want to be around her for quick answers, she was making progress with Malfoy and she was doing well in her classes. She could start smelling her potion as it grew nearer to completion and it smelt glorious.

Read and Review my lovelies! x


	6. Cross Your Fingers

A/N here you go! Chapter 6 all done and it is a long one! It hasn't been looked over yet by my dear Maddie, as i've just finished it now. So I'll edit it as soon as she's looked over it as well. For now, please excuse any silly mistakes, and if you catch anything majorly wrong let me know! And please do let me know if you like it and why etc. Thank you guys xx

As the class neared its end and the aroma of love potions began to fill the room the students began to get light headed from their personal smells of love and lust wafting up to fill their senses. As they were all in their last year of school they were all adequate at potion making and so no one had ruined their potion leaving the smells from each cauldron very strong. Hermione had just put the finishing touches on her potion and just as she was about to raise her hand to alert Professor Slughorn she paused, breathing in her potion. She remembered the smell from the first time she had smelt a love potion a few years back and there was something that stood out a lot stronger than before. She couldn't quite put her finger on it though as the smell was extremely hypnotising, so she slowly made to raise her hand to notify Slughorn that she was finished and ready to be graded.

Meanwhile Draco had already finished his potion, however he was sitting in his seat, hands in his lap, trying to remember where he had smelt the combination of scents wafting into his senses before. It seemed so familiar, like it was important to his entire being, but he just couldn't pin point it to one thing. Draco knew how fascinating smells were, how a certain smell could remind you of a certain time in your life, or a particular person. How the smell of Red Wine reminded him of a holiday he had taken with his mother when his father was away on 'business' and how they were able to relax and enjoy each others company, or how the smell of hair gel reminded him of his first year at Hogwarts, or that the smell of old books reminded him of the times he would hide away in his little library and read for hours not bothering to sleep and reading muggle literature to spite his father. Smells were interesting, but no smell was as interesting or captivating as the smell that was emitting from his cauldron. As he was thinking this, Slughorn had approached his desk and snapped him out of his daze.

"Mr Malfoy, I take it that you are finished?" Slughorn asked.

"Uh, yes Professor. All done." Draco said.

"And may I ask what you smell?" Slughorn asked and Draco looked frightened.

"I, er-" Draco began.

"If it is too personal Mr Malfoy you don't have to answer." Slughorn said.

"It's not that sir, I can't seem to figure out what it smells like. Well, not all of it anyway. I can smell old books, but the other things I just can't determine." Draco said sadly.

"That's fine, my boy, I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later, amongst some other things." Slughorn said vaguely "Now, I noticed you finished first Mr Malfoy, 10 points to Slytherin."

"Thank you sir." Draco said with a smile.

"Yes, Miss Granger, I'm coming." Slughorn said before giving Draco a nod and turning towards Hermione.

So I finished before Granger did, thought Draco smugly, Isn't that interesting. Mmm, she does look rather nice while she's all focused and dishevelled from concentration.

Draco, stop it. You can't think about her like that.

And why not? Argued one side of Draco, she's pretty and i'm admiring that. I'm allowed to.

But she's not, you know, pure blood!

We don't care about that anymore. So shush. Besides, what does it matter when she's cute and an intellect, and you know she can hold her own in a verbal spar unlike anyone that you know.

"Draco you're staring at her again!" Blaise said haughtily "You really do want to fuck her don't you?" Blaise asked and Draco shot him a death stare.

"Well well." Blaise said with a look of understanding on his face "Then perhaps you actually, dare I say it, fancy her?" Blaise asked.

"I have no feelings for her Blaise, so please do cut it out." Draco said as politely as possible, seething inside that his attraction for the girl was so obvious. Perhaps his infamous Malfoy facade was indeed faltering, he thought.

"If you say so mate. But I don't believe it for a second."He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was shocked to find that Malfoy had finished his potion before her, and found herself a little put out by the fact. She was becoming impatient sitting there with her hand raised waiting for Professor Slughorn to inspect her potion and was tapping her leg under the table. She faintly heard Slughorn tell her he'd be right with her, but was too caught up in her thoughts to fully notice and she simply nodded her head.

She was the top of her year, and generally didn't have much competition when it came to performance in class with the exclusion of flying in first year and divination when she took it back in third year. And occasionally in defence against the dark arts Harry would beat her if it was a practical test, or in Potions when Harry had Snapes old potions book to help, but that was cheating and Hermione was adamant to believe that that did not count. In all other subjects, and under normal conditions Hermione was the top of her class and that's the way she was used to it. It was odd that Draco had finished before her, and Hermione took a moment to wonder wether she would have some academic competition this year.

"Ah Miss Granger, you've done a marvellous job today I see." Slughorn said breathing in her potion a look of wonderment and lust evident in his eyes "Yes, indeed, working perfectly I would imagine."

"Thank you, sir" Hermione said, still looking a bit put out by Malfoy having finished first.

"Looks like you have a little competition this year, Miss Granger." Slughorn said smugly nodding towards Malfoy and Hermione scowled.

"It appears that way." She said with distaste, not liking being showed up.

"All the more reason to improve." Slughorn commented "there is always room for improvement Miss Granger, and maybe one day you will be here teaching this class. You never know."

"Yes, perhaps you're right." Hermione said, pondering the thought of becoming a Potions Master.

xxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Minerva McGonagall was in her new office, having had the schools house elves change things back to how they were when Dumbledore was still Headmaster and then only having made a few changes to suit herself. She sat down in the large chair contemplating the task that she had ahead of her. Dumbledore had begun to explain things to her before his death, yet she was still unsure of how to fulfil his request, it being a very odd one, one that only the old man could be behind.

"Albus?" Minerva asked facing the largest painting in the room.

"Yes Minerva?" Yawned Dumbledore from his frame.

"I was wondering" Minerva began "If you could perhaps explain.."

"Explain why I wish you to spark a truce between Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy?" Minerva nodded. "And in most particular _how _I wish you to go about this?" Again, Minerva nodded.

"Yes, Albus, I'm not sure how comfortable I feel about the manner that you have requested me to do this." Minerva said worriedly. "After all, I have been watching them Albus, they are already on speaking terms by the looks of it, and thanks to none other than Miss Parkinson."

"As yes, dear Miss Parkinson.." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye, Minerva looked up to the blue eyed man in confusion. "Miss Parkinson was going through some troubles towards the end of her 5th year, and came to me for guidance. I confided in her in her 6th year, after I had realised she had no intention to join Voldemort, that it was imperative that Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy were to become friends in the least, once the war was to cease." Albus said to a shocked looking Minerva "In fact, if you don't mind me disclosing some information that is known to very few, even Miss Parkinson does not know, that the Hermione and Draco are destined to be together."

"Do not mind me saying so Albus, but how do you explain that? What has led you to believe this? they are polar opposites!" Minerva debated.

"Ah Minerva, don't underestimate the powers of love. And after all, they do say opposites attract, do they not?" Albus said, and Minerva nodded leaving Albus to continue " It was Draco Malfoy who told me himself."

"Now Albus, that couldn't have possibly happened." Minerva said.

"Oh but how it did, precisely where you were sitting not moments ago." Albus said smiling "Draco Malfoy was called into my office one afternoon at the very end of the year sometime after the scene at the Ministry. I had called him in to ask him about his father, if he was alright, and if there was anything I could do for him. By this time, Severus had already told me that Tom was going to ask Draco to kill me the following year and I was concerned for his wellbeing, and was wondering if he wanted any help protecting him considering his fathers capture. Of course, I couldn't tell him what Tom wanted of him as it would reveal Severus' alliance with myself. He denied needing or wanting my help, and that he would be fine without his father at home. I feel that he was beginning to change then, the way he spoke of his father, and the kindness he spoke of his mother being happy to have the house to themselves. I had decided then and there to keep and eye on him, and have Severus do so too. Just as I was about to send him off to continue packing I witnessed something akin to Sybil's prediction about Harry all those years ago. He said that he and Hermione Granger were to end up together, and that it would happen after the second wizarding war when they both returned to Hogwarts. When he snapped out of it, he barely remembered what he came in for." Albus concluded.

"But what if he were lying, what if it was all a joke?" Minerva stressed.

"Minerva you underestimate me. I researched his family, and there is a family history of seer's in his family. I know that you don't believe in such a thing, being why I didn't explain this to you in full before. However, I do wish you to upkeep your promise to me?" Albus said.

"I shall Albus." Minerva promised.

"And when do you intend to do this?" Albus asked.

"Friday Morning, and how long do you wish me to keep it up, Albus?"Minerva asked.

"Oh you won't need to worry, do you still have that spell i wrote down for you?" Albus asked and Minerva nodded "The spell was one of my own creation destined specifically for this task. Once you cast it over their room it will last as long as it may need for them to see the truth." Albus said simply "what about Harry and Ronald, how will you distract them whilst she is absent from classes?"

"Ah, that." Minerva said. "Conveniently Mister Potter and Mister Weasley, along with Miss Granger have been called away from the school to assist the ministry in a task. I have convinced the boys that it is best that Miss Granger remain behind to concentrate on her studies as that is very important to her. And they agreed so if anyone in the school asks, I will explain that she is with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley " Minerva said.

"That is very convenient, well done. You may also have to inform Miss Parkinson that Mister Malfoy will be absent for a while also, as I'm sure she will wonder where he has gotten to. She may even become suspicious and if that does occur you may need to converse with her and let her know an abridged version of what is going on, of course minus the prediction Mister Malfoy made to me." Albus said, his eyes still twinkling looking down upon Minerva who was looking more uncertain "Minerva, thank you for doing this for me. Not only will this be what destiny intended, but it will also bring about a happier and brighter future, it will be the beginning on inter-house unity. Perhaps even taking away some of the negativity that still rests upon Slytherins shoulders."

"It is no worries Albus, and I do hope you are right." Minerva said, sitting silently for a moment before checking one of the clocks. "It is time i retire to my bed Albus, it has been quite a busy day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Minerva, have pleasant dreams." Albus replied.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two days later it was Thursday afternoon and classes had finished for the day. Hermione was sitting on one of the lounge seats reading through one of Malfoy's books. He had quidditch practice so she was confident that he would not enter their room for another hour at least so she could finish reading one of his books that was providing a very interesting and fairly educational read.

It was a book that had come from the manor and it was ancient, she could feel the magic seeping off the pages as she read. It was all about the history and mysteries of Malfoy Manor and the Malfoy family dating back to centuries ago. She had just gotten to a section of the book where it explains various different bonding tools of husband and wife that gets handed down to each newly wedded couple. Just as Hermione was reading a particularly racy section the Draco had entered the room and accio'd the book to himself.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Granger?" Malfoy spat.

"I _was _reading, what is wrong with you Malfoy? Give it back, i was enjoying that!" Hermione said.

"You were, were you? Enjoying reading up on my family history? Finding something to smite me with? Finding some dirty little secret that will give you a one-up on me, eh?" Malfoy demanded.

"Oh no Malfoy, that's not at all what I was doing, however there was some _very dirty_ little secrets in their. what about that book of spells that Malfoy couples are given with spells to help _pleasure_ each other. And that necklace! or the ring, now that was dirty!" Hermione giggled.

"Granger, shut up! It's not like you would know how to please anyone anyway! And Malfoy's are prided on their ability to pleasure their partners." Malfoy said.

"Oh I am sure they are Malfoy!" Hermione said scathingly. "Besides, why are you so upset anyway? If i dare ask.."

"I asked you not to touch my books Granger." Malfoy said, a hint of warning in his voice.

"Well… that was before you offered a truce, this 'new start' that we have got going on here." Hermione said " which, by the way, isn't going so well if you're going to get angry at me for _reading _of all things."

"Yes. Well, they're my books." Malfoy said unconvincingly.

"And I was simply borrowing them. I will not harm them, being the geeky bookworm that you think I am anyway." Hermione said.

"You could at least bloody ask first and then maybe i'd say yes. You're so rude Granger, expecting everyone to give you what you want because you're part of the ruddy golden trio!" Malfoy said angrily.

"THAT was a little uncalled for, i don't expect everyone to give me everything, i don't expect anyone to give me anything! But okay, I understand, I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." Hermione said, admitting that she was wrong for not asking first. "Why are you even back so early, you only left half an hour ago"

"Your precious Saint Potter and his team decided that they wanted the pitch because of some ridiculous reason despite the fact that our team had the pitch booked since first day!" Malfoy said angrily.

"And what was that ridiculous reason?" Hermione asked.

"Something to do with not being able to do it tomorrow, as he and weeslebee have been called out to help the ministry with something. That's all he said." Draco said. "Now if you don't mind I am going to have a shower and head off to bed." But Hermione was too busy thinking about what thing Harry and Ron could possibly been called out for when she herself hadn't been told about it.

"Yeah…bye" Hermione said before leaving the room to head for the portrait at the front of their rooms.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Draco undressed and got into the steaming shower he observed how confused he had been by Grangers reaction to him revealing why Potter had taken their spot on the pitch. He didn't know anyone that would care so much over some ridiculous piece of information regarding their friend. Although Draco couldn't really consider someone his friend, Crabbe and Goyle were more or less his cronies and now Crabbe? was dead. Pansy was like his sister in his eyes, and whilst they were friendly he couldn't really think of her as a friend that he could talk about anything to. He supposed that perhaps Blaise could be considered a friend, but that was more or less because they had some similar interests and often were in a competition with one another. Out of all the Slytherins Blaise was the closest to holding his own in an argument with Draco as he was cool, collected and calculating and could rival Draco's abrasive manner when he needed to. Draco figured he could call Blaise his friend, a friend being someone you share different sides of yourself that no one else sees. You stay friends whether or not your name means anything anymore. He supposed that was what Blaise was to him. Most of the Slytherins didn't talk to him anymore, avoided him, they definitely didn't worship him like they used to. But Blaise still sat with him in classes, at meals, talked to him like he was a normal person. And he would admit that he did actually enjoy spending time with Blaise. The realisation that perhaps Draco did have a friend made him smile as he rinsed his hair and got out of the shower.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was finally back in their common room, finishing off some Ancient Runes homework and scribbling very hard on her parchment. She was furious. Her two best friends were leaving early the next day and were likely to be gone for a few days. And she wasn't going. They told her that it was best for her work that she stay behind and that they had already discussed it with McGonagall who was the one who suggested her staying behind. She had also found out that they were going to find out some information regarding some of the death eaters that were still missing, some of them being the parents of children still at the school who had fled leaving their children behind or with other family members. Hermione would have been good on a mission like that, she was good at research and deciphering clues and the boys knew that, yet they were adamant that she remained behind.

Sighing she put down the parchment and rubbed her eyes. It was getting very late and she wanted to get up early and see if she could convince Harry and Ron to let her go with them, so she decided it was time to go to bed. Forgoing a shower she got straight into bed and fell into a very very heavy sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Six hours after Hermione had fallen into a deep asleep Harry and Ron walked up to the Headmistresses office, ready to go on a mission. As much as they enjoyed the comfort of being back at Hogwarts the two boys had been craving adventure and actually doing something. Both very much set on being Aurors, they were excited to be helping with the capture of some more death eaters. They knew that Hermione would be upset that she wouldn't be joining them, they also knew that she would try and convince them in the morning, which is why they told her they were leaving and hour after they actually were, and also why they offered her a nice hot cup of tea, that was extra sweet with a sleeping draught just in case she left earlier to come and find them. They felt bad, they really did, but McGonagall was right to suggest she stay behind.

"We did the right thing, didn't we Ron?" Harry asked looking worried and wrecked with guilt.

"Well mate, it was you that said suggested it, just days after you told me off for suggesting to drug her." Ron said.

"Yeah, but you were going to give her a bloody love potion, this was just a sleeping draught!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was just joking, mate. I think we did the right thing. After all she had told us that she wanted to go back to school to expand her knowledge, broaden her horizons, all that stuff. She's been on these missions plenty of times. She wanted to work on her schooling, we're just letting her do that." Ron said, easing their guilt.

"You're right, Ron" Harry said smiling as they reached the staircase that led them to her office "Well, here we go, another mission. And as much as I said when the war was over that I was looking forward to things going back to normal, I must say I missed the thrill of the chase. I'm ready to go capture some of these death eaters."

"Me too, Harry." Said Ron as Harry muttered the password and they headed upstairs to Floo to the ministry.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. Sure Malfoy wouldn't wake up as she usually does, she thought. And then she looked over to the window and noticed that the sun was well and truly up, and a more accurate explanation would be that Malfoy had not woken up surprisingly early, but rather she had slept in surprisingly late. This meant that she had most likely missed out on confronting Harry and Ron and asking them to let her come with them. There was the chance of course, that they were running late, and knowing them they probably were. Jumping out of bed almost caused her to topple over. Her head ached so badly, and she felt hungover (which was something she had only ever felt once before, during celebrations after the war, and having experienced it then she vowed never to drink much ever again), and in this case she had not been drinking the night before so it made no sense to her why she felt this way. Trying to forget about the pounding of her head and the feeling like she might throw up she walked out her door and towards the shower. Upon hearing the sound of water falling she remembered that Malfoy was in there, and that's how she woke up. Walking up to the door she banged on it a few times yelling for Malfoy to hurry up.

"Calm down Granger, I'll be done soon!" Malfoy yelled from the shower.

"I need to use the shower now Malfoy, I'm running late!" Hermione yelled.

"Breakfast isn't for another hour, be patient Granger. Didn't your parents ever teach you how to be patient?" Malfoy yelled back and Hermione noticed that he didn't say anything remotely derogatory about her parents. She reminded herself it wasn't the time to be distracted, she needed to leave now.

"Fine, I'll just scourgify myself you great big shower hog!" Hermione yelled, realising how lame her insult was and a deep blush appeared on her cheeks.

Hermione rushed off to her room, not hearing anything that Malfoy had said in return, knowing that it would be teasing remarks. She used her magic to make herself as presentable as possible and as she exited her room again she bumped into a dripping wet and half naked Malfoy.

"Granger you really have to stop bumping into me like that." Malfoy said, calmly, and had Hermione been able to tear her eyes away from Malfoy upper body she might have seen the smile play across his face. "Like what you see, Granger?" Malfoy asked, but Hermione didn't hear him and just hummed, her eyes trailing down the little patch of hair that disappeared beneath his towel. She realised what she was doing, and who she was staring at and snapped back up to Malfoy's face, blushing profusely.

" I thought you were in a bit of a rush, Granger?" Malfoy asked, still smiling like a darned cheshire cat.

"Oh, right.. yeah… Right! Fuck!" Hermione said as she pushed past Malfoy to go and brush her teeth. Despite being magical and having shortcuts for various things, she still liked to brush her teeth two to three times a day, those kinds of things were just a part of her after having dentists for parents.

"Granger!" Malfoy called from the other room.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Yelled Hermione with her mouth full of toothpaste.

"We have a letter from McGonagall. Classes have been cancelled for today. And we have a list of things we have to do." Malfoy replied. "Oh and you have another letter from your lovers."

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, emerging from the bathing walking towards the still half naked Malfoy.

" It says it's from Potter and Weasley." Draco said smirking "your lovers, i presume."

"Fuck off Malfoy, and please put on some clothes." Hermione said.

"Alright then, but i could tell you were enjoying yourself looking at me before. I know, I am _quite_ attractive." Malfoy said as he retreated into his own room to get changed.

"Ever the big head, Malfoy" Hermione replied as he walked away, noticing she didn't deny what he had said. Perhaps she would remember to later. For now she was too busy reading the letter from her friends.

_Dear Hermione, _

_We're incredibly sorry that we gave you a sleeping draught, but we knew you'd come looking for us. You said yourself that you wanted to focus on school this year, but we don't really mind missing some school and we've been craving something like this ever since we finished the last Death Eater search. We're sorry that you couldn't come, but you yourself know it's in your best interest. Besides, McGonagall just told us that she has a lot of heads duties for you to do today. I hope Malfoy doesn't bug you too much, and Ron promises to beat him up if he does annoy you. We'll send you any information that we find so you can help, we can tell you feel left out. Don't feel pressured into helping though, we're fine without you._

_We should see you by Monday Hermione, _

_Love Harry and Ron. _

"So that's why I have a headache" Hermione said under her breath, scrunching up the letter in her anger and throwing it into the bin.

"Excuse me Granger?" Malfoy said, as he emerged from his room in some casual clothes rather than the school robes.

"Oh, nothing, don't worry." Hermione said looking upset.

"Are you, uh, alright?" Malfoy said awkwardly which snapped Hermione out of her mood.

"Yeah, yeah I am. So what does McGonagall want us to do?" Hermione asked and Draco explained to her the mediocre tasks they had to do on there day off all being things that involved staying in their heads rooms, McGonagall also said that the house elves would bring their breakfast and lunch straight to their rooms which Hermione found quite strange. She however shrugged it off, happy to have some proper heads jobs for the first time this year.

For the next two hours Hermione and Malfoy worked through the things they had to file, the the things they had to sort out and organise. When Malfoy had complained that he was hungry out popped a tray of various breakfast foods for them to eat, and despite being very familiar with the magical world, she found it quite interesting that such a thing could happen in any room that wasn't to room of requirement. Though her stomach had growled loudly and instead of exploring the thought any longer she decided to eat something.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Granger, do you find it a bit weird that the food just appeared when I said that I was hungry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I did actually" Said Granger as she put down the piece of work she was working on "But I guess I just brushed it off as the house elves, after all it did say in that note that the house elves would deliver the food. Perhaps it was just a coincidence that it was delivered when you said that."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Draco said.

"Excuse me, but did you just say I was right?" Granger said looking astonished.

"Um, yeah. I did." Draco said feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Thank you, Malfoy." Hermione said smiling meekly.

Time passed on as the pair worked without much discussion between the two, every now and then they would ask each other a question regarding what they were doing, or needing to discuss a particular student or teacher or class that coincided with what they were working on. They only stopped working again to have some lunch that came around the time that Grangers stomach had growled so loudly that even Draco heard it. Draco was getting confused by how relaxed he felt around the Granger girl, and that he actually almost found himself having fun. When he was around almost anyone else he felt a certain pressure to act a certain way, but with Granger he didn't have to say much and she seemed fine with that, and he felt comfortable making particular comments about subjects that no one else would understand but he found Granger to be extremely understanding. He almost wished that there was some way to keep her here so he could get to know her a little better. But as if on cue to crush his hopes she arose from her seat on the sofa.

"I just realised I promised Neville that I would help him with his Potions work today! Fuck, first I wake up late and miss Harry and Ron and now this! I'm so stupid." Granger said scolding herself.

"I don't think you're stupid. But I must admit it was weird that you slept in." Draco said.

"That's 'cause I was drugged." Hermione said angrily under her breath, having not really heard Draco's compliment.

"What?" Draco said, shocked.

"Harry and Ron, they gave me a sleeping draught. I have an extremely throbbing headache because of them, and it also meant I couldn't go to the ministry with them." Hermione said grumpily "But now I really do have to go help Neville." Hermione said.

I wish you wouldn't go, thought Draco, I should just tell her. Tell her I'm enjoying spending time with her, tell her I want to get to know her.

No way, I don't really want to get to know her, I'm just missing attention from women, from people in general. That's all this is.

You know it's not, tell her.

No.

"Malfoy, I'm going to go, is that okay? I'll do more of our work after dinner, is that okay?" Granger asked.

No no no no no no no.

"Yeah, fine. I'll just do it all myself, it's fine." Draco said with a hint of annoyance and anger which made Granger furrow her brow which in turn made Draco want to apologise, but he didn't/

Hermione moved towards the door leading to their kitchenette and dining table and headed towards the portrait door. As she approached it her hand burnt as she touched it and pushed making her swear and recoil from the entrance. At the sound of her pain Draco rose to and headed towards where Granger was now sitting on the floor in pain.

"What the fuck happened?" Draco asked, leaning down to help her up.

"I touched the entrance and it burnt me!" Granger said holding up her burnt hand.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Are you serious? Look at my hand! How else would that have happened." Granger said obviously very upset and Draco thought perhaps she was a little angry at him.

"Okay, okay. I'll try and open it. I don't know why it would burn you. It's never done something like that before." Draco said as he approached the door with an outstretched hand. As he touched it the portrait door glowed a red colour and it burnt him forcing him backwards. "Fuck that hurt."

"I wonder why it's doing that. It doesn't make any sense. Maybe it will fix itself in a few hours, perhaps it's so we finish our head duties" Granger guessed.

"That's stupid Granger, it's you, of course they're going to get done. And if it's meant to keep me in then why does it burn you too?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea, okay? let's just get back to work and see what happens in a few hours." Granger suggested and Draco just nodded he was too busy thinking that perhaps the room was stopping them leaving because he wished for more time with Granger.

A/N: wow! So finally starting to progress a little. I am going to get started on the next chapter probably tonight or tomorrow and I'm very excited to do so. Let's see how they handle being stuck together for a while. Let me know what you think! Thanks for all of you who are alerting and favourit-ing my story!


	7. Hope in the Air

A/N: Hi again everyone hope you enjoy the new chapter, it hasn't been edited yet so please excuse any grammatical errors for the moment. Anyway, happy reading and please do review!I get quite a few emails saying that people are alerting it and subscribing but I would really enjoy it if you would leave a few lines saying why you like it what you'd like to see and what's not really working. Thanks heaps guys, hope you're having a wonderful day x

* * *

><p>It had been a few more hours of working quietly with not much discussion between to two students, and the energy within the room was quite tense. Draco had gone over all the possible reasons why they would be trapped inside the room, always focusing back onto one particular theory. He had begun to believe that perhaps McGonagall had spelled them to stay inside, not trusting Draco to help with the heads work. That had been the first reason he could come up with and had continuously come back to him as a likely reason. At first he had decided that perhaps if that were the case he wouldn't be able to enter his own room to escape the work. This had led him to try and enter his room, which approached carefully looking sceptically at the door handle as he reached for it. Granger had stared at him incredulously the whole time he did this. But it turned out he could enter his room with not one single burning sensation. So he had tried to put the thought out of his mind and returned to his seat to get on with the work.<p>

That was three hours ago now, and every now and then he would come back to believing maybe McGonagall didn't trust him and went to check to make sure he really could get into his room. He was now sitting there thinking this for the fourth time, and just as he had arisen from his seat to go and check on the door one more time Granger slammed down her pile of papers.

"For Godrics sake! Please will you stop doing that! Why are you even doing it?It is driving me mental!" Granger screeched.

"This is just as much my home as it is yours, and so I can do as I please in it." Draco said.

"But I'm trying to work and you've been making it extremely difficult every time you get out of your seat." Granger complained "Why are you doing it, anyway?"

There was a pregnant pause where Draco didn't say a word, and Granger stared him down.

"Alright!" Draco gave in "I keep thinking that perhaps we are locked in here because McGonagall doesn't trust me to do my share of the work."

"Malfoy if that were true I'm sure you wouldn't have been picked as Head Boy, besides you are actually helping. I'm sure it's just some kind of mixup. It will right itself." Granger said kindly.

"But what if it doesn't?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Well then I'm sure someone will notice we are gone, and come and find us." Granger said.

"But wh-" Draco began but Granger held up her hand and totted.

"Just don't worry about it." Granger said.

They carried on working, lightly conversing on the topic of potions class, something that they had in common.

"And how did it feel to be upstaged by me on our first day, Granger?" Draco teased.

"I'm not sure as to what you are referring to, Malfoy, I don't believe you have ever upstaged me, ever." Granger said which had Draco almost spit out his mouthful of tea.

"Excuse me, I best you in a lot more than you know, Granger. I would even push it to say that I have read more books than you." Draco said.

"Now that I highly highly doubt." Granger said, putting her work down and staring at the blonde across the table from her.

"But, as I was saying, I bested you the other day, in Potions. I finished before you did." Draco said grinning.

"Oh, _that._ yes, well done, well done indeed." Granger said clapping slowly and speaking in a mocking tone. " That does not constitute for _besting _me, you know? My potion would have worked a hell of a lot better than yours Malfoy."

"I'm not too sure about that, _dear._ You see, you cannot prove that now can you? And I would bet anything that mine was better." Draco said smugly and Granger just laughed, a laugh that made Draco's back tingle and hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end and he nervously shifted in his seat, unsure of his reaction.

"Who has been the top student in Potions in our year for the majority of our schooling here?" Granger said, choosing to say 'the majority' rather than always because of the stint where Harry had been using Snapes book to help him. "Me, that's who. So I highly doubt that you could produce a better love potion than I. Nor any other potion" Granger concluded, Draco hadn't really heard much of what she had said and was looking at her with his head tilted slightly to the left, looking dazed.

"Malfoy, what is wrong with you? Why aren't you arguing back?" Granger said after a moment.

"Oh. Right. I was just thinking…" He began, biting his lip pausing for a little too long. "Um, right. Thinking that we should maybe see if we can open the door yet. It's almost dinner time, after all."

Granger gave a nod, but stayed seated staring up at Draco. Draco, feeling uncomfortable under her watch, got up out of his chair and moved quickly to the other room. Eventually Granger had moved to follow him to find Draco pacing in front of the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione got up from her chair thinking about how confusing Malfoy was acting, not that she thought she had him all figured out though. She could admit that she didn't and that he was quite possibly one of the hardest people to read and understand that she knew, but he was being extra confusing. She followed him into the other room where she found him pacing in front of the door. In that moment she realised how worried he was about thinking that McGonagall didn't trust him. It made her feel an emotion that she hadn't really associated with Malfoy before. She felt sadness for him. Not pity, like she had normally felt in place of sadness, but she genuinely felt sad. She could see him working to be this person that challenged everything fibre of his being which was crafted by Lucius since his birth, and he was doing all he could to become a new person. It was in this moment that she truly understood that. And it made her heart ache in the strangest of ways, a way that she hadn't felt ever before.<p>

"Would you like me to try?" Hermione offered.

"No, it's fine. I'll do it." Malfoy grunted, still pacing.

"Honestly, it's fine. I'll do it. I've experienced a lot of physical pain in my life, really, it's not that bad. I'll do it." Hermione said as she stepped passed Malfoy only to be grabbed by the arm and pulled her away pushing her up against the wall.

"Don't. I will do it. You think I can't handle pain?" Malfoy snapped. "You wouldn't even believe half the pain i've had to go through. I will be _fine." _Malfoy said with warning, still holding her close up against the wall staring into her hazel eyes.

Hermione looked up at him with determination. She didn't know whether or not to push it like she would have with Harry and Ron. She was used to them treating her like she couldn't handle the things that they could, and she felt comfortable enough arguing with them over it. But with Malfoy it was unfamiliar territory. She did believe him when he said that he had gone through a large amount of pain in his life, the evidence was plain on his face, but she felt that perhaps she should take what pain she could away from him. But because she didn't know how he might react she decided to drop it. And with that her determination faltered and Malfoy released her. He walked over to the door and clasped his hand around the knob. Agonisingly long seconds passed as he attempted to turn the handle that just wouldn't move, with a faint glowing of the knob and pain etched over his face.

Malfoy let out an excruciating groan, his hand bright red and burnt. Hermione rushed over and held his hand and felt electricity pulse through her veins, but she was distracted by Malfoy trying to pull his hand out of hers. She then pulled his hand even closer to inspect it finding the burns quite bad.

"Why didn't you let go as soon as it started hurting?" Hermione asked.

"Determination, I guess." Malfoy bit out through his pain.

Hermione muttered 'boys' under her breath before she summoned a basin of cool water bewitched to wash over his hand through thought alone.

"Curious." Hermione said moving over to the table where the basin had now appeared, dragging Malfoy along with her.

"H-how did you do that without your wand?" Malfoy asked, looking at her with frightened eyes.

"I didn't. I just, thought about how it would be handy to have a kind of portable basin that you could have your hand in to ease the burn and it just appeared." Hermione said placing Malfoy's hand in the basin.

"Like with the food.."Malfoy said, wincing as the burn came into contact with the cold water which was now lapping over his hand.

"Exactly like the food. I wonder why the room is acting this way?" Hermione wondered out loud.

"I don't know but it's extremely weird isn't it? It's a bit like the Room of Requirement… but I don't think it was working this way before today." Malfoy said moving around his hand in the bewitched basin.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember it doing it, although I don't think that we would have had the need to use it before now, after all it's produced us proper meals when we've thought about being hungry." Hermione said

"Speaking of hungry, I'm starving and we are going to miss dinner because we can't get out of here." Malfoy said and suddenly two plates full of their favourite dinner foods appeared.

All that came out of Hermione's mouth was a quite 'wow' as she approached the food.

"Hang on!" Malfoy said, holding up his good hand to Hermione signalling her to stop. "Food! Food is one of the things you can't magically procure. How is this happening?"

"Oh bloody hell, how could I have forgotten about that!" Hermione said angrily.

"Probably because I am way better than you at everything, Granger." Malfoy said smugly. "Or perhaps you got distracted by my rugged good looks."

"Like that would ever happen, Malfoy." Hermione bit back "Besides, we've got more important things to bicker over now. How is this food coming to us? It's definitely real food, and I was full after eating our lunch. How is this working?"

"Perhaps someone wants us to be in here?" Malfoy offered.

"But why? That doesn't make very much sense." Hermione said and Malfoy gave her a funny look.

"Not everything makes sense, Granger. You of all people should know that after all you've had an interesting life so far, from what I've heard anyway." Malfoy commented offhandedly. "But I digress, the food is coming to us from somewhere or someone because it's impossible for this room to be producing it for us because as we both know it's one of the things magic cannot procure on it's own. So how? Who would want us stuck in here?" Malfoy said. There was a long pause in which Hermione could not muster a single reasonable explanation for the them being held captive in their own living quarters, and that alone made her feel on edge.

"Cat got your tongue? It's not like you to be so quiet Granger, it's putting me off." Malfoy said teasingly.

Again Hermione didn't say anything just sat and stared at nothing in particular, her thoughts mulling over every even slightly possible theory.

* * *

><p>After many moments of waiting for an answer Granger finally opened her mouth to say something.<p>

"How close are you with the Slytherins?" Granger asked.

"Not very..." Draco replied.

"Not very? Why? You lot have always been, well for want of a very different word, close." She said hinting at the years gone by where Draco was trailed by Slytherins.

"Ah, yes. They did used to follow after me like I was some god. And whilst I would love to tell you that that hasn't changed, it has. I'm not the most popular person in Slytherin these days. As I have changed. And now that i've thought about it, i've told you that several times over the last week, Granger. Keep up." Draco said in a playful growl.

"But, have the other Slytherins not changed? I would have thought they would have." Granger asked.

"Most of them haven't, or if they have they have kept it fairly under wraps, because it's still quite popular in Slytherin to have those views, particularly as some of the elder students, as in our year and the year below us were very strongly involved in Voldemorts plans." Draco said.

"But so were you?" Granger said reaching over to observe Draco's wounds on his hand.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to be, it was never something I chose for myself. I was told that I would never be subjected to that when I was younger, that my fathers following of Voldemort would only be a good influence on the family and that I would never have to become a death eater. But when my father messed up as he did in our fifth year he pretty much offered me up as a present in exchange for forgiveness. I will never be able to forgive him for that." Draco said, and he thought that perhaps Granger had seen the weakness in his eyes, and concern flutter across her own. But she blinked and it was gone

"I… I'm sorry Malfoy." Was all that Granger could say.

"So, you're saying that there are still people in Slytherin that believe in all of that rubbish? Is there anyone other than Pansy that you think is changing?" Granger asked.

"Only a few, Millicent seems to be changing alongside Pansy, and sometimes I think Blaise never had too much influence on his side. He's always been a bit of a fence sitter, he sometimes just joins in on the prejudice to avoid any conflict in the house. And then when interacting with other houses that prejudice attitude seems to disappear and no other Slytherin's see it. I believe it's a survival act more than anything. So I would also say Blaise is trustworthy, to me at least, he's never done anything wrong. Why all the questions?" Draco asked.

"I was just wondering, perhaps do you think that this could be all a joke?" Granger asked and Draco looked on confused so she continued. "Or some kind of dare or punishment for you? Trap you in a room with the Mudblood Granger and let you suffer and catch my cooties and all of that kind of rubbish?" Granger asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that it would class as a punishment really, I mean you don't actually have 'cooties' Granger." Malfoy said giving Hermione a grin. "And not only that but you're not the worst person to be stuck in a room with. You're smart, you're easy on the eye, and if we bicker, which we both know that we will, it's not a _bad_ thing. If anything, it's kind of enjoyable bickering with you. You're so full of fire. Gryffindor through and through." Draco concluded, standing up and taking his hand out of the basin and nearing closer to Hermione who shot up from her seat and backed into the cupboard. Draco moved forward, feeling the warmth of Granger's body resting slightly against his.

"Uh. okay so maybe we can rule that out then" Granger said awkwardly moving out of the way of Draco who had moved close to her almost pinning her into the cupboard.

Draco looked down solemnly at the loss of the comfort from the heat exuding from her body. After sharing a few awkward glances and a few minutes of silence Granger finally broke it.

"Is your hand feeling any better?" She asked.

"I suppose, it's a little sore still." Draco said, not bothering to act as if all was fine.

"I can perform a simple healing spell on it, if you'd like. I know quite a few, and i've tried most of them so I won't stuff it up." Granger said.

"I wouldn't believe that you could stuff anything up, Granger, it's you for Merlins sake!" Draco said offering her a genuine compliment to which she smiled the most loveliest smile he had ever seen.

"So would you?" She asked.

"Uh. Would I what?" Draco asked looking confused.

"Would you like me to heal the burns, with magic?" Granger asked staring into his eyes.

"Yes please." Draco said and so Granger took his hand in hers again and pointed her wand at him and mumbled a spell under her breath leaving newly grown skin intact on his hand.

"Wow, that was impressive Granger. How come you learnt all these?" He asked.

"Oh, it was just some light reading I did whilst Harry, Ron and I were off to look for H- um, when we were preparing for the war. I thought they would come in handy, and they did, I healed a lot of people on the spot when I could during the battle." Granger said.

"Oh, of course. Well, you're very good. Have you ever considered becoming a healer?" Draco asked.

"No, I haven't really. I haven't really considered many professions. The Ministry keeps trying to contact me to become an Auror, but i've had enough of that kind of adventure to last me a lifetime." She commented.

"Fair enough. I heard Potty and Weasel still want to go into that. I wouldn't have a clue why." Draco said and he noticed that Granger had opened her mouth in protest "And before you snap, I wasn't making fun of their skills, they have sure proved themselves worthy, although I do not want to hear that you've gone and repeated that to them okay?" Draco said and Granger nodded. "But I just happen to agree with you, we've all had enough of that kind of drama to last us quite a while. But I do believe you'd be a good healer." Draco said with a smile.

"Thanks." Granger muttered under her breathe returning him a smile.

"So what do we do now?" Granger asked.

"I don't see what we can do. Just wait I suppose." Draco said

"Yeah, wait until they figure out we're missing. I'm sure McGonagall will notice something, even if it's not until this time tomorrow what with it being the weekend and all." Granger said.

"And I'm sure Pansy will be looking for the both of us. You two seem to be getting along alright." Draco half stated half asked. "She normally has trouble keeping female friends."

"Yes, well she's quite nice. We're very similar actually in that respect. Ginny is really my only female friend and sometimes it's a bit awkward with her because she wants to talk about Harry. And he's like my brother. I suppose she feels the same if I were to talk about Ron." Granger said, rambling.

"So are you and the Weasel a thing?" Draco asked nonchalantly looking down at his nails to avoid her stare.

"Um, well. I… That's not really any of your business now, is it Malfoy?" Granger said, her defences up.

"I was merely curious. Whatever you do with that prat is your own business." Draco said.

"It is indeed my own business. Gosh Malfoy you're so damn nosey, mind your own bloody business." Granger said turning to retreat to her room turning one last time before slamming her door shut to say "And don't you call my friends prats!"

Draco let out a sigh moving over to the sofa to rest his head in his hands. He didn't mean to rile her up like that, truly, but he supposed it was a force of habit to do so and perhaps a slight defence mechanism. He didn't want her to know that he thought she was nice, that he valued what she had to say, and that perhaps maybe somewhere deep down, deep deep deep down he didn't approve of the weasel as a match for her. Not that he would ever tell her that straight. There was no dispute in his mind over that matter. But he did feel bad for hurting her feelings, which was in itself an odd experience for him. He wasn't used to feeling bad over things he had done, other than that night on the astronomy tower. He was used to forgetting about the feelings of others, himself and his family being his top most priority.

His feelings for this girl were confusing without a doubt, and he knew that he had to apologise and not just for the things that he just said, but the things he's always said and the things that he's implied. You can say a lot without words, but it was time to use his words to make things right. He had to make things right. There was just something about her that drove him mad, a good mad, a wonderful mad. He knew that she was different to anyone he had met and having already decided that this year was to be dedicated to change he got up from the sofa and slowly walked over to Grangers shut door. When he reached it he could hear quiet but angry yelling coming from inside the room and drew in a deep breath before knocking on her door.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry that it was slightly shorter than usual, I have been on prac for the last few weeks at the hospital and I've still got another 2 weeks to go before I start my holidays and I did have some more to write for this chapter but decided it could be left at this point and that way I would get it out quicker. I will fix up all mistakes as soon as possible/I have time/my lovely maddy who usually looks at my grammar gets back to me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know :)


	8. Rambling Man

A/N: Hello all! Thank you for reading my story thus far, I hope you are enjoying it! Things are beginning to heat up and the M rating is starting to kick in. There is no sex in this chapter but talk of it, so if you're underage or uncomfortable with sex then please either don't read or just be warned of the rating. Hope you enjoy the chapter, sorry it's taken a little longer than expected to get up but it's here now and I hope anyone who was reading this story on HarryPotterfanfiction has been able to find it here! Let me know what you think and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and your New Year has started off wonderfully! xx

_Disclaimer: think i'll just quickly say again that the world of Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and not me, the plot alone is mine. Although if you've clicked on this story I think that you'd know that ;) enjoy xx_

* * *

><p>How dare he offend Ron, Hermione thought angrily to herself. It wasn't like Ron was a bad person, he could indeed be a prat sometimes but she felt that she was the only person other than Harry and his family to be allowed to say such a thing. And how dare Malfoy enquire about her personal life, she couldn't understand for a second why it would even interest him.<p>

'Stupid nosey slithering Slytherin' she mumbled under her breath. She pottered around in her room for a while, mumbling things under her breath every now and then until she heard a timid tapping at the door.

"Granger, please let me in." She heard Malfoy call out.

"Why should I, do you want to have a go at Harry now? Maybe my Parents?" She retorted, opening the door a crack to see a very apologetic looking Malfoy staring back at her sheepishly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for saying that about Weasley, it wasn't my place… even if it's how i truly feel" Malfoy said, starting out sincere and ending with his trade mark Malfoy smirk.

"You just can't possibly go a second even feigning any concern for Ron can you?" Hermione asked, trying and failing to wipe her own smile off her face.

"Must just be habit. Which is actually what I came here to talk to you about. I'm a habitual person, you may have noticed Granger. I have particular ways that I do things, I dress myself in a certain order after i have washed myself in a certain order, I make sure my sugar is in my cup before i place the tea in, I prefer to count things in even numbers, not odd. I eat my vegetables in colour coordination, moving from one type of food to the next. And amongst a range of other things it is habit of mine to make those comments about Weaslebee and Scar Head. And it has always been a habit of mine to rile you up, i get a kick out of it. I am trying to stop, but damn it Granger you're addictive. You generally respond with such fire and that's what I like about it, what I've _always_ liked about it. I'm sorry if I've ever offended you before because my main goal was to get a rise out of you, to get you to fire back at me with that wit that you possess. I… I admire you." Malfoy finished and Hermione couldn't believe her ears. He was complimenting her, genuinely. He was being truthful, genuinely. And he was even being kind about it. She could find no hint of resentment or like he was being forced to be this way with her, or forced to be this close to her.

At that moment she realised the close proximity between them and how he could almost feel the hairs on his arms touch her own, she could feel his soft breaths leave his mouth and playfully touch her skin. She couldn't help but stare at his perfect lips, follow her gaze up his nose and into the deep pools of grey that were his eyes and get lost in them. Moments passed before either of them moved, and it wasn't until Malfoy startled back upon realising the close connection they were sharing.

"Um.. well thank you for saying that Malfoy, it means a lot to me." Hermione said bashfully.

"No worries." Malfoy said his eyes glued to his feet. "Do you want to go and have a drink and a chat considering it appears that we can't actually get out of these rooms?"

"Yeah, I can't see why not. Unless of course you feel like trying and getting burnt again?" She said with a smile seeing a horrified look flash across his face. "I'm only kidding, don't worry. Oh, and you're not so bad yourself you know… for a Slytherin." Hermione said, with a smirk to match Malfoys as the two of them left the doorway of her room to head for the sofa.

"Ah, I could do with a cup of tea." Hermione said with a happy sigh taking a seat on the sofa resting her hands in her lap.

"Tea? No way Granger, Firewhiskey! If we're going to get better acquainted it is a given that we will be needing something stronger than tea." Malfoy said accio-ing a big bottle from his room and placing it on the coffee table before summoning two empty glasses.

Hermione nervously chuckled eyeing the bottle with worry etched on her features.

"Don't worry Granger, I haven't poisoned it. I really do just want to get to know you better, this will just loosen us up a bit. You know that it's going to be hard for us to get passed everything we've been through, all of these prejudices we hold between us." Malfoy said and she produced a weak smile so he continued to ease her "Here, I'll take the first sip to prove it to you."

Malfoy poured them both a hefty amount in the cups and picked up his own taking a sip. When nothing happened he half smiled, half smirked and Hermione thought that it came off quite daring. This spurred Hermione to accept the challenge and reached out for her glass to take a sip. At the same time that she was reaching for her glass Malfoy had also reached for it causing their hands to touch just as she curled her lean hands around the glass.

"Sorry." She muttered holding the glass up to her lips before taking a cautious taste. "Thank you for this, by the way. Thank you for being so open and accepting today, and for wanting to talk to me. I know that it must be pretty hard for you."

"It is extremely hard, I'll admit that. And I don't like admitting that either. There's something about you though, something that makes me want to fix everything between us and I can't work out what it is that makes me feel that way. Perhaps it's remorse for everything I've done, or at least that's what I thought it was before school began but I'm not entirely sure anymore. I think that if it were that simple I would have just apologised and moved on." Malfoy said taking another gulp of his drink.

"So, what makes me different, what makes it that you want to do more for me? I mean, I know that you and Harry made up at your hearing and you apologised and thanked him for helping you and your mother, but I don't see there ever being a willing friendship there. What makes me different? Assuming of course by what you said that you do in fact want to be my friend." Hermione asked leaning her elbows on her knees and awkwardly taking a sip from her glass which she was slowly making her way through. Feeling her head start to spin she watched as Malfoy poured himself another glass before sitting up straight to address her question. .

"To be honest I've tried working that out and got nowhere. I've tried denying it, but I've seen how lucky your friends are to have you as a friend and I want that. At first I thought I just wanted someone to be that close with, a friend who didn't feel like they_ had_ to be my friend. Someone who actually wanted to spend their time with me because we get along. But after seeing Pansy and you start getting along I realised that it's actually you that I want to be friends with. You're a perfect match for my intellect and we would challenge each other different from how the wondertwins challenge you. And to be honest Granger, I think one day when we're all a little more grown up Scarhead and I might end up being friends. He's not as dull and stupid as I make him out to be. But don't go saying anything like that to anyone." Malfoy concluded.

"I promise I wont say a word. How about what we talk about in this room stays in this room? Good. Well thank you for considering me to be a person of a high intellect that means a lot, even coming from you." Hermione said with a smile "And I do say that I agree, we would indeed challenge each other in conversation. However, we already do that and have done so for years. But I suppose it would be nice to be doing that from a friendly perspective rather than one built out of distaste for each other. So.." Hermione said holding out her hand that wasn't occupied by her drink "Friends?"

"Friends!" Malfoy said accepting her gesture and shaking her hand before refilling both of their drinks to the brim.

"Okay now you ask me a question!" Hermione said, taking another large sip and feeling the liquid run down her throat causing a burning sensation that she was beginning to enjoy.

"Okay… and nothing is off limits?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, I may be tipsy but I'm not drunk yet Malfoy so we'll see how you go." Hermione said smiling goofily.

"Will you tell me about you and Weasley?" Malfoy asked.

"You pervert! Why would I tell you about that?" Hermione screeched.

"No, not that. I mean, you just… don't seem very happy. Is there something you wanted to get off your chest?" Malfoy asked, and Hermione just glared at him. "Okay, and to sweeten the deal I promise that I wont tease him in anyway…just for now though."

"Okay. Well for a very long time Ron was this whole other thing to me. I had huge expectations, that we were going to get together, get married, and have lots of little redheaded children. I'm not sure why I set myself up to want that so much because really getting married and having children is not something that I want right away. I have other things to occupy myself with that are more pressing, more important to me. But I had this idea of not just him but of _us. _ You know? what _we _would be like together. And it's always been something that was on the table from when we were even very little, something that people just generally expected to happen, me and him included. I am basically like one of Mrs Weasleys children now anyway, just the same as Harry. And Harry and Gin, they just work together really well. They level each other out, and it just works. Ron and I, we don't work, not like that. He wants the large family, he will want me to not work and stay at home and look after the kids. I can't imagine what that would be like, not working. I remember being in the hospital wing for a few days and going mad because I couldn't do anything. That is what being with Ron is like. It's scary because he wants me to be this person that I'm not, and I can't hurt him by breaking it off and I don't know what to do." Hermione said looking very distressed. "Wow. I can't believe I just told you all of that. Fuck. I just let a Malfoy into my head. Fuck."

"Calm down Granger, like we agreed what is said in this room stays in this room. I'm sure that the Weasel will understand that it would be better off for the both of you if you broke up. If he wants something incredibly different from what you want it just isn't going to work. I know that it's felt like a lot is riding on this relationship of yours but at the end of the day if it's not going to work then it's not worth staying unhappy when something greater could happen. That's how I look at the changes in my life. I was unhappy then, and so I changed the things that needed to be changed and it has worked out for the better. This doesn't mean that you and the Weasel can't go back to being friends, it just means that shacking up isn't the right option for you. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. But it's so hard to tell someone you love something that is going to crush them." Hermione said.

"I know. But is it not something that is better done sooner rather than later?" Malfoy asked.

"I suppose you're right. Why do you have to be so wise." Hermione said pouting.

"I shall take that as a compliment Ms Granger. Just out of curiosity into how …far along... your relationship is… Have you and Weaslebee, er, done the deed?" Malfoy asked and Hermione almost fell off her seat laughing. "What are you laughing for?"

"Because…. You…. 'done the deed'… what?… .who says…. that… ever? …my gosh…" Hermione said through fits of laughter.

"Would you prefer me to be so crass as to say fucked?" Malfoy asked one eyebrow cocked.

"At least that would be more your style." Hermione said, finally catching her breath before finishing off his drink.

"Well are you going to answer me?" He enquired gulping down the rest of his drink before refilling both his and Hermione's again.

"That depends on why you want to know. Are you just being perverted or is there a genuinely helpful reason why you're asking?" Hermione asked.

"Genuine reason, of course, which will be made clear to you once you answer my question." Malfoy said with a devilish grin gesturing for her to answer.

"Okay then. No, we haven't. Are you happy? Are you going to laugh at the prudish bookworm now? Hermione asked hiding behind her drink as she took a sip of her newly replenished glass.

"No, I'm not. It's not something that should be shared between two people who aren't meant for each other. I learnt that the hard way…"Malfoy said, suddenly fixated with his drink, fiddling with the rim before taking a very large sip.

"Um, can I… can I ask, what happened?" Hermione asked wearily shaking off her jumper and resting it beside her and shaking her hair softly allowing her curls to fall loosely around her "I'm sorry. I'm really bad at this, I'm not used to talking about these kinds of things. But I am genuinely interested in what you have to say. To learn about you."

"Okay. Well, when we were in 6th year when I was trying to do my task for Voldemort, I was under so much stress and so much pressure that one day when Pansy was still swooning over me. She offered to, you know, and I was trying to do what I could to take my mind off the task ahead that I agreed. And so we did, and it was done fairly quickly and I regret it so much. It was so awful, well to be fair it didn't feel awful I just felt so horrible being intimate with someone that I didn't have those feelings for and I have regretted it ever since. Pansy doesn't blame me because it was her idea, but it was only her idea because he father had brainwashed her into thinking it was okay. On top of everything else I felt bad about doing that year, I had to add that to the list. It was most definitely the worst year of my life so far. But enough about my sorry story. What I'm trying to say is, if it doesn't feel right, if you don't have those feelings for a person then I really don't see how it's worth it. To give that up to someone who it doesn't feel right with"

"Wow Malfoy, I would never have pegged you as a person with opinions like that. I'm very sorry that it had to happen like that for you, though. And I will take your advise, I don't feel like I could do that with Ron. He's too much like my brother now, we waited to long to actually get together and the instigator was the fact that we might have actually died. The only problem is he doesn't feel the same way as I do and he's getting fed up with me putting off the… the sex… And I don't know how far he would go to have me like that." Hermione said worriedly.

"I think you'll just have to explain that you don't want him like that anymore. Surely he wouldn't force it upon you though? After all you gryffindorks are so darn noble." Malfoy said scrunching up his nose.

"I don't know. He's not, er, he's not like me… I'm new to all this intimate stuff. So. I don't know what that's like. To have experience with it, to _want_ someone intimately so much because you've had it before. I can't crave something I've never had because I don't know what it's like. But I know that he craves it, I can tell how much he wants it. And I get confused between whether he wants me or he wants the intimacy." Hermione said, chewing at a nail nervously.

"Firstly, I'm sure that he does want you, you are what we men would call the whole package because not only are you smart but you are also beautiful. I would call you 'hot' but I think that beautiful covers it more gracefully. Because you are graceful. And I don't think you realise how good looking you actually are because you carry yourself in a way that shows me that you don't really know it. But you are. And you're extremely nice. Look at you, listening to me ramble on, and here i've told you intimate stuff that I didn't think i'd share with anyone else and you don't even appear to be judging me and you're certainly not calling me a freak and now i'm rambling even more but that's probably the alcohol but what I am trying to say is you're the nicest person that I know. Because I don't know anyone that would give me the time of day after everything I've done no matter what reason I had for doing it or how sorry I am for it." Malfoy said closing his eyes and sighing "First and foremost Ron is your friend, he's one of your oldest friends in fact and if he doesn't realise that your feelings matter as well then he's not worthy of being your boyfriend. I'm probably not the best person to be giving relationship advise or advise at all, but I would recommend talking to him and sorting it out, if not for you but for the sake of your friendship with him."

"Wow Malfoy, i'm sure that's the most sincere thing to come out of your mouth. And for the record, I'm not judging you, I believe that everyone gets a second chance and I know deep in my soul that you're not a bad person. You just need to be shown the right way, besides, I think half of how someone turns out resides in the friends that they keep, and Pansy is extremely nice and she's changing too, and Blaise always seemed neutral before the war, never a bad person in my eyes. You do know.. that you have another friend too, you have me." Hermione said bashfully.

"I'm glad we're friends, Granger. Do you have any other questions for me?" Malfoy asked which resulted in Hermione bitting her lip and fiddling with her now empty glass.

"I think I might need another refill before I ask this." She said nervously and Malfoy looked at her with peaked interest as he refilled her drink and toped up his own.

"Go on." He said.

"What does sex feel like?" Hermione asked suddenly very fixated with a spot on the floor. Suddenly Malfoy burst out laughing causing Hermione to shoot him a dirty look.

"I'm sorry. But it's just weird for you to instigate such a question!" he said laughing. "It's kind of a hard thing to explain, particularly to the opposite sex because I don't know if it feels the same way for you as it would for me. But it feels very good, very very good. Have you not talked to Ginny about this kind of thing before?"

"No, it's taken me countless drinks for me to be able to ask you, and if I were to ask Ginny I'd have to hear all about Harry. I'd rather not hear about that, he's like my brother." Hermione said scrunching up her face in distaste. "Anyway, regardless of the differences in our bodies what does it feel like, physically, for you. I want to know." She said finishing her sentence with a hiccup which caused her to start giggling.

"I've only had sex the one time, and like I said it wasn't too great emotionally so I rarely think back on the occasion, but I do believe it physically felt amazing. I felt free. I felt like the only thing that was happening in the world was that, which was wonderful to escape even if it was just for a little while. But I can only imagine that it feels even better with someone I have proper feelings for. But physically it felt like wanking, only much much better. More sensual and pure and just the knowledge that you're being so open with another person which is something I find very difficult, it's just a very good experience." Malfoy concluded.

"Er, another quick question…" Hermione said fiddling with her fingernails just as Malfoy was taking another sip of his drink. " What _does_ pleasuring yourself feel like?" Just then Malfoy spurted out all of the drink that he was about to swallow.

"You've… you've never pleasured yourself before?" He asked shocked.

"No… Is that bad?" Hermione asked confused.

"No. Not bad, just seems unusual to me. In answer to your question it obviously feels good or why would people bother. You should try it sometime, particularly if you're even maybe slightly thinking about having sex with another person. You need to know what you like first." Malfoy said getting up and stretching slightly stumbling.

"Oh. Okay." Hermione said, feeling the room start to spin. "How do I do that?"

"Really? You want me to tell you how to pleasure yourself? You're really asking me that?" Mafoy replied sitting down on the carpet.

"I appear to be, don't I?" Hermione said smiling widely.

"You know when you drink Granger you remind me a bit of Loony Lovegood." Malfoy said smiling.

" Hey Loony- er, Luna is my friend! We said no making fun of my friends." Hermione said beginning to slur her speech.

"I believe the deal was not to make fun of Ron, and I have stuck to that thus far. I believe it is time for you to go to bed, you're getting incredibly sloshed." Malfoy said matter-of-factly getting back up from the ground and taking Hermione's hand to help her off the sofa. As he helped her to her feet she wobbled around before finally finding her balance resting both of her hands on his shoulders.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Hermione asked innocently while her arms were still resting on his shoulders for support.

"I really do. I also really think it's time for you to go to bed. Will you be able to walk?" Malfoy asked.

"I think I'll be okay. Thank you for tonight. You've actually been extremely nice and kind, is it because you actually are or because of the alcohol?" she asked still hiccuping every now and then.

"A little bit of both, I think. No really, I am trying to be a better person, but I still have problems being open with people, the alcohol has just let me be less guarded. I'm a very guarded person and I'm sorry if that makes me come across rude. I don't mean to be. And thank you for being as open with me too." Malfoy said.

"And will you tell me ho-how to pleasure myself now?" Hermione asked, yawning.

"Maybe another time," Malfoy said laughing. "For now take this and go to bed and hopefully you wont feel rotten in the morning." he said handing her a small vial of potion.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Hangover cure. Night, Granger." He said finally moving away from her so she could gain her own balance.

"Night, Malfoy." She said as she stumbled off to her bedroom and climbed under her sheets, downed the vial of potion and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

><p>As Malfoy lay in his bed he thought back over the night he had just spent with Granger. He felt weird. Weird for being so open with another person, weird for enjoying another persons company. Weirdest of all for telling Granger she was beautiful. Sure, it was true. But he had just assumed that was a private thought, a thought that he wouldn't tell anyone, let alone Granger herself. But seeing the look on her face when he said it made it worth it. It gave him an overwhelming sensation of <em>something,<em> a feeling he couldn't quite describe, a feeling that he was sure he had not felt before. And he was almost positive that he had done something selfless. Thrown back his own insecurities to make another person feel good about themselves, and he couldn't believe how good it made him feel to make Granger smile.

Just a tiny bit of himself hoped that tomorrow they would still be locked inside their quarters, and with that thought he fell asleep.


	9. Back in your Head

A/N: Hey guys chapter nine is finally done! I'm uploading this in the library of my uni and it's very awkward! haha! I feel bad for doing this instead of my uni work, but who cares this is more fun!

Hope you enjoy it, let me know! xx Some mild-ish sexual stuff in here. just be warned. I don't know how to gauge these things. i've really enjoyed you guys writing reviews so please keep it up it really helps me keep at writing the story! :)

* * *

><p>As Hermione awoke the next morning she was thankful for the vial of potion she had taken the night before, because even with that her vision was still foggy and she had quite the headache that she didn't want to imagine what it would be like to have woken up with a full blown hangover.<p>

And then it hit her.

She had spent the night drinking and having a heart to heart with none other than Draco Malfoy. Son of a death eater. Her sworn enemy since she was a first year.

To be fair he was a changed man, and she accepted and even embraced it. And according to what she could remember she had offered him her hand in friendship which he had happily accepted.

That didn't stop her feeling weird over being so close and open with Malfoy.

Suddenly she bolted up in bed, head pounding. "Shit!" She said, remembering more from the previous night. She couldn't believe that she had asked him about sex, he probably thought she was an absolute freak! Some book-wormish Virgin who didn't want to give it up to her boyfriend. Her perfectly nice boyfriend whom she didn't want to be with anymore because she didn't love him, not like that. Oh god, she'd asked him about pleasuring herself, she couldn't believe how stupid she must have sounded, and to talk about such things with someone you're only just beginning to trust - it was madness!

And then another revelation hit her like a freight train, Draco Malfoy, her new friend and ex enemy, thought she was beautiful! Surely that was just the alcohol talking? It had to be, she thought.

At least someone thinks you're beautiful, she thought.

That's not fair, another side of her argued, Ron does think you're beautiful he's just not so forward about it.

Ron simply wants to get me to bed, that's all. When has he ever complimented my intelligence? The other side questioned.

He and Harry always do.

No, they _thank _me for help with their work, for solving their problems, for being the brain of the bunch. Never a proper compliment, just two people taking me for granted and waving it off with a small thanks. Draco thinks I'm beautiful.

Oh, we're calling him Draco now are we? One side demanded.

Well, he's my friend should I not call him by his first name?

….

Too soon, both sides agreed.

Alright, I'll talk to Ron when he gets back with Harry, I'll sort it out. This has gone on far too long, I need to break it off. It's not fair on either of us.

Good. You do that.

Good.

Her mind was made up, and she wondered if anyone else argued with themselves the way she did with herself, and laughed at the silly thought of someone being as ridiculous as her before laying her head back down on her pillow.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up feeling fine, he had a lot of experience with alcohol and found he always handled it extremely well, even more so with the help of a hangover potion. He wondered how Granger was going, hoping that she trusted him enough to take the hangover cure. She definitely would have needed it, he could tell that she was a novice at the whole drinking thing, especially considering she was dunk after just a few drinks.<p>

He smiled to himself thinking about the night he had experienced, and decided it was quite possibly one of the best nights he'd ever had. It was full of good company, and that's what mattered to him the most.

It was Saturday now, and he was sure that the room would have been fixed and they would be able to head down to breakfast any minute now. Secretly he wished that the room was still keeping them inside for whatever reason it had, not worrying too much about actually being trapped or when they would get out. After his many years at Hogwarts he knew that the place had a mind of it's own a lot of the time, and maybe it had a reason to keep them trapped here, but whatever reason that may have been he was enjoying himself more than he could have ever expected.

He could only hope that the rest of their time stuck here would go as smoothly, for him not to screw up this new friendship, and for her to keep on getting to know him and like who he was trying so desperately to become. He was trying to become this person for his mother, for Pansy, to prove to the people still deluded by blood prejudice and hatred that they are wrong, to prove his father that he had been wrong, but mostly he was doing it for himself. To hopefully set himself up with the first chance of happiness in his life. It didn't matter if his father removed his inheritance, or disowned him- the man was basically going to go to Azkaban anyway even with as good a lawyer as money could buy. It didn't matter if none of his old friends liked or respected him anymore. All it mattered was his happiness and those he cared about's happiness. And Granger was becoming quickly one of those people.

Draco become lost in his thoughts for a while before being interrupted by the sounds of running water coming from the bathroom. Granger, he thought, it was now way passed breakfast time and no one had come to try and find them.

Suddenly he realised what it meant for Granger to be showering right now. Granger was naked. Granger was naked one room away from where he was laying. He tried to not think about it, to forget about the fact that she had asked him to explain to her how to bring herself pleasure just the night before. He tried to forget how wonderful she looked fully clothed, and how she would look with nothing on. He tried, but try as he might he couldn't stop the familiar feeling of himself growing hard.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath as he tried to decide between forcing the thoughts of Granger out of his mind or dealing with this problem hands on, quite literally.

He felt incredibly wrong by thinking about Granger in this way, they were only very new to being friends, and friends don't think about friends in the shower. In the shower naked. Showering. It's something that just isn't done. Particularly when said naked friend who is currently showering merely meters away has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who IS allowed to think of said friend naked. and showering. But what if he knew that said friend didn't have feelings for her boyfriend. Is it okay then?

No, he thought. Not okay. Still not okay.

And just as he came to that conclusion naked Granger made some lovely and particularly arousing sounds (arousing to Draco, that is) whilst showering. Naked. And that tipped the boat in the direction of handing the problem hands on.

Hermione was having a particularly welcomed shower. Her head was still slightly pounding and the rush of water pooling over her body was pure bliss and she could feel the rest of her hangover running down the drain. She mewed in contentment with how she was feeling, forgetting all her worries with Ron. In fact right now if someone mentioned Ron's name she probably would have to ask who Ron was. As she cleaned herself she lightly massaged her body which was feeling a little stiff from her sleep. Starting at her head she massaged away her aches, reaching the mounds of her breasts she exhaled a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding releasing a slight moan. Continuing down her body she massaged her stomach and sides relishing in how refreshed she was feeling.

As she reached her most private area she stopped and remembered the previous night. She felt a little sad that she didn't know how to even pleasure herself, and was also a bit embarrassed that she had even brought up the subject with Malfoy. It seemed a bit odd to think touching yourself there would bring about so much pleasure that people did it all the time. Her curiosity took over and she moved her hands back and slowly and softly began to moveb them around. Making little noises, mostly out of frustration, she found that she didn't really feel anything remotely pleasurable, perhaps she was doing it wrong. She tried a different approach by moving her fingers in a small way and found that more than anything it hurt. Perhas there was something wrong with her.

Feeling defeated she stopped. Making a mental note to try and find out what she was doing wrong and improve upon it.

Once an overachiever, always an overachiever! she thought to herself.

Sighing she got out of the shower and dried and dressed herself, deciding to look a little nicer today she tried out one of the charms that Ginny had forced her to learn. Moments later she moved out into the common room and made herself a cup of tea, deciding that considering her and Malfoy were now friends she would bring him one too. She was sure he would appreciate that act of kindness so early into their friendship.

* * *

><p>The noises that Granger was making in the shower just spurred him on, somewhere in the back of his mind he felt guilty for thinking about someone so pure and innocent this way, but in the forefront of his mind it just spurred him on even more. He was a guy after all, these things are purely natural.<p>

The shower had now turned off but he wasn't quite close to finishing. He continued thinking about Granger, about he asking him to explain to her how to pleasure herself, and imagined him showing her how. He grasped his length harder as he pumped himself closer and closer to finishing. He wasn't sure what was going on outside of his room, he didn't care, all he cared about was finishing by thinking about what it would be like to taste Grangers sweet cunt.

Just as he thought that and just as he was about to cum the door opened with Granger holding two cups of tea. Draco came all over his midriff and it took him a few shocked seconds to pull his sheets up to his stomach to cover himself. Granger had spilt the cups of tea all over the floor and was just standing there looking shocked trying to figure out what had just happened.

Draco didn't know what to do. He wasn't enjoying the situation he was in, he made a mental note of how anti-climatic it was in comparison to how he was feeling just mere seconds ago.

"Get out." He said gruffly. Feeling bad for being so harsh, but it really was an awkward moment that they could have done with out particularly because he had been thinking of her, not that she knew that nor would he tell her.

Granger muttered a strangled "Sorry" shut the door and left, leaving the two cups that had been full of what looked like tea lying about the floor. Draco picked up his wand and cleaned himself up before cleaning up the mess that was now on the floor. Putting his wand back down on his bedside table he laid back down and covered his face with his hand sighing.

"Great." he muttered, feeling incredibly bad that Granger had to witness that, and even worse because now things would be awkward between them.

* * *

><p>At first Hermione didn't know what was going on in Malfoy's room. She had opened the door not thinking to knock. For her, it was things like this that she didn't think about, she was used to being able to go where she wanted when she wanted and it didn't register that Malfoy probably wouldn't want to someone to just barge in their room like she was so used to doing with Harry and Ron. She had just walked into the room and just opened her mouth to speak and she saw him rubbing his hands over a place that she wasn't all too familiar with, with a look of ecstasy etched onto his fine features. For seconds she just stood there working out what was happening until realisation crossed her face followed by shock. Yes, she knew what a Penis was, she wasn't stupid and everyone knew that. But she had never seen someone doing what she was currently witnessing.<p>

She couldn't work out what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. Nor did she have time to second guess it because currently she was observing Draco Malfoy lying on his bed starkers and actually cumming with a shocked look shot in her direction. With out even realising it in her surprise she had dropped the mugs and tea everywhere on the ground, but her gaze didn't leave his. Suddenly the sheets were pulled up to cover himself.

Suddenly she heard him grunt a firm 'get out' and so not needing to be told twice she muttered back a sorry and left the room as quickly as possible completely forgetting the mugs or mess she had left behind. She ran to her room and shut the door and sat up on the bed and tried to figure out how she was feeling.

This was quite possibly the weirdest situation she thought she had been in, and that was saying a lot considering when she was younger she found out she was a witch AND she had been through a war. So she was no stranger to strange. But out of it all this took the cake because it was something that she just wasn't accustomed to.

Suddenly the small fireplace in her room became alight and Ron Weasleys floating head appeared. She rushed off the bed to kneel down to talk to him.

"Ron! What are you doing? Are you and Harry okay?" she asked forgetting that she was angry with them for leaving without her.

"Harry and I are both fine, he's just in another room flooing Ginny. I thought I'd see how you are, I had to ask McGonagall first of course." He said, noticing how she was about to open her mouth to ask just how he managed to do that when other people couldn't floo into the heads rooms. "How are you? You look flustered."

"I'm. I'm fine. Just, er, homework and stuff." She said trying to brush it off.

"Hermione really you need to give it a break, you'll fry your brain out." He said.

"Ronald I will do what I want actually, and I wont have you telling me what I can and can't do every five seconds. Especially after you and Harry rushed off without me the other night." Truly she was over what happened, because she had actually had a nice time with Malfoy, but if Ron was going to try and control her she would throw that back in his face too.

"You always have to be so bossy don't you Hermoine? Why?" He pressed.

"ME? So you trying to control my every move isn't bossy then? And besides, I do all of the thinking for the three of us basically, so why not give me a little more credit and listen to me on things that don't simply revolve around your bloody homework!" Hermione yelled.

"Calm the fuck down Hermione. I take time out of my busy day of actually _doing_ something good in the world to call and chat to my girlfriend and you're _yelling_ at me? " Ron yelled back.

"Yes Ronald, whilst i'm just here getting an education so I CAN do something better in the world, I am instead just yelling at you. I am yelling at you because you're being a jerk and you don't give a shit about my feelings and I'm sick of being treated that way. I deserve some recognition when it's due, and I don't get it. I never get it. Not from you. I am my own person, not yours to control. And for the last time, YOU were the one who stopped me from coming with you because you fucking _drugged_ me. Does a boyfriend drug his girlfriend? NO! He doesn't. And you know what, i'm not even sure I want to be your girlfriend anymore Ronald. Not when it's like this. You were a better friend. Get the fuck out of my fire now, I'm going to shower." She said loudly, slamming the door that joined on to the bathroom she shared with Malfoy and it didn't even register in her mind to knock.

For the first time today, luck was on her side and Malfoy wasn't in the bathroom. She had no intention to shower, as that's what she had just done. But sometimes when she got really angry the bathroom was a good place to calm down. Everything about it seemed to calm her down, the air always felt calmer in a bathroom.

She sat down on the cool stone floor, resting her head against the vanity table cupboards and drawers. She felt bad for yelling at Ron, and for mentioning such a tough topic in such a harsh way, and by floo call of all things! But it was something that needed to be said, and she wondered whether he realised she was being serious.

She thought maybe she should go back out there, and see if he had left yet. But having to explain to him that she was serious, and that they were over seemed like such a scary thing to do. Suddenly she felt bad for being scared. She was a Gryffindor, and even more she was Hermione Granger. She doesn't back down for anything, no matter how scary it may seem. So with that in mind she got up from the stone floor, wiped away the tears she hadn't even realised had fallen and exited the bathroom to find the Rons head muttering to another person back in the room he was in. She figured it was Harry.

"Ron." She said and the head in the fire turned to concentrate on her. "I'm sorry for yelling. But, I'm not sorry for what I said. Please don't interrupt me while I say this because it's hard enough already. I don't think what you and I have is worth all this stress. I miss you being my friend, one of my best friends. Being your girlfriend is too hard when I'm such an independent person. I can't have someone telling me how they want me to be when that's just not who I am. I can't give you what you want in life as a girlfriend or maybe one day wife, but I can give you my all as a supportive best friend. Please don't be mad, I still love you as much as I always have, and always will. But I can't do this anymore." She said sadly not managing to meet Ron in the eye.

"So. You're saying that we're over?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, who is he then?"

"What?" Hermione said, shocked.

"Who is he? Who's the fucker that you're sleeping with?" Ron yelled.

"I am not sleeping with _anyone_ Ron! You should no that! I am not ready for that kind of relationship, I wasn't with you, why would I be with someone else?" Hermione said back, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're just a fucking Mudblood slut then aren't you? Why would you break things off with me? I wondered! Because you've got something going on the side that meets your bossy little bitch needs better than I can. I bet he lets you act like the boss in the bedroom, doesn't he? I bet that gets you off!" Ron yelled aggressively.

"Ron stop it! I would never, ever do something like that! You're being horrible to me! Please stop!" Hermione cried back. She already had a scar saying mudblood written across her arm to remind her, she didn't need her best friend doing so too.

"No. I wont stop. Because you're a bitch, and if you think I'm going to be your 'best friend' after you've screwed me over then you're stupid. You're a dumb fuck, Hermione. Get fucked." He said as he disappeared from the fire to Hermione crying out 'I didn't screw you over' over and over again 'til it became just a wordless mumble.

* * *

><p>Draco had silenced and locked all doors in his room while he threw things around in anger. Anger was an emotion that greeted him often, but also left him feeling quite confused. He was angry not because Granger had walked into the room unannounced, which normally would enrage him for her having such little manners or respect for privacy, nor was it that she had witnessed him doing <em>that<em>. It was anger at himself, anger for what he was using her to bring himself pleasure.

It had been a long time since he had used the face of a real woman to get off too. Normally they were just faceless woman with attractive bodies to help him along, otherwise he would use playwitch magazine if he was desperate. And sometimes, he would just use nothing. There would be no thinking. It would be done just because it's something that takes his mind off things.

There was also the case of his problem with sleeping. Occaisionally the woman from his dreams, the one who kept telling him that she was important, would appear in another dream and he would fantasise about her and would wake up with a sticky mess and a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Since he's been back at Hogwarts he sometimes wakes up swearing he could smell her. This morning was one of those times. He swore he could taste the memory of her smell, even though they'd never met.

After kicking around some more things and feeling incredibly guilty he cleaned up the mess he has just made and sat on his bed. He twirled his wand in his hands a few times before unlocking and unsilencing the room. In the distance, in what he assumed was Grangers room he could hear sobbing. And he wondered if it was because of him that she was crying. That made him feel even more guilty, because he couldn't count on his fingers the amount of times he supposed he'd made her cry in the past.

He considered going to her room and attempting to be supportive. To throw an arm around her and rub her back. In fact he would give anything to be able to do that, to feel comfortable doing that. But he can't, it's just too strange for him. So he does the next best thing.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door, and Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor from which she hadn't moved since Ron had left the fireplace. Two more knocks.<p>

"Go away." She said.

"Granger, I'm coming in." He said as the door swung open and Hermione rubbed away some of the tears on her blotchy red face.

There stood Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater, Slytherin, snarky git extraordinaire, was standing in her doorway looking extremely apologetic holding two cups of tea. She couldn't help but smile up at the scene, her blotching cheeks stretching up into a grin.

"What's this for Malfoy?" She asked.

"You were crying. And I. I. I felt bad. For what you, er, saw before. Um. I didn't meant to, uh, upset you.." He said looking nervously at her, extending out the mug.

"Thank you." She said as she stood to take it, moving over to her bed and patting it, signalling him to come and sit next to her. Which after a few seconds hesitation where it looked like he was going to run for the hills he did. "But," Hermione continued "I'm not crying because of what I saw" She said, almost giggling that feeling in the pit of her stomach threatening to burst to life again when she pictured exactly what he had been doing again.

"What? Why, then?" He asked, looking relieved not to be the person to cause that reaction from her.

"Ron." She strangled out, tears threatening to fall.

"Ron? How?" He asked.

"He made a floo call. Apparently he had McGonagall connect him up. Anyway, we were yelling. I'm actually surprised you didn't hear us, I was pretty loud." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow when he didn't answer for a while.

"Er, I had silenced the room." He said, not giving anything away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you before," she said playfully " did you need to start again and didn't want me to hear just in case I came running back for a show?" She said, finding it hard to contain her giggling. Which was very un-Hermione like. But so was drinking in the middle of the day. But she figured she was upset and that's what people do.

"Um. Granger. Are you sick? You seemed to have just made a joke." Malfoy said, looking confused.

"No. Not sick Malfoy. Not sick at all. Shall I continue? " She asked and he nodded, giving her a strange look. "So we were yelling. And I decided that it was the perfect time to tell him we were over. So i stormed off-" Malfoy guffawed and she shot him an evil glare "Shut it Malfoy, I don't need your shit. I went to the bathroom to calm down. But decided now was a good as time as it will ever be so I went back into the room and he was still there. I told him that I didn't think we worked, I didn't want to be together and I wanted my friend back. And do you know what he did Malfoy? Do you?"

She paused for longer than normal so he thought that meant she was actually waiting for a reply. So he shook his head. But she still didn't reply but had gotten off the bed to go find something.

"Where did I put you?" she muttered under her breath before reaching down to grab something, saying 'AH- HUH!' very loudly. Suddenly she pulled out a quarter drunken bottle of firewhiskey.

"Granger are you drunk?" Malfoy asked, deciding that she was before she had a chance to answer by the way she staggered back to the bed.

"Maybe. Anyway. Do you know what he called me. He called me a Mudblood Bitch. And do you know why the fucker called me that. Because he thought I was fucking another man. I wasn't even fucking him why would I fuck someone else. You know? Like, I haven't even gotten off myself and he's accusing me of _cheating._ I'm Hermione Fucking Granger, and i've never cheated at anything in my life, why would that be different."

"Fuck." Malfoy growled in anger.

"Why are you so angry?" She asked gulping down a large sip of firewhiskey.

"Because, that word. Is bad. It hurts people." He said, looking up at her "And i regret ever saying it to you."

She smiles and offers him the bottle as a way of saying thanks and he takes it but doesn't take a sip.

"I think you've had enough, it's only early in the afternoon. Drink the tea." He commands, and she does so because it doesn't feel like a command.

"You're nice." She says smiling goofily.

"Am not." He says, putting the bottle down and sipping his own drink.


	10. Eyes Wide Open

Hey guys! Thank you again for all of the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Keep up with the reviewing! There are lots of people adding this story to their alerts and favourites but to help me keep writing it some reviews would be lovely. This one is a little longer than my other chapters, and it's getting a little bit hotter too, which I know some of you have been wanting. So please do let me know what you think! I shouldn't have been writing and uploading this tonight particularly because I'm supposed to be studying for an exam that I have to sit in just over a day, but to be honest this is much more fun! Also, because it's late at night and I was supposed to be studying I haven't checked this through very well yet, so I will be reuploading it in the next week hopefully with the revisions, so sorry if there are any silly spelling or grammatical mistakes, I haven't slept much the last week. Happy Reading and please do let me know what you think xxSammie.

* * *

><p>They had sat like that on her bed for an hour, not talking. Just caught up in their own thoughts, but comfortable enough not to be alone. It was weird how well they got along and how comfortable they were in each others presence after just a few days in the same area. She knew it came down to the night before, because once you share drunken information about yourself you kind of become better friends than you were before, more comfortable.<p>

Hermione had obviously felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with her head resting on his legs because that was the position that she found her self in two hours later. When she realised where she was she made sure to keep her breathing slow and laboured, like she was still asleep to work out what it meant that she was using Malfoy as a pillow.

She couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep before he felt a hand brush away some hair that had fallen into her face and have it tucked away behind her ears. Malfoy was awake, then. And he had done _that._ Something that a close friend, parent or lover would do. A small gesture sure, but with big meanings. She hadn't realised that her breath quickened and her heart beat was pounding in her ears. He must know that she's awake now, she thought.

Slowly getting up from her comfortable spot nestled agains his leg she looked up to him, resting against the wall looking comfortable enough and not bothered that she had fallen asleep on him like that. "Sorry." She said and he replied with a cocked eyebrow looking at her questioningly.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you." She confirmed.

"That's okay. You were drunk, and upset." He said.

"Thank you." She said, remembering that she had just drunk a load of firewhiskey and that she was still drunk.

"It's way passed lunch, but you're probably hungry. Do you want some food?" He asked.

"I would, yeah. H-How are we going to get it?" She asked. And suddenly there was a platter of food enough for the both of them resting on the bed.

"I just thought really hard about how we needed it, and it came. Like before." He said reaching for a quarter of a ham sandwich.

"Thank you." She said again and they ate in the quite which she was now growing accustomed to.

xxxxxx

They had spent some time by themselves for awhile after eating their late lunch. Hermione was still upset over what happened with Ron and Draco was still embarrassed about what had happened that morning, but happy that Hermione hadn't seemed so put out by it.

It wasn't until much later that they spent time together again that evening.

* * *

><p>"Granger what are you doing?" Draco asked looking perplexed.<p>

"I'm cooking you dinner, Malfoy." She said.

"But, you realise that we can just _think_ of what we want and it will appear." He said like he thought she was daft.

"I know that, how do you think I got all my ingredients. Don't you know what it feels like to cook your own food Malfoy? Or are you still used to having your little house elves do it all for you?" She said half joking had serious.

"I've never cooked." He said and it wasn't with cockiness but with sadness. Or something. She couldn't work it out. She looked up at him and he turned away and busied him self in reading through something that a prefect had left behind at one of their meetings earlier that week.

"Oh." Was all Granger had said and he had ignored it.

There was an awkward silence for a while before Granger spoke. "Do you want me to teach you?"

"No, Granger. I don't need your pity and I definitely don't need your help." Malfoy growled making to stride off into his room.

"Malfoy! Don't. Come back here. I'm just being a friend. Come back Malfoy!" Hermione yelled from where she was still half way through cooking them a meal. She rushed off away from her cooking to confront him.

"Malfoy open your door right fucking now." Hermione all but screamed at the door in front of her, knowing that he could hear her in there. Banging on it twice for good measure.

"Go away Granger, didn't you hear, I don't want your fucking pity." He seethed back through the door.

"Open it or I will smash it through, and I wont even use my wand." Hermione said, and he probably didn't realise that she was being one hundred percent serious, since the war her strength levels had more than doubled.

"Oh sure Granger like you could- " and before he could finish his sentence the door began to rattle and threaten to come of its hinges.

"Okay!" He yelled. "Stand back from the door and I'll open it." She did as he asked and he opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

"So what's with the attitude Malfoy?" She asked.

"Nothing." He growled "I will say it one more time. I don't want your pity. No attitude. I just don't. want. your. pity. Okay, Granger?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Right. Well, I wasn't giving you my pity Malfoy. I know this whole friendship thing is knew to you. But that is what friends do. They help each other out, I was merely offering to teach you how to cook. No pity. Promise." She said moving towards the bed, hesitating to take a seat after remembering what she had seen that morning.

Malfoy had begun to reply, but she hadn't been hearing what he was saying. She was too buys staring at his bedside table, or more realistically what was sitting on his dressing table. There was a crumpled up note that had what she recognised was her handwriting on it.

"Are you even listening to me Granger? I know that you like to listen to the sound of your own voice, but it is impolite not to-" He began but she cut him off after reaching for the note and unfolding it in her hand.

"Malfoy what the fuck is this?" she asked, anger seeping through her words.

"That would be a crumpled up piece of parchment, Granger. I'm sorry have you snapped? Is this the time where I send you to the hospital wing because you've gone loopy?" He said.

"Oh I believe it is, actually. Although I think they will be checking _you_ in for some serious injuries." She said and for a few seconds he looked confused until she realised just what parchment was in her hands.

"Granger, I can explain-" He began.

"Oh I bet you fucking can. Draco Malfoy, king of the lies. Why the _fuck_ do you have this? huh? This is _personal!"_ she screeched.

"I took it because I wanted to know what was up between you and potty, I knew you were talking about the weasle." He said, and she seethed with anger.

"Oh. Oh. And you thought that was okay? That taking someone's personal belongings was just fine! I opened up to you the other night, thinking that you were just being friendly! Is this all some kind of _game_ to you Malfoy?" She yelled.

"No. It isn't like that. Think about it for a moment Granger, just think. We hadn't become friends yet. And i had read that note, sure maybe out of intentions that weren't a hundred percent pure. I wanted to know that someone else was doing not so good too. And I thought it would help me feel a little bit less out of my depth if you were having issues of your own." He said, looking embarrassed.

"And did it?" she yelled again.

"No." he said quietly.

"So what's the fucking point then? I thought you had changed." She said, getting up from the bed crushing the note in her hand and turning to leave for the door.

"Granger stop. It didn't make me feel better, but it opened up my eyes. I felt, I'm not sure what I felt but I felt _something_ for you. Perhaps sadness. I am not good at recognising emotions really, I've only ever really been used to happiness and anger. But it made me feel sad, for you. Because I think you deserve better, and that's what I told you the other night wh-" He said but she cut him off laughing.

" The other night! The other fucking night when you _asked _me how things with Ron were. You asked me like you didn't have a fucking clue but you knew enough! You already knew and you were just trying to get more out of me weren't you? were you going to go and tell all your slytherin friends that I haven't fucked before? That I won't give it up to my boyfriend? That I'm some kind of fucking Prude?" She was screaming from the doorway now.

"No! Granger calm-"

"No! No! You were trying to make me _like_ you! And it was working! I thought you had changed, I was fucking making you food, from scratch without magic because i thought the new you would like to try that. What the fuck was I thinking. Now I have no boyfriend and my new friend was using me for his own sick joke. Well funk that Malfoy!" She said still yelling before repeating her self in an almost whisper "well fuck that." And she left the room.

"Fuck." Malfoy yelled as he slammed the door and sat down on his bed, head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Hermione was absolutely seething. She was so angry, and was grinding her teeth so hard it hurt. She had to get out of here. Locking herself in her room or having a long shower wasn't going to do her any good. She needed to get out and so for the first time that day she wished that she wasn't trapped in here. That she wasn't trapped here with Malfoy. So in her anger she headed for the opening grasping the handle as hard as she could.<p>

At first nothing happened, until suddenly she felt a burning pain travel up her arm. She refused to let go, working through the pain to try and open the door. Teeth clenching, arms aching, burning, burning, burning, burning.

Suddenly she let go of the handle and fell to the floor. All of her energy drained and the colour gone from her face. She was pale as a ghost and passed out on the floor, he hand burnt badly.

xxxxxx

Draco had been sitting with his head in his hands for many minutes before he heard a strangled kind of scream causing him to look up and listen. It continued for a while only to stop when he heard something fall hard to the ground.

He got up from his bed to go and check to see if Granger was alright. Even though he was angry that she over reacted to the situation, he needed to make sure she was okay.

Venturing out of his room into the lounge he couldn't find her, so he checked her bedroom and then the bathroom. Both empty. Moving on into the kitchen he still could begin to smell burning, maybe she burn the food while she was busy yelling at him and she had forgotten to clean it up. Noticing though that the food didn't look burnt he was confused until he realised what room he hadn't checked and what burning would mean. She had tried to open the door.

Rushing into the room and thinking about how much he needed something to help heal her burns all the equipment he would need appeared on the table. He stopped when he saw her. Sprawled out on the floor, a look of pain still visible on her face, and thankfully he could see her chest rising and falling. He picked her up and laid her on the meeting table and got to work on her hand. He begun healing it, with magic, ointments, and other things that had appeared on the table for him. his work wasn't as good as what she had done for him, but considering her burns were much much worse his work would be adequate enough to heal it to the point where it wouldn't hurt her anymore.

After fixing her burns he carried her to her bed and laid her down. He had remembered Madam Pomferey saying that the body heals best when asleep to him once when he was in the hospital wing so he let her continue sleeping deciding that she will awake on her own when ready. He sat with her for a while, only getting up a few times to finish the cooking, with magic of course, casting warming spells to keep the dishes warm and then to clean up any mess that was left behind. He made her a cup of tea which he cast a warming spell on not knowing exactly when she would wake up and made his way back to her room to sit on the end of her bed again.

He thought she was beautiful, She smelt like a dream and he couldn't imagine what she tasted like. It was dangerous territory thinking about her like that. He still hadn't been able to wash away all prejudices he held towards muggles and muggle borns but when he looked at her they all disappeared. If she wasn't an example of an excellent witch he didn't know what was. It had been easier being away from his father to realise how stupid the idea that these muggleborns had stolen magic. It was impossible in his eyes, and seeing her natural talent just made it more clear. She could probably do things that he couldn't dream of, and on top of that she had other skills he would never master the same coming from a wizarding family.

During the war there were times where magic couldn't be used to not give away their location, and those were some of the hardest days of Dracos' young life. Where he knew that Granger would have been fine, she knew how to do basic skills without magic where as he and the rest of the death eaters struggled. That was another eye opening moment for Draco, and the moment that he decided he wouldn't harm her side again. That's why, though he didn't think he would admit it, he didn't cast a single spell against the light side during the war, he cast down some of the dark. Never killing, only every stunning, he didn't have it in him to kill. He knew that all along. Draco Malfoy was not a killer.

As he thought about what Granger would say if she knew that he had secretly been fighting for her side during the war, he drifted off to sleep on her bed, her inciting scent surrounding him.

_Draco, you are so close. _Draco rolled over in his sleep, he knew that voice he was sure but it was still slightly distorted that he couldn't put his finger on it. _Draco you must find me, find me and be one with me because there is grave danger headed to the school. Only we can stop it, but we must be one. We must be one. We must be one. Find me Draco, find me. I am all that you need._

Draco shook himself awake, he'd had another one of those dreams. He was close? close to what? He couldn't quite remember any more of the dream, but all thoughts were pushed out of his mind as Granger started stirring.

* * *

><p>"Dr- D- uh. Malfoy? What are you doing in my bed?" She asked, looking around confused.<p>

"I uh. Well, I fell asleep. But never mind that. How do you feel? Are you alright?" He asked watching her with worrisome eyes.

"I- what happened?" She asked sounding groggy.

"You must have tried to get out. You burnt yourself pretty badly, and you passed out. I found you on the floor and fixed up your burns and took you to your bed. You don't hurt, do you?"

"A little. And my throat is scratchy." She said sounding very hoarse.

"I made you a cup of tea, it should be next to you on the table." he said.

She made to say 'thank you' but it didn't come out more than a raspy sound so she took a sip of the tea.

"Better?" He asked.

"Much." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry for getting angry at you over the note."

"And I'm sorry for taking it in the first place. And for getting cross about the cooking. I just don't like being treated like a child."

"Fair enough. Truce?" She asked.

"Truce." He agreed.

"Malfoy what's wrong?"

"I just have a weird feeling."

Hermione had seen this kind of behaviour happen all the time with Harry. So she knew that it probably wasn't good. She also didn't know Malfoy very well so it wasn't something she would jump right into, this could just be his normal behaviour.

"Uh Oh. You don't happen to have an arch enemy who has wanted you dead since you've been born. Left you a scar and now you can see into his mind? Right?" She said jokingly to lighten the mood. If he wanted to tell her he would.

"What?" Malfoy asked, shocked. "Scar head could see into Voldemorts mind?"

"He sure could." she replied.

"No way. That's freaky. That would be-"

"Horrible." She concluded for him. "Do you want me to finish making dinner?"

"Nope. Already done." He said and she gave him a look. "By magic, of course. Not going to get my hands dirty _cooking."_ And even though he said it with a tone of disgust she could tell that he wanted to try it. But she wouldn't push it.

"Lets go eat then. Where did you put my bottle of firewhiskey. We can have some with dinner." She said sitting up higher in the bed getting ready to get out.

"What have I done, i've turned the goody-two-shoes Granger into an alcoholic." He said with mock shock. "It's in a cupboard, I'll go get it." he said as he got up and made way to the door. Turning around to see Hermione attempt to get out of bed on wobbly legs.

"Here, let me help you." He said picking her up over his shoulder and beginning to walk her out the door.

"What the fuck Malfoy let me down!" She said smacking his back. "Don't make me kick you in the family jewels, I know the worth of those bad boys is probably quite hefty."

"Granger, you've been passed out for hours, you're probably still processing alcohol in your system and you're about to drink more, you've been severely burnt and mentally drained all in one day. Not to mention you saw my cock which was probably the most interesting and exciting thing of the day, judging by your reaction! You've had enough for one day, let me carry you."

"But I-" She began to protest more.

"Shut it Granger or there will be no firewhiskey." He said firmly.

"Fine."

He set her down at the table and she folded her arm across her chest and pouted. It may have been juvenile for her to act like this but when she didn't get her way at home this was how she acted. Suddenly she noticed the bulge in his pants that he was standing awkwardly trying to hide and she felt the unusual pang in her stomach again and couldn't tear her eyes away. After a few moments she realised he was staring at her staring at his pants. The shared an uncomfortable glance before he brought over their food to eat and summoned two glasses of firewhiskey.

"To an awkward day!" Malfoy toasted and Hermione raised her glass and awkwardly clinked it against his.

* * *

><p>"It has been two days already Albus, how long do you think this will go on for?" Minerva asked.<p>

"It's not something that we can work out, only they can do that. It may take a while, but we've got time Minerva, plenty of time now."

"Whilst you may think that's true Albus, I disagree. It's coming close to the end of the weekend, classes will start up again, what if they're not done by then. That's my best student, and Mister Malfoy is doing quite well this year too. I don't want either of them falling behind, they have such potential." Minerva pressed.

"Minerva, they will not be able to meet their potentials without each other. It is imperative that we assist with this."

"What about when Potter and Weasley come back from their trip. Then what?" She asked.

"We will figure it out when it comes to it Minerva. How are the boys doing, if I may ask?"

"Fine. Mister Weasley floo'd earlier to tell me they were okay and he wished to talk to Miss Granger. I allowed it and asked him to report back to me afterwards so I could close her floo wards after. He seemed upset and mumbling something about a broken relationship. I can only imagine that he meant that the two of them are no longer seeing each other. Whilst this information does not interest me, it may you, sir."

"Ah, well as they say when one door closes, another one opens, don't you agree Minerva?" when she only answered with a nod he continued on "And Harry, how is Harry going?"

"Not too happy to be back at school, but I believe Miss Granger convinced them to return. He is with Miss Weasley. He seems happy Albus, you would be proud."

"That I am, Minerva, That I am." He said, his face turned up in a gleeful smile to know that the boy he had to put through more trouble than anyone should have to go through was finally happy and free.

* * *

><p>The dinner that had begun awkward had loosened up after the two of them had downed a few drinks. They argued over several topics ranging from serious ones, involving the future post war and some not so serious ones involving flubberworms and pixie spit. There were conversations that they surprisingly agreed on, ones that they knew they would agree on but talked about heatedly anyway, and ones that they probably would never agree on, one in particular being quidditch.<p>

"You are a rubbish flier and that's why you hate it. It's not something you can learn by sticking your nose in a book!" Draco argued.

"You're wrong Malfoy, I don't enjoy heights why would I want to play a sport that requires me to do something I'm not comfortable with?"

"I still say it's because it's a practical skill-"

"I'm good at potions, that's practical!"

"Potions is also quite heavily to do with books, where you learn how to brew the potions. For a bright witch you really miss the point sometimes" He said with a smile.

"Don't you flash that grin at me, countless girls may fall for that but not me!"

"Do you have a penis, then?" Draco asked.

"Excuse me, what?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Do. You. Have. A. Penis. Honestly Granger I made it quite clear. Are you not a girl?"

"I most certainly do not have a penis and I most certainly AM a girl." She said and Draco made a buzzer noise.

"Wrong answer, try again." He said, still smiling.

"What do you -hic- mean wrong answer. I am a girl! Do you want me to take my clothes off to show you?"

"Whilst that is a nice offer , Granger, I will decline-"

"Oh, yep. I get you, don't want another situation like what happened this morning do we?" Granger said, and it was her smiling this time.

"Shut up, Granger. I was actually going to compliment you a second ago, now I don't think I'll bother." He said, inspecting his nails.

"No, bother!"

"No. I don't think I will."

"Do."

"Wont."

"Will."

"won- Granger what on earth are you doing!" screeched Draco as he watched Granger get up from the chair and begin to take off her clothes.

"Scared- hic - to see a filthy mud- hic- blood naked." She said swaying as she tried to unbutton her blouse unsuccessfully.

"Actually Granger, you were right the first time. I don't think I could handle seeing you naked, keep it in your pants and I'll keep it in mine. Deal?" He asked.

"No Deal." Granger said as she continued swaying, slowly managing to open her buttons. Draco got up from his seat to stabilise her from falling.

"Lets go sit on the couch, how bout that?" He said as Granger nodded and grabbed the firewhiskey as he helped her walk towards the couch.

"Compliment me, good sir!"

"Granger, all I was going to say was that you're not a girl. You're a woman." He said nonchalantly

"That's -hic- the nicest thing -hic- anyone has ever said to me." she said quietly, snapping out of her silly mood for a second.

"Well it's the truth." He said.

"You're a big softy, you know that?"

"Only when I'm drunk and you're sitting in front of me." He admitted, and he wasn't even lying. There was something about her that was hypnotising.

"No, I don't think so. You helped me today."

"You were hurt, I'm not the monster people make me out to be."

"Then what are you?" she asked.

"I don't know."

They sat in silence for a while, thinking their own thoughts before Granger brought up something that Draco didn't really want to talk about when she was sitting their with her top not done up properly thinking inappropriate thoughts.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you this morning." She said shyly.

"Um. It's okay, I guess." He said.

"No it was rude of me, I'll knock from now on."

"Oh-Okay."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Okay." He agreed.

"Um, when I saw you -hic- doing _that_ I -hic- felt something." She said.

"Felt something?" He said, his interest in the conversation picking up.

"Yes. But I don't know what it is. Or means. And that -hic- frustrates me." She said.

"Oh course, insufferable know-it-all literally needs to know it all." He said nodding and instead of being offended she smiled.

"Precisely. It was a physical feeling. Below my stomach. Kind of like if you go on a rollercoaster. Wait, you probably don't know what that is-"

"I'm familiar with the concept, though never been on one myself. Which might have something to do with my family history of having nothing to do with muggles or their inventions."

"Yes, Malfoy, I know. Let me think of another way to explain it. Okay, -hic- when you first started flying, when you would dip down really quickly, and I mean _really_ quickly you know how your stomach would jump? Like that except lower and more intense." She said.

"Granger, you don't possibly find me attractive, do you?" He asked bluntly.

"I- uh- I -hic- I"

"Never mind Granger, friends don't ask friends if they're attracted to each other."

"But you think I'm beautiful."

"Yes, but you never asked me." Draco said, feeling dizzy from the alcohol and uncomfortable from the stiffness in his pants from hearing Granger speak about her reaction from that morning.

"I- It looked like you enjoyed yourself." She said nervously.

"What?"

"It looked like you enjoyed yourself. This morning. I really am sorry for interrupting."

"I just said you were beautiful, it doesn't matter that you interrupted. Better you than Potter or Blaise or something." He said and she smiled.

"What do you think about when you do it?" She asked.

_Shit_ he thought, he didn't want to lie to her but to tell her that she was what made him cum like that, he didn't think he could do that either.

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"You don't."

"Do."

"Granger." He warned.

"Fine. I want to try again."

"Again?" He questioned.

"I tried. This morning, in the shower." she said and he felt himself harden even more. "It didn't work."

"Well were you we enough?" He asked, decided he would brace the subject himself even if he had to excuse himself to wank to get rid of the pain of being confined in his pants.

"I was in the shower and it was on, so yes?" She said.

"No Granger, was your cunt wet enough?"

"Oh." Was all that she could manage. "Um."

"You have to get yourself in the mood first. Think of things that turn you on. Your stomach will do that floppy thing you were yapping on about. And you'll get wet, and not from the shower.

He said noticing how intrigued she looked. "You're so innocent, you know that Granger. I feel like I'm a bad influence on you."

"You're not." She says. "Tell me more, will you? Tell me how to do it?" She asked and he swallowed, hard.

"Once you're wet enough, you'll want to explore what you like-"

"How?"

"I wasn't finished, you'll want to use your fingers to gather the moisture onto them and slowly swipe them on and around your clit-"

"Where's that?"

"Your clitoris-"

"I know what it is, how will I know I've found it." She asked

"Oh, you'll know. It's like a little bundle of nerves, this is what will bring you to the edge most of the time. I would just start off doing that, but you can also use your fingers inside of yourself but i'm getting very uncomfortable now so i'm going to stop talking." He said.

"I can see that, -hic- you're very hard."

"I'm-"

"Malfoy, my stomach is doing the flippy thing again." She said offhandedly, making to get up off the couch and falling over in the middle of it. Falling directly onto Draco he could now feel Grangers arse rubbing against his cock through his clothes and he couldn't stop the moan exiting his mouth, and she looked at him with her eyes wide open.

* * *

><p>Wow, was that at least a little bit hot? Who knows what will happen next chapter. Now that Ron is out of the way will something happen between Draco and Hermione, or would that be rushing things? Let me know ;) See you next chapter x<p> 


	11. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

A/N: Hey guys, this chapter has been giving me a lot of trouble over the last few weeks. It doesn't feel quite how I would like it to feel, but I just needed to move past it so I can get to bigger and better things in this story. There will be a bit more of an interesting plot line coming up soon (a few chapters away, at least though) But yes, this one was bugging me so I decided to leave it as is because at the moment I am on Prac and will be for the next few weeks. I will keep writing in that time, but it might be a little bit slower. I will _maybe_ post some tiny spoilers on my tumblr for this fic. The tumblr is corpsesonice(.)Tumblr(.)com (obviously you take away the brackets. Or if you just want to follow me and ask me anything, my personal Tumblr is lumosmaxima-nox(.)tumblr(.)com . Feel free to do so or not, I don't mind either way. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>It happened before either of them had time to stop it, there was no thought process and no telling who instigated it ,but they were kissing. And not just a peck on the cheek, or a polite kiss hello either. Hermione had moved since the beginning of the kiss and was straddling his waist which was something that she couldn't ever remember doing to Ron. But then again she was much too preoccupied with kissing Draco bloody Malfoy to remember much of anything. She was nipping at his lips and exploring his mouth with her tongue, moaning every time she felt him thrust up a little and she could feel him pressed against her through their clothes. Suddenly she was beginning to understand what it meant to be turned on, and with every movement they made a small moan escaped her mouth making Malfoy basically growl which left her even more turned on than before.<p>

"Granger?" Draco said, pulling away from their kiss.

"Mmmm." Granger replied, trying to press herself into Malfoy some more, beginning to nuzzle at his neck.

"Granger. Stop." He said, and when she didn't he made to stand up, pulling her up with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, wanting to be near him again.

"Granger, you just broke up with your boyfriend today, you've drunk a lot todays and I don't want to take advantage of you like this."

"You're not. I want this. I- I want this, really." She said, trying to kiss him again but he held her off.

"You're drunk." He said.

"You're sexy." she replied smiling.

"Ah! So you do find me attractive then?" He asked, using the topic as a way of distracting her.

"What do you think?" She said, struggling to keep touching and kissing him still.

"Granger, really, you are drunk. If sober you could see drunk you right now she would cringe. This isn't what you want. You just think it is. I'm taking you to bed." He said, picking her up.

"I can still feel how hard you are." She said quietly, cuddling up to him inhaling his scent and in the back of her mind she recognised it. "I want you. I want you to show me what you were doing this morning."

"Granger, you won't be thinking that in the morning. I'm not going to get you angry at me again. You're going to bed."

"Am not."

"Well, that's where I'm taking you." He said as they entered her room and he helped her get into bed.

"Malfoy, I need to get into my pyjamas." She said.

"Well, you can do that can't you?" He said awkwardly and she shook her head.

"You -hic- carried me here, do you really -hic- think I can undress myself?" She asked and he sighed deeply.

"Okay. Where are they?" He asked and she point to a drawer in the corner of the room so he picked a night dress out, he was surprised that it had lace trimmings around the breasts. "Nice." He said as he brought them over to her where she was trying to get her shirt off.

"Help!" She said, struggling. He started unbuttoning her shirt, making a point to look in another direction. "What are you doing Malfoy, you can look." She said.

"You would not approve." He said.

"I _am_ approving. Look." she said trying to bring his face closer to hers. She kissed his nose in passing while she worked on getting her pants off.

Draco had managed to get her shirt unbuttoned but had to look at her to help manoeuvre it off her arms, coming face to face with her lovely chest sans bra which made his groin tighten, again. And for the first time wished that he wasn't trying to change, because he would give in and rip her panties off and drive into her, hard. Unfortunately he would never to that to anyone now. He wouldn't steal such a special moment from her, or anyone else again. Though he had thought about fucking her, properly and under her terms, of course she would have to be sober so he knew she was being serious. Right now was not one of those moments and she wasn't making it very easy on him. In fact she was making it quite hard. Literally.

And as if sensing it, she had managed to not only get her pants off but her underwear too and currently had her hand in her cunt and was mewing softly to her movements.

"D- Draco, help me." she asked softly, through moans, and his cock twitched at the sound of her saying his first name and he let out a guttural moan.

"Granger." He warned, voice husky from arousal. "Granger, I'm warning you. Stop."

But she didn't stop, she just laid there pleasuring herself, and it was apparent to Draco that she didn't need any help. And if there was any doubt in that her moans certainly said otherwise. Draco got up off her bed, trying to tear his eyes away from her now naked body, squirming under the pleasure she was giving herself. He turned to move out of the room, and exited as quickly as possible heading straight to his room where he disrobed, climbed onto his bed and got himself off to the sounds of Granger coming in the other room. It was the best orgasm he had ever had, which led to the best sleep he had had in years.

* * *

><p>Neither of them woke up before the afternoon the next day. Draco had woken up to a quite room, and what he perceived as a quite common room too and he decided that it meant that Granger was still sleeping. Luckily he had remembered to down his hangover potion just before falling asleep the night before he didn't feel so bad, but he couldn't imagine what Granger would feel like when she woke up. He would have given her one but because he had to leave in such a rush all logical thought had exited his head.<p>

After everything that had happened last night, Draco needed to have a shower to clear his head. So he climbed out of bed fully naked and half erect cock pointing out from his body. Draco slept naked almost all the time, the only times he wouldn't was when he was too cold that it wasn't possible. He walked naked to the shower hoping that he was right and Granger wasn't awake because if she was awake and in the bathroom he didn't know how he could handle another awkward situation. In fact he kind of hoped that he didn't have to see Granger at all that day, whether he had clothes on or not. He wasn't sure what she would remember from the night before, and he hoped that if she remembered as much as he did that she wouldn't get angry at him. He didn't encourage her, he didn't join in for very long, he stopped the kiss no matter how much he didn't want to. He did all the right things. He knew that she didn't want that, that she didn't want him and that she was just drunk, just upset over breaking up with her boyfriend. So he made himself not get his hopes up that maybe deep down she liked him too, no matter how messed up he thought he was.

After showering he felt a lot calmer and a lot more at ease with the situation, though he still hoped that just for today he and Granger wouldn't cross paths. However he wasn't in luck because just as he had buttoned up his pants and reached for his shirt the bathroom door on her side flew open and a dishevelled looking witch ran straight to the toilet bowl. He hair was wild and she looked tired. He knew that she would be hungover, but he hadn't thought that she would be this bad. Suddenly she was throwing up and he felt awkward just standing there.

"Granger?" he asked, still standing in the corner of the room holding his shirt awkwardly in his hand.

She didn't reply, she just heaved up more vomit into the toilet bowl her face now sticky with tears, her hair in the way of her face while she made a choked crying sound. So Draco did something he didn't think he would ever have to do for another person. He walked over to her and bundled up all of her hair in his hands and told her it would all be okay.

It took half an hour of sobbing and heaving for Grangers sickness to subside enough for him to give her a potion, and a tall glass of water. When she finally did start to feel better she must have been remembering the night before because she started crying and apologising. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there and let her cry on his shoulder while she broke down.

When she calmed down after that outburst she asked for some firewhiskey which was where Draco had had enough.

"Granger, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She said, wiping away her tears with Draco's abandoned shirt.

"I don't want to you take this the wrong way-"

"Malfoy generally when people say that, the person they're talking to_ is _going to take it the wrong way."

"Are you using alcohol to cope with your break up?" He said bluntly.

"No!" Hermione defended, and they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Why would you ask that? Are you worried about me?" She said, trying and failing to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

"Yes." He choked out. "Last night, last night was so difficult. I really do enjoy getting to know you, but last night after we kissed- Well, when you were on the bed and naked and doing _that_, it was so difficult to stop myself from doing something. So difficult to stop myself becoming the kind of person I was before, someone who uses people. Someone that I don't ever want to be again. It took so much strength for me to say no, to walk away. You kept asking me to stay, to help. You don't know what it took for me to walk out of there. I knew you didn't want that, that you didn't want me. I'm not the kind of person you would fall for, so why screw up a newly found friendship because you were drunk and wanting to kiss me. I couldn't do that, and you don't want me like that so yes, I'm worried about you. But I'm also worried about me." He said.

"Well, you wouldn't be a Malfoy if you weren't self involved." She joked. "Okay, I guess I started drinking yesterday as a way to cope with what happened with Ron. Not because I'm unhappy that it's over, but because of how I did it and how he handled it. I don't know if he'll want to be my friend anymore and that scared me. And the other night I felt so comfortable being around you when I was drunk and I just wanted that again. I wanted the comfort. But it went really wrong and I almost screwed up two friendships in one day. I really am sorry Malfoy, I didn't mean to make things so hard for you." She said and he smirked at the innuendo that she seemed to miss . "But for you to say that I wouldn't want you like that. That's not your place to make those decisions."

And with that she got up and exited the bathroom leaving a still shirtless Draco sitting on the cold floor to try and figure out what that meant.

* * *

><p>They stayed in their separate rooms for most of the day, only ever coming out for drinks, food or toiled breaks but they didn't cross paths for hours.<p>

By the time five in the afternoon came around Hermione had gone stir crazy being locked up in her room, glancing at the door every five minutes wondering if Malfoy would come in to discuss what she had said earlier. She couldn't deny it, he had sparked a response from her the night before that Ron had never been able to do. There was something in the pit of her stomach that told her to go for it, but if Malfoy didn't feel comfortable being with her she didn't know how to get around that. She felt like this was it, this was what wanting someone was supposed to feel like, but she felt sad that it had to come at such an inconvenient time. She felt lost and confused about life, Ron and Harry knew what they wanted to do with their lives and they were going for it. She didn't. Since the war ended she felt like she was mindlessly putting one foot in front of the either and being led to a life that she really didn't want. Breaking up with Ron was the first step to getting where she needed to be. But she had no clue what the next would be and she didn't really think that getting involved with another person straight away was it.

Maybe finding out what she wanted to do with her life, as difficult as that was for her to decide. But she had given herself until the end of the school year to work it out so as soon as she graduated she could start an apprenticeship somewhere. The problem was what somewhere? Maybe she would want to go into potions, or maybe healing. Or maybe something wacky like divination. She laughed out loud at the though of her even exploring the idea of divination let along trying to make a career out of it.

No matter what path she chose, she knew it meant a lot to have the people she cared about around her. Suddenly she had a flash back of kissing Malfoy and that being so close to him she could smell him. In the back of her mind she knew it from somewhere, and it made her feel comforted. Now that she wasn't plagued by bucket loads of alcohol impairing her impeccable memory, she could recall exactly where she had smelt his scent so vividly before, from potions class! When she had made her love potion, it had smelt exactly the same!

What did that mean, she wondered. He couldn't possibly be what she most desired? Sure, she _did_ think he was attractive, but so did a lot of other girls. And sure, she thought he was funny, and she enjoyed talking and arguing with him. But did she desire him? That was a pretty strong word to use, particularly when she had just left a relationship that sparked not even a hint of desire. Maybe she could admit that she did want him in a way that she hadn't wanted a man before, but did that equal desire? She couldn't tell. Hermione Granger might have been smart at a whole manner of things, but when it came to boys and relationships she felt like an unprepared first year.

* * *

><p>After working herself up about desiring Malfoy, Hermione decided to distract herself by settling into one of the comfy sofas with a big mug of tea and a good book. After all she needed to take her mind off the whole ordeal, every time she thought about Malfoy seeing her lying on her bed basically naked and touching herself she felt like simultaneously throwing up and taking her clothes off and doing it all over again. Needless to say, she wasn't taking it very well and really did need the distraction. As she opened a big book on healing she could smell the alluring scent of old books and new knowledge. It was one of her favourite smells and one of her favourite pastimes experiencing the feeling of opening a book that was new to her for the first time. Especially when it was a topic that she was quite interested in.<p>

* * *

><p>Granger had been reading in the lounge area for quite awhile, not taking her nose out of the book meaning she was sufficiently distracted. So much so that she didn't see the blonde exit his room that was merely meters away from where she was sitting, on his way to enter the kitchen to retrieve something. Nor did she notice when he snuck passed her again, with a book that he had left behind there earlier in the week. Before he entered his room though, he couldn't help but stop and stare at the girl, as oblivious as he thought she was to his starting.<p>

He thought about a number of things in that moment, how pretty she looked with her hair a mess of curls framing her face, studious look on herself discovering new and wonderful things. The way that she chewed on her lip when she was concentrating hard, or considering an important puzzle in front of her. He then thought about how she looked the night before, begging him to stay. Begging him to kiss her, to please her. Whilst both of the two versions of her were pretty, nay gorgeous, in their own way he couldn't help but notice how this version, with her nose in a book oblivious to his scrutinising stare, would be so against him falling for the other Granger. The one that wanted him. And it hurt him inside a little, that there was something that he for once could not have.

It was then that a great idea dawned on him, he would woo _this _Granger into falling for him. If drunk Granger wanted him so badly, she must exist under there somewhere, even if she was born out of alcohol and a breakup. She existed, and he needed to draw her out but without the help of alcohol this time.

Deciding that he had probably stared too long, he began to turn to his door to retreat back into his room and start to plan how best to impress Granger. Before he managed to the bushy haired girl sitting on the sofa slightly moved.

"You know it's rude to stare?" She said, her eyes not moving from her book and all Draco could do was splutter an incomprehensible response and he didn't stop staring. "Honestly, take a picture it's sure to last a lot longer."

"I - uh. Nevermind." He said as he retreated to his bedroom and stalked to his bed. Anger spilling out of him.

A girl should not be able to ruffle his feathers like that, he thought angrily, A Malfoy is always calm and collected and they do. not. stare.

He couldn't work out what had come over him. He couldn't form a proper sentence. He had stared at her for what must have been a long time and he wondered how long she had known he was staring at her. What would she think about him starting at her? Why was he over thinking this? Why did she get into his brain the way that she did. No other woman had done so before, and his father had led him to believe that women, and eventually wives, weren't supposed to do that. They were supposed to produce an heir, and act as a trophy.

Draco had discovered that he wanted something more than that a while ago after visiting his aunt Andromeda with his mother over the summer. The way that his aunt, his own family, had been able to find a partner to actually love you and truly, madly and deeply be in love with discounted any previous beliefs that may have been bestowed on him. After seeing how Ted and Andromeda were with each other, and with their grandson Teddy showed him how he wanted his life to be.

He needed to remind himself that this would be a far off affair, and that it wasn't likely for him to find someone and settle down for a long time. Especially after the war, after what people believed about his family. About himself. It would be difficult for people to trust him, and he understood that. But it didn't stop him yearning for something more than he had, no matter how much he didn't think he deserved it.

He wanted Granger. For what? He didn't quite understand, but there was yearning there. And if there was something that he would choose to keep from his upbringing, is his uncanny ability to get what he wanted.

If only he knew what he wanted.

* * *

><p>AN: As you can see there isn't too much of a twist at the end of this one, but that's the way it goes sometimes. Please review and let me know what you think (as you can tell I'm very self conscious about this chapter! :/ ) As always, thank you so much for reading3


	12. Don't Let me Fall

It was now Sunday evening and their weekend had been full of conversations, laughter, getting to know each other, reading, sharing knowledge and studying. They studied only when Hermione decided it because it was their last year after all and she'd told him they needed good grades. Malfoy had admitted to her that he didn't know what he was going to do at the end of the year, which Hermione understood fully as she was in the same position and she encouraged him to make sure his grades we up so that he could what he wanted. He had mentioned that it would take more than that to get him anywhere in life because of his family history, but she reassured him that as long as he tried and had good intentions he would do well. She could tell he wasn't convinced but he had given her a weak smile and moved the conversation on to a safer topic.

Whilst they were getting friendlier with one another, and much more comfortable in each others presence things could go sour quickly when they began to talk about the wrong topics. The night before they had argued heavily over house elves rights, with Malfoy storming out of the room calling Hermione small minded. She would have just left it, but his parting remark had gotten her even more rilled up she had followed him to his room to yell some more. When they weren't arguing with each other over things, they were what Hermione liked to think was arguing in agreement, mainly because they weren't disagreeing with each other but as they were both passionate people they agreed through means of raised voices and a lot of hand gestures and swearing in Malfoy's case.

They hadn't even tried to get out of their rooms in that time, and hadn't given it any thought for the very near future, it wasn't a topic that either of them felt important enough to bring up and neither of them had really taken into account that the next day was Monday which meant they had classes. But now that it was Sunday evening the fact that it was very close to being monday Hermione's mind began consider the fact that they would obviously miss their classes if they were still trapped in their rooms.

"Malfoy," Hermione began and he looked up from the book he was perusing whilst laying on the rug in front of the fire "what happens tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow?" He said cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

"It will be monday, meaning we have - "

"Classes. Shit." Malfoy said.

"Yes, indeed. What happens if we can't get out? What if I miss classes? What if they take away head girl from me for not going to class?" Hermione panicked.

"Granger, calm down. It's not like you sat down and said 'gee you know what I feel like doing today, skipping class! That will be ever so much fun!' that's just not you. They would think someone put you under the imperius if you were to ever say that. Don't worry about it, you didn't ask for this to happen and you wouldn't skip class unless you were forced to." He reassured.

"This is true." Hermione agreed, her breathing calming after what could have been a full blown panic attack.

"Besides, if you don't show up tomorrow I'm sure there will be people coming about to knock the door down to save you from the nasty slytherin who has captured you in here."

"But you didn't-"

"I'm sure that will be everyones first thought. Lucky your wonder twins aren't here or they would probably kill me without question." Malfoy said.

"They wouldn't. Not if they weren't one hundred percent sure that you were hurting me or treating me badly. And you've done neither so you've no reason to be frightened." Hermione said smiling.

"I should be more worried about what you would do to me, to be honest, you pack a punch if I remember correctly." Malfoy said smirking.

"Yes. Sorry about that, but you _were_ being the biggest prick alive. Even more than Ron was at the time and that is saying something. So actually i'm not sorry, you deserved it, and you better watch it with me because after the war I've become even stronger _and _faster. So don't go messing with me." She said, her smile softening the warning in her words.

"Wouldn't dream of upsetting you Granger, not when I know the power behind your uppercut."

"Who would have thought this would happen?" Hermione asked more to herself than to Malfoy.

"What? That we'd be able to talk like this?" He asked, sitting up straighter to lean against the couch.

"Yeah. Talking, laughing, joking about things that have happened to us in the past. I suppose I just never thought that you would be different to how I perceived you from the very first time we met." She said.

"You know, that first day of sorting isn't actually the first day I saw you. I saw you in Diagon Alley, you were by yourself looking through the shelves in Flourish and Botts admiring all of the books picking out more than what I knew we needed, but you had all the same books that I had so I knew you'd be in my year. You were buzzing with excitement for all the knowledge that you'd be learning. I thought to myself that you would be a good friend to have, that we could read books and learn and have fun. When I told my mother and father when I got home that I wanted to make friends with you they told me that boys and girls weren't to make friends. So I asked them what Pansy was because I saw her often enough during my childhood, and they told me that one day Pansy would be my wife and that's why I see her. That you aren't to make friends with anyone you are to make allegiances with strong Wizards. The idea of friends had been lost on me. The first day at school I offered to be Potters friend and he turned me down. Since then the only person I have become friendly with is Blaise, and Pansy recently. Other than that you're really the first, so I'm sorry if one day I do screw up, it's because I'm new to this. Anyway, the whole point of telling you that, was the first way I perceived you _before _I knew anything about your parentage was that you seemed like you would make a really good friend. And look, I've proved myself right!" He said happily despite the sadness of his story.

"Wow Malfoy, I never knew you saw me that day. I didn't really notice anyone that day, I was too excited about the prospect of learning new things that everything else kind of didn't matter anymore. I didn't even bother with thinking about getting a familiar because I had spent all my money and time buying extra books." She said with a laugh.

"Speaking of pets, didn't you have an cat? That one with it's face that looked like it had been trampled by a pack of hippogriffs?" He asked.

"His name is Crookshanks, and he doesn't look like that thank you! He's at my parents, they grew fairly fond of him over the summer and he seemed more comfortable there so I didn't want to disturb him by bringing him here. Besides, I was worried that whomever would be head boy wouldn't want him around. And I will bet that you wouldn't have allowed it."

"And why is that? Do I not look like an animal lover?"

"Well, you're quite - er- regal? you look like if you were to come into contact with a pet it might dirty you? Besides remember what happened with the hippogriff" She said shyly.

"I would rather like to forget that ever happened. And as a matter of fact I am quite fond of pets, just not really big ones that have the ability to rip my chest open." He said, smirk still in place.

"Fair enough, but buckbeak really is quite sweet you just have to know how to approach him."

"That thing had a name?" He said scathingly, and Hermione gave him a look so he shrugged and went back to reading his book.

Hermione was shocked to find out that Malfoy had seen her on her first visit to Diagon Alley and even more surprised to realise how he had perceived her. He had wanted to be friends with her but he had never gotten a chance. She thought about how strange it would have been if they had been friends all along, that his upbringing hadn't affected the possibility of friendship. She imagined how he would have been if throughout all of that time in school he had actually had a friend. He would surely be different to how he was now, but where would that leave his family and his home life?

Hermione figured that life turned out the way that it had for a reason. That everything happens for a reason and that sometimes that reason can be hard to find but it is there in the grand scheme of things. She felt that she had to believe that to keep moving in life. After all of the death and destruction that had happened in her life it was important to have something to keep you going. And at that point in time everything happening for a reason was enough. Barely. But enough.

Now the years had passed and Malfoy had made some mistakes, but he was trying to make up for them now and she wouldn't deny him that, nor would she deny him the chance to have friends. She knew first hand what it was like to not have friends. Before she found out that she was a Witch she had no friends and people actively avoided her. Her friends had been books, and that had been fine for the moment and she developed the ability to learn quickly and to love to learn which has helped her out countless times and will for her life. But when she finally became friends with Ron and Harry it felt like the most amazing thing in the world. Two people other than herself and her parents to talk to, to laugh with, and have a good time. She would never want to deny someone that chance when she knows how it feels to lack that.

Besides Malfoy was nice, he was witty, and he was knowledgable. He had a passion for learning as well. Even when they argued she had a good time. It became apparent to Hermione that Malfoy made a good friend for all intents and purposes so far. That their past was now in the past and they could move forward from this. She wasn't entirely sure why she was trying to convince herself why Malfoy was a good friend, and put it down to working out how to explain this to Harry and Ron who surely weren't going to accept this new friendship with open arms. Maybe she wouldn't tell them for a while, after all she was quite mad at Ron currently and knew from past experiences that Harry would probably side with him.

"Granger, you've been staring at me like that for a good five minutes. You're not going to bloody murder me are you?" Malfoy asked mock concern in his voice.

"What? Oh. Sorry. Sidetracked." She said as she picked up a book and began trying to read.

* * *

><p>Pansy had spent most of the weekend in the common room reading. It was her last year and she didn't have a clue what she would do with her life. The years previous to this schooling didn't matter because she was going to marry Draco Malfoy, start a family and have plenty of money for shopping weekends away. That was now definitely not going to happen so she had to consider her options, weigh up her strengths and pick a career path that suited her. Unfortunately this was a difficult task because she hadn't a clue what her strengths were. So her weekend was not just spent studying but researching things that she could possibly be interested in.<p>

The world around her wasn't really playing on her mind very much, every now and then she would pop out side of her bubble and observe the going ons of the common room. Occasionally she would she people playing a game of wizards chess, couples making out on the couches, exploding snap, under age people stealing a shot of firewiskey, plotting, ploying and giggling girls checking out the older boys. This was generally all normal for the Slytherin common room so she took no notice and carried about her business. The next time she looked around things were pretty much the same, but one of the people who had been huddled in the corner and whispering had changed and as she thought about it the time before the last she looked about there was another different person.

It played on her mind as odd but she brushed it off because after all the years she had been at Hogwarts someone was plotting something in Slytherin. Unfortunately the last thing that was plotted was the Death Eaters being led into the school. She could only hope that this time it was a small prank on the first years. Some harmless fun, not something that could get someone cursed or worse, killed. She thought that Perhaps she would visit Draco later to tell him to be on the look out. Being able to have a chat to Hermione as well was what won her over, she very much enjoyed having a new girl friend. All her old friends were still hung up on pureblood supremacy and the dark arts as stupid as she found it. So she was very glad to have a new girl to talk to. Packing up her books she decided that she would pay them a visit now while it was still early so there was no way she'd be returning after curfew. At the beginning of the year each house had been given a long talk by their heads of house about being out after curfew or doing anything that could be dangerous. She assumed that the Slytherins' were given the longest and more threatening of talks considering what had happened in the past.

As she stood to leave the dungeon she passed the table that the people were huddled around plotting, noticing two more new faces sat down to hear what was happening. As she walked by them she heard a few muttered words that made her walk just that little bit quicker to Draco and Hermione's quarters.

She rushed through the halls not noticing who she was passing, bumping into at least two people on her way until she finally reached their portrait. She knocked twice to no answer, so she knocked again a little harder and desperate. After getting no answer again she tried to talk to the woman in the portrait. She asked whether either the head boy or girl had entered or left the portrait today and her reply had been that she hadn't seen either of them for days.

This caused Pansy to panic because Draco would have needed to come out to eat and she was sure that Hermione would have wanted to visit the library at least once over the weekend and apparently neither of them had. She began to think perhaps it was no coincidence that there were people plotting in Slytherin and both Hermione and Draco hadn't answered her knocking, though according to the lady in the portrait they must have been in their. Maybe the Slytherins had done something to them. She decided that her best bet would be to find the headmistress and alert her of this occurrence and get down to the bottom of it. She didn't know what she would do if Draco was hurt, what would she tell Narcissa?

As she ran to find the headmistress she went over all the possibilities in her head, and what she would do if they happened. She was so caught up in her head that she didn't even notice McGonagall come out of her office before she slammed into her.

"Miss Parkinson is everything okay?" McGonagall asked as she observed the worried girls face flood with relief when she realised that she'd bumped into the very person she wished to see.

"Oh thank Merlin! Profess- er, Headmistress I need to speak to you about something. It's urgent." She said in a hurry.

"Very well dear, we'll go upstairs to my office and have a cup of tea." she said muttering a password and heading up the stairs gesturing for Pansy to follow.

They entered the room and sat down either side of the big dest and two cups of tea were poured and a biscuit each.

"What was it that you so urgently wished to speak with me about Miss Parkinson?" McGonagall asked.

"I was in the common room studying and I noticed something strange. A group of boys, mainly, were huddled in the corner er- discussing- something. I'm not sure what, but overtime I looked up a boy had disappeared and another had sat down in his place to hear what I could only assume was a plan. This happened a few times that I am aware of, however I was concentrating on my study mostly until I realised that a pattern had been forming. I decided to go and warn Draco and Hermione that this was happening and for them to keep a look out as well but as I passed them I heard- I heard.."

"Dear, what did you hear?" She asked.

"I heard. I heard the Dark Lords name be mentioned. And a few other things. He is not back, that I'm sure of Draco told me his mark has completely gone now and apparently that means that he is truly gone. But I believe that they were talking about his plan for a pureblood supremacy. I'm worried that it will happen again. So I decided to go and see Draco right then and there to warn him that this was happening. So I rushed over there and knocked and knocked but they didn't answer. I asked the lady in the portrait when they had last entered or exited and she said there hasn't been anyone in or out since friday! Friday! What if they've been hurt, or captured. I don't know how to get in their to see if they're alright? What am I going to do if they're hurt?" Pansy continued to wail and it became incoherent. Minerva was patient though and patted the girls hand to calm her down.

"Don't you worry Miss Parkinson, there's a perfectly good explanation of why the two of them didn't answer when you knocked.. I believe Albus confided in you in your sixth year that Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger were to become friends this year?" She said and paused for a confirmation and Pansy nodded "Well, Albus had told me that to accomplish this I was to lock them in their quarters for a weekend or so, depending on how long I believed that I needed to make them become friendly with each other. I am allowing you to know the truth, but if anyone were to ask you where he is I would appreciate that you say he is helping his mother move to his aunts - which she is, however he is in his quarters. They wouldn't have been able to hear you knock, there is a silencing spell on the inside. As for Miss Granger if anyone asks I am going to say that she is with Mister Potter and Mister Weasley as would be natural, so if anyone were to ask you I would like it if you could give that answer as well."

"headmistress, what if it doesn't work? Draco can be very stubborn. I myself was trying to get them friendlier with each other but I didn't really see it working too well just yet. How is trapping them in a small area together going to work? They are both very easy to rile up, what if they hurt one another?" Pansy asked.

"Don't worry dear, I am able to peak my head in through one of the fires once or twice a day not to spy but just to make sure neither of them are hurt and to gauge wether or not I believe it is time for the spell on the rooms to be lifted or not." McGonagall said.

"And when will it be time?"

"That all depends. Unfortunately I have to lift the spell when Mister Potter and Mister Weasley come back because they will wonder where she was, however I believe that should be enough time. Last time I poked my head in they were studying in the same room and didn't seem too bothered. I believe that could be considered progress. Mister Potter floo'd me this morning to tell me that he should be back either tomorrow evening or Tuesday morning, so sometime around then I will need to lift the spell." She said looking Pansy in the eyes. "You won't tell anyone of anything I've said here, will you? Not even Mister Malfoy?"

"Of course not, Headmistress. And I will do my best to help them become friends, Hermione is a really lovely girl. It will all work out, I know it." Pansy said. "Um, Headmistress just before I go can I just say that I'm sorry for how I acted the day of the final battle. I shouldn't have said we should offer up Harry. I was just scared. I'm sorry."

"I believe it is not me that that apology should be directed to, however I appreciate it all the same. And don't worry dear, I will keep and eye on anything strange going on, particularly in Slytherin house. Please let me know if you see or hear anything else." Headmistress McGonagall said before picking up the now empty tea cups, cleaning them and levitating them to be put away.

"Of course, thank you Headmistress." Pansy said before leaving the room.

Minerva sat back down at the desk and turned her chair to face Albus's portrait.

"I assume you heard all of that?" She said softly.

"Yes, you did the right thing telling her Minerva." He said reassuringly. "I know how you feel about encouraging people to lie, but this is for the greater good I promise."

"You do keep telling me that Albus, I'm worried about what the girl told me though." She said the worry truly evident in her voice.

"Do not be worried Minerva, as long as Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy become close things will not get out of hand."

"Is there more to the story that you're not telling me Albus?" She questioned.

"That is almost always the case," he said with a sparkle in his eye "however now is not the time. It is getting late, you'll want to get a good sleep."

"One more thing though, I have their mail here. Do I give it to them, or wait until they're out. What if it's important?" Minerva asked.

" If you can get it to them without them being suspicious too much then I'm sure that would be fine. I wouldn't recommend an owl as they might send for help. Unless of course they were distracted. You could send them through the fire as well, that would probably be your best bet." He suggested.

"Thank you Albus, Goodnight." She said as she walked past the other portraits to her door, picking up a pill of letters as she went. She passed Severus Snape's portrait and didn't notice his eyes squeeze open just a little before closing them tight again feigning sleep.

* * *

><p>The Head boy and girl had been studying for quite a while now when they were interrupted by the whooshing of the fire coming to life. Suddenly a pile of letters flew out onto the carpet. Draco was nearest so he reached over to pick them up before he was startled by Grangers panicked voice.<p>

"No! Don't touch them!" She all but screamed.

"Why not?" He said, slowly retracting his arm.

"They could be dangerous. We're trapped in here, how could they just appear here. Were you thinking about how you'd like to read letters or something for them to be brought here?" she questioned.

"No, I was just concentrating on my work." He said, which was a half lie, he had been thinking about her every few minutes too.

"Well, I hadn't thought about them for them to be conjured up. Which means someone sent them here."

"What if it was just McGonagall." He said.

"Why would she do that?" She queried.

"I don't know? We weren't at any meals, maybe they were delivered and she retrieved them?" He said, pondering whether or not to pick them up and just as he moved to do so she yelled again.

"No! Let me just check to make sure there's no charms on them that might hurt us, okay?" She said and he nodded his consent so she picked up her wand and performed some non verbal spells she had learnt from McGonagall at the end of third year. When she had given up Harrys broom for Sirius to be checked she had asked McGonagall to teach her some of the spells that she had used for future reference and they had come in handy in the past.

"Okay, they're okay. Not cursed." She said relief flooding her.

"Brilliant, where'd you learn those?" He asked referring to the spells she had just cast.

"McGonagall." She said, reaching for the letters addressed to herself.

"You'll have to teach me them some day." He said, picking up his own pile of letters and she nodded tearing open a letter.

They sat in silence reading through their mail. Draco had received one from his mother that had obviously been received on the was to inform him that she was going to stay at his Aunt Andromeda for a while because the house had been to quite with no one else around. She had written to say how nice it would be to be around a little child again, someone to dote upon. He could tell his mother was lonely, but she had insisted upon him returning to school no matter how much he hadn't wanted to. In hindsight he was quite glad he had, he'd made a friend already. He'd have to write his mother back as soon as he was able to tell him he was having a good time, and to thank her for making him go. She'd like that.

Draco looked up from his letters and found Granger staring at her letter looking perplexed and chewing on her bottom lip. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but after intruding on her personal business the week before and her getting extremely upset about it made him think twice about asking. He continued to peruse through his letters, nothing really interesting there other than a second letter from his mother writing to ask why she hadn't heard back from him yet. Before he could think about how he would reply to her at the earliest possibility he heard Granger sigh loudly causing him to look up again and ask without thinking.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh- oh, nothing honestly. Just. Harry has written to tell me that I was too harsh on Ron, and that I shouldn't have said those things through the loo. So now he's angry with me as well." She said exasperated.

"I'd bet Weasley didn't tell him what he said to you." Malfoy offered.

"Even if he had, he still thinks I'm in the wrong for doing it over floo." She said, sighing again. "I can't do anything right."

Draco thought she looked like she might cry, and he didn't really like crying women so he moved over to where she was on the couch and flung his arm around her awkwardly. She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. The feel of her body pressed up against him like that was oddly comforting and so he gave her a squeeze and rubbed his arm up and down her arm twice in an attempt at calming her down. He breathed in through his nose and caught a whiff of her scent. It drove him wild, and without thinking he rested his head atop of hers to breathe in her smell and a small moan escaped his mouth. He froze, trying to figure out if she heard him. She didn't move to pull away, so he figured that she mustn't have so he relaxed back into her rubbing her arm again.

"That's not true. Don't listen to Potter. You did the right thing, Weasley was in the wrong for saying what he did." He whispered softly. "Everything will be alright."

Normally Draco would never give someone false hope that everything would be alright, because in his experience everything would never be alright. But as he was cuddled up next to Granger he almost believed that it could be

* * *

><p>AN: So here's another chapter! Just finished it now! Hope you like it because i spent time working on it that I should have been using to study, you lucky things. :)

Just a quick question, I've got some original stories in my mind and will eventually start writing them (however probably not fully until I finish up this one) would people ever be interested in reading original stories? Let me know! It won't be for a while, so this is just a vague question :)

Anyway, as you can see more of a plot is being introduced now that they are becoming closer. Please leave me a review I'd really appreciate it! Happy reading! xx


	13. Sweet Disposition

AN: I'm really sorry that this is only up now. I honestly thought that I would have had this up two weeks ago or something, but I have been swamped with uni work (so many mid semester exams!) and tonight was one of the first breaks i've had to actually write anything. Hopefully I wont take as long to write the next chapter. Please let me know what you think? x

* * *

><p>As the sun rose on Monday morning Hermione woke up with it. She knew today would have to be the day that they leave their little world where they could freely be friends. She hoped that it wouldn't have to change when they got back into their normal routine. She also knew that if for whatever reason they couldn't leave their quarters today they would have to start to work out why they were trapped and how best to escape instead of continuing enjoying each others company.<p>

Hermione had spent the night previous thinking about why they might be trapped here and didn't get a very good nights sleep because of it. Her best explanation was that the room knew that Malfoy needed a friend and had kept them their to provide that for him. The only reason that she even considered the idea was the parallels they had pointed out earlier between this room and that of the Room of Requirement. Perhaps when they had decided to construct this room earlier in the year some of the same spells were used that were created for the Room of Requirement. She couldn't be sure, of course.

Which lead her to her second guess, which was that someone had trapped her here, to play a trick on her or maybe even punish her for helping the end of the war and the death of Voldemort. Or maybe it was a Slytherin trying to punish Malfoy for not wanting anything to do with the death eaters or their families who still led their lives based on pureblooded supremacy. Perhaps by trapping him in a room with a filthy mudblood they thought perhaps he would change his mind and join up with them. If that was the plan then they had it wrong because he didn't seem to mind much at all, and if she thought about it hard enough overtime the topic of their being stuck together and how they might need to find a way out would come up he would carefully change the subject. If it were anyone else he did it to they probably wouldn't have noticed, but Hermione prided herself on her astute ability to notice the little things that were important, she was incredibly observant.

No matter the reason though, Hermione knew as soon as she got out of her bed she'd have to face the dilemma of leaving and going back to a normal routine. Picking up her blanket she snuggled further into the bed, not wanting to have to start the day, not wanting to part with this friendship that she was sure to finish now that he had other people to talk to, people that weren't her, people that weren't muggle born. Suddenly she had remembered that Malfoy had told her in no uncertain terms that they would not be friends. She wasn't sure what to believe, because the Malfoy that she'd spent time with over the last weekend definitely wanted to be her friend. Confusion was an understatement of how she felt, she was conflicted over how to feel and she didn't like the not knowing, not knowing how he truly felt, not knowing how to feel herself. Knowledge was an important part of her life, it was a structure, something stable and right now there was none of that. Whilst it was incredibly frightening to feel blind from lack of knowledge and perhaps a danger at this, it was also incredibly thrilling.

If you discounted the trouble that Harry and Ron always seemed to land her in, which she would admit that she generally agreed to make sure they didn't get themselves in bigger trouble or killed she was actually quite a habitual and safe person. Her choices were safe, she picked Ron because it was something everyone expected, she studied hard to get good grades, always turned in assignments early, wouldn't get on a broom if you paid her to. Whilst she was hardcore when it came to things like brewing potions in the girls toilets, sneaking down to the chamber of secrets to destroy a horcrux, there were a lot of things she would never do and it was becoming to make her feel sad. She learnt that whilst being with Ron the most sensible of choices isn't always the right one. And if that meant not caring if people knew she was friends with Draco Malfoy then that would be that. She would do it. And if she didn't know all of the facts about their friendship, about whether she was secretly harbouring a crush on him, that was fine. She would stay in the dark until something happened, if it did at all. That was all fine and she would accept it with a smile. She was living on the edge this year. As long as she could still do all of her work and get good grades, of course.

Just as Hermione turned over, considering getting out of her bed she heard a knock on the door and the handle being turned to open up. Malfoy walked through the door with two cups of tea.

"Damn, I was hoping to recreate a scene." He said smirking, joking about when she had walked in on him that morning that felt like weeks ago now.

"Unlucky." She said, smiling as she sat up in her bed to receive the warm drink.

"How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"Tired." She said, stifling a yawn. "Didn't get a lot of sleep."

"Me either," he said "though that's not unusual for me." Hermione said nothing, just made a humming noise in understanding as she took a sip of her tea.

"So." She said.

"Mmm?"

"It's early, what are you doing awake?" Hermione enquired.

"I'm always awake, I'm just not usually 'up'." He said, and she just gave a noncommittal nod in reply. "There was something that I wanted to come in here to talk about though."

"Ah, and that would be?" She asked.

"Well, I haven't exactly tried yet. But what happens if we are able to leave today?" He questioned, and Hermione found his phrasing to be quite peculiar. He had not asked what they would do if they were still trapped here, but if they _could_ get out. She didn't respond for a while simply because she was trying to understand why he phrased it in such a way.

"I don't know, we go back to school? Go to our classes. What happens if we can't?" She asked him.

"I'm not sure. Like I said the other day, someone will come looking for you." He said as if it were obvious, which she supposed maybe it was, but she figured they would equally look for him - he was head boy after all.

"Let's pretend for a second that after this cup of tea we both get ready for classes as if we knew we would be able to leave, to go back to normal, back to our routines. If we were to pretend that was what was going to happen, when we pass each other in the halls, when we're in classes together or if we ever have to be paired up are you going to be nice, will we be friends?" She said, fingers crossed out of his view.

Malfoy didn't answer her for a while, and as much as she stared at him trying to figure out what was going on in his mind she couldn't. His facial features were smooth, you'd think there was nothing wrong, but she had been around him long enough to realise that it was a mask, that he was debating in his head where no one could see unless they rudely invaded him.

"Yes." He replied finally.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I believe we could be friends outside of here. Don't expect me to act like Scarhead or Weaslebee though." He said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She said, smiling.

"Good. Don't expect me to be all buddy buddy in the halls, or hug you like they do, or pine after you for your answers in class. I will be friendly. As friendly as is humanly possible for me."

Suddenly they felt a wave of magic rush over them which gave them shivers up their spines. They were quite for a while before Hermione timidly asked a question.

"If we're stuck here, and no one comes looking what do we do?"

"We'll work it out, besides, someone will come looking for you." He said as he got up from her bed to get ready for the day as he reached the door and was about to exit Hermione blurted out something.

"They'd come looking for you too, you know." She said and he gave a weak smile as he shut the door behind him as he left.

* * *

><p>An hour later they had both showered and gotten ready in time to go down to breakfast. Their first class they had separately so they didn't have to worry about being friendly in the same classroom just yet. They had talked about it some more and decided to take things slow, they weren't going to openly shout their friendship to the world. Hermione didn't want to have to deal with an angry Harry and Ron just yet, even though she wasn't even sure if Ron would talk to her at all just yet. And Malfoy had said he didn't really want to be targeted by the Slytherins who couldn't let go of the past just yet. Hermione had agreed that it was okay, and they would take things slowly, starting off by entering the great hall together. Something that didn't necessarily show that they were friends, but they obviously weren't disgusted to be around each other like it might have appeared the year before.<p>

The next dilemma was quite a big one; who was going to open to door. Malfoy was determined that he would be the one to do it. Hermione thought it was incredibly sexist of him to be offering when she was just as capable to turn a nob on the back of a portrait and it really wasn't a difficult task. Malfoy continued to debate that she had been badly hurt last time, and it was mainly his fault, and so it was his turn to do it. They had continued bickering over it until Malfoy had sufficiently distracted her enough to reach in and push the door open without her noticing until it was done.

Hermione had been about to yell at him for tricking her before she realised that the door was open! They had been able to get out, she was able to go to classes today and she was so excited about that fact that she reached up and gave Malfoy a hug. He stood incredibly still and cleared his throat before she let go.

"What did I say about hugging?" He said gruffly.

"I… I thought that was just around other people." She said in a small voice.

"Lets go to breakfast." he said, ignoring the hurt in her voice.

* * *

><p>When they entered the Great Hall together the students that were already there didn't really notice anything too different, if could have been because Hermione was a little upset from the rejection of her hug moments before, and Malfoy had been angry that she had expected anything different than what he had offered, and a touchy-feely friendship was not that.<p>

They parted ways just after they entered without giving each other a second glance, and Hermione moved to take her place sitting next to Ginny who was waving at her. Malfoy moved towards to the Slytherin table where Pansy sat waiting, she caught Hermione's eye and waved to which Hermione returned half heartedly. Pansy smiled and turned back to Malfoy and they began talking, but Hermione assumed it was mostly Pansy doing the talking. She could also only assume they were talking about her because they were whispering. It was nice that Pansy wanted her and Malfoy to be friends, but there was no changing Malfoy unless he wanted to.

"What's with that?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione said, buttering a piece of toast.

"Pansy." Ginny said, filling her plate with eggs.

"We're friends, I guess." Hermione replied.

"What?" Ginny said looking up from her plate looking startled.

"We're friends. She's actually quite nice when you give her a chance you know." Hermione said.

"Really? The girl who tried to offer up my boyfriend to Voldemort. A nice girl? Really, Hermione?" Ginny said, temper rising.

"Yes, actually Gin. She is. She was on the wrong side of a war, okay, she was trying to save her own hide the only way she knew how. She's sorry. She's been having a tough time, a tough life really. She's nice, okay and I'm going to be friends with nice people." Hermione said taking a bite of her toast.

"If you say so. But I wouldn't trust her." Ginny said "However, I suppose it might be easier living with Malfoy if you're friends with one of his friends. How's that going by the way, living with him? I didn't see you all weekend and you didn't answer when I knocked!"

"Really? I'd been in the library a couple of times," Hermione lied "Maybe I just didn't hear you knock, after all if Malfoy had heard it's doubtful he'd have answered."

"So things aren't going to well, then?" Ginny enquired.

"No, things are going better than I could have expected in the Malfoy department really. It's Ron that's the problem at the moment." Hermione said with a sigh.

"What did my git of a brother do now?" Ginny seethed.

"To be honest, it might have been partly my fault. I broke up with him, over the Floo. Oh and by the way your boyfriend and your brother drugged me the other night so I didn't sneak off to go with them! Anyway, I was very pissed off with them as you can imagine, but he called me via the Floo in my room and I had decided that I wanted to break it off and I was angry with him so I told him then that I didn't think we were working out. So I know, I shouldn't have done it like that, I should have waited until he was back but I was just so frustrated and felt so trapped." Hermione ranted, feeling her frustration growing.

"So what did he say?" Ginny said, knowing it couldn't have been good.

"He accused me of cheating," Hermione simply and Ginny gasped "And then, he had the audacity to call me, and I quote, A fucking Mudblood slut, a bossy little bitch, and I kid you not a dumb fuck. So as you can imagine I am not too happy with your brother."

"No way! NO WAY! Hermione Granger a cheater? No way! Does he _know_ you?" Ginny spluttered.

"I know, I said the same thing- Uh I thought the same exact thing!" Hermione said, hoping Ginny didn't notice her mistake.

"Well, that's ridiculous I will be giving him a talking to when he gets back!"

"Don't waste your breath Gin, honestly. He's obviously not worth it if he's going to say those things to me. I made the right decision then. I just hope he apologises so we can still be friends. The thing that shocked me the most was Harry sent me a letter saying I was in the wrong! That tipped me over the edge, I can't believe he did that. Ron surely didn't tell him exactly what happened then."

"Ugh that boy will get a talking to as well, I don't care what you say!" Ginny said determinedly.

"Boys, right?" Hermione said, find her gaze settle upon a particular Blonde who was picking at the food on his plate.

"Yeah… Hermione are you okay though?" Ginny asked looking at her like Molly would look at Harry after he'd been at the Dursleys for a while.

"I'm okay Ginny, really. I'll be fine. I made the right decision. I was sad at first, when I decided that we didn't work. But after that, to be perfectly honest, things will be better now. If that's how he sees me I don't want that. I don't want that." Hermione said softly.

"If you ever need anything, you let me know okay?" Ginny said.

"Of course, Gin. Same goes for you." Hermione said smiling.

"Hey Hermione, one more question. Did you and my brother ever have sex?" Ginny said bluntly and Hermione's eyes widened and she shushed her friend.

"Ginny, shush! No, we didn't okay. He always tried to push me into it, which made me more determined not to do it. I didn't think it was supposed to be like that." She said, whispering.

"Okay, I was just wondering. And it's not supposed to be like that, you did the right thing." Ginny said, with a sad smile. They returned to eating their food in silence, Hermione just stared down at her plate with a blush on her cheeks. Ginny couldn't help but notice Malfoy was staring at her, but didn't want to upset her friend anymore by asking her why.

* * *

><p>The classes of the day went by without any dramas, Draco ignored Granger as much as he could and it appeared she was doing the same anyway which made it a little easier. He still couldn't help staring at her every now and again when he thought she or anyone else weren't looking. Most of the time he got away with it. In potions though he knew it would be harder because he always sat with Blaise, who already liked to give him a hard time about Granger even before he was friendly with her.<p>

"You're staring at her again." Blaise said.

"I am not." Draco said, busying himself in his potion.

"If you say so." Blaise said, putting something foul smelling into his cauldron that they both scrunched up their faces in disgust. "Is there anything you wanted to tell me though?"

"Honestly, Blaise, what would I have to tell?" Draco drawled.

"Oh you like to play it cool, but I can tell you're distracted. I've known you for quite a while, do you forget that? Besides, I didn't see you this weekend at all, I though we were going to do a little bit of quidditch practice? I want to try out this year, remember?"

"Mmmm." Draco said, staring off in the distance almost putting in an ingredient that was sure to blow up half the classroom. Luckily Blaise pulled his hand away before he dropped it in.

"Seriously mate, you're a mess. Did you even hear what I said?" Blaise said trying to get Draco's attention.

"Yes. Something about you being wildly attracted to me." Draco teased. "Sadly Blaise, I do not swing that way, not even for an attractive enough man as yourself. I go for the fairer sex."

"Yes, I've quite noticed that. What with all that staring at the fairer sex, in particular one very smart member."

"Shut your mouth Blaise, I heard you. You wanted to do quidditch practice?" Draco said grasping at the littlest thing he could remember Blaise saying.

"Yes. On the weekend. Last weekend. As in the one that just passed and I didn't see you once." Blaise said, slightly frustrated now. "Are you going to tell me why you were no where to be found?"

"Could have found me if you'd wanted?" Draco said casually.

"I tried. I even asked Pansy who hadn't seen you either, and she bloody knows everything usually. You dropped off the map." Blaise pressed. "Where were you. What were you doing… _Who_ were you doing?" Blaise asked nodding his head towards Granger.

"Just because we live close to each other doesn't have to mean we're fucking Blaise. How classy of you to assume that." Draco said.

"So what, you're not going to share the details with me then? I _always_ do for you." Blaise said, pretending to be upset. Draco assumed he probably was, or would have been had their been anything much to tell. And there wasn't any of the details that he would have wanted to know anyway. He hadn't fucked her, even though he's been given an opportunity for it.

"Can we stop talking about this now, Slughorn is getting suspicious that we're not doing any work." Draco said, it was half true, he'd noticed the man look over twice but hadn't looked like he was going to do much about them talking.

"But I don't think we're done here. I can tell that there's something that you're not telling me. So what is it?" Blaise pestered.

"I've already told you all there is to tell, and that's nothing, nothing to tell so just drop it." Draco warned.

"I don't believe you." Blaise said simply.

"And why the fuck not Blaise? What reason have I given you for you not to t-" Draco started but Blaise cut him off quickly.

"The _reason_ happens to be staring at you right now. And has been for half of the lesson every time you look away from staring at her. Something is happening here and you're not letting me in on it. "

"She was staring?" Draco said as nonchalantly as possible, trying and failing to keep the hope from his voice.

"Yes," Blaise said, and Draco knew from the smile on his face that he had received all the confirmation he needed. "Yes, she was. "

* * *

><p>Hermione had sat down alone at the beginning of the lesson knowing that Harry and Ron wouldn't be back until later that evening. This meant that she was going to be alone all lesson, which she didn't mind one bit, and she knew it wouldn't bother Slughorn either because he knew very well that Hermione could do the work of two or three students herself, and she knew that this had been the case several times over the years. She was also pleased to have this alone time to be able to focus only on the potion in front of her and not of Ron or Harry and most importantly not think of her confusing friendship with Malfoy.<p>

So far the class had been going okay, she was ahead of all the other students and Slughorn had even taken the time to come over and have a chat with her. She didn't mind taking a break from not thinking to talk with him, and happily answered his questions he had for her. He had asked if she were considering Potions as a career after school, and she had replied that it was a consideration, but she didn't know exactly what she wanted to do. He had smiled and told her she's be brilliant to which she smiled back, and he was about to continue the conversation until he noticed that Nevilles potion had turned blue, which Hermione knew could have disastrous results. Just as she was about to turn back to her work and continue on with her Potion she heard her name being whispered.

She didn't look up, she already knew who's table it would have come from considering she had heard her being referred to as _Granger_ and not Hermione. She snuck a peak to confirm what she already knew and she saw Malfoy and Zabini close together and whispering. Whispering about herself, she was sure. For the rest of the class she tried to ignore the sensation of someone staring at her, however she couldn't help but look up every time he would look away, as if trying to understand the motives behind his incessant staring. Even after half an hour of staring back and forth between them she couldn't work it out, and had decided it was perhaps best left undiscovered. Unfortunately for her that didn't stop hee from peaking at him from under her eyelashes whenever she thought he couldn't see.

She didn't want to admit it to herself that she found him to be a very intriguing person, let alone attractive. It made her brain hurt that she was even considering herself ever saying them out loud. She thought she never would, though, that she would never have to, never have an opportunity to tell Draco Malfoy that she thought he was interesting and attractive, and a very very good kisser and that she imagined he would be good at a whole number of things. But she knew that would never happen, she would never let it happen because he wouldn't let that happen either. It wasn't as if they would ever consider being in a relationship with each other, they were just too different. Weren't they? She thought. Were they, though?

By the end of the class Hermione was so frustrated and confused that she stormed out of the classroom and began to head straight to her room, not even considering finding Ginny, even though she knew that she would have wanted her to wait up for Harry with her. On her way out she didn't miss what she knew was Blaise Zabini saying something under his breath to Malfoy about her. That just confused her even more, which caused her to feel even more frustrated as she let out a throaty growl as she sped through the corridors.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron had arrived at seven thirty at night and had spent half an hour talking with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. They had told her about what they had found out while they were away, about the death eaters that they still had to catch, and the possibility of them needing to leave again in another two weeks to go looking again. Ginny had asked before if she could come with them on one of these missions to which Ron had quickly dismissed her, however this didn't stop her asking again. Harry said that he would consider it, and let her know another time. Ron hadn't even told her off for asking this time which struck both Ginny and Harry as odd.<p>

"What's wrong, Ron?" Ginny asked.

Ron just grumbled in response.

"Mate, you said that it was okay." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione." Harry answered.

"What about her?" Ginny questioned.

"He's still mad at her. But he said he was over it earlier this morning, I don't know what's got him in this mood." Harry said.

"You know I can hear you? I'm right here." Ron grumbled. "Besides, I'm angry because she's not here? If we're still _friends_, Harry, why isn't she here?"

"Wait, you're mad at her?" Ginny asked, perplexed.

"Yes." Ron said, still grumbling.

"Of course he is, Ginny, she broke up with him over a floo call." Harry said, not understanding why his girlfriend was confused.

"You know what he said, don't you?" Ginny said, temper rising and Harry shook his head. "He accused her of cheating on him, and called her a Mudblood Slut."

"WHAT?" Harry asked looking over to Ron who went pale as a ghost, fumbling for an excuse.

"I- uh - Harry… " Ron tried.

"Why did you do that, Ron?" Harry asked his friend.

"I don't know, I got angry when she was talking and it slipped out." He said.

"Why would you accuse her of cheating, you know she'd never do that to you." Harry said kindly, whilst Ginny sat silently grinding her teeth attempting to hold back her anger at her brother.

"I know. I'm stupid and I should have never said anything like that. Now she'll never take me back." Ron said glumly, causing Ginny to burst out in her anger.

"Take you back? Are you serious Ron? After you said all of those things, after she already broke it off, you think she would take you back? Are you kidding me?" Ginny said.

"Well, you never know. We could work through whatever made her feel that way and maybe it would be okay." Ron said grumpily, his own anger starting to rise.

"Well, let's just calm down first. Ron you will need to apologise to Hermione. Tomorrow though, because you're getting too worked up now, okay?" Harry asked and Ron gave a half nod, so Harry turned to Ginny "Your brother did something stupid, and you're angry because he hurt your good friends feelings. But you have to calm down because they're both adults now and can work it out themselves, we'll all go see Hermione tomorrow and make sure she's okay and things will be back to normal in next to no time." Harry concluded happily, since the end of the war these kinds of situations he felt he could handle easily because they would most likely not result in the death of anyone close to him, unless of course Ron said something worse and Hermione hexed him.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked, looking around the room after finding his brother wasn't where he had been sitting moments ago.

"Far out, he's probably gone off to see Hermione, we best go after him." He said and he heard Ginny mumble some choice swears under her breath in annoyance.

* * *

><p>When Ron had reached Hermione's quarters just as he was about to knock he realised that the portrait door was slightly ajar, whoever had entered last had not shut it properly and the person who lived in the portrait was off somewhere else. Slowly, Ron walked in taking advantage of the situation knowing that if he had knocked she probably would have refused to see him and there would have been no convincing Malfoy to let him in. On entering her remembered that Harry and Ginny would be hot on his tail, so he secured the door shut as quietly as he could manage to make sure he'd have time to talk to Hermione.<p>

As he walked further into the quarters he could hear whispers coming from the lounge room. Slowly approaching the room to see what was going he witnessed something he had never expected to see.


	14. Know Your Enemy

A/N: Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy it because I've been fobbing off studying for an assessment I have tomorrow to write it. Leave me reviews as a thanks? :)

* * *

><p>Hermione had ran as fast as she could back to her quarters, not entirely sure why she was angry but knew it had something to do with her confusion over Malfoy mangled with her frustration over Ron. She hadn't been bothered by what people thought of her for years, yet for some reason now she was upset at Ron for thinking those awful things about her, and now at Malfoy who had obviously been talking about her with Zabini. She felt stupid for thinking she could be friends with Malfoy, especially when it turned out even people you love and trust will turn around and call you a slut for no good reason.<p>

When she ran through the portrait and then through the corridor and kitchenette into the lounge she threw her book bag down and cuddled up on the couch and hoped that Malfoy had somewhere to be after class and she would have peace and quiet for a good while.

Unfortunately peace and quite was not on the cards as she heard the portrait open again which meant only one thing, Malfoy was back. Wiping off the tears that had started to fall, she stood up to retreat back to her own room but just as she reached down to grab her book bag he was already close by blocking her way back to her room. Not being in the mood for whatever games he was playing she stepped towards him, asking him to move. He just looked at her, just looked, and she couldn't read the expression on his face. This frustrated her further, so she opened her mouth to speak.

* * *

><p>Draco had packed up quickly with Blaise at the end of the lesson, focused on one thing. Well, one person. His mind was set somewhere else, his eyes locked somewhere else and so he didn't hear Blaise whispering in his ear. All he saw was the firry Gryffindor that he couldn't keep his mind off grunt in frustration as she locked eyes with him and run off. Waving Blaise off, giving some excuse he'd have trouble recalling if he were asked of it the next day he walked off after her. Despite his desire to find out why she was in a mood, he composed himself and forced himself to glide through the halls as if he weren't in a rush. Malfoy's never rush.<p>

Despite the fact that he had told himself a hundred times over that he would stop using his name as an excuse for the way he acted there were some habits he'd learned that he would never grow out of. Personally, he didn't have a problem with too many of them, particularly if they helped keep himself composed in stressful situations. He had lost her by now, but knew she would probably be returning to their quarters if she were upset. He remembered that she used to visit the library when she was feeling down in years passed, probably because of the lack of privacy a dorm or common room allowed you, but due to the fact she had her own room now she'd likely choose that option. It shocked Draco to realise that he'd known so much about her habits in the past, he was a very astute person of course, but when did he start paying attention to where she was and what she was doing and _why?_

Brushing it off and continuing down the hallways and stairs until he reached his destination opening the door in a rush and hurrying in without a further thought. Making his way straight into the lounge where he would decided how to go about getting into her bedroom as easily as possible without pissing her off in the process. As he reached the doorway however he noticed that the Gryffindor hadn't even made it to the bedroom and was instead rising off the couch. Noticing that she was about to leave he quickly made his way to the end of the couch near her book bag blocking her exit route.

All he could do was stare at her puffy eyes, red from the tears that had escaped down her perfect face. She looked beautiful when she cried. Something he had thought was impossible after witnessing Pansy cry on the odd occasion. But she truly was beautiful in that moment. He was still intent on staring at her before he was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice.

"Malfoy, just leave me alone, okay? I'm really not in the mood i've had an awful day." She said, before quietly adding "No thanks to you?"

"Me?" He said, shock and frustration consuming him. "What could I possibly have done now, Granger? Enlighten me."

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"No," Malfoy said moving in closer, stepping over her book bag "you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're friends."

"Are we Malfoy? Because we call each other by our second names, we don't talk in public, we argue over everything. There were years spent calling each other names and bullying each other. Is this a friendship, or were you just bored for a few days that we were stuck here and decided to have a bit of fun and I was the closest form of entertainment?"

"_What?"_

_"_Why should I believe that you want to be my friend?" She asked.

"This again, really?" he said and Granger opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "Now, please tell me what's wrong?"

"You." She said.

"Yes, you did already allude to that. Come now Granger, you're a smart witch. Use your words." He said, smirking down at her.

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

_Shit._ Of all the things that he thought she would say this was not it. What do you say to that? That he stares because he'd love to snog her senseless, hold her, play with her hair, kiss her nose. No you don't say those things out loud, let alone to another person, he'd been struggling to keep those thoughts out of his head..

_Shit_. Now nothing has been said for ages and she's staring up with those big brown eyes.

"Um."

"Um? All you can manage is an 'um'?" Granger said, causing Draco to freak out all the more.

"Yes."

"Okay, then if you can't answer me that, can you tell me why we still call each other by our last names, despite you saying that you want to be friends?"

Taking in a big breath of air Draco decided to tell the truth. "Because, calling you _that_ would let you in. I'd be admitting to myself, to you, to the world that you're important to me. That you mean something. That what I feel deep inside is real. I wouldn't be able to ignore it any longer"

"Important?" She asked.

"Yes. Important. So fucking important."

"Explain."

"I'd be admitting to myself" he said closing the gap between them and resting his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes and whispering "that you're important to me. That I truly can't stop thinking about you, how smart you are, how beautiful, witty, intelligent, magical, wonderful,knowledgeable, feisty, and fucking sexy you are. Hermione Granger; Brightest witch of her age."

They stayed like that for moments that felt like years, just staring into each other eyes before Granger placed her lips delicately on his lips in a gentle but breath taking kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hermione how could you?" yelled Ron from the doorway causing Hermione to move back several spaces looking shocked at being caught kissing Malfoy by none other than her now ex boyfriend.<p>

"Ron what are you doing in here? You know it's rude not to knock." She said, regaining her composure and acting as if she had done nothing wrong wiping her hands down her skirt through nervousness.

You did nothing wrong, you kissed someone and you're single and that's okay_, _she reminded herself.

"You were kissing _him._ He's your enemy!"

"Ronald, he is not my _enemy_, he's my schoolmate, my friend!"

"How long has this been going on?" He asked, and didn't give her enough time to reply before speaking again. "I _knew_ you were cheating on me! I knew it! And with _him?" _

_"_Alright Weaslebee, as much as I'm enjoying watching you suffer Granger has done nothing wrong, and it would be just _wonderful_ if you'd leave her alone right now. I'm sure you're the last person she wants to talk to after what you did."

"What _I _did. Me? I wasn't the one caught cheating with the enemy!"

"Excuse me Ron, but I never cheated on you. We're over, I'm free to kiss whoever I'd like and at that point in time I felt like kissing Draco!" She said.

"Oh so he's Draco now?"

"If I so wish it, he is! Now leave Ronald!"

"No!" Ron yelled, beginning to approach the pair, his eyes locked onto Draco. "I'll get you for this you ferret!" He growled, deep with anger as his hands curled into fists.

Hermione was about to yell again before she noticed Malfoy draw his wand and perform a non verbal spell on Ron which caused him to cease talking, go blurry eyed and look confused.

"What have you done to him?" Hermione asked quietly, anger showing on her face.

"Just a small memory charm, he wont remember seeing us kiss. He'll remember entering throughout the portrait door, which I must have left open in a rush to get down here, and that's all. Now you can have a chat to him and perhaps save your friendship which was just about to go down the loo." He said smiling and while Ron wasn't looking planted a kiss on her forehead before heading to his room. "You can thank me later, princess."

Hermione boiled up inside with anger. "You only did this to protect your back. So no one knows that you kissed a mudblood!" she whispered angrily.

"It appears you don't know me too well at all." He said sadly as he headed to his bedroom "Suppose we'll have to have another heart to heart over a bottle of firewhiskey tonight then."

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt as the door to Malfoy's room shut and Ron looked up in her direction still looking dazed, she decided it would be best to just attempt to repair their relationship, just like Malfoy had suggested.

* * *

><p>It had been an half an hour since Draco had heard any noise coming from the lounge so he assumed that the weasel had left. He'd decided that he'd wait an hour before he approached Granger to ask about how it went with Weasley. He thought it best to let her cool down first but it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay in his room for very long when she was so close by.<p>

"Fuck it." He muttered as he strode towards the door and walked into the lounge room. But she was no where to be seen. He walked over to her door and hovered, unsure of whether or not to knock or come back later. He knocked. How could he not.

"What?" A voice came from inside the room, and it occurred to Draco that the reason that he had heard no noises could have been because she had taken the Weasel into her room! Shit, maybe he should just go back to his room."Hello? Malfoy is that you? What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" He said awkwardly, worried that she'd open the door and the weasel would be sitting on her bed. There was a moments pause and footsteps before the door swung open.

"How can I help you?" She said, motioning for him to enter. He looked around and noticed no trace of the red head in her room so he stepped through the threshold.

"I just wanted to see how you were going. After what just happened."

"You mean after you performed a memory charm on my friend." She said angrily heading back to her bed and sitting down.

"Yes. But, I already told you I did that for your benefit. I noticed you called him your friend, so things must have gone okay then? If I hadn't have done that what do you think would have happened? You know he has an anger problem, you saw how he was going to react."

"I suppose, but I'm still not happy."

"Well, what can I do to help?"

"Help?" Granger asked looking perplexed.

"Yes. Despite what you keep on seeming to think of me Granger, I'm not a bad person. I'm not entirely sure what I've done in the last few days to make you believe that."

"But for the last seven years-"

"I believe I have already apologised for that, and I certainly don't intend to repeat any of my actions from the past. I've already explained to you that I've changed, or am changing - trying hard at least. You happen to be a person I'd like to have in my life, to be friends with even. I don't want something to jeopardise that, especially if that _something_ comes in the form of that redheaded weasel. Now, what can I do to help you feel better?"

"Just, sit. Sit with me a while." She said patting the bed next to her, he walked over to her slowly and sat down on the bed a respectable distance away from her.

"So?" He said.

"So." She said nodding.

"Good book?" He said, nodding towards the big book on the bedside table.

"Yes, very. It's about potion that were used in medieval times, for magical folk obviously, back when spells weren't as distinctive as they are today. When potions were used more so because there weren't as many proper spells to be used. It's very interesting, you're welcome to borrow it when I'm done with it."

"I'd like that."

"Yes, well it's a good read." Granger said awkwardly. "You're confusing." She stated after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But what makes you say that?"

"You just said then that you want to be friends, yes?" She asked, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"I'd very much like us to be friends, Granger."

"But then you've also said that you think I'm a whole number of things that I'm sure I've never been called in my life, you've told me I'm important to you, _and_ you've been staring at me like I've got food stuck in my teeth. And considering I _don't_ have food stuck in my teeth I'm sure that's not the reason. I'm confused because I don't know how you feel. It's off-putting not knowing something."

"I'm sure it is off putting for someone who's used to knowing everything. But tell me, how do you feel about me?"

"Well, that's a hard thing to explain," she began.

"Then you should understand that it would be hard for me too." He said.

"But it's hard for me because I've just come out of a relationship with a person whom I had always just expected would be the person I'd marry and settle down with."

"Just think of it like this then, you've grown up in a loving family environment, you've had friends who love you, you therefore have a fairly good idea of what love is. I on the other hand, have a father who instilled in me that emotion, in particular love, was a wasted one. My friends weren't like yours, they had similar upbringings to my own. The closest to love I've felt is from my own mother, who had to be fairly disconnected due to my father. I don't know how to understand and interoperate the emotions that you make me feel, I don't know how to respond to them either. You probably have a better idea about all of that then I do."

Granger was quite for a good while just taking in what had been said, her brows furrowed again deep in thought with a look of what Draco assumed to be sadness. He didn't want pity, he wanted understanding and anger started to bubble up within him before she spoke.

"There's always time to learn." She said softly, her voice sounding like an angel in the dark shadows of his life. She shuffled over on the bed to get closer to him before planting a small kiss on his jaw. "I like you Malfoy, lets just go from there."

Just as Draco was about to reply there was a furious knocking on the portrait door that could be heard even from the confines of Grangers room.

"I wonder who that could be?" Draco said out loud.

"Maybe that memory charm you placed on Ron wasn't very good after all."

"Are you insulting my magic?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. Well, lets go see who it is then." Granger said standing up and extending her hand for him to hold which he took in his own, albeit awkwardly and almost reluctantly like it might burn him to be showing such a gesture. But it didn't burn one bit, and secretly he loved how her hand felt in his own, and he wanted to kick his father for being so darn foolish.

* * *

><p>"Pansy? What's wrong?" Hermione said as she opened the portrait door to reveal a distraught looking Pansy.<p>

"Hermione, Draco, came to warn you. " Pansy said panting in exhaustion from running from the dungeons to get there as quickly as possible.

"Warn us about what Pansy?" Malfoy asked calmly which gave Hermione the idea that perhaps Pansy was the type of girl to overact more than a little bit.

"Slytherins'. Plotting. Boy charmed to a wall. Need to stop." She said, still not recovering.

"Pansy, come inside and sit down and I'll get you some tea and you can tell us about it, okay?" Hermione said and Pansy nodded in appreciation.

Once they had all settled down and Pansy had quickly polished off her cup of tea they were able to have a proper conversation.

"So, you came to warn us about something the Slytherins' were doing?" Hermione asked.

"More importantly Pansy, what have they already done and to who." Draco asked, a little harder than Hermione appreciated and watched as Pansy flinched.

"I don't know who exactly Draco, but a fifth year boy was talking about his girlfriend, who happened to be a Gryffindor, in the common room. Two hours later I found him charmed to the wall with blood traitor written over his clothes in what I hope was red paint. What's more worrying is that for the last few days I've been seeing a number of different Slytherins' whispering in corners, I haven't caught much of their conversations but it seems bad Draco. And you know that whoever's behind it wouldn't be caught talking. So I don't know who's behind it." Pansy explained.

"Well, for now keep an eye out on anything suspicious, I wont have much ability to find anything out because no one that would be running it would trust me these days, but you might be able to work something out." Draco said.

"What about the poor boy? Aren't you going to report it?" Hermione asked and Pansy and Malfoy shared a look and Hermione was certain that she heard Malfoy mutter _Gryffindors_ under his breath.

"If we were to report something like this, it wouldn't stop anything, it will just make whoever is behind it get cleverer and leave no traces. At the moment there's bound to be more clues to who it is, if we don't make it obvious that we want it to be stopped we give ourselves more time to find out who it is and properly put a stop to it." Malfoy said.

"We just have to sit tight and keep our eyes open." Pansy said.

"But the boy, won't he say something to someone?" Hermione asked.

"Most likely not. It isn't in the slytherin nature to go off and involve everyone in their issues. He'll most likely keep to himself about it, and not go around mentioning his Gryffindor girlfriend around all those snakes."

"But that's not fair," Hermione said.

"No one said anything about fair, Hermione, it's just how things have worked in Slytherin in the past. Hopefully these people are only trying to send a message. Hopefully no one will get hurt." Pansy said.

"I'm not sure I'm happy about keeping this from the teachers." Hermione said.

"Yes, well you _are _a Gryffindor Granger, and you love to live by the rules. Unfortunately for you if you want to help with this you'll have to think a little bit more like a snake for us to work this out." Malfoy said with a smirk, probably imaging her in a Slytherin uniform or something.

"Whatever it takes to catch these people." Hermione said shrugging to which Malfoy smiled widely, Pansy caught on to this and looked between the two of them and noticed they were sitting a little closer together than she would have expected.

"Hermione, Draco, thank you for listening to me about this. I tried talking to you both on the weekend but no one answered my knocking, and I couldn't find either of you in the library either. And since the thing with the fifth year happened I just desperately needed to let you know. I'll be going now, maybe I can find something out from Theo or one of the other boys." Pansy said getting up and looking between them both before her eyes settled on Malfoy. "Oh, Draco before I go though, can we have a word outside?" She said, smiling sweetly and it reminded Hermione of when she used to compare pansy to a pug and she had to suppress a giggle reminding herself that they were friends now and it would me mean.

"Sure." Malfoy replied, eyeing her before getting up himself, nodding to Hermione on his way passed her.

"Bye Pansy, let me know if anything else happens." she said.

"Bye Hermione." Pansy said before exiting the room and heading towards the portrait.

* * *

><p>Once outside Pansy turned to Draco with her eyes set. "What are you doing, exactly?" she asked him.<p>

"What do you mean?" He said, raising his left eyebrow.

"With her." She said blankly.

"You're not getting jealous, are you Pansy? You know how I feel about you." He said.

"No, not jealous. Worried. For her."

"For her?" He said, eyebrow raising higher still.

"Just over a month ago you were cringing at the idea of even attempting to be friendly with her, and now, now I can see the lust in your eyes." Pansy said seriously but Draco couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"Lust? Pansy you wouldn't know what lust in my eyes looked like if it hit you like a tonne of bricks."

"Actually, I'm sure I've seen it first hand."

"Pansy you know more than anything that was more or less desperation and a plea for escape. Nothing more. I'm sorry." He said, it was becoming harder and harder to keep count of the times he'd said sorry to people in the last month. He didn't like it, but he knew she deserved his apologies.

"Well, however you're looking at her is far from friendly. If you know what I mean."

"So what if I like her then, Pansy? Is that a problem for you?" Draco asked, getting a little frustrated that she could see through him so easily.

"Not for me, Draco. I just don't want you to rush into anything. To hurt her or get hurt."

"What do you mean get hurt?"

"Well, you don't exactly know what you want, do you? This is all very new to you and I'm not sure that she knows how she feels about you either because she can't read you. Not like myself or Blaise can anyway,"

"Wait. Has Blaise been talking to you?"

"No. He hasn't, he's been pining after- oh never mind. I haven't spoken to him in a few days. He's told me nothing, I'm merely saying Blaise and I know you well enough to read you, Hermione doesn't. She's the kind of person who needs to know things in order to progress with things. This includes relationships. If that's what you want with her, you're going to have to learn how to open up and let people in. You could get hurt. However, if you _don't_ open up and let her in but still attempt to get closer with her she _will_ get hurt." Pansy said looking at Draco meaningfully. "Just something to think about, okay? I'll see you tomorrow Draco."

"Blaise had been pining after someone? Who?" Draco asked, but Pansy was already almost around the corner.

"Bye Draco!" She called as she rounded the corner out of sight.

* * *

><p>"What did Pansy want" Granger asked as Draco finally walked back into the lounge area.<p>

"Nothing much. Just told me to be mindful of your feelings." He said truthfully, deciding he'd at least attempt to be 'open' with his feelings.

"Why?" She asked her eyes wide.

"Pansy seems to have this idea that I fancy you." He said simply.

"And do you?" She said breathlessly.

"It's possible." He said smiling at her. "Do you think you could have feelings for me? The evil Slytherin who might not know how to love anything?"

"It's possible." She said smiling, getting up and walking to him to give him a hug to which he didn't pull away.

"What did I say about hugging?" He said through gritted teeth.

"That was when we were friends." She said simply, letting him go and looking up at him.

"And what are we now?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't we just see how we go."

"Okay." he said looking down at her and into her brown eyes. "Okay." And he led her back to the couch and they sat next to each other still holding hands. Ultimately Draco felt happy, albeit a little uncomfortable holding another persons hand for this long. Even when he was younger and his mother would hold his hand when they were out and about he would struggle out of it first chance he got, but there was something different about holding hands with Granger. Something that hit him right in the stomach, some kind of fluttering that made him feel giddy. He thought for a second that maybe he was getting sick, could Granger really get him sick?

"Okay." She said smiling at him, bringing him back out of his own mind.

"Tell me something about you that I don't know." He said. "And this time we wont drink firewhiskey, I'm not sure I could control myself if you threw yourself at me again."

"Hey!" She said, picking up a pillow and whacking him with it. "That was entirely your fault."

"Why?"

"Because, you got me drunk!" She said.

"I did not! You chose to drink that much, you could have stopped."

"If i remember correctly-" She began.

"Which isn't likely, you were wasted."

"If i remember correctly," she repeated slightly louder " it was _you_ who continued to fill and refill my drinks I'm sure."

"I'm not too sure about that. Anyway, " Draco said, sidestepping to another topic "Tell me about growing up as a muggle."


	15. I'll be

A/N: Some exciting news guys, by the end next chapter I will have reached the length of Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone. This is personally exciting because I've never created something this long before. So I thought I'd let you guys know. I really hope you enjoy this chapter guys, much love to you all x as always please review, it really does make me more inclined to write faster :)

Over the next week Hermione and Draco got to know each other better. They read books in the same room, swapped, and then discussed them, they studied together, they sometimes even skipped meals because they were so caught up in researching something new. Draco liked to think that perhaps she'd skip these meals or spend extra time studying with him because she was enjoying spending the time with him, but he had to continuously remind himself that he was getting far, far ahead of himself. They were still only friends, as far as either of them were concerned.

Hermione was still repairing her friendship with Ron, who was beginning to get frustrating when it came to his attempts to get her back. And Draco was also distracted by Blaise who was continuously trying to get information out of him about his apparent relationship with Hermione. Pansy had been keeping an eye on the Slytherins' and explaining what was happening when needed to Draco, and on the odd occasion Hermione as well. Harry and Ginny were getting along nicely as always and not being at all afraid to show it. Publicly, much to Ron's dismay.

Ron had even approached Hermione about it, saying how he was tiring of seeing them sucking on each others face every time he turned around in the common room. Right before mentioning that he wished she'd ditch the ferret boy, studying and the head quarters to kiss him in his room. Or the common room. Anywhere. She promptly threw him a very stern look and retreated in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>"Harry, he's beginning to drive me crazy. Surely he knows that it's not what I want. I've had to have the same conversation with him several times since I broke it off. He just doesn't seem to give up." Said Hermione, flopping in a chair next Harry in her quarters.<p>

"I could talk to him again, if you like. Or worse, set Ginny on him." Harry suggested.

"No, no, It's okay I can deal with it." She said.

"Can you?" drawled Malfoy from the corner of the room, who had previously busied himself in a book that had howled when he'd first opened it.

"Yes, Malfoy, I can." Said Hermione, her tone one of annoyance.

"Malfoy, you and Hermione seem to be on some kind of friendly terms, so I'm going to retrain from being horrid, but-" Harry began.

"Generally when people say 'but' they are about to contradict what they began with. So without the bullshit please Potter. What would you like to say to me?" Draco said sounding bored.

"Butt. Out. Hermione, nor myself, needs your opinion on the matter." Harry said.

"What if I could offer some help?" Draco offered.

"What more than a crude remark could you offer, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Harry," Hermione warned "Stop it. Dra- Malfoy, how would you intend on helping me?" Hermione asked.

"And, at what cost?" Harry interjected.

"At no cost, Potter. Hermione is on of my friends and I would help her out if needed. As would Pansy." Malfoy said.

"What would Pansy have to do with it?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Hermione said, bouncing up from her seat.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to ask Pansy if she would talk to the weasel, distract him so to speak, so Hermione can get on with her life. Weasel free means distraction free." He said smirking.

"And what makes you think that Ron would even go near Pansy, listen to a word she says. She's a lot like you and if you hadn't noticed Ron can't stand to be in a room with you." Harry said.

"Harry, Pansy is really lovely. If you'd just try and get to know her. She feels terribly about what she did at the final battle. And for everything through school as well." Hermione said.

"Well, if you think it would work you should give it a shot. Just don't expect some miracle." Harry said sighing.

"I'll go find Pansy now and ask her if she'd be willing. Which she will be." Malfoy said firmly, getting up and moving to exit the room before Hermione approached him and gave him a hug muttering her thanks.

After the click of a portrait door closing and Hermione had returned to sitting by Harry he gave her a stern look.

"What?" She asked.

"You're being a little overly friendly, aren't you?"

"Who are you Harry, my parents?"

"Hermione, honestly. You've never really showed any signs of bad judgement before. But just, be careful alright? I don't know if being friends with Malfoy is a good idea." Harry said.

"Well, Harry, I believe it's up to me to decide who I wish to be friends with. He happens to have changed, and we have actually quite a bit to talk about."

"Oh? Is one of those topics how you were tortured by his aunt in his very own house. And how he did nothing to stop it? Something like that?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter, why would you _dare_ to talk about that. I thought we agreed not to mention what happened to us last year. Not now, while it's still so fresh."

"Well, it needs to be talked about, I think. He watched you get tortured Hermione. He just stood there, and watched. You could have died if it weren't for Dobby!"

"Harry, it isn't like he could have stopped them and it isn't like we were friends then either. I remember that night so clearly Harry. I have nightmares about it frequently. He wasn't enjoying it, watching me, I promise you. He would have died if he'd have tried to stop me. If the tables were turned and you were watching Malfoy being tortured and if you tried to stop it you'd most likely get killed, or worse- tortured to the brink of insanity, begging for death. You wouldn't do that, not for Malfoy, would you?" Hermione asked, and Harry never replied so she decided that he had agreed with her.

"It just makes me uncomfortable. To know that you're friends with someone who bullied us for years, hated us, probably wanted us dead." Harry explained.

"A war changes people, Harry. His father is in prison now. And you know that Lucius brainwashed him as a child, things were very different for him growing up. They'll be different from now on. Draco is different." Hermione said.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Harry. Draco. What's the use in calling him a name that I associate the past with. Draco, it is."

"Well, don't expect me to be best friends with him. Or call him that. He's Malfoy to me, always will be."

"If you wish that, Harry. I don't see what's wrong with putting the past behind us though." Hermione said, smiling sadly.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Ron is doing. Maybe play some quidditch. I wont ask if you want to join, you'll just decline anyway."

"Bye Harry." Hermione said, waving as her friend left the room and walked through the portrait door.

* * *

><p>Draco had managed to quickly ask Pansy if she'd do him a favour. She was busy whilst he was asking so she rushed him a 'yes' and told him to bugger off. Apparently they could talk at dinner time, whatever she'd been doing was more important than talking to Draco.<p>

He'd decided to head back to the room, hoping that Potter had left. He tried to not have a problem with him, he was one of Granger's best friends after all. But he kept shooting him disapproving looks left, right and centre and it was beginning to put Draco off quite a bit. He knew that Potter would flip if he knew that he'd kissed his best friend several times since school had started.

Draco turned a corner that meant he was getting closer to his destination when he bumped into the scar headed boy wonder.

"Watch it." Draco snarled.

"You watch it." Potter replied.

"Nice come back." The blonde said sarcastically.

"Look, Malfoy, don't rile me up. I'm not in the best mood right now?" Potter said, causing Draco's interest in the conversation to peak, considering when he left he'd still been with Granger.

"And why's that? I thought you would have still been with Granger." Draco asked.

"Yes, I was. And I'm annoyed because of you." He said truthfully, Potter never was one to beat around the bush.

"Me? And I did what to bring this on? I mean, other than try and help out, of course."

"Why are you trying to be her friend." Potter said.

"Because she's nice, smart, funny. We get along?" Draco said, as if ticking the reasons off his fingers.

"But _why_, Malfoy. Why her?"

"I just told you Potter, you need to learn to listen."

"Malfoy I'm being serious. You used to call her names, make fun of her, you've made her cry on a number of occasions in the past-"

"And you think I'm okay with that now? You don't think I feel _fucking_ awful for being such a prick when I was younger-"

"You watched her get tortured, Malfoy! You watched as your _fucking aunt_ engraved the words she heard from you on a regular basis at school into her arm. You watched her permanently get marked by your own flesh and blood, and that will never ever go away. And now suddenly you want to be her friend. I don't understand why she'd be friends with you. You're disgusting." Potter said, almost spitting out the last word.

"Don't you bring that day up to me Potter. You don't know what it was like."

"Don't I?" Potter yelled. " I was there Malfoy. I might not have seen it happening, but I heard her scream, _felt _her need for help."

"SO DID I!" Bellowed Draco. "I fucking _saw_ it happen Potter. And I couldn't do a thing to help. Don't you think that's worse! I felt helpless and useless and awful. I feel worse now though, so fucking much worse, now that I know how wonderful she is."

"So why didn't you do something?" Potter asked.

"Do something? What do you think I could do Potter? Tell my aunt that she should stop, that it wasn't funny torturing people, it was cruel. That it wasn't right, it wasn't okay to do these things to anyone no matter what their blood status was. What do you think would happen to me if I'd done something like that. What would happen to my _mother._ My family gets punished if one of us does something wrong. Despite Bellatrix being my aunt, she'd have no qualms hurting me. Not really. And even if she did have an issue with personally hurting her own family, she would have no problem making a call to the Dark Lord and letting him kill me, my mother and my father. There was nothing I could have done to stop it." Draco said, eyes fixed on the ground, anger resonant in his voice. "If you were me in that situation, and I was Granger, would you try and save me?"

"You know Hermione pretty much asked me the same question."

"We're quite alike, I've discovered."

"Well, just don't be a prat okay. If I find out that you do anything to make her upset, you'll pay for it Malfoy. I mean it. Now I've got to be going." Potter said before continuing on his way. Just as he was about to round the corner he paused to yell out "Oh, and by the way. It's her birthday on Friday."

Draco felt a number of things at that point in time, anger that Potter had brought up something that was so terrifying to him, something that he avoided thinking about expect in his dreams where he couldn't escape it. He felt gratitude, which was a new emotion for him, that Potter had thought to tell him about her birthday. He'd have to remember to owl order her something that night if he wanted it to arrive by Friday.

He also felt sadness and regret because there really had been nothing he could do to stop his aunt from doing what she had done to Granger. Confusion over whether or not this incident would cause a problem between them should they continue to get to know each other better. After all he didn't know how badly this had hurt her mentally, let alone physically, and whether or not she'd considered his connection to the event in the past. And then finally gut churning doubt that they could move further, his own family had marked her, permanently apparently, with a word he had used to describe her a number of times in the past. Whether or not she'd thought of it before now, Potter had definitely brought it up, and she'd be thinking about it now.

He wondered whether it was something they needed to discuss. Logically, he knew it would be the right thing to do. Get it out in the open, communicate with one another, all of that. But on the other hand, it was something he didn't like thinking about, let alone talking about. What would happen if he and the very person who it had happened to right in front of his eyes talked about it. It certainly wasn't a casual conversation to have.

He began slowly walking back to their rooms where he knew Granger would still be, chewing her lip and deep in thought most likely. It unsettled him that she'd be thinking deeply about something so horrific. It made him walk even slower.

* * *

><p>After Harry had left, Hermione felt in a daze. She'd gotten up from her seat, and wandered aimlessly around the room until she found herself in the kitchen halfway through making a cup of tea. She hadn't even realised that she'd gotten up from her place in the lounge, let alone started making herself a drink. Upon finishing making her drink she retreated back to her previous seat and sat down to think. After all, it was inevitable. It would be unlike herself to not process the conversation she'd just had, no matter how much she didn't want to think about it.<p>

Hermione had been upset at Harry for mentioning such a hard time in all of their lives so soon after it happened. After all their wounds were still very fresh, and talking about them just felt like rubbing salt in them. It stung. Truth be told though, she did find it quite odd that she was being friends with a person who not so long ago did watch her get tortured. Especially when that person that tortured her was his aunt. She shuddered, thinking about that day.

It was safe to say that it was one of the most horrific days in her whole life, and definitely the day she thought she was going to die. In fact, she had been certain of it, she was sure that after Bellatrix had finished carving the word that had haunted her since her second year, she would slit her throat and let her bleed to death, looking at the word. Just staring, staring at what made her different in the room of Purebloods, in the room of people who hated her. She would die with her friends, down below in the dungeons, not wanting to think about Harrys fate, or what would happen to Ron. Just wishing, that for them it could be quick. Painless. For the first time in her life, she had given up hope, that somehow, someway, someone would save them.

And then he did. Dobby had saved them and she had lived. With a scar that hurt her more mentally than physically now, but a scar to show for it none the less. And if she were honest, and to be frank in her own mind she was always honest. In mostly all cases in life she was honest anyway. But in her mind, she could freely think and not have to worry about judgement. And what she thought about in that moment, she was sure it would disturb Harry or Ron if she were ever to tell.

She loved the scar.

It made her feel free. She had been a Mudblood in a room of Purebloods and she had lived. Against all odd she had survived. She had accepted her death, much like Harry had at the final battle, and then she was fine. She felt free from the metaphorical chains that had been holding her back since the day she first heard the word Mudblood muttered to her. An it no longer hurt. Because she was free. Because she survived the war and Bellatrix hadn't. Because despite her apparent dirty blood, she was alive, she was smart, and she was certainly doing a lot better off than the majority of those who had called her and people like her names.

It didn't really bother her that Draco had been there, after all she understood that he had grown up in an environment where he was conditioned to think the way he did. And, as much as she still has nightmares of Bellatrix cutting into her arm to the point where she can feel the burning despite it only being a dream, she can also see the pain in Draco's face from having to watch it. Dumbledore always knew he wasn't a killer, wasn't an evil person. And she believed it too.

She hoped that Draco didn't have to have nightmares about that night, not the way she had been anyway. And she hoped that he didn't bring it up to her, not yet. They would have to talk about it eventually. But as she'd told Harry, the wounds were too young, too fresh. Opening them now would make things more difficult.

As she finished the thought she heard the portrait door close, hoping that it was just Malfoy and no one else had managed to get their way into their rooms.

"Granger?" He called out.

"Yes, Mal-Draco?"

"Draco?" He asked, looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes. Merlin, why does every one keep asking me that? It's you're name, isn't it? Why can't I call you that?"

"You can, I guess. It was just different. Unexpected." He said, shrugging. "It sounds really nice when you say it."

"Well, it still sounds quite foreign to me." She said, shyly. Draco moved over to her and took her hands in his. He looked deep into her eyes and slowly slid the sleeve of the left arm up as high as it would go, revealing a faint, but still very much there scar. He traced it with his fingertips and she shuddered at his touch.

"Don't." She said softly, her breath tickling his skin.

He didn't reply to her, he just silently traced the letters on her skin. Hermione didn't know what to do because she didn't know what he was doing, what the point of it all was. She hadn't wanted this to come up yet. She was sure that he had run into Harry and he told him what they had been talking about while he was gone. Maybe he just needed to see for himself that it was there. Maybe they could go back to pretending it hadn't happened. At least until they were both ready to talk about it.

"Did Harry-" Hermione had begun, but stopped as Draco looked up into her eyes again.

"Shh." he said, and this time she could feel the tickle of his voice on her skin. If she hadn't felt it she was sure she wouldn't have heard him. She remained silent, and let him finish surveying her arm.

Moments later, which felt like an hour to Hermione who could all but stand there, Draco looked up into her eyes again.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Draco said, he wasn't sure why he said it. He was sure she knew he couldn't have prevented it, and it wasn't as if he had caused it himself. He guessed that he was on some level apologising for his aunt, who was obviously long gone and couldn't possibly apologise. And also for the fact that he was related to someone so vile, that they would permanently mark someone with something so cruel.<p>

"What for?"

"Well, for one thing, that this ever had to happen to you. You never deserved this. And for another that it was my aunt who did this to you. I really am sorry for that."

"You can't choose your family, you know." She said, gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He considered moving away, away from the emotion, the closeness, the contact, the kindness. But he didn't.

"But I can choose my actions. I didn't try and help you."

"And you think you could have?" She said softly, her eyes looking into his own "of course you couldn't Draco. What could you have done? Nothing. I don't blame you."

He didn't know what to say. She didn't hate him because of this, she didn't blame him. He felt elated. The elation didn't last long before the doubt rolled in. Was she lying? Was she saying this to placate him, to stop him worrying. No matter how strong a person is, would it not be disturbing to be around a person who watched you get tortured. Be around a person who called you the name that now can't be taken off your own skin? Was it possible for some one to be truthful all the time. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor goody-two-shoes of the school could lie, he was sure of it.

"I don't believe you." He rasped out, finding it difficult to speak at all.

"Why would I lie?"

"How could this not be weird for you? How could you be okay with this?

"Draco, I saw you that night. You weren't enjoying what you were seeing. Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because look-" He said, bringing up her arm from her sides and revealing the marked skin again. "this, this word I called you, I was the first person to call you this in your whole life. I was the one who introduced you to this whole realm of mental pain. And if that wasn't bad enough, my aunt carved it into your skin in my own house. How does it not disturb you, when it disturbs me!"

"I never said it doesn't disturb me, Draco. You don't think those things about me any more. This is just a scar, a reminder. That's all. It was a disturbing time and I don't like to think about it much. The present is what we have now, so I try and focus on that." They paused their conversation for a while, and Draco watched Granger's mind work in overtime.

"Here." She said quickly, grasping for his arm and pulling up his sleeve. "Do you like thinking about sixth year? Harry was obsessed over thinking you'd been marked. We didn't believe him, really. But you had, hadn't you. You'd been given your mission, reluctantly, and tried to go through with it. To protect your family?" She asked, and he nodded solemnly, how did she know all of this? "You had to do so many awful things, and I assume you would have had to experience some awful things as well. Things you probably aren't ready to think about, let alone talk about. This here on your arm," She said, tracing the nearly gone scar of a dark mark on his forearm. It had almost disappeared when he had died, the ink just washing away. All that was left now was a scar in the shape of the mark.

"this does not dictate what you are. It shows a time in your life, a time you might want to forget about. But our past is what shapes us. And you can take what you want away from it. And you've chosen to become a better person. I commend you from that Draco, only a good man could do that. And I will be here for you, when you're ready to talk. About anything." She concluded and he took in a deep breath to process what she was saying.

"Thank you." He said, lowering his head to plant a small kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for trying to see the good in me."

"It is there, Draco. I see it there. I'm sorry that this has all been so hard on you too. But we will make it through this."

"You know, I almost believe you."

"Well, that makes me feel special." Granger said, smiling.

"It's mostly because you're almost right about everything. I mean, look at how well you do in school!" He joked, and he even managed to get a laugh out of her. He was sure that one day he would feel like talking, and it probably would be to her. But for now, he just wanted to study with her, laugh with her, talk about books with her. After such a stressful time in their lives they really did deserve some time to just _be._


	16. Tried and Tired

"Where have you been Harry, I've been looking all over for you?" Ron asked his best friend. Harry had told him he'd be back soon, but that was over an hour ago now. He hadn't even told him where he'd gone.

"I just went to have a talk with Hermione." Harry said, taking a seat next to Ron. It was almost dinner time, and everyone else had left the common room so it was just the two of them.

"Why didn't you tell me that before, I would have gone with you."

"That's the problem, mate. I think you need to give her some space."

"Why? We're in love. She just has to realise that she still needs me."

"Ron, have you considered she doesn't want that. I don't want to be the barer of bad news, but I think you better let this one go." Harry said, patting Ron on the back.

"No Harry, If someone told you to give up on Ginny, would you?"

"If our situations were the same, and Ginny no longer felt for me what I feel for her, I would have to. Yes. Because I love her, and if not being with me were to make her happy, i'd have to deal with that."

"But Harry, I _know_ that Hermione still wants me. I just know it."

They sat in silence for a long time, Ron couldn't understand why Harry was so against them being together. If he and Hermione got married it would be the best thing to happen to them. They would be the perfect foursome. Grow old together. Harry and Ron as auroras, and Ginny and Hermione at home with swollen bellies, raising their children. He'd have to explain it like that to Hermione later, he was sure she'd understand.

"Mate what are you thinking? It looks like you're planning something." Harry said, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

"Nope, nothing. Just thinking. We should head to dinner Harry, I'm starving."

* * *

><p>"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked her brother and her boyfriend.<p>

"I was looking for Harry, and Harry was with Hermione" Ron said, grumpily reaching for a chicken leg.

"How is she?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Fine," He said, sending Ginny a look and nodding towards Ron to indicate they still had a problem. "she's fine."

"Well, maybe she'll be coming to dinner today, getting her head out of those books."

"Speaking of which…" Harry said, nodding towards the doors that had just opened revealing Hermione, Malfoy and Pansy of all people.

Ginny swore she saw Hermione squeeze Malfoys hand just as the door had finished opening and before parting ways with the two Slytherins. But all thoughts on the matter disappeared as Hermione approached the Gryffindor table.

"'Ermione!" Ron said with his mouth full of stuffing.

"Ron." Hermione said, nodding. "How are you Ginny?"

"I'm good, was just trying to work out how to convince the boys to let me come with them on the next mission. You must have some idea?" she said playfully.

"Well, they're pretty tough to break Gin, but i'm sure if anyone can do it, you can."

The girls talked and Ron sat and ate, staring intently at Hermione like a hungry animal would stalk it's prey. Harry just sat their taking it all in and looking confused. Eventually Luna drifted over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi Luna, nice of you to join us." Hermione said, smiling up at her awkward friend who stared back dreamily at her waving her little hand in greeting.

"Luna, tell us, did you go on a date with Neville last weekend?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Yes. It was a bit odd though," She said, and Harry stifled a laugh over thinking Luna could find anything odd. "he didn't seem very interested in the nargles in my back yard, and i'm fairly sure he didn't believe that I had discovered the rare schwartley root over the summer."

"That's disappointing." Hermione said, not doubting that anyone would have trouble believing something that she was about 95 percent sure didn't actually exist, and if it was a plant of some kind, Neville would have known about it.

"Yes. I'm sure we wont work out. It's a bit sad, really, I was going to make him my ginger nut and gurdy root tea."

"Yes, that is sad Luna. Oh well, I'm sure you'll find the right person." Ginny said, and they all sat awkwardly whilst they ate for a while.

"I was going to go to the Library later, did you lot need to do any study? We could all go together?" She said, giving Harry a look to encourage them to join her, and knowing that normally she wanted to study alone he knew there would be a reason behind it. Ron made a grunting sound to show his distaste in the idea, and Luna just hummed.

"Sure Hermione, Ginny and I would love to come, and I'm sure Ron will as well, we've got that potions paper to write, right Ron?

"But Harry, I was going to do it the night before it's due."

Harry leaned down close to Ron and whispered something in his ear.

"On second thought, I'd _love_ to Hermione." He said, shooting her a big smile.

"I'd love to come too, Hermione, If that's okay? I'd love to see what it's like to study with actual friends." Luna said.

"Sure Luna, shall we meet there twenty minutes after we leave here? I've reserved a large table." Hermione said, and she got nods and grunts of agreement in return. She looked up to the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were sitting and gave them an astute nod, a small smile, and then looked back down at her plate before any one else noticed.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Blaise asked, looking between Draco and Pansy and the Gryffindor table.<p>

"Nothing." Draco said.

"We're going to the library to study after dinner." Pansy said and Blaise was silently trying to piece together any kind of connection.

"Wait, with _them?" _Blaise asked.

"Yes." Pansy said smiling. "Apparently I have agreed to do a favour for Draco."

"And that is?"

"A secret."

"Tell me." Blaise asked Pansy.

"No." She said.

"Fine. Draco, tell me."

"You'd have better luck getting it out of her, mate." Draco said.

"Pansy." Blaise said with a whine.

"No. Why don't you join us and maybe you can work it out on your own. Besides, you probably wouldn't believe it if you didn't see it. " Draco said.

"I don't want to hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors."

"Doesn't look like it will all be Gryffindors." Pansy said, causing both boys eyes to shoot over to the other table, one set of eyes finding the long blonde hair first, causing Pansy to smirk.

"Well. That's interesting." Blaise said casually.

"Oh Loony Lovegood, Merlin help us." Draco said.

"What's wrong with Luna?" Blaise asked, with a defensive hint that Draco missed.

"Nothing. She's just weird, I guess."

"And the dorky Gryffindors aren't" Blaise asked. "Or should I said, a certain bushy haired one in particular?"

"Shut it Blaise."

"Blaise, why don't you join us?" Pansy said again, this time staring right at him, making sure she was correct in her assumption.

"Sure, why not." He said shrugging.

* * *

><p>The four Gryffindors, three Slytherins, and one Ravenclaw was an interesting and eclectic mix at the large table that Hermione had organised. On one side of her sat Draco, on the other Ron who kept trying to hold her hand. On the end of the table next to Ron sat Pansy, opposite Ron sat Ginny and Harry, next to Harry was Luna, and next to Luna on the other end of the table sat Blaise, who completed the group by being next to Draco. It was awkward for a while, with tiny conversations starting and finishing quite quickly amongst the group. Hermione had to keep snatching her hand away from Ron, whilst Draco shot looks like daggers at the Weasley boy, Luna kept making strange comments and observations to no one in particular, and Pansy seemed to be distracted by Blaise and kept forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. Harry and Ginny were too busy being a couple to notice much amongst the table, as they were holding hands and attempting to complete work at the same time, which was proving to be a difficult task.<p>

"So Pansy, what are you studying?" Hermione asked, picking up Ron's hand once again and placing it on his own leg quite forcefully, shooting him a disapproving look.

"Potions, you?"

"Defence, Draco and I finished Potions a few days ago." She said.

"Draco?" Ron said, shooting the blonde male a disapproving look, but shut up when Hermione nudged him. "Can I copy your potions work then, Hermione?"

"No, Ronald, you're old enough to do your own work now. Maybe you and Pansy can work on it together?" she offered.

"Sure, Ron, where are you up to?" Pansy said, taking Ron's attention away from Hermione and on to herself while they talked about potions.

"It's working." Draco whispered softly enough that only Hermione could hear, the trail of goosebumps appearing where his whisper had met her skin, she smiled up at him in return.

"Blaise," Draco said, snapping his friend out of his daze "why haven't you started studying."

"I, just, distracted." He muttered and quickly looked down at his work to distract from the direction he'd been staring before.

Almost an hour went by, Harry and Ginny studied whilst being as close together as comfortably possible whilst Pansy and Ron were quietly bickering over the potions essay they were trying to work on. Draco and Hermione worked well together, quietly working on their respective papers, once in a while stopping to consult with one another on a particularly tricky part. And Blaise, who felt quite uncomfortable being around these strange people attempted to work, and not get distracted by Luna who had taken an interest in watching him write.

"You're quite unusual, Blaise." Luna said softly.

"Er, why?" He said awkwardly, his eyes darting around the table checking to see that everyone at the table seemed too envolved in their own work to pay them any attention.

"You don't normally sit with Harry and everyone. You tend to keep to yourself. You've also been… staring." Luna said.

"Yes." Blaise said, trying to keep quite, this time focusing on Draco to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping.

"And in the holidays-"

"Don't."

"But-"

"No, don't. Later." He said

"Were you upset?" she asked, looking up into his eyes, her own sparkling in their own special way.

"Yes. But it's fine. Later, okay?"

"Are you still upset."

"No. Not any more."

"Okay." She said, looking down at her empty page and starting her work.

Draco had continued doing his work throughout Blaise and Luna's entire conversation, but he made sure to concentrate on it harder than his work to try and make better sense of it.

"Draco, what have you put down for this part here?" Hermione said, rubbing his shoulder softly to gain his attention before pointing to a section on her paper.

"That's it!" Ron said loudly. "Why are you being so nice to him?"

"What?" Hermione asked, taken aback.

"Why is he here? Why is Zabini here? And Parkinson? What are they doing here, what are _you_ doing Hermione?" Ron demanded.

"Hey! I've just spent the last hour helping you with your work, you should be thanking me." Pansy said, shooting Ron a look.

"Ron, stop being an ungrateful prick. We've managed to put the war in the past and we have to start putting this stupid idea that Slytherins and Gryffindors can't get along in the past as well. Draco and I actually have a lot in common, Pansy was nice enough to help you with your essay and you didn't even have to hassle her like you do to me. Get over yourself, okay? Things have changed, I've changed, you can stop trying to suck up to me. And I can tell that you're about to make some sore reason why it would be better if the Slytherins left, if we were still together. But you have stop trying to pressure me into a relationship i've said is over and will always be over, and this stupid grudge that you have towards the Slytherins has to be put in the past where it belongs too. Move on."

"But Hermione, imagine if we got married like we always thought we would. Harry and I could go out and work as auroras and you and Ginny could stay home and have our babies. It would be so perfect. Just imagine it for a second and try and tell me that's not something you want." Ron said, his voice still rising, in desperation rather than anger this time.

"Get over yourself Ronald, do you knowme at _all_? When have I even given you the idea that I would like to _just_ have children in this lifetime. That work is not something that interested me. That I wanted to be belittled enough to think that I need you to provide for me. This is one of the things that makes me so frustrated about you. You think you know what's best for me and my life, and you try and control me. Stop! Get over it, get over me, it's not going to happen. Ever. Oh, and stop being a prat when people are trying to actually be kind to you. I've had enough of your ungratefulness and rudeness, I'm surprised other people haven't yet. I'm leaving." And she stood up, grabbed her bookbag, and parchment and stormed out.

"I best go and see if she's okay." Ginny said getting up, sending Ron a dirty look causing Ron to hide his head by resting it on the table.

"It's okay, I'll go." Draco said, and Ginny gave her a confused look. "Hey, if you go and she doesn't let you in you can't get past the portrait, I have the password she can't get away from me."

With that she sat back down, nodding, and Draco left the table, picking up her open book that she'd left along with his belongings. Potter gave him a friendly nod as he left, to be polite he returned the gesture.

"Well," Harry said, snapping his book back together. "I think Ginny and I are going to go back to the common room." After Harry stood up and took Ginny's hand as they left the room.

"Weasley, you know if you love her you'd let her go." Pansy said.

"Oh and what do you know Parkinson?" Ron spat.

"A lot." She said quietly.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know what it's like to love someone who doesn't love you back in the same way. What it's like to have to get over someone who's not right for you."

"Who? Malfoy?" Ron asked and Pansy gave a small nod. "But you two are perfect for each other. Both evil snakes."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that Weasley, because at the moment you'll need someone who will actually talk to you, and I can tell you your friends wont be for a while after that outburst."

"And you'll talk to me?" Ron asked.

"I guess. Let's go to the kitchens and see if we can get some food. You can talk about it, if you'd like." Pansy said.

"Stop being nice, it's weird." Ron said, but he got up anyway not turning down promises of food.

* * *

><p>After Pansy and Ron had left Luna and Blaise were the only ones at the large table, with their books spread open and their pages barely covered with work.<p>

"Shall we talk now, Blaise?" Luna asked.

"If you want." Blaise said uncomfortably.

"I know you want to ask me, so go ahead Blaise."

"Did that kiss mean anything at all to you?"

"Sure."

"Sure?"

"Yes. It did. You were nice, you helped me look for the burleyfish in the forrest by my house."

"That's why you kissed me?" Blaise questioned.

"Yes. People usually laugh at me when I suggest such things, you humoured me."

"No I didn't. If you said it was there, I believed you, and I was more than happy to help you looked. I liked looking for it. I liked spending time with you." Blaise said.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Luna asked.

"Because, you're different. People expect me to be a certain way andyou have no expectations. You take what comes. I like that. I wish I could be more like that."

"You can. Anyway, I think there are some maple cats by the maple tree's that are growing in the forbidden forest. I've read in daddy's journals that they are very friendly and I'd like to meet one. Maybe on the weekend. I was thinking of asking Neville to come see them with me. But he told me that they didn't exist. So I don't think I'll ask him-"

"Neville." Blaise said angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"You like Neville?"

"He's nice-"

"Nice?"

"Yes. Perfectly nice. Why? You're nice? People are nice."

"But, are you- are you together?"

"With Neville? I don't think so. I don't think he likes when I ramble."

"I like when you ramble." Blaise said softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I like it when you do that."

"Me too." He said, and he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I'll come with you on the weekend."

"Thank you, Blaise. It's nice to have company." She said, smiling. "How long have Draco and Hermione been in love?"

"What?" Blaise asked, taken aback. "In love?"

"Yes. They're in love. The fuzzies were focusing quite a lot over them, perhaps more than they were on Harry and Ginny." She said.

"Oh. Well, I think that Draco likes Hermione… But I don't know about her… and love, well, I don't know if they're in love."

"I think they are." Luna said smiling lazily.

"Well, we'll see how long it takes them to realise it, shall we."

Luna just smiled up at Blaise and rested her hand on top of his as she read through her book for Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, it's just me. Open up please." Draco called from outside her bedroom, lightly rapping on her door.<p>

"I don't really feel like talking to anyone." She said quietly from her bed.

"I will magic the door open in a second." he warned, her wand was on her bedside table and she couldn't be bothered reaching for it to put a stronger locking charm on the door, so she just laid there to see if he'd go through with his threat because she honestly couldn't be bothered opening the door herself.

Draco waited patiently outside her door for a few minutes before the door swung open at his spell. Hermione just laid there on her bead, covers pulled up over her face. She was emotionally drained, Ron had drained all her energy out of her, all the life, all the happiness. She didn't want to speak to him for a long time, and was glad that Draco had come rather than Ginny or Harry. Ginny was Rons sister, and Harry his best friend, she didn't know how to talk to them at the moment about it. Draco didn't like Ron, which made it a lot easier.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked from the doorway awkwardly. "I mean, of course you're not, but… will you be?"

"Come here." She said and Draco walked over uncomfortably, not sure of where to stand and what he should say. He reached her bed and began to sit down before Hermione's hands reached his shirt and pulled him to her. "Can you just stay for a while, like this. We don't have to talk. I don't want to talk."

"Sure." he said, brushing her hair out of her face, and holding her close to him.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, it feels like it's been a while! This is just a short one because I wanted the next chapter to start off somewhere that just didn't fit in to this one. Hopefully I'll get on that a bit sooner.

It's been a bit of a while because I've had exams, then I got really sick and had to defer some of my exams that I didn't get to sit and so I had to do them a little later which has meant I wasn't able to do much writing in that time. The other thing is I turned 20 at the beginning of this month which was awesome (except I was sick which sucked) AND i quit my degree! So now that I've finished those exams I've finished with uni for a while! It just wasn't me, so now i'm trying to work out what IS me...SO hopefully i'll have time to write more often, though now I'm going to have to pretty much work full time... so we'll see!

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! And whether you like Luna with Neville or Luna with Blaise better?


	17. Ladies and Gentlemen

"What happened with Weasley after I left?" Draco asked Pansy and Blaise. It was the next day and they had finished classes for the day. Hermione had gone to the Library to study and Draco wanted to talk to Pansy and Blaise alone to find out exactly what happened.

"Well the girl and Potter left pretty much straight after you did, they didn't look very happy with him. And then Pansy of all people took pity on him and went to the kitchens to talk. I want to know what that's about, Pans?" Blaise asked.

"I already told you I don't want to talk to you about it."

"And why not? What are you keeping from me?"

"I know you feel like you're my big brother and you want to look out for me, but just drop it. It's not like you tell me everything, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaise demanded.

"Nothing. Forget about it. Draco, when the lovers left I took Ron to the kitchen to talk it over. He didn't really say much, he brooded and ate mostly. But he told me he felt better afterwards, and actually thanked me. I'd take that as progress, wouldn't you?"

"Progress on what?" Blaise asked, his voice raised.

"Thanks, Pansy. I really do appreciate it."

"I know you do, and to be honest he's not that bad. And you know I love a bit of Drama, and he provides plenty."

"I'm getting really very frustrated that you're not telling me what's going on."

"Fine, Blaise. I asked Pansy to distract Weasley so that he wouldn't annoy Granger as much. He's been driving her, and me by association as her roommate, bloody mental. That's what the study session was all about, and when that didn't work Pansy obviously took matters even more into her own hands. Thank you again, Pansy, hopefully it will work."

"And why couldn't you tell me that before Pansy?" Blaise asked, eyes searing into her.

"Because Blaise, if you're going to have secrets I might as well have my own too."

"Seriously Pansy, what's this about. I don't have secrets."

"Then the name Luna Lovegood doesn't mean anything to you then?" Pansy said, cocking an eyebrow and smirking as there was a flash of panic on Blaise's face before he managed to hide it.

"Actually, before you make up some lie, I'm _very_ interested in hearing about this too," Draco said "I saw the two of you whispering at the table, and I could tell you were trying to hide it from me. What was that about Blaise?"

Blaise didn't say a word, whether from not actually having anything to say or finding nothing worth trying as an excuse, Draco didn't know. But something clicked in his head from a conversation he'd had with Pansy.

"So that's what you were talking about?" Draco asked Pansy.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, yes it is. And he didn't tell me, so I had to do some snooping. As far as I'm aware our friend here has a little crush." Pansy said, her smirk wide.

"Well, well, well, Blaise-ey has a little crush on Loony Lovegood." Draco said, leaning back on his chair, watching his friend seethe with anger. If he was going to withhold crucial information like this then he would play around with him, and he could tell that Pansy was loving it. That was always something that Pansy hated, being kept out of the loop, and it was in a Slytherin's nature to seek, and love, revenge. This playing with Blaise was their own revenge.

"Don't." Blaise said, the anger strong within his voice.

"Oh, and why not? Because you love her? You love the little loony?" Pansy said, making a face.

"Shut up." he growled "I don't _love _her. And she's not loony."

"Well, then, why don't you tell us how you fell for such a loony- I mean, _lovely _girl." Draco said.

"Why don't _you_ tell me how you fell for the little saint Gryffindor first?" Blaise said, composing his anger and resting back onto his chair, perfectly mimicking Draco's composure. He gave of a 'two can play at that game' vibe, and Draco expected no less from his best friend.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Draco said simply. Pansy sighed and sat back on the sofa, legs crossed, and reached in her bag for a nail file. The two of the boys always have verbal wars like this, the intellectual version of an arm wrestle, see who can break first, who's stronger. Pansy found them interesting, alluring at first, back when she loved Draco. Now she found them boring, knowing how long they could take and so she sat back to give herself a mini manicure.

xxxx

"I have to go see her, move Harry." Ron demanded.

"No way Ron, not after last night." Harry replied.

"But she was upset. She was upset, right Harry?"

"Yes, Ron, she was upset. And she had every right to be. What made you say those things, let alone think them? Hermione has made it clear to you that it's over. And thinking that having children and stopping work was something she'd like to do, well that's insane. I'm worried about you Ron, what's wrong? You're obviously not thinking straight."

"I am thinking fine, I just… chose the wrong time to speak, that's all." Ron said.

"You're not convincing me, how are you convincing yourself?" Harry asked, not expecting an answer. "Tell me something else, what happened when Ginny and I left?"

"Actually why did you leave me? You left me with two Slytherin's and Luna!"

"Would you have rather us stayed and Ginny go off at you in public? Besides, I was angry at you too. You really shouldn't have said those things to Hermione."

"I guess it was better that way, Ginny get's a bit like mum when she's angry." Ron said, ignoring Harry's comment about being angry.

"So what happened then?"

"Pansy happened. What's with her? Why is she being so… nice? It's odd."

"Nice?" Harry questioned, a smile playing on his face.

"Yeah, nice. She took me to the kitchens so we could get some food and I could talk if I wanted to. I didn't really feel like talking, but I wasn't going to pass up a chance to go to the kitchens, dinner was delicious last night and so were the leftovers! It did make me feel a bit better, calmer I guess. It was nice of her to take me there and help me calm down."

"Yeah, that's really nice of her Ron."

"You know what she said to me, Harry? She said that I should be nicer to people like her who are still willing to talk to me… because me friends won't be for a while. Is, is that true?"

"Probably. I mean, I'll still talk to you Ron you're my best mate, but I'm pretty mad at you too. And I don't think Hermione is going to talk to you for a while, and I think you should leave it as that until she calms down about it. Ginny told me she didn't want to talk to you either, but I think it's because she knows she'll cause a scene if she does. Maybe take Pansy's offering of some kind of friendship. After all, Hermione is all about inter house unity and stuff, so you'd be buttering her up, so to speak."

"Yeah, Harry, I think you're right. Maybe I'll go see if I can find her now."

"Just to clarify, her - being Pansy, not Hermione, right?"

"Right!" Ron said, as he left the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you two ever going to stop this battle you've got going on. Blaise, it's bloody obvious you have a thing for weird girl, I noticed ages ago. And Draco, you would have noticed too if you hadn't been pining after Hermione. You both like a girl you'd never thought you would, it's weird for you to both admit it to one another because I'm sure when you were younger you had the same "marry a pureblood" bullshit drilled into you the same as I. Times have changed and our parents were wrong. We have to deal with that. You guys are obviously doing a better job than most of the pureblood's I'm sure. Just admit it to each other that you've both fallen for people you'd never expect. Get it over with." Pansy said, putting away her things.<p>

"You go first." Blaise said, nodding at Draco.

"Well, that's a bit childish."

"Then you wont mind going first, considering you're _so_ grown up." Blaise taunted.

"Fine. I like Granger. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Blaise said.

"Now you." Draco coaxed.

"I like Luna. And I have the decency to call her by her first name, too." Blaise said, his smirk returning whilst Draco's mouth curled into a snarl as he lunged at his friend.

"Don't speak about what you don't understand." Draco warned, gripping his friend by the collar.

"Boys. Stop it." Pansy said, standing.

"Fine. I've stopped. Draco?" Blaise said as Draco let go of his collar with a push.

"Maybe you guys should cool it off a little, I'm going to go to the Library to see how Hermione is. Blaise, I forgot to tell you but Theo was asking for you at lunch, but you'd left the table already, I told him I'd let you know he was looking for you." Pansy said, collecting her bag as she spoke.

"Guess I'll go see what he wants, probably just wants a match of quidditch. You should join us some time Draco, I'm sure Theo has gotten over thinking you're some kind of traitor, it was just a phase."

"Sure, let me know how it goes." Draco said. "Pansy, when you see Granger tell her I'll be waiting for her here for when she's done in the library."

"Sure Draco, come on Blaise you can walk me to the Library."

* * *

><p>Hermione was busy studying in the library. She knew that Draco had wanted to talk to his friends about what happened with Ron after she had left, and frankly she hadn't wanted to be a part of that. She didn't even want to think of his name, let alone hear any sorry excuses he fed to Pansy and the others. Luna had tried talking to her earlier, in her unusual way which Hermione still had a little difficulty understanding, and she was sure that Luna was just being kind and supportive but she didn't want to hear it if it had to do with Ron.<p>

So there she sat, surrounded by a table full of books, drowned in as much history and facts as she could muster, trying to wrap her bush haired head around whatever would keep her distracted. She was so swept up in her studied that she didn't even hear him approach.

"Hermione. Could we talk?" Ron asked timidly, and Hermione's head snapped up from her pages in shock at the disturbance from her quiet atmosphere.

"No. Ron. Please go away, I have nothing to say to you right now."

"Then can you just listen to my apology. I wasn't even looking for you, I was looking for Pansy, but when I saw you here I just felt like I needed to apologise." Ron said.

"When I can stand to look at you, then you can apologise. Now is not that time. Please leave." Hermione said, sad that she had to be so firm with someone she considered her best friend, but she simply couldn't face him.

"Hermione I don't want to leave until you forgive me."

"Then I am afraid we're at a stand still, I'm not going to forgive you without some time apart. Please leave me be."

"But I love you."

"I told you to leave me alone, I've told you that I do not want to be in a relationship with you. You are my friend, not my boyfriend." Hermione said, finally looking up in to his eyes.

"But, Hermione, you told me you loved me too."

"And I do love you Ron, I love you like a friend, like family. We've been through so much, you are my family. But that is all."

"How am I supposed to stop feeling the way I do about you, especially when I know you felt that way for me too."

"Ron, we'd just been through a war. Everyone had been so close to death that you grasp what life is at your fingertips. You were that life, that thing I needed to cling on to to feel like the end of the war was real. I do love you Ron, and I did love you. But it was a friendship, not a romance. I just tried to make it one. I'm sorry, it's my fault that we broke up because I tried to make us work."

"But we were working! Why can't we just try again?" Ron pleaded.

"Because we weren't working Ron. I couldn't love you like you needed me to love you. I couldn't make love to you, it was all so wrong. There were times where I was sure you were going to force it upon me. But you're too noble to do that. I thought that my unwillingness would be enough of proof that we can't work as a couple. There isn't that spark there." Hermione said sadly.

"But…"

"No 'but's' Ron. We're over."

"Hermione?" Called a voice from behind some shelves a short distance away.

"Over here." Called Hermione, so the person could hear her.

"There you are! I was looking for you." Said Pansy as she came into view. "Oh, hi Ron." she said as she saw the redhead standing there looking grim.

"Hi." Ron said, through gritted teeth, sadness quickly turning to anger.

"Ron do you want to go for a walk?" Pansy said, looking towards Hermione for consent that it was a good idea and she nodded in return "You look a little stressed" she commented as she grasped his hand to lead him out of the way.

"Thanks" Hermione mouthed.

"Draco's waiting for you in your rooms, when you're done here." Pansy whispered before leaving the area to take her walk with Ron.

* * *

><p>Draco heard the portrait door open a lot sooner than he had expected. After all Pansy had left to go and study with her for a while, so it didn't make sense for her to be back so soon.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing?" Granger asked as she stood at the door, eyeing Draco making a cup of coffee.

"I'm making coffee," Draco said cheekily "by hand. I'm practicing. No magic."

"Well, that's very adventurous of you." Granger said, walking over to start making herself a drink too.

"So, why are you back so early? Pansy said she was going to see how you were going, and that wasn't long ago."

"You guys don't need to babysit me, you know."

"I never said we did. She just wanted to study."

"Well that didn't happen." Granger said, taking her drink she had made by magic and sat down at the table.

"Obviously. What's not obvious is why?" Draco said.

"Well, Ron is why."

"Weasley." Draco grunted.

"Yes. He showed up, apparently looking for Pansy, and if that's the truth then he's obviously not hating her. But regardless, he tried to apologise, but I wouldn't have it. He's just going to try and get me back again if I accept his apologies now. I have to wait until he realises we're never going to be together."

"That's fair enough."

"I think so. Anyway, Pansy showed up before he could get too angry or start telling me he wants me to have his children. She asked him to take a walk with her."

"A walk with Weasley, I'd rather die."

"She didn't seem to mind. I know she's a Slytherin and you're good at masking feelings and what not. But I think she genuinely didn't mind distracting him."

"That would be weird." Draco said, taking a seat next to her at the table, accioing a box of biscuits.

"Thanks" Granger said, tucking into a jammy dodger.

"You're welcome." said Draco as he went straight for something chocolate.

They sat and drank their hot drinks and ate their biscuits in silence for a while before they began talking about school work, their friends, what they might like to do one day.

"It's almost midnight." Draco said after a while.

"You're right! How did it get so late."

"You are just so _enchanting_ time flies!" Draco said.

"Well, you certainly know how to woo a woman don't you, with all those charming compliments you have up your sleeve. If I didn't know better I'd think you fancied me!" Granger said with a smile.

"Well Lady Granger," Draco said, rising from his seat, taking a bow and offering his hand to her to play along. "it is hard to resist the charms of such a beautiful woman. Particularly on her birthday."

"My birthday?" Granger said, as she was helped to her feet by Draco.

"It's just after midnight as of now, which means it's your birthday."

"So it is." She said smiling. "And how did you know it was my birthday, I don't remember telling you."

"A gentleman never tells." He said slyly. "Would you like your gift?"

"My gift?"

"Yes, you're gift. Just a small something."

"You didn't have to."

"Oh, but I did. Come, sit down on the lounge" He said, leading her over to the lounge room so she could get comfortable as he summoned a box and handed it to her.

* * *

><p>Hermione opened the lid to find three individually wrapped gifts inside. One was most definitely book sized and she resisted reaching out greedily for that one first knowing that it would probably be her favourite of the three gifts.<p>

The first she picked up was about half the size of the book in width but quite a bit deeper. She unwrapped it to find it was a box, she pried open the lid to find a selection of some of her favourite sweets.

"How did you know these were my favourites?" She asked, picking up a liquorice wand and taking a bite, and thumbing through the selection of her favourite sweets.

"Wild guess?" He said smirking, she smiled back and offered him a sweet to which he politely declined "They're for you."

She shrugged and placed the box with it's lid now intact beside her. She went to reach for the smallest package but couldn't help but instead reach for the neatly wrapped book.

"I was surprised you held yourself off this long, I was certain you'd open the book first." He said, and she threw a piece of wrapping paper at him.

"Shut up." She mumbled as she tore off the paper. "Wow."

"So you like it?"

"Like it? I bloody love it! Do you know how rare this book is, there was about 40 copies printed of this, if that, and i'm sure a lot less remain. This is amazing, how did you get it?"

"It's one of our copies in our personal library, we have two. I figured you'd like one." He said, shrugging.

"Thank you so much Draco!" She said happily as she examined her new book, a book that people are lead to believe as Morgana's, Merlin's half sister, journal. It had been found by a wizard by the name of Geoffrey who had managed for forge around forty copies of it, to give to various of his pure blooded friends and family. Geoffrey was noted to be a bit of a kook, so not many people believed what they had read in any of the journals, and those who did remained skeptical. Either way, it was a rarity in the wizarding community, and Hermione was amazed that she now owned a copy and couldn't wait to start reading it.

"Now you're not going to appreciate my last gift for you." Draco said jokingly.

"You're the one who gave me the book, Draco, you knew I'd love it." She said. "Besides, I'm sure I'll love the last gift anyway."

He watched her pull out the smallest of the three gifts and take off the dainty wrapping slowly. What revealed itself was a jewellery box, which left Hermione's heart fluttering. A boy had never given her jewellery before, and she didn't know what that meant.

Inside the ancient box was a tiny pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was a silver with a deep maroon dragon sprawled on it, and she swore for a second that when she picked it up, it moved.

"This is… beautiful Draco. It looks ancient."

"It is, it's been in my family's possession for centuries. I've been visiting with my Aunt Andromeda over the Summer and she showed me some things, this caught my eye when she first showed it to me. She'd told me if there was anything that I wanted I was welcome to it, it's a Black heirloom and it reminded me of you. I thought it would be perfect. It has a history too, which I wont bore you with now because I can tell you just want to read the journal, but it reacts to it's natural owner. It can sense when it belongs. If it doesn't, there is no worry it is just a regular necklace, but when it comes across it's owned it provides an extra channel of power." Draco said, reaching for the necklace and brushing back her hair to put it on her. "Plus, I think it fits wonderfully with your fiery personality."

Hermione shivered as the pendant touched her skin, feeling it's warmth envelope her body, and the air from Draco's breath tickle her neck.

"Thank you." She said, turning to face him "Thank you for all of this. I love them."

Hermione embraced him in her arms and gave the area where his neck and shoulders meet a small kiss. He parted them slightly and took her face in his hands.

"You're very welcome, you deserve a million and one gifts. You're amazing, Hermione Granger." he said before kissing her lips softly with his own. The fire within her immediately came to life as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back with fire. They stayed like this, a fight for dominance for a while before he broke away and took her hand in his own.

"Goodnight, Lady Granger." He said, bowing slightly.

"Goodnight, Master Malfoy." She said blushing as she attempted a curtsy.

"Sleep well." He said, before kissing her hand and turing towards his room.

Once he reached his door he turned around. "Don't stay up reading Granger, it may be your birthday but we've still got classes tomorrow."

"Goodnight!" She said, as she picked up her gifts and ran off to her room.

* * *

><p>AN: Back so soon, aren't I? See, this is what you get with a girl who has quit uni and has no life plans! Lots of story updates!

Please please please let me know what you think, because it makes me sad when I don't know if you guys like it or not. Or your opinions. Or what characters you like with what characters?Or who needs to be more badass. Do you want more adulty stuff. Would you object to a little violence. SO yes. Review? Pretty please? For me? :) It really will help how I shape the story. I have my basic outline, but I wouldn't object to focusing on one thing or another more.

Also I'm considering involving more Morgana/Merlin in the story, but I won't necessarily it only came about as a need for a gift for hermione. But I have a mini plot line in my mind. DO you guys like that kind of thing?

I can't believe i've written 17 chapters of this, I didn't think I'd make it to five when I first started. This is officially longer than the first harry potter book. How crazy is that? Hope you like it guys! xx


	18. Lions and Snakes, Oh My!

"Thank you for everything you've done for me the last couple of days." Ron said as they sat under a tree on the grounds.

"That's okay." Pansy said softly, picking at the grass with newly distributed dew on it from the early morning.

"No, seriously, I don't know what I would have done, if you hadn't taken me to the kitchens that first night, or taken a walk with me last night. I just get so angry, so upset that she doesn't love me back. I don't know what I'd do to try and make her see what I see."

"Ron, you know I've been there too, and so I understand. At the final battle I was trying to fight so hard against your side, thinking that if I just proved myself to Draco he'd love me back. I was blinded by my own feelings for him, I didn't even see his reluctance in the final battle, his disgust about the bloodshed and hate towards anyone considered inferior. I see now how stupid to do what I did to impress him when he would not be impressed. I just needed to be his friend. He is like my family, Ron, he took me in when I had no one. Hermione would do the same for you, maybe not now, but when you're both on the same page and friends again, she would do it all for you. That's better, I think."

"Better? Better than having someone love and care for you like no other? Someone you'd be willing to start a family with, enjoy spending each meal with, holding hands, kissing, making love all night. I can't think of anything better than that. Friendship pales in comparison."

"But Ron, that excitement, that flare that you have at the beginning stages of those relationships will soon fizzle out. A friend will be there until the end. And Hermione might just be the best friend to have, you'll find someone who will love you and have your babies, but Hermione isn't her."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I need to let go and start looking for someone who's better for me, more suited. Someone who will let me dote on them and care for them. Hermione never let me do any of those things for her. She always told me-" Ron suddenly stopped and went white in the face.

"What? Ron, what's wrong?" Pansy said, turning to the redhead looking worried.

"It's, It's- I can't believe I forgot. It's Hermione's birthday!"

"Today? Oh yeah, Draco told me a few days ago. I got her some chocolates and a new book. I'll give them to her after breakfast, or between class." Pansy said, thinking out loud.

"Shit."

"What?"

"It's her _birthday_ and I forgot. What kind of a boyfriend am I?"

"You're not her boyfriend, Ron, that's the thing."

"I need to go talk to her, to say happy birthday." Ron said, moving to get up before Pansy grabbed his arm to keep him on the ground.

"No, Ron, she told you that she didn't want to speak to you yet. You have to respect that. If you'd like I can add your name to the end of my card so she at least feels like you've gotten her something without you having to actually approach her. The sooner you realise that you can only be friends with her, the better. Then you can go back to being friends and you can talk to her all you want."

"But you'll keep talking to me, won't you?" Ron asked, his hand curling around hers that was still planted on his arm and prying it off, lingering on it a little longer than considered friendly.

"Yes. I will. If you want we could eat dinner somewhere else tonight, out here? the kitchens? anywhere you please." Pansy said, finally pulling her hand out of his and focusing them on playing with a latch on her bag.

"I'd like that." he said. "Let's go to breakfast."

* * *

><p>"Good morning birthday girl." Draco said.<p>

"Good morning to you. You've made me breakfast?" Hermione said, staring at the plates of eggs, pancakes, toast and bacon on the table.

"I certainly did, mostly made without magic, I got a little sick of stirring the pancake batter though." He said smiling, gesturing for her to sit down.

"Thank you, this is so kind." She said, picking up a piece of toast and some eggs and putting them on he plate.

"Yes, yes, I'm kind and it's a bit new and odd, I know." Draco said smirking "But what you ought to be surprised at is how magnificent my hot chocolate is."

Suddenly a mug of hot chocolate appeared by her plate, and it smelt amazing. She took a big mouthful of it and couldn't help but let out a satisfied moan after swallowing it down.

"That _is_ magnificent. Best hot chocolate I've ever tasted."

"Why, thank you, Lady Granger" he said making a little bow and smirking even wider causing Hermione to laugh.

"Sit down and eat with me." she asked and he complied, bringing over his own hot chocolate with him. "Thank you, really, for this. I didn't really want to eat in the great hall with everyone, well with Ron, so thanks. And this is delicious" She said taking a bite.

"You're more than welcome. I just want you to have a good birthday. No Weasley problems."

* * *

><p>"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked Harry who was sitting next to her in the great hall.<p>

"I'm not sure. It's her birthday though, you know what she's like, she doesn't like the attention."

"Or, she's avoiding my git of a brother." Ginny growled.

"Hey! I'm right here you know?" Ron said.

"But, I'm ignoring you." She said, turning back to Harry "So anyway, I was hoping she'd come down here so I could give her my gift. Maybe I'll stop by her rooms when I'm finished eating to give it to her before class."

"I'll come with you, I've got a little something for her too."

"Can I-"

"No." Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"You know she doesn't want to see you at the moment, no you cannot come." Ginny said.

"I was just going to ask if I could leave a message with you to relay for her." Ron said grumpily to his sister.

"That depends, is it whiney and 'oh hermione have my redheaded babies and love me' message?" Ginny asked.

"No, just can you tell her I say happy birthday, and I'm sorry." Ron pleaded.

"Okay mate, we can do that." Harry said.

* * *

><p>"Thank you again for my birthday breakfast." Hermione said smiling up at Draco who had just finished putting all the dishes away.<p>

"You're welcome again. I was going to bring it to you in bed, but to be safe I decided out here was better."

"You realise it was _I _ who walked in on _you_ when you were doing that. What do you think I would have been doing this morning?" Hermione said smirking.

"I just, didn't want to take any chances."

"Well, I wasn't, and you could have."

"I'll remember that for next time." He said nodding.

"Well, who knows what will happen next time." Hermione teased

"Shut up." Draco said smirking, before suddenly Hermione was right in front of him with her hands on his shoulders.

"Really, thank you for this. I appreciate what you're doing for me."

"I just want you to be happy, Granger."

"Can you, can you just call me Hermione again, just once on my birthday." Hermione asked, and Draco stepped in close to her, and bent down so his mouth was near her ear.

"Happy Birthday, Hermione" He whispered, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and shivers to rush down her spine.

"I love how my name sounds on your lips" She muttered as she stared at his full lips, before placing her own on his.

They kissed, and not for power or dominance, but for pleasure. Politely offering entrance into each others mouths, exploring each other as they kissed. And they kissed, and they kissed.

They kissed until they had little breath left in them anymore, and then some. Hermione stopped only because she was shocked about what she could suddenly feel pressed up against her, and only for a second because then she felt empowered that she could make a man feel that way, causing her to pull him back into a much stronger, power driven kiss. It drove him wild, to see her act like this and it drove her wild to be doing it.

They stopped however, when there was a slight tapping at the portrait door.

"Damn it." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Always something stopping us, isn't there."

"Fuckers." He said. "It's probably for you, you answer it. I'll be… just, you answer it- I'm going to my room for a bit."

"Okay, see you in a bit." She said, not entirely understanding his situation assuming that he was just letting her have her privacy with her friends. He'd turned round the corner into the lounge when Hermione opened the door to reveal Ginny and Harry standing there.

"Happy Birthday!" They said in unison, holding out a handful of gifts in front of them.

"Thanks guys." She said, moving from the doorway to let them in.

"Now, just so we can get this over and done with," Ginny said, obviously angry "my git of a brother says 'happy birthday and I'm sorry'. Great now that that's over and done with, let's have a cup of tea and a chat. We've only got 20 minutes until class. Oh, why weren't you at breakfast? Was it Ron? Sorry about him, he's a git." Ginny said, and she didn't really stop talking.

"Where's Malfoy?" harry asked.

"His room." Hermione said before tuning back into what ever Ginny was talking about now.

* * *

><p>Harry walked down through the lounge and turned to the door that he knew wasn't Hermione's room which meant it was Draco's. He knocked twice to no response, paused and then knocked again. He was about to open the door before he called out announcing himself only to hear Malfoy swear loudly, yell out 'just a minute' and several crashing noises and other obscenities.<p>

"Potter." Draco said, as he pulled open the door revealing himself looking very flushed and dishevelled.

"What were you doing, Malfoy?" Potter asked.

"None of your business." Draco said grumpily. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was just wondering if we could talk. About this Pansy thing."

"Sure. I won't be inviting you in, though."

"That's fine, we can talk out here if you'd like." Potter offered, and Draco nodded stepping out of his room and into the lounge, resting on one of the arms of the couch.

"What did you want to know?"

"Actually, I wanted to tell you that Ron was talking to me about Pansy. He said she was nice, and so I just thought you'd like to know from this end things seem to be going well. "

"Pansy, nice? Weasley sure has a weird way of seeing things." Draco joked "But from this end things seem to be going well too. And Granger seems to think that they much genuinely be getting along as well. But I'm not so sure."

"Yes, well, we'll find out soon enough, I'm sure. As long as it's keeping Ron from upsetting Hermione that's all that matters to me."

"And same here." Draco said, nodding.

"Hermione didn't come down to breakfast." Potter stated.

"No. I made her breakfast here."

"That was… kind of you."

"Quite. She didn't want to see Weasley for a while, and it's her birthday, it was the right thing to do."

"Well I'm glad you're doing the right thing these days, keep it up." Potter said, but rather than sounding like a compliment it came off as more of a warning.

"I plan to." Draco said smirking in reply.

"Well. Good then."

"Yes. Good." Draco said.

"Shall we go and join the girls then, there's not long left before class."

"Why not." Draco said, moving towards the kitchenette.

* * *

><p>Classes that day were fairly uneventful, it was almost the end of the day and they were sitting in Defence Against the Dark Arts which Bill had accepted to continue teaching for the rest of the year. Hermione was loving finally being at the top of that class having always had to compete with Harry for it, considering he had a natural gift for the subject and she didn't. But Harry had been absent for a few classes, along with Ron, working on whatever they had been working on and now her only competitor was Draco.<p>

They studied a lot of their subjects together, sharing a mutual love for potions, but she always liked to spend her time studying this particular subject alone. Draco had a lot of knowledge of the dark arts themselves, which gave him an upper hand because she was sure he'd know how to defend them as well. Having been a part of the war she felt like she knew a lot more from actually needing to use these skills then just learning them off a page of a book, so she had improved since her younger years of learning the subject. However she felt like she still had far to go to be top of the class, though she did consider it her need to always best herself. Her main hope was that there wouldn't be a lot of reason to have to defend dark arts anymore, now that Voldemort had been defeated and his death eaters were being rounded up.

She wondered whether or not it upset Draco to know that the people he had grown up around, people like his father, were being rounded up and being sentenced to years in Azkaban, put to death, or even worse a dementors kiss. Did it upset him that these people were being punished, that he was close to this kind of punishment himself. What did he think of his own freedom then? His mothers? Did he feel guilty for his father being punished and not himself.

Draco had told her one night that his mother hadn't ever really wanted to have anything to do with the death eaters from the beginning before Draco had even been born, and afterwards hadn't wanted her son to be either. And that Draco was basically forced by death threats to become involved with them. It was fair enough that the two weren't prosecuted for any involvement, in both her eyes and the laws. But Lucius and the others, they were very much guilty. She hoped that Draco didn't feel guilt about that, that he knew that his freedom was justified.

"Granger, you're thinking way too hard, you look like you're going to gnaw through your lip." muttered Draco from behind her, slightly to the left. He was sitting with Blaise who wasn't concentrating on Draco at all, but she also noticed that he wasn't concentrating on Bill either, he seemed to be far off in his head.

"Shut up, Draco. Do your work." Pansy said from beside Hermione.

"Shut up Pansy, hug a red head." Draco teased and Pansy went bright red and turned back to her work.

Hermione just gave Draco a warning look before going back to her own work, rubbing her tongue across her bottom lip where she could taste the tanginess of blood.

* * *

><p>"Hermione, can we have a word?" Bill asked at the end of the lesson, she nodded and said goodbye to Pansy who had wanted to talk to her about something and give her her present, telling her that they'd talk at dinner time.<p>

"What's up, Bill?" Hermione asked.

"I just wanted to know why you were sitting with Slytherins, instead of Harry and Ron?"

"Ron and I aren't on the best of term right this moment, and Pansy is my friend. You're not cross, are you? I mean after all, you should be the most open to these inter house relationships. You married someone from a completely different school after all." hermione joked.

"I'm not judging your choice of friends, I know you have good wits about you, I'm just worried that Ron's done something." Bill said, and Hermione's silence gave it away. "He has, hasn't he?"

"Bill, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Just- he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, no no. Not physically, anyway. He's just being a bit of a prat, you know how he is. We're not together anymore, anyway, if that's what you want to know. But he keeps hassling me, saying we should be, telling me I should be pregnant with his children."

"Hermione Granger, mother of a bunch of Weasley children, somehow I don't really see it." Bill said, laughing.

"No, neither do I. Yet he seems to think it's exactly what I want and need."

"I can have a talk to him, if you want?"

"Everyone keeps offering me that, but I don't think he'll actually listen. To anyone. I think he just needs time to realise that we're not going to be together."

"Fair enough. Hey, Happy Birthday by the way. If you need a break ever, Fleur and I have been staying up in a cottage in Hogsmeade, and you're welcome to come and visit."

"I'd like that, maybe on the weekend."

"Can you keep a secret, Hermione? You look like you might need some cheering up."

"Of course i can Bill."

"Well, we haven't told anyone else because we don't want to get Mums hopes up just yet. But we found out last weekend that Fleur's pregnant."

"Congratulations" Hermione said, hugging Bill. "That's so exciting. When are you going to tell everyone?"

"Probably not for a few weeks, Fleur's family are notorious for having miscarriages in the first few weeks, so we just want to get past that stage before we start telling everyone. I just though you looked like you needed a little cheering up."

"Well that did the trick. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Hermione, and don't worry, Ron will come around and you'll have your good friend back. And, regardless of what happens with you and Ron, you'll be an aunty. You'll always be considered a part of the family, Hermione, always."

"Thanks Bill, I'll try and visit on the weekend."

"See you then." Bill said as Hermione left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey. What did Bill want?" Pansy asked. She'd waited around after class for her, as she'd planned on meeting up with Ron for dinner.<p>

"Just checking up on me."

"That's nice. The Weasleys really are a lovely family, aren't they. So inviting, so accepting." Pansy said dreamily.

"They are. Maybe not Ron right now, but that's my fault I guess. But they are very nice, I'm lucky to have them."

"Ron isn't your fault, Hermione, it's not worth being with someone where the love isn't as strong or reciprocated. It's better this way, Ron will get over you eventually and you'll have your really good friend back, like Draco and I. " Pansy said, smiling. "Here's your presents, it's not much I wasn't given much time to prepare, I promise your christmas gift will be better."

"Pansy this is wonderful" exclaimed Hermione as she opened up a box of her favourite Muggle chocolate and a rare copy of one an old wizarding book. "thank you so much, how did you know this was my favourite chocolate?"

"I actually didn't. But it's one of my favourites so I thought you must like it too, considering it is Muggle."

"Well, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Will you be at dinner tonight, would you like to come sit with us? Or is that too weird, what with everything happening in Slytherin at the moment?"

"Whilst it might be unwise while I'm trying to figure out who's behind everything, I would say yes regardless of that, except I have dinner plans already."

"Really?" Hermione asked "With who?"

"Ron, actually."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Is this still part of trying to have Ron distracted from me, or is there something going on?"

"It's still a part of distracting him from me. However, I've taken my own personal interest in the matter because he reminds me a little bit of myself after I realised Draco wasn't interested in me anymore. I went into total bitchy ex girlfriend, pining after him, doing whatever I could to try and make him notice me. I didn't have anyone to tell me it was okay not to be with him, that we weren't right together. I needed that and didn't have it, and so it took me a long, long time to realise it on my own. I can be that person for Ron. That way you two can go back to being friends, and maybe I'll have another friend as well."

"That's so nice of you Pansy." Hermione said as they started walking down the halls on their way back to Hermione's rooms.

"Well, he's a nice boy i'm sure he just needs a little bit of help. I had thought I was supposed to end up with Draco for years, I'm sure that's what Ron thought about the two of you. It's a shock when you realise that's not how things are going to work out."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think we'd be together as much as he did. My feelings faded before he even made a move, I guess. It just wasn't what I'm sure it's supposed to feel like when you're in love."

"Did you guys have sex?"

"No. It wasn't right, I guess I was brought up to believe that when you're in love sex will follow. He always wanted me to, but it just never felt right."

"Had he had sex?"

"Yes, with Lavender. I don't know if it was once, or more than once. And I'm sure he's had more partners than just her, but I never asked because I guess I never wanted to know. More pressure I guess. I felt pressured in that relationship, because he expected so much of it, so much of me, and I just couldn't deliver it when it didn't feel right."

"There's nothing wrong with that, Hermione. I regret a lot of things that I've done in that regard. It's better to have not risked that regret when you knew it didn't feel right. I need someone who will dote on me, and care for me. I don't want to feel like I'm going to the moon and back for one person when they're not doing the same for me. I want to feel loved." Pansy said, slowing down and beginning to tear up.

"You will Pansy," Hermione said, turning to her friend and embracing her "you're a wonderful girl and a brilliant friend. You've gone through so much and had to deal with things no one should have to deal with. You'll find the person who wants to care for you, I know it."

"Thank you, Hermione."

"You're welcome." Hermione said, holding her friends hand as the walked around the corner of her rooms. "You know, Ron is a very caring person."

"Hermione." Pansy said giggling.

"I'm just saying." Hermione said as she whispered the password to open up the portrait.

* * *

><p>Pansy stayed for a while and chatted to Hermione while they waited for Draco to return from playing some friendly quidditch with Blaise and some other Slytherins. He came home muddy and sweaty and Pansy ordered him to have a shower before he even came near them. Hermione laughed at the relationship that Pansy and Draco shared, it was a comfortable one where they didn't shy away from saying what they were thinking to one another. One where there was no bullshit, no lies, it was straightforward but in the most caring way. They both wanted the best for each other when it came down to it. They were family. She wanted that to be the case for her and Ron.<p>

The three of them had a cup of tea and discussed the day they'd had and the week ahead of them. Pansy had to leave not long after to get ready for dinner with Ron, and had to choose between three different outfits because she wanted to look nice. Draco had teased her for wanting to dress up for the Weasel and Hermione had pledged her support if she did decide she liked Ron after all. Draco had wrinkled his nose in distaste at the suggestion and Pansy had politely declined any inclination to wanting to date Ron.

Hermione secretly hoped that they would fall in love, deciding that they would be a perfect match. The right balance of fire and passion, the ability to solely focus and care for the person they love, putting all effort into their relationship. They both wanted similar things in life, family, love, commitment. Pansy didn't really know what she wanted to do with her life career wise, and Ron knew he wanted to work as an Auror to support whatever family he had. She hoped that with all the time they were spending together they would be able to see what she saw for them.

* * *

><p>"Did you want to go down to dinner soon?" Draco asked Hermione an hour after Pansy had left.<p>

"Not particularly."

"Really, why?" Draco asked, confused. "Pansy will be distracting Weasel somewhere else, you'll be having a Weasel free dinner. Well, apart from the girl weasel, but to be honest she's alright."

"Because, Ron and Pansy will be elsewhere, Harry and Ginny will be at dinner. Blaise will be at dinner. Which leaves us here, alone, uninterrupted." Hermione said softly, moving towards where Draco stood by the fireplace.

"Well, you do make a compelling argument."

"So, let's stay. We can talk, stay up late, maybe drink a little firewhiskey. With no one to disturb us."

"Granger, what's with you today? Not that I'm complaining, but this isn't very like you."

"Draco, it's my birthday, I'm another year older and I don't usually let my hair down properly. Pre-war Hermione was just a prudish bookworm. I'm still a bookworm, I'll always be, I love facts and knowing everything I can fit in my head. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun. We finally live in a world where we can have fun, where I feel comfortable having fun. Every year since I started Hogwarts I've been dealing with Voldemort and the evil he brings, finally he's gone and I don't have to worry about all of that. I can let loose a little. Let loose with me."

"Okay, I'll get the firewhiskey."

"Good." Hermione said smiling. "I am going to get out of my school clothes, and into something more comfortable."

"I'll be waiting right here." Draco said, he'd summoned the drink and was now lounging on the plush rug filling up two glasses with the liquid.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys liked it xx The story is now at the length of The Chamber of Secrets! My Gosh!


	19. Begin Again

They had spent the night drinking, laughing and talking. They had spent the early hours of the morning napping on and off in between quiet mumbled conversation. They had spend the next day in their beds, hungover, and exhausted. The weekend was a relaxing one. They ate, they studied, they held a prefects meeting, they even had a variety of people visit throughout the day. Ginny visited with Hermione whilst Blaise visited with Draco, and towards the evening Pansy came over to give an update about the Slytherins and Ron. Hermione had meant to go and see Fleur and Bill on the saturday, but was in no state to and by Sunday she didn't want to waste time not studying so had sent an owl apologising.

The rest of the weekend faded into the week quite quickly, and before they knew it it was wednesday already. Since Hermione's birthday nothing much had happened. Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken, Ron had been spending and increasing amount of time with Pansy. Pansy had nothing to report regarding the Slytherins and Hermione hoped that it meant it was over, though Draco had mentioned that he highly doubted it.

Hermione had just finished eating Lunch and was heading towards her next class to get their early to do some light reading when she was stopped by a fourth year boy who had run at her from around the corner. Hermione was about to dock points for running in the halls when she realised he looked distraught.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked the boy.

"My, my friend. She's gone missing. I don't know where she is, what am I going to do?" He said.

"Calm down, calm down. Who's gone missing?"

"Patricia, we had finished Lunch early and she said she just needed to go to the common room to pick something up, I told her I'd meet her by the classroom in ten minutes. It had been a while, and I decided to go and find her, but she's gone. She's missing. I think someone has her."

"Why would you think that? Maybe she just got held up somewhere." Hermione suggested trying to ease the boy.

"You don't understand. She's been threatened. I think they've taken her."

"Taken her? Who?"

"The Slytherins." The boy said, close to tears. "They were saying she should be dead, she should have died in the war for being muggleborn. Here, here's a letter they had sent her a few days ago."

Hermione took the letter from the boy and read it over twice. "Why didn't you bring this to a teacher, or me even?"

"She was scared, they had said not to tell anyone or there would be consequences."

"I see that here. But honestly, it would have been better to try and get these people found as soon as possible." Hermione said "How are you certain it's from Slytherins?"

"The envelope, it had their emblem on it. Besides, who else is going to threaten Muggleborns." The boy said, sniffling. "How are we going to get her back?"

"I want you to go to McGonagall and show her the letter. I am going make a copy of it really quickly" she said, waving her wand making a copy of the letter and handing the original back to the boy." and then go and see someone who might be able to help. What was your name again?"

"Jack. Thank you, Hermione." He said, before running off to find McGonagall.

Hermione walked quickly in the other direction, hoping that Draco was still in their rooms because he hadn't showed at lunch. She hoped even more that Pansy was with him so that she could help them as well.

* * *

><p>"So, how are things going with Hermione?" Pansy asked, lazing on the couch.<p>

"None of your business, as per usual Pansy." Draco drawled.

"Come on Draco, just open up a little."

"Fine. Things are going fine."

"That's very descriptive Draco, well done." Pansy said grumpily, with a pout on her face.

"That look on your face is not very flattering, Weasley won't want you looking like that."

"For your information, Weasley likes me just fine. As friends." Pansy said wiping the pout off her face, but replacing it with a sterner look. "Tell me, are you falling for her?"

"Pansy do we have to do this?"

"Yes, we do."

"If we're going to do this now and if I'm going to be open and honest with you then when we have this same conversation in a month or so's time and I ask you if you're falling for the Weasel you will be honest with me too. Correct?"

"Sure, whatever." Hurried Pansy "just tell me."

"I could possibly be falling for Granger."

"Possibly?" Pansy said, raising an eyebrow."

"Probably, then."

"They're basically the same thing."

"Well, then that's what I mean, don't I?" Draco said, smirking.

"Tell me the truth, Draco."

"Alright. I'm absolutely, irrevocably, positively in love with her." Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco, don't be rude." Pansy chastised.

"Fine. She's perfectly lovely and I would not at all object to becoming closer to her. I'd actually quite like that. A lot."

"If you're just hinting that you'd like to have sex with her, and that's all, then I'm extremely disappointed in you. And I'm sure you're mother would be too."

"You're going to mention sex and my mother in the same sentence, what are you sick?"

"I'm just saying you weren't raised like that."

"Actually, on the contrary, by my father I was completely one hundred percent raised like that." Draco said, seriously "Luckily I have no intention to be like him. At all. I like her, okay. And one day I would love to fuck her. Love it. But not until she's ready. You know I'm not like that anymore Pansy. I'm sorry for what I did to you."

"What _we_ did Draco. We've been over this many times, I was in that room too and I was a more than willing participant, no matter how much you think the contrary. I loved you, it was what I wanted in that moment, and many afterwards. I'm sorry that it wasn't what you wanted."

"Enough of this, you know I hate thinking about the past, let alone talking about it."

"Fair enough." Pansy said. "Well, I need to grab something from the dungeons before class so I best be off."

"See you in class." Draco said, eyes moving towards the book on his lap as Pansy headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Pansy!" Hermione said as she rushed through the door. "I need to talk to you. Is Draco here too?"<p>

"Yes, he's in the other room. What's wrong? You look flushed."

"I-just come sit, quickly." She said as she rushed into the other room where Draco was.

"Granger? What's got your knickers in a knot?" asked Draco from his seat on the couch.

"Someone's been taken." Hermione said, pacing in front of the two Slytherin's.

"Taken?" Asked Pansy who was standing close by to Hermione, looking confused. "What do you mean, taken?"

"Like, kidnapped I guess. She's missing, and she's a muggleborn." Hermione said before handing Pansy the letter she was still holding in her hand and returning to pacing. "Here. This is what the girl had been sent earlier this week. Jack, her friend, says it's the Slytherins. After everything you've been seeing and hearing Pansy I think it's them. Do you think they'd do something like this? Or is she maybe just taking a stroll in the castle and forgot to tell her friend"

"This has Slytherin written all over it. Though, kidnapping is a little farfetched. Unless they have a plan, and a lot of people." Draco said. "what did you do with the boy?"

"Sent him to McGonagall. I know you didn't want to get the teachers involved, but this is going too far."

"It's okay, Hermione," Pansy interrupted before Draco could "I've actually talked to McGonagall about this before, so she'll know what the boy is talking about. Last time she told me not to worry about it too much, now they'll have to take action too. I'm going to go and see if Blaise knows anything about this."

As Pansy left the room Draco got up from his seat and approached Hermione, unusually quiet.

"I know, you're mad, but I had to get the teachers involved." Hermione said, trying to explain herself.

"I'm not mad." Draco said plainly, standing in front of the witch calmly.

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. I think it was maybe a little stupid and premature as we could have handled this ourselves. However, I'm also worried about you. If you think that having the teachers involved, which will ultimately mean getting saint potter involved, then I will attempt to be on board with your plan. You're the brains, after all."

"Thank you." Hermione said, smiling. "You're worried about me?"

"Well you are a muggleborn, after all. And Potters best friend. If they're looking for some sick revenge for Voldemort's demise you'd be it. And of course you're friends with me, I'm still not on their favourite people list. Vaisey bruised me pretty bad when I played him in a friendly match of quidditch. If that's his idea of friendly, I don't really want to come across his unfriendly side."

"You're worried about me?" Hermione repeated, still astonished.

"No, I actually just like you for drinking with and snogging. Of course if I thought you were in danger I would be worried about you. You're my first real friend whom I have made on my own."

"Well that's arguable, Pansy did butter me up to you just a little bit." chuckled Hermione.

"Don't tell me that, I was really proud of myself for making you like me." Draco joked.

"Well, it was a hard task after all. So well done."

"Thank you." He said smugly.

"So what are we going to do now, about this Slytherin thing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, would you like to get your green eyed friend to help out then?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. He might know of some parents of the Slytherin children who are still on the loose, that might put us onto who it could be leading this thing."

"Well, let's go and do that then." Draco said, picking his wand up from the coffee table and putting it in his pocket. "Didn't the Weasley girl give Potter some singing message once about him being like a toad?" Draco said as he reached the door and Hermione burst out laughing.

"I'd forgotten all about that." She exclaimed through fits of laughter. "She did, it was second year, Lockhart made a big deal over Valentines day and she sent him a singing Valentine. Her brothers teased her about that for a long, long time. I can't believe after all those years of having feelings for him they finally made it through together."

"Not having second thoughts about Weaselbee are you?"

"No, of course not. I'm just happy for Ginny, she and Harry deserve to be together and to be happy."

"Do I deserve to be happy?" Draco asked.

"Of course you do Draco, you've righted your wrongs and everyone deserves a second chance. You deserve as much as the next person to be happy, you've had a hard life. Merlin, we've all had a hard life, haven't we? We all deserve to be happy." She said thoughtfully, I want you to be happy Draco."

"As I do for you. Let's go find the green eyed wonder boy, then. Maybe I'll turn him into a toad."

"Be nice, Draco." Hermione said before they left in search for Harry.

* * *

><p>"This is not good Hermione, not good at all." Harry proclaimed.<p>

"I know Harry, I know. What are we going to do? Do you know any families that you're still looking for after the war? Anywhere we can at least start investigating?"

"Well, you know where we'd be looking first if this was any other school year."

"Yeah, yeah, except it's _not_ any other school year. Besides, Snape is dead and he was always actually good the whole time we thought he wasn't. And your other usual suspect, well, he's different too. So, _think_."

"What are you-" Draco began, but Hermione held up her hand to let Harry think as hard as he could.

"I'm going to have to check with Ron and our list later, and I'm sure you don't want to be around for that, have you told any teachers yet?" Harry asked.

"Pansy is telling McGonagall right now." Draco said.

"Good." Harry muttered as he tried to think.

"Merlin you've changed Harry, I never thought I'd see the day where you would involve a teacher so quickly." Hermione said with a smile.

"It's McGonagall after all, she's second to only Dumbledore. I can't really think of any right now, but I might go talk to McGonagall about it soon, see if she's thought of anything. Malfoy, maybe if you can think up who might have the biggest reason to do something like this that would be great too."

"I don't take orders from anyone, Potter." Draco bit out.

"Draco, please. He's just trying to help us."

"Fine," he said reluctantly, not looking away from Potters green eyes." I'll find out what I can. Can we go now, Granger?"

"Yeah, good luck Harry!" Hermione said.

"You too." Harry replied.

* * *

><p>"Should we try and find the girl?" Granger asked him, as they made there way back to their quarters.<p>

"We don't know what McGonagall has planned yet, we'll wait until Pansy comes back with some news. Then we'll know where to go next, besides, I need to think of all the places they could have taken her."

"Right."

"Before, when you were talking about Snape… the other person, did Potter mean me?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Draco." Granger said, and Draco could feel the tenseness resonate between them.

"He did though, didn't he?" Draco persisted.

"Yes, yes he did." Granger caved, like he knew she would.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, how many times was I the topic of your investigations, Granger?" Draco asked.

"To be honest, countless. Harry had quite an obsession with you. And Snape. It was a shock to him when he found out that he had been in love with his mother for so many years."

"What?" Draco said, coming to a complete stop. "My godfather, whom I have known since I was a baby, was in love with Harry Potters mother. You must be joking."

"I am not joking, not at all." Granger replied, stopping as well and facing him. "He loved her, she was his friend. Then he made friends with death eaters, she questioned him on it and he called her a mudblood and was awful to her. Naturally she was upset. Then he actually joined the death eaters, found out about the prophesy about Harry, wanted to protect Lily because even after all those years he still loved her,but couldn't. Lily died to protect Harry and he was broken. I still think about it at night sometimes, I never pictured Snape loving anyone, or anything. But he loved Lily, and her death broke him. 'Til the end he loved her, and it brought on his death too."

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. A man he had known quite well over the years had loved someone, someone from Gryffindor, someone who happened to be the mother of his enemy. Suddenly, he realised that he could have been in a situation fairly similar, had things turned out differently. Had he gotten to know Granger earlier in his life and found out what kind of person she was despite her blood he could have easily fallen for her. But of course, his family 'values' would have gotten in the way, he would have still probably called her a mudblood on a number of occasions, and she would have fallen in love with the Weasley boy and he would have been out of the picture.

He thanked his lucky stars that things had gone differently. Whilst they'd both had to go through a war to get there, they could be genuine friends now, which gave them plenty of room to develop their friendship into something more.

"Draco?" Granger asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry." He said quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm just shocked, is all. I'd known Severus for years, he was my godfather, you know? I had no idea he had loved anyone, let alone Potters mother."

"Well it was a shock for us all too, especially Harry. He hated Snape and had thought that he reciprocate those feelings completely. He obviously thinks differently now, though. He petitioned to have Snape's portrait hung in the heads office, even though he abandoned his post which usually means they don't get acknowledged."

"That was… nice of him." Draco said, slowly starting to walk again to which Granger joined him quickly matching his pace. "So, you were saying, you used to stalk me."

"I never said that, I said that Harry and Ron used to jump to conclusions and peg you as the bad guy when something went wrong."

"Like in sixth year?" suggested Draco.

"Like in sixth year, yes." Hermione agreed. "However, no one believed him when in fact that time it really was you."

"What do you mean, 'that time'"

"Well, there were other times you were suggested to be the one to blame." Granger said, quickening her pace as if to escape the conversation.

"Like when?" He said, matching her pace instantly.

"When the Chamber of Secrets was opened." She mumbled.

"Whilst then I may have taken that as a compliment, I was a child, how could I have done that."

"To be fair, Ginny was a year younger than you and she opened it."

"WHAT?" bellowed Draco. "A Weasley was the heir of Slytherin?"

"No, no. Voldemort actually made her do it. Well, Tom Riddle. But essentially, yes, an eleven year old girl opened the Chamber of Secrets. I can't believe you didn't know that." Hermione said, her know-it-all tone coming to life.

"Well, I'm sorry I didn't. I can't believe that. How did Voldemort get her to do it?"

"Though his diary which your own father planted on her, by the way." Granger said.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did." she said, nodding.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe any of this. I mean, I believe you, of course. But, it's insane that I didn't know any of it before this. That father never told me."

"Well, he's not the honest man he may try and act, now is he." Said Granger, to which Draco replied to with a deep, angry growl. "Sorry" she said, remembering that he didn't like talking about his father.

They walked in silence the rest of the way back to their rooms, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Draco was thinking about how neglected he felt being left out of the loop on so many things, and he wondered whether his father knew of Severus's love for the Potter girl. He also wondered what lengths the Golden Trio had gone to to spy on him during their earlier years at school, and left himself a mental note to ask one day, when he felt calmer of course.

* * *

><p>Two days had past very quickly. With classes, homework, a lost girl to find, plotting Slytherin's to uncover, and life to live it was two very busy days. And everyone knows that busy days tend to speed by. Harry had tried to locate the girl on his map, but even then she was no where to be found. The girl had turned up the next day off her own accord after no one could find her since they turned the castle upside down looking for her. Her friend who had been the one to originally confront Hermione for her help had taken here to McGonagall immediately to which Harry and Hermione both attended to observe the girl.<p>

Harry had questioned her, as he had been learning how to do during his time helping the ministry. She didn't have anything to say. She didn't know where she had been, she didn't even know she had been taken by anyone. Harry had begun to say that maybe she had just got lost in a secret tunnel and found herself outside of Hogwarts, when Hermione pointed out that it was possible that there had been a memory charm cast upon the girl, and a bad one at that.

She explained that when someone casts a memory charm, they generally implant memories as well as take some away. In the case of the girl, it was easy to tell that if a memory charm had been used, it had solely been used to just take away a memory, not replace any, leaving the girl confused. She performed a quick spell she had taught herself to confirm this.

This meant that she hadn't just gotten lost, as per Harry suggestion, but she had been taken. And whoever took her, had realised that she was being searched for and released her. It gave her the feeling that whoever had been in charge of this decision wasn't the smartest because of the bad work with the memory charm, or they just weren't thorough with their research.

Harry had spoken to Ron earlier and they had decided to go off to the ministry on Thursday to begin looking into families of children still at Hogwarts, and had finally agreed to let Ginny join them. McGonagall had calmed the scared child enough to return to her dorm, and the three of them had spoken to the young boy to tell him to keep this quite whilst they figured out who was behind it.

After the meeting between the three of them Harry had walked Hermione home before returning to his own dorm. They had argued over Malfoys possible involvement in the matter. Harry had said that he didn't believe that Malfoy had all changed yet, that he wasn't convinced. Hermione had strongly defended the blonde wizard by explain that he had changed in many ways, and that if Harry trusted her judgement in other areas, he should trust her in this, too.

After discussing it more calmly on their way, they reached an agreement. One that Hermione wasn't completely happy with. Harry would research into every Slytherin family, or family with a dark history, _including_ Malfoys. Hermione had agreed after a while, mostly to shut her friend up, though, not that she would admit that out loud.

They parted ways, and Hermione told everything that happened to Draco that night.

The next day, they were busy with classes again as well as homework. Pansy had been working hard trying to work out who might have been behind the kidnapping, but was having no luck. Even when Blaise was filled in and offered to help did they find no evidence to suggest a person or group of people.

Draco and Hermione had been spending more time with each other, they would skip meals to go over school work or theories together, she even taught him how to cook something the muggle way. In return, he told her stories of his ancestors and the magic that was passed down from Malfoy to Malfoy.

Ron was still being ignored by Hermione, which he was taking better than anyone had expected due to none other than Pansy Parkinson. They had been increasingly spending time together, and Draco had pointed out several times that she didn't need to spend so much time with the Weasel, she had distracted him to the point that they had desired, however off her own back and desire she had continued to spend spare time with him. They wrote their essays together, she taught him things that he didn't know, and he taught her how to play chess.

It had come up in a conversation that she had never learnt as he father had told her it was a mans game. He had replied by saying that anyone could learn, it was a game of wits not sexes. So they had spent several afternoons together since Hermione's birthday playing it. She was amazed at how good he was at the game, after seeing the effort he put into his own school work which was near nothing, the effort and thought process he used to play the game was impressive.

She hadn't wanted to speak about him to Draco because she knew that he would blow things out of proportion, but she couldn't help telling Hermione how well she was getting on with him. She had expressed her worry that she wouldn't want to speak about Ron at all, but Hermione had promptly waved it off. Despite what had happened between them, Hermione recognised Ron as one of her best friends forever and always, and wanted him to be happy. And as one of Hermione's friends, Pansy needed to be happy as well. If them spending time together made each of them happy, then Hermione herself was happy.

* * *

><p>It was the day that Harry, Ron and Ginny were leaving to go and do their research on the Slytherin parents and Hermione knew that she would have to see Ron that day when they said goodbye. Pansy hadn't wanted things to be weird with her presence, and Draco had wanted to have a talk to Harry before he left so it was inevitable that Hermione would be present too. Besides, even if she wasn't ready to see Ron yet, she did want to say goodbye to Harry and Ginny. They were planning to be back on the Sunday, earlier if they found everything they needed, and longer if the need arose. McGonagall had wanted them back by Sunday, but had agreed if they absolutely needed the extra time they could have it. After all, it was important to keep the students of Hogwarts safe, even if she wanted Harry and everyone else to finally have a year full of just school worries like study and school work. Harry had assured her that if it were any other way he wouldn't know how to cope.<p>

"Be safe, please. I want you home in one piece." Hermione said, holding Ginny's hand. Draco was talking to Harry beside them, and Pansy had taken Ron to the other side of the office.

"I will Hermione, don't worry about me. I just wish you could come too." The redheaded girl said.

"I know, but it would have just been weird. Besides, I've got things to do here. I have to keep my eyes open best I can. Make sure you write me if you've found anything important we can look into on our end."

"Of course. Do you know what's going on with those two?" Ginny whispered, gesturing towards Ron and Pansy.

"They're friends, as far as I know. Apparently he's having a hard time with my, er, rejection. Pansy just talks to him, listens. They study, and apparently he doesn't even force her for answers, like he would with me. I'd be jealous if I didn't give a rats anymore." Hermione said with a weak smile.

"Well, I must say the Slytherins are surprising me. I didn't think Pansy would be as nice as she is."

"Neither did I, at the beginning of the year to be honest. When she came up to me and started actually being nice I thought it was some kind of a trick. But she's a lovely friend to have, and I'm glad that Ron knows that now too. He needs some female friends who aren't me right now."

"That's for sure."

"Let's stop talking about this now. Have you got everything you need?" Hermione asked, in a motherly tone.

"Yes, packed everything I need for the next few days."

"Brilliant. How long have you got until they're ready for you?" Hermione asked.

"Probably another five minutes." Ginny replied "We should probably get everyone together and ready then."

"You're right." Said Hermione awkwardly, looking over at Ron. And just as she did, she saw something that she did not expect.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys! My brother has been sick the last week so i've been looking after him quite a bit which has left me not that much time for myself, which meant not much time to write! I've grabbed myself a small gap of time tonight to write and I finished up this chapter! Woo! I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think!

I myself am getting sick now, so hopefully I'll have more me-time while other people make me cups of tea ^_^

Much love to you all 3

Sammie Jane x


	20. This Kiss

Suddenly Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Draco were rendered speechless. Hermione had been the first person to see it, followed closely by Ginny after noticing that Hermione was distracted. Upon Ginny's almost silent gasp Harry was alerted to the sight to behold. Draco, being a person that hated being ignored or talking to someone who wasn't focusing on him was about to tell him to pay more attention when he was speaking, instead caught a glimpse of Pansy Parkinson and the Weasel locking lips.

Draco wouldn't have described it as a friendly kiss, either. Not the kind of kiss you'd give to your grandma at all. They were all over each other, he felt like his last meal would make a second appearance if he looked any longer.

That didn't stop him, nor the others in the room from staring. He then heard the Weasley girl clear her throat quite loudly, causing the two who were embracing to come apart. Draco figured it must have hit Pansy like a cold bucked of water, because what he witnessed next wasn't of a happy and in love person at all.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that. I'm so, _so_ sorry/" Proclaimed Pansy.

"Pansy, it's okay." replied Hermione awkwardly, shifting on her feet not feeling comfortable at all.

"No, no, I really- It wasn't right. You've just broken up, you didn't need to be here, it shouldn't have happened." Pansy said, getting muddled and heading towards the exit. "Ron, I'm sorry. Hermione, I- I'll talk to you all later."

And after that Pansy was gone. There was a silence that filled the room, a silence to heavy that the occupants felt like they could feel it pressing into their skin.

"So," Harry began, trying to ease the tension out of the room. "I guess we better be off then."

No one replied, Ron looked guiltily over at Hermione like he had committed some crime. Ginny had gone red from anger that was directed either at her brother, Pansy, or both, Hermione wasn't sure. She spent a little extra time looking at Draco though, and she couldn't work out what he was thinking behind his mask of indifference. Harry just looked awkward and out of place, never having really been able to deal with situations like this.

"Seriously Gin, Ron, we better be going now." Harry said, his dominance coming in stronger this time, Ginny and Ron both responded this time by picking up their rucksacks and gathering by the fire.

"Bye, Hermione." Ginny said, giving her a look that she interpreted as 'you'll be okay' to which Hermione wanted to scream back that she knew she would, she wasn't bothered in the first place. The redhead was gone in a flash of flames, and Harry approached the fire next.

"Yeah, see you when we get back, we'll owl you with updates when we can." Said Harry before throwing down his floo powder and disappearing after his girlfriend.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ron asked, eyeing Draco. "Without him here."

"No, if you want to say something, say it in front of Draco." Hermione said.

"Well, I was just going to say, I'm sorry. For kissing Pansy."

"There is no need to apologise Ronald. Not for kissing Pansy. I just don't want you to hurt her, or pressure her into anything. But don't apologise to me for something like that."

"I, I thought you'd be upset." Ron said, looking crestfallen.

"Ronald Weasley, if you just kissed my friend like _that_ to try and make me jealous, I will make the time that Moody turned Draco into a ferret look like a fucking holiday, you hear me?" Hermione said, approaching Ron with such ferocity that even Draco felt a little on edge.

"I, I wasn't trying to make you jealous. I just. I don't know how I feel, Hermione. You've made me so fucking confused. I thought you loved me too, I thought that we were going to be together forever. We defeated the Dark Lord for fucks sake, but we can't get over whatever was going wrong between us? And now there's Pansy being really nice to me, making me even more confused. Because I'm still in love with you, I still want you. But now I want her, as well. And I know she's more suited to me, and that she actually wants what I want. But I _love _you. I don't know if I'll stop loving you. I don't know how to"

"Well stop. Because I'm not going to love you, Ron. Not like that. Forget about me, please. For the both of us." Hermione pleaded.

"I'll try. I am trying. You're a little hard to get over, Hermione." Ron said, making her feel awkward again.

"Good luck with the mission, Ron. We can talk later."

"Okay, can you go see if Pansy is okay, please?" Ron asked to which Hermione nodded her head as she moved to leave the room. "Bye, Hermione."

Hermione left the room, and after the door clicked closed Ron picked up his powder ready to floo to meet Harry and Ginny. Before he could do so the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy interrupted him.

"If you hurt either Hermione or Pansy I will hurt you worse than you've been hurt in your life before. Just letting you know that Weasley."

"Shut up, Malfoy. What do you care, anyway?"

"I care enough about both of them. Pansy is like my sister, she's been through enough. Don't put her through more." warned Draco.

"You've put her through half of the shit she's gone through, so why would you care?"

"Don't accuse me of things that aren't true. There are things I've done that I'm not proud of, but that's not even scratching the surface of the things that have happened to Pansy. And I wont let anyone else harm her, not you, not anyone. So until you're sure about how you feel about her, you do _nothing. _Do you understand?"

"I will do what I want, Malfoy." Weasley growled as he threw down his floo powder, muttered his destination, and disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Pansy, I'm not upset, really." Hermione said, finding her friend sitting on some stone steps almost in tears.<p>

"Then why do I feel so bad?" asked Pansy quietly. Hermione moved to sit down next to her.

"I'm not sure. But you shouldn't, if you like Ron then that's okay. I don't have a problem with it, he's a good guy and he could make you happy."

"But, you didn't want him to make you happy."

"Well, I wanted him to make me happy as a friend. He couldn't have made me happy in our relationship, he and I wanted different things. We just weren't meant to be, that doesn't mean you're not. You could be what he needs, and he could be what you need. It could be exactly what you're both looking for."

"I'm just," Pansy said quietly, looking at Hermione in the eyes, holding back her tears. "I'm really scared, Hermione."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of getting hurt, I'm afraid of falling for another person who doesn't want me back. I'm afraid that by opening myself up, I'll only get pain in return." Pansy whimpered, finally letting the tears break through.

"Oh, Pansy." Hermione said, embracing her friend in a hug. "It wont be like that, judging by the kiss the two of you shared it didn't look like there were no feelings there. Besides, if I recall correctly, he initiated the kiss. "

"Yeah, he did. I am really sorry about that."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to be sorry." Hermione said, before wondering if the reason Pansy was so sorry had anything to do with her not wanting her and Draco to be closer. "Pansy I was just wondering, do you have a problem with Draco and I being… more friendly?"

"No, of course not. Why would I?" She asked, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"I was just thinking, you're being so apologetic for kissing Ron which I've said several times that I don't mind. It just made me think, maybe you'd mind it if I ever kissed Draco."

"I can understand how you got to that conclusion Hermione, but I don't have a problem with that. I'd actually really like it if you two did get together. Draco is like my brother now, I harbour no feelings for him that aren't platonic. I want the best for him, and now that we're friends I want the best for you. Not one part of me would object to you two being together." Pansy said happily. "I was being apologetic about the kiss because it's not been long since you and Ron broke up. It took me a long time to sort through my feelings about Draco, I think Ron will have a hard time with that over you. And to be honest, I wasn't sure if you still felt anything for Ron, even now."

"It's been a long time that I stopped feeling romantically involved with Ron. It may be hard for him to get over me, but I know that he has feelings for you, too."

"That's the problem though, I'm scared of that too. What if I'm simply the rebound girl."

"Pansy, you're hardly a rebound girl. And he's hardly the type to have a rebound. He feels things so strongly Pans, if he likes you, it wont be long until he loves you. Prepare yourself for that if you intend to be with him." Hermione warned.

"That doesn't at all sound like a bad thing, Hermione." Pansy said, smiling.

"To you, maybe. It was all a bit weird for me, because it didn't feel right. I guess that's what being friends for so many years beforehand does to a person" Hermione said, shrugging. "I think Draco will find us soon, he's been gone a while. Surely he and Ron don't have a lot to talk about."

"He's probably telling him to back off you, because he wants you for himself." Pansy said laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I just mean, that, um. He likes you."

"How would you know that?"

"I might have talked to him, to see if his intentions with you were pure?" Pansy said, avoiding eye contact.

"And what did he say?"

"He basically said he had no intention of hurting you. And I believe him. Whatever you feel for him, Hermione, he will be good to you."

"Do you think I feel something for him?" Hermione asked as casually as she could muster.

"Of course. I can see it by how you look at him, and by how him looking back at you makes you react. It's quite sweet. And judging by your reaction now, I believe you know that he has feelings for you."

"Kind of," Hermione said. "he's told me that I'm beautiful and smart and all sorts of things I've never been told before, not even from Ron. Not like that, anyway. And well, we've kissed."

"You've kissed?" Said Pansy giddily, slightly too loud for Hermione's liking so she shushed her.

"Yes, but just a few times. We always seem to get interrupted. Ron even caught us once, but Draco made him forget. I'm still not sure if it was for me, or to save his own back."

"Talking about me, are we?" The voice of Draco Malfoy rang out, the two girls turned around to locate him, but he was no where to be seen.

"Maybe. You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" Pansy said.

"Perhaps, but in this case I _know_ so." He said, strolling into view.

"Draco, eavesdropping is unbecoming." Hermione said smartly.

"I'd like to call it being at the right place, at the right time." He said.

"Sure you do." Hermione said offhandedly.

"So, all good things, I presume?" Draco said. "Actually, I don't presume that at all. Pansy is probably poisoning my image."

"Well, if you were eavesdropping, or as you say 'in the right spot at the right time, then you should know what was said. If not, then too bad for you." Pansy stated.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" Draco asked and Pansy nodded.

"I'll be fine." She said softly. "I am fine. You don't have to worry about me Draco, okay?"

"You're my family now, you're practically my sister. If Weasley screws you around he will be dead." He threatened before adding. "Sorry, Granger."

"That's fine. If he does anything to hurt her he'll be getting a fate worse than death from me. We're here for you Pansy." Hermione said sweetly.

"And I'm here for you too," She said, smiling up at Hermione, and then to Draco."for the both of you."

* * *

><p>"That didn't upset you, did it?" Draco said, once they were in their common room just the two of them sipping their cups of tea.<p>

"What did?" Hermione said, looking up from the book that was propped on her knees.

"The kiss." Draco said.

"Oh." Hermione said, closing the cover of the book and placing it on the coffee table before rearranging herself on the couch, knowing that this would be a long conversation. "No, it didn't upset me. Or bother me. Or make me angry. It didn't make me feel much of anything, and I'm not sure why people keep thinking it did."

"Well, he was your boyfriend." Draco suggested.

"Yeah, for a few months, after a war that could have easily killed us all. After almost seven years of being best friends, of him feeling like my family. If it was fourth or fifth year that he had asked me out, wanted to date me, things may have been different. The shock of having our lives back, after almost dying on so many occasions made me want to give it a go. It was what was expected of my. I tried, it wasn't what I wanted. I stopped feeling things for him long before we broke up. No, him kissing Pansy didn't make me jealous, Draco. That's really what you wanted to ask." Hermione bit out, angrily.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, is all." Draco said in a soft voice, moving onto the couch she was sitting on.

"Well, I'm fine." She said grumpily, tired of people thinking she wasn't okay.

"That tone of voice suggests otherwise." He said, coming closer to stoke a piece of her unruly hair behind her ears. She shuddered from the contact.

"I'm fine." She said again, calmer this time. Suddenly his lips were on hers and they were kissing so aggressively it rivalled Pansy and Ron's earlier one. Draco's hands were in her hair, tangled amongst the curls controlling their kiss. Hers had moved over his chest and were now draped around his neck as she moved to get closer to him, like there was too much space between their two bodies.

He took her face in his hands, his fingers resting behind her ear and held her still, looking deep into her eyes. "There's no one to stop us, this time." he whispered, his nose rubbing gently against hers.

"I know." She whispered back before claiming his mouth once more, moving him to sit straighter on the couch so she could straddle him and control the kiss. Her hand reached up into his hair, revelling in the silkiness and smoothness of it. She wondered how someone could have such effortlessly perfect hair, and mentally thanked him for throwing out the gel he'd used in their younger years.

"You look so beautiful like this, you know." He groaned out between kisses, his hands around her waist. "So beautiful, so undone, so wild and free." His voice came out in a strained whisper and she could feel himself growing harder against her. This made her grasp just how real this was. She was kissing Draco Malfoy, and she didn't know what he wanted, what she wanted, she didn't know anything and it frightened her. It frightened her so much that she had stopped kissing him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, brushing her wild hair from her face, and back onto her back.

"Um," She said unsure of what to tell him, bringing her bottom lip into her mouth.

"Granger, there is no Pansy, no Gryffindors, no Blaise to come and distract us this time. Nothing to stop this."

"That's the problem." She said shyly "What is this?"

"What do-"

"What are we doing Draco?" she said, starting to climb off his lap.

"Well I don't know about you, but I was kissing this amazingly smart, beautiful, sexy girl." He said, holding her closer to him, so that she couldn't escape.

"Draco." She said, blushing.

"Fine. We were kissing, I like kissing you. I like you." He said as if it were that simple. "What are _you_ doing?"

"I, I don't know. I need to think this out logically. Should we be doing this, what will happen between us if we keep kissing like that?"

"Granger, you have to stop thinking so much. You spend so much time thinking it's a miracle your brain hasn't exploded. We were kissing, we can take it step by step. We can keep kissing, and who knows where it will end up. Isn't that the point?"

"The point is, I don't like not knowing. I spent so long not knowing if I would live or if this would be the day that I die. I _need_ to know." She said in a small voice, cuddling into his chest.

"Granger, it's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, wrapping his arms around her tighter, though a foreign feeling for Draco he enjoyed the closeness thoroughly. "If you just want to kiss, we can just kiss. There is plenty of time for other things. We take it at your speed, okay?"

"Okay." She agreed, looking up at him and kissing him softly on the lips. Once their lips met again they were back to how they were before. Passion filled, and kissing relentlessly. Hermione pushed her doubts and worried to the back of her mind and focused on the fantastic feeling that kissing Draco brought out in her.

* * *

><p>They had eventually stopped kissing, Draco had mumbled something about needing to stop because she was a sexy little minx and it was too much to handle without wanting more than just kissing. She had blushed for minutes afterwards, but she had a smile plastered to her face too, so he decided she mustn't have been all that embarrassed by it. They had mulled over several safe topics until Draco remembered what had happened on Grangers birthday.<p>

"Why did you send Potter in on me?" He asked.

"When?" She asked, looking confused.

"On your birthday." He said.

"Oh, he just wanted to talk to you." She said, shrugging. "I didn't think it would be a big deal."

"Not a big deal? What do you think I was doing in there, saying my prayers?"

"What? I don't understand what the big deal- Oh! Were you- were you _wanking_, Draco?"

"Are you daft? What did you think I was doing?" he asked, looking petrified. Suddenly she burst out into fits of laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said between laughing and gasping for air. "I didn't know! Did he, did he walk in?"

"Shut up, stop laughing!" Draco said grumpily. "No, he didn't, thankfully. But you'd be a dead woman by now if he had." He joked, despite still being upset by her laughter.

"Well," She said, starting to compose herself. "I'm sorry that happened. And I'm sorry I didn't understand that that's what you were doing. Why, er, why then?"

"Why then, what?"

"Why were you doing _that_ then?" She asked, avoiding his eye.

"Really?" He asked, and she didn't respond. Sighing, he explained. "I had to stop us, just before, because it was getting too out of control. I wanted to rip your clothes off and ravish you. I felt that way on your birthday when we were interrupted. I didn't want to be around your friends when I felt that way, so I took care of the problem."

"Oh." She said, understanding. Draco found it amazing that she had so much knowledge over so many different areas yet when it came to this kind of thing she was near clueless. "So, why aren't you off doing that now?" She asked and it was his turn to ask.

"Well, I'm not going to rush off and do that every time we kiss, am I? I'll control myself." He said.

"You're going to do that when you go to bed, aren't you?" She said, her interest perking up even more.

"I don't know," he said, not quite meeting her eye. "Maybe. I don't plan these things, you know?"

"No, but you know that I don't know much about all of this. I may not be drunk, but I'm still curious."

"Well, my curious kitten, I don't plan these things, I probably won't do that tonight. Besides, I've cooled off since before." he said whilst stifling a yawn.

"It's been a long day, maybe we should get some sleep." Hermione suggested, getting up and stretching.

"Yeah, we should." Draco agreed, though he stayed seated on the couch feeling awkward. Do they just leave and go to their separate rooms, do they kiss goodnight. Does he want to do something so affectionate, what will she think, will she want him too, maybe she expects him too. Many thoughts were rushing through his mind when she waved goodnight and left for her room.

"Night." She said as she reached her door.

"Goodnight." He replied, standing up. He headed towards his room and once he entered he stripped down to his boxers and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he had gotten ready to go to bed he got inside and began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione had a harder time getting ready for bed. She was thinking a mile a minute trying to sort everything out in her mind.<p>

"Calm down and stop thinking so much, Hermione" She said to herself quietly.

After she had gotten ready for bed, and changed into a large sleep shirt she got into her bed and tried to calm down. Time ticked on whilst she tried to get to sleep, she did everything she could to distract her mind from thinking. Eventually she realised the times that she felt like she could let herself be encouraged to not think were when she was with Draco.

She considered for a second sneaking into his bedroom and seeing if he'd let her sleep there. She decided against it, thinking it would give him the wrong idea, or that perhaps he'd flat out refuse her.

After what felt like at least another hour of laying there awake, and not even beginning to drift off to sleep she decided she might as well go and see if he was in the same position as her.

She walked through the adjoining bathroom and to the door that connected to his room. She considered knocking, but what was the harm in just opening the door, it was weird enough as it was she didn't mind adding some extra weird on top.

"Draco?" She whispered as she stepped into his room. "Draco are you awake?"

He stirred on his bed, then completely still before jumping out of his bed and aiming his wand at her.

"Draco it's me!" Hermione said, louder this time.

"Oh fuck. Granger you scared the shit out of me. What's wrong? What's happened?"

Suddenly she felt incredibly embarrassed by walking into his room because she couldn't sleep. He thought there must be something wrong for her to be here. But she'd come this far, she figured she might as well be honest.

"Couldn't sleep." She said.

"Oh." He said, getting back into his bed.

"Yeah." She said and they stood their awkwardly for a minute or so.

"Did you want to talk, or something?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe I could lay down, for a while. With you."

"Er, sure." He said, moving to the far side of the bed, so she had more than enough room.

She got into the bed, and it was warm from where he had been laying. They were more than a pillows width apart from each other, and Hermione put her brave Gryffindor face on and moved in closer to him, resign her head on his chest where she could hear the pounding of his heart increase rapidly. Awkwardly he put his arm around her, cuddling her.

"Goodnight, Draco." She said softly, finally feeling relaxed.

"Goodnight, Granger." He said, finding the words difficult to leave his mouth this time.

* * *

><p>AN: so there you have it people, another chapter and updated much sooner than I had anticipated. There is a lot of kissing in this chapter ^_^ I think that's at the fault of having watched Alex Day and Carrie Fletchers cover of This Kiss a million and one times. Type that into youtube and watch it, it's the cutest thing ever and a very good cover. As always I hope you've enjoyed the chapter and do let me know what you think.

- S xx


	21. Burning Desire

A/N: Hey guys, just letting you know things get a little steamy in this one. If you're not one for that kind of thing then just skip passed the second section and move onto the third. Just giving you a little heads up :P

* * *

><p>Draco had been dreaming about the mysterious girl again. It had been a while now since his last dream about her, and he hadn't even thought much about her because he'd been too distracted by Granger. But she was back and he felt like he knew her better than ever despite her absence. She smelt like cinnamon as she drifted through his dreams and her laugh sounded like the single greatest thing he'd heard in his life. He felt like he literally had his arms wrapped around her as they danced on in his dreams.<p>

The dream drifted off as quickly as it had come, and he began to wake up to his normal cold dark room, lit only by the moonlight. He always awoke very early in the mornings, earlier than when the house elves turned on his fire. Except this time he wasn't cold. He was warm.

He knew it was too early for the elves to have turned the fire on. His room smelt different. Had he accidentally washed with something of Grangers the day before. He smelt like her. Like cinnamon and old books.

_Shit._ Something was moving next to him, and his eyes sprung open to find a curly haired brunette huddle in closer to his body, seeking out the body warmth.

Granger was in his bed. Why was Granger in his bed. He almost gasped. _He hadn't! _Had he? Had they? _No._

He searched his groggy brain trying desperately to remember why she was in his bed. He wasn't used to using his brain that early in the morning, normally he would roll over and go back to sleep.

"Granger." He whispered into her ear causing her to push out of his body space.

"Draco, what time is it?" She said sleepily. Obviously she knew why she was in the bed, she wasn't alarmed at his presence.

"Er, Granger, why are you in my bed?" He asked her.

"I," She began, and in the pale moonlight he saw a blush rise on her cheeks. "I couldn't sleep."

"Oh." He said, growing cold as she hadn't returned to her prior position pressed up against his body.

"Oh? Is this not okay?" She said, clearly growing uncomfortable.

"No, it's okay." He said, his teeth chattering. "Um, we didn't?"

"No. No, we didn't. Just slept, is all." She said, easing his worry. "You're cold."

And suddenly she was back, pressed up against is cold body and without instruction from his own mind his arms wrapped instinctively around her body, his nose pressed into her curls inhaling her scent.

"Go back to sleep, it's still early." Granger said soothingly, lulling him back off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke as the sun was rising still in the comforting arms of Draco. She wanted to laugh at the thought of Draco's arms or anything remotely involving the blonde to be comforting. His bed sheets were soft, his pillows like sleeping on a cloud. But nothing topped the feeling of sleeping next to Draco Malfoy. She wanted to laugh again. He life was changing very rapidly, and herself a year ago would have thought that sleeping next to the Slytherin would've been a cruel joke.<p>

She snuggled herself back into him, revelling in the heat that surrounded her. Suddenly she felt something against her backside. _Was he…?_ Hermione had slept in a bed a few times with Ron, when not at the burrow under the watchful eye of Mrs Weasley, and she had done so enough times to know that this happened in the mornings. Ron had talked to her about how he had fantasised about her pleasuring him in the morning as a surprise.

Back then she had chastised him for being so filthy, told him that they hadn't done anything like _that_ before, and it was very unlikely for her to do something like that just out of the blue one day.

But Ron being Ron hadn't taken the hint to stop pestering, and mentioned it as many times and in as many ways he could imagine, causing Hermione to decide to make it her business to make she it never happened. Even if she were curious. Which she was.

She was so curious that she was lying in Draco Malfoy's arms contemplating doing something she'd never done before. Slowly she turned herself around and came face to face with a still sleeping Slytherin. She thanked Merlin he was still sleeping because there would have been no way she would go through with something so out-there if he'd been awake and conscious of her doing so.

She placed her hands on his abdomen and revelled in the silky smooth skin he possessed before lowering them to the waistband of his silk boxers. _Green._ She rolled her eyes at the colour choice before plunging her hand beneath the band and coming into contact with something so smooth yet so hard at the same time.

She hadn't really known what to expect. She'd seen Ron change a few times briefly, and there had been the time she walked in on Draco but in those instances she hadn't been scrutinising.

Hermione pulled down his boxers with as much ease as she could muster to try and keep him sleeping. He bounced back up, pressing against her hand. She grasp him in her hand and pumped down once, twice and three times the way that she had heard the girls talking about late one night in their dorms two years ago. A strangled noise escaped the blonde that was still sleeping, encouraging her to continue. She practiced with different pressures and durations, gauging his unconscious reactions and with each noise he made she felt herself react.

Not only had the girls in Hermione's dorms talked about using their hands for such a task, but using their mouths as well. Lavander had been the girl amongst the group who had had most experience at this particular act. At the time Hermione was annoyed with that, having guessed that person she had performed this on was Ron, but was happy in this moment that she hadn't tuned her out and had listened with quiet interest.

She moved herself further down the bed, face to face with his cock. She continued to pump it for some time before putting the head slightly in her mouth. Tasting the slight saltiness of it she found it didn't repulse her, like Parvati had said her experience with it had. Perhaps whoever she had done this with wasn't as perfectly hygienic as Draco was.

Pushing those thoughts out of her mind she took him further into her mouth, and then out again. Repeating the process over and over again each time letting him further into her mouth. Suddenly she heard him moan quite loudly causing her to pull him out of her mouth quite abruptly from shock.

"Fuck, Granger, what a way to be woken up." he rasped out, moaning again as he hand brushed passed him as she turned to look at him.

"I-" She began.

"If that's an apology that's about to escape your mouth, i'll hear nothing of it." He said, stroking her cheek. She felt him, still rock hard, pressed against her.

"But I- I took advantage of you. I shouldn't have…" She started before he shushed her with a kiss.

"You know how much I want you. I hope you do, anyway. This was not taking advantage of me, if anything it was unfair on you."

"On me?" She said, quietly.

"Well, here I was getting all of the attention, what about you?"

"I was… Well, you were, erm, hard… and I wanted to do that for you, I didn't even really think about myself. Well, actually _I_ wanted to do that, so I guess I was thinking about myself a little."

"Merlin Granger, even when you're being selfish you're being selfless. You truly are the meaning off all that is good, aren't you." He said, pulling her closer, kissing a trail from her neck to her mouth.

"I,"

"It was such a nice surprise having you in my bed this morning." He said softly.

"Draco, I," She said with embarrassment, hiding her face in his chest.

"What is it? Do you regret being here?" He said, looking crestfallen.

"No not at all." She said, lifting her head to look into his eyes. "It's just, you're still hard. And well, I didn't get to finish because… well, you woke up." her head instinctively finding his chest to hide herself.

"Granger, I assumed that it was a little overwhelming for you, I can hold out."

"So, I wasn't awful then? That's not why you didn't want to continue?" She said, her voice strained causing Draco to let go of a little laugh.

"Of course not. You were wonderful. Best way I've ever woken up in my life." He said, kissing her forehead.

Hermione took this to mean she could continue, letting her hand find him again and begin stroking.

"Granger," he rasped out "I, I want to please you, too."

All she could do to reply was say _mmm_, and before she knew it she felt his hands at the hem of her sleep shirt before it was pulled over her head, leaving her in just her knickers. Suddenly the reality of what was happening hit her, and she tried to cover herself up.

"My sweet, you have nothing at all to be hiding. You look beautiful, even more stunning than I could have imagined." He said before lowering his mouth to her breast and giving it a small suck, evoking a breathy moan from Hermione, who almost smacked herself in the face for making such a noise.

"You need to relax," coached Draco "concentrate on what you're doing to me, and just _feel_ what I am going to do to you." He said seductively, his voice soothing her into a relaxed enough state to continue her ministrations on him.

Draco spent his time easing Hermione into comfort, moving his mouth back up to her mouth and engaging in a heated kiss that caused her panties to become wet easily. His hands focused on her breasts, which had been touched by two other boys before him. Viktor Krum and Ronald Weasley, but neither boys knew how to evoke the sensations that she was currently feeling.

Little whimpers escaped Hermiones mouth, as if out of her control as Draco moved his hand over her knickers where a line of wetness had appeared. Hermione bucked her hips up towards his hand as it moved, as if trying to get closer and closer to the earth moving feeling. Nothing she had felt before this moment felt anywhere near as good as she felt and wished it would never end.

All too soon it did end as Draco moved his hand away from her. She made a noise between their kisses protesting his absence, still focusing on stroking him but missing the pleasure his hands had been causing her. Suddenly his hand slipped below her knickers and began circling her sweet bundle of nerves, causing her to cry out again.

She was thankful to be in their own private quarters in this moment, if someone else had been within hearing distance she would have been incredibly embarrassed by the noises she had been making. She had never felt such extreme pleasure from something before, and understood why people did this more often. Hermione just hoped that she was doing a good enough job to please Draco, too. Looking up into his face she saw the extreme bliss on his face, mixed with concentration. She smiled, knowing that she must be doing a good job, inspiring her to do one better.

She shuffled around, adjusting herself so that Draco still had access to her clit, so that she was still being pleased, but so that she could also take him into her mouth again.

As she took him in her mouth, she could hear him respond audibly to the sensation of her enveloping him, with his groans and the feeling of a building pressure deep within her she found herself moaning. The vibrations from her moans sending more jolts of pleasure for Draco as she climbed closer and closer to her impending release.

"I," Draco ground out, trying to alert Hermione of what was coming next. "I'm going to-"

Hermione was trying to work out what he was saying just as she found herself coming undone. Draco's cock, which was being supported tightly at the base by Hermione's slender hands, slipped out of her mouth just as she came with a cry of intense pleasure. Hearing her come from his own hand, combined with the last few strokes Hermione could muster he came too.

Hermione was coming down from her high and back to reality as she realised that Draco had come all over her chest and the bed sheets.

"Oh, no!" Hermione said, looking around for her wand to clean up the mess.

"Granger, don't worry. We'll deal with that in a second." He said groggily, reaching for her to pull her close to him kissing her passionately. "How was that?"

"Better than I could have ever imagined." She sighed, cuddling up to him whilst he used a quick spell to clean her and the bedsheets.

"Only you could be that fantastic doing something like that for the first time." He said smirking, kissing her briefly on the forehead and she smiled in return at the compliment.

* * *

><p>"Why do you look so happy?" Blaise asked frowning as he knocked another of Draco's chess pieces off the board. "You're losing."<p>

"Hmm?" Draco replied, oblivious to the question. A sharp look from Blaise snapped him back to reality. "It's just nice not having the Weasel and Scar Head around for a few days. It's like a holiday."

"What, so you get Granger to yourself all day?"

"Well, now that you put it like that…" Draco joked. "Nah mate, it's just a nice break from it all. How's things with Loony?"

"Stop trying to change the subject. And don't call her that."

"Fine, Luna." Draco corrected.

"She's fine."

"Well you're in a talkative mood. Blaise, you're killing my good mood."

"So you are in a good mood then. I knew it." He said with a grin. "Tell me about it."

"No." Draco said, moving his piece into check hoping to cause Blaise to be distracted enough to forget their conversation. Draco didn't want to tell Blaise about Granger yet. Not that he was ashamed of her or anything, but that they hadn't had enough time to talk about what it meant to their budding relationship. And whether or not they would let people know that they were dating. If that's what they were doing.

The game went on without much further interruption from talk of girls until Granger herself walked through the door looking windswept.

"Hey," Draco greeted happily.

"Hi, an owl came for me while I was taking a walk outside. It's from Harry I think." Granger said as Draco won the game against Blaise. Draco got up clapped Blaise on the shoulder and walked over to join her in opening the letter.

"What's so interesting about a letter from Potter?"

"Letting us know if he's found anything." Draco said from behind Grangers shoulder. The letter was now out of the envelop and the two of them were reading it as fast as they could uptake the knowledge.

"Anything?" came Blaise from the sofa noticing Draco's face turn paler than usual.

"Just that, er, my father seems to have escaped custody." Draco said, feeling ill noticing that both Blaise and Granger were staring at him now.

"What?" Blaise asked and Draco tried to reply but words failed him.

"Apparently someone came to where they had been holding Lucius whilst he awaited prosecution and have taken him into hiding." Granger said, rubbing Draco's back in comfort. Draco didn't miss the look of intrigue pass over Blaise's face, and knew it had nothing to do with the news he'd just been given.

"Potter thinks I have something to do with it."

"He didn't exactly say _that_ Draco." Granger said softly.

"No, well he may as well have. You know I wouldn't have any part in this, that I wouldn't even know where to begin even if I had wanted it, right?" He asked the occupants in the room, both nodded. "Surely Potter would realise that too. Father doesn't deserve to be dead, but he doesn't exactly deserve freedom either. He ruined my family, and I daresay he ruined many others. He's not a good person, I would never release him upon the world."

"We know." Granger comforted. "Harry is just covering all bases, I'm sure."

"Well, he sure knows how to make me feel good." Draco complained.

"Did the letter say they had gotten anywhere closer to who might be at the bottom of what's happening at Hogwarts?" Blaise asked, directing the conversation elsewhere.

"Not really, only that it is possible that whoever is behind releasing Lucius may have something to do with what's happening here. After all, Lucius would be an asset to whomever it is that is plotting against muggleborns and bloodtraitors." Granger said.

"Blaise, do you mind if maybe we catch up tomorrow. I'm not feeling so great after hearing of Fathers escape."

"Sure. See you mate, see you Granger." Blaise said as he left to two alone.

Once the portrait clicked closed Draco sunk into the nearest chair looking crestfallen.

"Draco, it will be okay." Granger said, moving over to where he was sitting, kneeling down next to his chair.

"Why would anyone want to let him escape. I'm his own son and I would never. Why?"

"You've changed Draco, and I'm thankful for that, but there are many people who still share the same ideals as Voldemort did. We need to stop those people. Your father would have had a better sentencing if he'd never escaped, I'm not sure what will happen to him now."

"I guess if he does anything else, he'll get what's truly coming for him." Draco said sadly. His father was an evil man, he knew, but he was still his father. They sat in silence for a while before a thought occurred to him.

"What if he finds out?"

"What do you mean?" Granger asked.

"If he finds out about us?" Draco said, looking worried.

"Then we deal with that if it happens." said Granger with that Gryffindor confidence he found so frustrating, yet so alluring at the same time.

"You don't understand what he might do if he finds out we're together." Draco said, springing up from his seat and beginning to pace. "And no, I'm not saying this because I'm trying to hide you, or I'm embarrassed to be seen with you. If anything, it should be the other way around. I'm an ex death eater, I'm not a nice guy and you should be embarrassed to be seen with me. I want to kiss you in public, maybe even hold you hand. Or not, I'm not sure how I feel on hand holding. Regardless, I want to be able to tell people that you're my girlfriend. Fuck them all. But Granger, we should be afraid of what my Father can do, if he's with the right people."

"I'm your girlfriend?" Granger asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I don't know." Draco said, realising he had called her that. They hadn't discussed this yet, he might have overstepped. But before he could say anything else she sprung up and wrapped her arms around him in a heated kiss. After a few moments they broke away, breathless.

"Yep, you're my girlfriend. Now let's do that again." Draco said, smirking.

"Draco," Granger warned. "Now, if your father poses that much of a threat, I will be extra alert for anything that seems out of the ordinary. But if you want to be open with people about us, we can. I had just assumed that it was something you wouldn't want to be open about yet."

"Well, I don't really mind either way." He said indifferently, trying to hide the small smile on his face. He couldn't believe that she was his.

"I'm a little bit wary on letting Harry and Ron know yet, so maybe we'll just hold off for a little while longer. You think your father would be bad, an angry Weasley is worse. Trust me. When you come to dinner at the Weasleys you'll see what Molly is like when she's mad. The boys are always riling her up. It's a scary sight." Granger was blabbing on but Draco just stood there with his jaw to the ground.

"You think that I will come to the Weasleys? Really?" He said.

"Of course. They're my family and you'll attend dinner if we get serious."

"We will see about that, it will take a lot of convincing." Draco said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You know I think you'd like them if you gave them a chance."

* * *

><p>"What do you have for question fifteen?" Draco asked, looking up from his parchment at the table.<p>

"I'm not going to just give you the answer Draco." Hermione warned.

"Please? I can't concentrate and this is due Monday."

"Why don't we give it a break then." Hermione offered.

"You just don't have the answer for question fifteen, that's it, isn't it?" Draco teased, playfully reaching for her parchment.

"No, that's not it at all." She said, putting it away in her folder. "I'm done for the night now, anyway. Would you like a drink?"

"Tea, please."

Hermione went on about making two cups of tea and humming whilst Draco sat fidgeting at the table.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Just thinking about Father."

"Oh?"

"And Mother. I wonder if he's tried to contact her. I know she wont help him with anything, but they were married. Shouldn't he love her? Did he ever love her?"

"I'm sure he loved her once." Hermione offered.

"I'm not convinced. He wasn't really a loving man. He was never nice to Mother, yet she still stood up for him most of the time."

"Well, that's love I guess." Hermione said, returning to the table with two cups of tea.

"I hope I never turn out like him." Draco said darkly.

"You won't." Hermione reassured confidently. "All this talk about love… you're not trying to say something, are you?"

"Oh, what? No. Merlin, no. You're wonderful but not yet. I don't think I'd know love if it hit me in the face. I'm sorry Granger, but not yet." Draco said quickly.

"No, that's not what I meant. That's good. We're still getting to know each other, love is a big thing and we're not there yet. I was frightened you were going to tell me you loved me."

"You don't take me as a girl to be frightened of much of anything, let alone love." Draco commented.

"Well, Ron was quick to say it. And I do love him, but not like that. I guess it's a heavy loaded feeling, it's scary to think someone feels that way about you. Scarier I imagine feeling that way."

"Yeah. I don't know. I think to love someone and to be loved would be an amazing feeling. I think Mother is the only person who loves me. And she's my mother. You'd think that that would be unconditional, but I think Father proves that love of a parent is not unconditional."

"I'm sure he loved you in his own way, Draco."

"Maybe as a pawn in his life plan." He said,shrugging but she could see the hurt beneath his eyes.

"Well I care about you Draco, and I know other people do as well. One day I might be stupid enough to even love you."

"I don't think love is stupid Granger, you'll change your mind one day I'm sure."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked around the table to where Draco was sitting. She took his hand in hers and lifted him up so they were both standing.

"I'm sure if anyone can convince me it would be you." She said softly, embracing him in a hug.

"Yes, I'm a marvellous influence on you." He said sarcastically with a grin.

"You are, actually. I'm less reserved when you're around, less in my own head." She said still embracing him, just soaking up the happiness that he evoked in her. "Could I sleep in your bed again tonight?"

"Of course, my lady." he said bowing slightly to her before taking her hand in his and leading her to the bedroom.

"Just so you know, I mean just to sleep." She said hurriedly, worried that he thought she meant that they were going to go further.

"Of course, my lady, I have only honourable intentions." He said giving her a wink and smirking, causing her to giggle.

"Truly though, as amazing as this morning was I am exhausted."

"As you wish." He said, as he opened up the door and allowed her to enter first.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it wasn't a disappointment. I was getting a bit sick in one of my last updates and since then I got the full blown flu so I was down and out for a little while, so sorry for the delay. And today was a really horrible day because one of my cats died. She was my baby and so I've been feeling a little down so writing was my way of cheering myself up. It feels like I've lost one of my best friends. I hope this chapter is okay, because it was a good way of distracting myself. Hope you like it, let me know what you think!


	22. Kiss With a Fist

IMPORTANT A/N: Sorry this has taken a million years guys, BUT, I had a plot idea that just wouldn't leave my head so I had to write some of it out and I posted it up here. Check out my other story, called At War with Love. it's just a one shot right now, so have a read and let me know what you think if it might be worth writing in amongst this story and my original novel. Anyway, my apologies for how long this has taken but I got a little stuck and unmotivated for a while. Enjoy! x

* * *

><p>The two had awoken with Hermione's head on Draco's chest, listening to it beat to the rhythm of life. Draco twirled her curls around in his fingers with one hand, whist the other was wrapped around her shoulder pressing her even closer to him. Hermione was sure that here in the bedroom she was seeing Draco at his most vulnerable. Vulnerable enough to share intimate time together where they were just there, laying, innocently touching, learning each other. Time where they didn't need to talk, discuss or argue, where they didn't even need to kiss heatedly. They just had to be, and that was good enough for Draco.<p>

He was incredibly different than how she had imagined him to be at the beginning of the year, when she had vowed to herself that she would try and be friendly with him for the sake of the school, and for the sake of her own sanity. Now she was in his bed, in his arms and listening to the sound of his heart beating. She knew in her heart that she wouldn't trade it for anything. That if she had stayed with Ron, continued to live the lie to fit into the worlds perception of her that she wouldn't be half as happy as she was in this moment.

She was surprised to find that she and Draco fit together so splendidly. That he could remove the mask of indifference and aristocracy around her and be his raw and pure self. A person hiding beneath a veil of protection, shielding himself from the world that could ruin him stripped bare around her. She found it sad that he wasn't comfortable in his skin enough to be this person around those he didn't trust, but knowing what she knew of the world she had no judgement against it.

The world was a cruel place, one that judged before knowing real truthful facts, deduced before exploring anything further and for people like Draco this meant opinions were formed hastily and were often not good ones. She was happy with herself for getting to know the person behind the mask, rather than fall into these snap decisions of people.

She looked up into the boys eyes, which she found were already staring back down upon her. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and she smiled lightly at him, her heart swelling with feelings that were new to her. For the first time in years she felt completely happy and safe in his arms despite the fact that niggling in the back of her mind she knew things beyond their walls were turning sour once again.

* * *

><p>"Heard anything from Potter?" Draco said, sitting on the couch next to Hermione and across from Pansy and Blaise who were occupying the opposite one, noting Pansy's piqued interest at the topic of conversation. From the corner of his eye he saw that Granger had noticed her interest as well, slightly smirking.<p>

"Not today, but I expect to hear this afternoon. I'm not sure where he is and whether it's safe for us to send anything to him, so we just have to wait until he can send us news." Granger said in reply to Draco, but her eyes still on Pansy who seemed slightly disappointed in the lack of news.

"I take it Weasel hasn't owled you then, Pans?" Draco asked, attempting to rile her up. Her face morphing into a snarl at the tone he'd been using.

"No. And what of it?" Pansy growled.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just making conversation." Draco said, smirking and trying to keep his voice even. Suddenly Grangers hand hit him in the arm. "Ow! Granger there was no call for that."

"Wasn't there?" Granger said, raising an eyebrow. "Pansy, I'm sure he'll contact you when he can."

"I know. It's a mission, after all. Not a lot of time to think of much else but the task at hand." She said factually, but her face momentarily giving away her disappointment.

"Well, I'm sure that the two of you can talk things over when they return. For now though we just need to wait to find out if they've got any new information." Grange said.

"Ever the level headed one, Granger." Draco said, still rubbing his arm from where he was hit, knowing it would probably bruise. "You know you're strong for such a tiny thing."

"Or maybe you're just weak?" Blaise said happily, enjoying his friends anguish.

"Shut up Blaise." Draco snapped.

"I'm just cunning, I get him when he least expects is. Like in third year." Hermione said, smiling.

"Third year?" Blaise said, his interest in the conversation picking up. "What happened between the two of you in third year?"

"Nothing." Draco said, eyeing Granger warning her to be quiet only to get a smirk to rival his own in return. Apparently he'd been rubbing off on her, the little minx.

"Draco was being particularly frustrating one afternoon in third year, and I had gotten quite rilled up. I was going to hex him into next week, but thought better of it. Just as I was going to move away and leave I smashed my fist right into his pretty little ferret face. He hadn't been expecting it, neither had Harry and Ron either. It was very unlike me, but really he'd deserved it."

"Granger hit you?" Blaise said, laughing. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because," Draco said grumpily "I told Crabbe and Goyle that if anyone were to find out about it I would hex their balls off. I'd been hit, by a girl no less. As if I were going to be spreading that news around."

"That's pretty badass Hermione." Pansy complimented.

"Er, thank you. I think." She replied with a smile. "Just don't cross me when I'm angry I guess."

"Not if I don't want a hit in the face, apparently." Blaise said smiling.

"Who'd of thought that I'd ever be sitting in a room full of Slytherin's and not be trying to hex them silly." Granger said thinking out loud.

"It is a bit bizarre that we're kind of friends now." Blaise said. "Although, Draco did find every opportunity to talk about you after the yule ball in fourth year, so I guess it's not that much of a surprise this happened.

"He did?" Granger asked, and Draco inwardly groaned not wanting to talk about this.

"Yeah, he did. I mean, I wasn't complaining you looked bloody amazing. I'm sure half the boys in the school had wet dreams about you that night, Granger."

"Blaise, ew." Pansy said, whacking her friend softly on the arm. "But he's not lying. Draco would find every opportunity to talk about you. Not always in the most friendly way, but we could all see through it. It really pissed me off back then, because all I wanted was to be the girl everyone was looking at, talking about, but it was you and you didn't even realise it."

"Pansy you looked beautiful that night." Granger said.

"Didn't hold a candle to you." She said, smiling at her friend. "All the boys wanted you, and all the girls wanted to be you. You _were _there with a champion as well."

"You were quite a looker, Granger, I'll admit it." Blaise said, smirking at the look of ire Draco was shooting in his direction.

"Thank you Blaise. I think. But back to the matter at hand," Granger said, turning to Draco and looking devious. "you had a crush on me."

"Crush is a bit of a strong word, don't you think Granger? I merely appreciated the effort you put in to look nice. And maybe a little shocked that you looked so different to how we normally saw you with bushy hair and robes." Draco said awkwardly, wanting more than anything this conversation to be done with. It was enough to talk about this with Granger, but with Blaise and Pansy in the room it was worse.

Luckily just as Granger was opening her mouth to say something else on the matter a tapping on the window distracted her. An owl hovered there, waiting to be let in. Granger squealed and rushed over to let it in, Draco returned his attention to the other two. Blaise looked unchanged, lounging on the chair lazily, but he could sense the difference in Pansy now that the owl had arrived knowing whom it was likely from.

"It's from them. Ginny this time." She said, scanning the letter. "No more news on Lucius, but they did go and see your mum briefly at Andromeda's and she's fine but hasn't heard from your father. Ginny says to ask, and she outlines the work _kindly_ here so please try not to take any offense, whether or not you think that Narcissa might be lying for your father. Is that possible, Draco?" Granger asked, and he knew not to find the question offensive, particularly coming from the weaslette. If it had been Weaselbee it would have been accusatory.

"No, she wouldn't. Despite the fact she still loves him for reasons I can't comprehend, she would not risk her life or mine by hiding him. I'm sure of that." Draco said firmly, positive that his Mother wouldn't risk it.

"Okay, well I'll owl them back with your answer. Ginny says if they don't find anything new by tomorrow afternoon they should be back tomorrow night." Granger said, and Draco knew it was for Pansy's benefit rather than his own or Blaise's because they couldn't care less.

"Thanks, Hermione." Pansy said sweetly, recognising the gesture and Granger smiled in return.

"Well now that that's all organised, can we stop talking about them?" Draco asked pleadingly. "I'm still getting used to being around them as much as I seem to be these days, I don't want to spend my time talking about them when they're not here."

"You know, you and Harry would be quite good friends I'm sure, if you gave it a chance." Granger commented, causing him to scowl.

"I highly doubt that, Granger." Draco replied, knowing that she was probably right but not wanting to admit it to her. "Besides, Ginger is almost tied at the hip with him and I don't think I can be on friendly terms with that one."

"We'll see." Granger said, with the smile he had taken to know as the one that meant she would rise to the challenge and he inwardly groaned at the lengths she would probably go to in an attempt to make them friends.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this conversation, could we change it now?" Blaise asked, and Draco was happy with his request.

"Sure Blaise," said Granger crossing her legs under her as she sat back down on the couch, a mischievous smile playing on her face. "How is Luna?"

Draco saw the amusement play on both girls face with Grangers boldness, and he smirked noticing the discomfort almost radiating from Blaise. Granger had been showing more and more deviousness since he had been getting to know her, and he wondered if it was his influence or she always had this side of her but only those close to her saw it. Because he was positive throughout their previous years of knowing each other he hadn't really seen this side of her.

"Yes Blaise," Draco agreed, supporting Granger on her quest "just how _is_ Luna?" Suddenly an arm reached out and swatted at him. Of course she had caught the underlying question he'd been asking.

"Draco." Granger chastised him.

"What? It was an innocent question, I swear." He said, winking at Blaise.

"Luna is fine, Granger. And Draco, I wouldn't know how Luna _is_."

"Blaise it would be incredibly unlike you not to have gone for it yet with a woman, are you losing your touch?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Shut it, Draco. It's different now, she's different." Blaise said thoughtfully.

"Well she must be fucking amazing to get you to change then." Draco said

"Could we change _this_ conversation?" Granger asked. "I'd rather not tread down a path that may end up in talking about doing that kind of stuff to Luna."

"Alright," Blaise said and just from his tone of voice Draco could tell that he was about to pay Granger back for her question. "Have you fucked Draco yet?"

Granger had just taken a sip of her cup of tea as Blaise dropped his bomb of a question, having caught her off guard she ended up spitting out her mouthful in shock.

"Blaise!" Pansy said, swatting her friend.

"No, it's okay." Granger said, regaining her composure and finding her Gryffindor bravery come back to her. "Actually, we haven't Blaise, not that it's any of your business."

Blaise looked as if he was going to say something more, but Granger interrupted him before he could get anything out.

"That's not to say we haven't done _other _things." She said, winking in Blaise's direction and Draco felt his cock twitch at her daringness. "Now, I'm going to make another cup of tea, anyone else want one?"

No one could answer her from shock of her revelation, Draco got up just after she did to go and assist with making some more tea for everyone. Once they reached the kitchenette in the other room he pinned her against the counter and kissed her roughly.

"What's that for?" She asked playfully.

"You don't know how bloody sexy you are, do you?" He rasped out, grinding his hips against hers to show her just how she made him feel. "You don't even know how you make me feel, do you?"

"Draco!" She said breathily "Pansy and Blaise are in the other room, this is hardly appropriate."

"So?" He said, kissing her again. She kissed him back just as heatedly, her hands finding themselves in his hair pulling him as close to her as she could.

They kissed for minutes before Granger broke it off, telling him that their guests were expecting drinks and if he were to continue to snog her they'd come looking for them because even when making tea the muggle way, it doesn't take _that _long. He conceded reluctantly, but helped carry down two of the cups of tea to his waiting friends in the other room wishing they would leave so he could show her what sexy minx she was. If she was going to tell his friends that they were _doing things_, as she had so eloquently put it, then they would be doing things alright.

"So, after this cup of tea you and Pansy are leaving." Draco sad, extremely close to Blaise as he handed him his cup, quiet enough that neither Pansy or Granger could hear him. Blaise replied with a curt nod in understanding as he received the cup and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Thanks, mate." Blaise said,

"You should thank Granger, she made it."

"Well, it took a little longer than tea usually does, that must be why it's so amazing." Joked Blaise, but he couldn't help but notice the tone used, and suspected that Blaise knew what had been happening in the kitchen. He also suspected that Granger had worked it out too, judging by the looks as sharp as daggers she was now shooting in his direction. Perhaps they _wouldn't _be doing thing, then.

* * *

><p>Draco watched Granger as she twirled her quill in her dainty fingers of her right hand, the left one brushing her beautifully unruly hair from her eyes. Her stunning eyes that he couldn't help looking deep into, when he didn't think she was looking. When he had begun to use such words when describing this peculiar witch, he couldn't quite recall. But he was there, at that point in his life he had thought many moths ago that he would never reach. The point where he could look at a person, and <em>feel<em> something.

Living in a family surrounded by death eaters one had to learn quickly how to stop feeling. It was quite fitting that the girl, no, woman sitting in front of him now bitting her lip in concentration would be the woman that made him feel again. After all, it wasn't until the day in his home where she was tortured did he really feel something for the first time in quite a while. It was in that moment that he knew his life was not meant to be lived like that. In that moment that he saw his aunt for what she truly was, what her and his father had believed in was so irrevocably wrong and evil that it made him want to empty the contents of his stomach onto the floor even considering it.

Whilst he witnessed the woman before him being tortured by his own flesh and blood he realised that he didn't have to be that way. That there would be a way out of the darkness he had found himself in. Little did he know that it would be Hermione Granger who would force him to bring truth to those words. Before rooming with her, he had kept thinking he would be this better person with ideals much better than that of his family, but always found it difficult to rid his fathers voice booming in his head telling him he was doing them wrong. He may have hated his father for all intents and purposes from the war onwards, but he couldn't drown it out and found it difficult to not believe the things that had been instilled to him since birth even though he knew they were wrong.

But the girl he had thought he had to hate since he met her, despite the cleverness she portrayed that he envied and admires, was the one who ended up convincing him to change and he wasn't even sure how it had happened. It could have been for a number of reasons he had thought up in his mind since they had entered this relationship, or it could have been something all together different. He figured it might have started off because he, his mother, and Pansy had all decided that to better their lives they would have to make some changes. Pansy of course having taken it more sincerely than himself, actually wanting to do things like be friends with nicer people. Draco at the time couldn't think of anything worse, but had promised both his Mother and Pansy that he would try for their sakes.

Of course, thinking back to the day on the train he hadn't exactly been prince charming when Granger had showed up as head girl in the carriage. He had deep down known it was going to be her, and he had intended to be completely charming. Intentions, of course, don't always work out as planned. He had never intended to end up with her the way he was now. But he would be lying to himself and the world if he were to say he wasn't happy it had happened this way. To be truthful, it was probably when Pansy pulled him back into line and made him realise that he could be friends with Granger, if he wanted. That he just had to try, and want to try, for it to work. After that it might have been bloody difficult not to try and verbally attack her at every possible point, but it also had begun to be difficult not to think about her in other ways. Like how she was beautiful when she was mad, how her eyes lit up when she knew the answer to a question before everyone else, how she was gorgeous but didn't really know it.

She had become a permanent fixture in his mind, and it would have been too difficult to ignore it for long and he was damn glad that he had given in eventually and let his guard down enough to let her in bit by bit, inch by inch. They were both scarred from the war and their past, but he felt confident that they could grow and heal together. After all, they were begin fantastic for each other already. She was becoming more daring and more open, and he was also becoming open as well as kinder and definitely braver considering he was actually being more honest with her than he had been with anyone in his life.

"Earth to Draco?" Granger said, now kneeling in front of him waving her arms about, her hair bouncing around on her head. He couldn't help the smile spread across his face like warm butter on a piece of toast, she was that wonderful. The way that she acted in the simplest of moments made his heart swell to the point where he could physically feel it pounding inside of him, letting him know that he could feel again.

"Thank you." He said softly, reaching down to cup her face in his hands, as he knelt down next to her.

"For what?" She said, smiling softly.

"For being you. For saving me."

"Saving you?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes." He said, brushing his lips onto hers sharing what he considered to be the most loving kiss they had shared yet. He hoped it could express the words he found difficult to express, how much he cared for her, how thankful he was for her giving him a second chance, that she even spoke to him after some of the things they'd shared in the past.

"And what was that for?" She said smiling, once they had broken apart.

"That was for letting me kiss you."

"What, you thank me for letting you kiss me by kissing me?" She said laughing.

"Seems like a fair deal to me." He said smirking.

"That's because that way you get double the kisses."

"So do you!" He said, pulling her up onto the couch with him, letting her rest her bushy head in his lap.

"You are a good kisser." she said, thinking out loud.

"Bloody better than the weasel, I hope." He muttered, under his breath.

"What?" she said?

"Nothing."

"No, tell me what you said?"

* * *

><p>They cuddled up on the couch, reading through each others essays and correcting areas that were slightly off. Boasting when one of them had made a better point than the other, and complimenting each others work when they came across a particularly good part. They stayed there for ages after they had finished, her head in his lap, his hand stroking her hair out of the way of her eyes and down the back of her head. They stayed there in that comfortable spot, knowing that the next day with the expected return of Hermione's friends things would once again become hectic. Worrying over whether or not there was threat to Hogwarts once again, or whether perhaps the threat was to themselves and their relationship with Lucius Malfoy now looming. For now, they laid nestled together until they began to yawn, knowing bed was the best place for them now.<p>

It wasn't a question to whether or not they would sleep in the same bed that night as it was an unspoken understanding that they needed each other in the night times, in the most innocent way imaginable. The comfort of having each other next to them whilst they slumbered gave their unconscious the comfort of another bleeding soul residing next to one another. The bad dreams came less frequently, and when they did they weren't nearly as severe for either of them as they had someone to cling to in the dead of the night where there was no shame and only understanding. It had become a pattern that they would retreat to Draco's room to sleep over the last few nights, so Hermione found it strange that Draco was leading her towards her own room and not his.

Perhaps he was taking her there to get her a new sleeping shirt, she thought. And once they reached the bedroom door and stepped through the door was closed and they were in her room. Draco began undressing her, and she didn't refuse out of shock that he was being so forward. Perhaps they were sleeping here tonight, after all. What did that mean. Why would he choose her room over his, her room was decked out in Gryffindor colours that she was sure he would detest. Suddenly she realised that her clothes were in fact being shed, and with that the realisation that Draco hadn't seen her properly naked before hit her.

"Draco." She hissed, trying to stop him from unbuttoning her blouse.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop." she said softly, swatting his hands as they made quick work of her buttons. "you haven't seen me like that yet!"

"Actually," He began, smiling up at her "I have. Remember when you were intoxicated and wanted me to 'help you'?"

"Oh." She said, remembering very vaguely the moment he was speaking of. "Well, that doesn't really count. Besides, that wasn't _all_ of me."

"Would you rather I closed my eyes whilst you got into bed?" He asked, playfully, still attempting the release of her shirt.

"Well, no." She said.

"Then what do you want, Granger?" He said, slowly becoming annoyed with the game.

"You go first." She said in a small voice.

He took two steps away and locked eyes with her as he pulled his tie off and slowly unbuttoned his own button down shirt. Not once did he look away as he tossed the shirt to the side, letting it float haphazardly to the floor. He reached down to the zipper of his pants and paused, feeling his groin tighten from the look of sheer want on her face. The hungry look on her face propelled him into action again, pulling down the zipper and letting his pants fall to the floor before kicking them swiftly on top of his shirt.

He was now standing not far away from her in just his socks and underwear, his shoes having been kicked of hours ago before they started their homework. He could see her breathing become heavy, her eyes were fixating on the bulge that was protruding in his underwear.

"Now you." He said, playfully tugging at the elastic of his underwear.

"No, you're not done yet." She said, wrapping her arms around herself protectively.

"It's more than fair." He said simply.

"I'm," She started, but shook her head as if thinking better of it.

"You're what?" He asked.

"Scared."

"Of what?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"What you'll think of me." She said, looking anywhere but his eyes. "When I've got no clothes to hide behind."

"If this is how you make me react when you've still mostly got your clothes on," He said, cupping himself with his hands to show her what he meant. "Then you must have some idea of how seeing you without them will be. And unless what you're scared of is me finding you attractive, then you should be bloody frightened by now."

"Okay," she said as she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt.

* * *

><p>Also, I just wanted to point out that I have a horrible word processor because I don't have enough money for Word of anything more expensive, so it doesn't pick up a lot of spelling or grammatical mistakes if I accidentally make one. Also, I don't really edit my chapters nor do I have a beta. So occasionally there will be mistakes such as one that was pointed out to me where I accidentally wrote quite instead of quiet or something like that. If you notice both words have the same letters there is just one difference, i didn't notice it on my read through before posting as I had just written it. I'm sorry. I make mistakes. We all do. One day when this story is all finished, or I'm suffering major writers block, I will go through the whole thing and edit it and re upload each chapter. At the moment though, you'll have to bare with my little mistakes and I hope that's okay with you.<p>

Love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter, who knows what might come next ;) If you're lucky!


	23. Are You Satisfied?

Hi Everyone, I just wanted to say I'm so so sorry this chapter has taken so long to get out. As you may remember from the previous few chapters I had been quite ill on and off, well after that last one I got _really_ sick and have been recovering ever since. I'm okay now, but still not exactly 100% but a whole lot better! Anyway, I had been trying to finish this on and off whilst i've been getting better but being sick combined with how I wasn't sure how I wanted this chapter to pan out made it really difficult to write. I literally just finished then so excuse any mess ups, typos, stupid anythings and I really hope you enjoy it! It contains some sexual stuff so if that's not your cup of tea, or you think you're too young to be reading it, then maybe just wait for the next chapter/ read from the last two sections at the end.

Pretty please let me know what you thought, because this one was really, really hard for me to write (no pun intended). Love you guys, thanks for sticking by me! And without further ado, enjoy the chapter xxx

* * *

><p>The night started off slow, lingering kisses and explorative touches. Despite having had some experience before Draco felt as if he was experiencing these events again for the first time. Nothing he'd ever done before felt as it did now, with his arms wrapped around the fiery girl before him. The way she mewed when he touched, kissed and caressed her just right made him crazy. He wanted to bottle up these feelings, these memories just so he could experience it again in case he never got another chance, or if perhaps he'd been dreaming this whole time.<p>

She felt incredibly real as his hands roamed over her body, revelling in the silky smooth skin that came into contact with him. This was real, this was happening. They were in her bed, her bed where she'd openly felt guilty in the innocence of the night touching herself. Yet here she was with this boy- no - this man doing unspeakable things, unspeakable dirty, dirty things. Dirty beautiful things with someone she had misread for too long, was mistreated and uncared for, for too long.

Draco wanted to deny feeling any affection for the woman below him beside wanton lust, but he had to remind himself it was okay to feel now. It was okay to let his emotions peak through his hardened exterior. In darkness of the room he had nowhere to hide, nothing to hide from. He felt comfortable with Granger and could only hope and wish deep in his heart that she felt the same. He figured that she must, as she was letting him experience her this way. She was letting him go on this journey with her. Because she had been so kind to him, giving him multiple chances and forgiving so much, he was sure that if this were to be the night that she was going to have sex for the first time it would be all about her.

With that thought he pulled away from her slightly, her moans were replaced by whimpers and whispered pleas.

"Shhh," he said softly, staring down into her eyes his hand raised to stroke her cheek.

"Why are you being so gentle?" she asked squirming underneath him and he laughed a low laugh.

"Isn't this what girls want?" he said, his hand venturing down to her breasts, tweaking a nipple between his fingers. She arched her back high at the contact, her body just pressing against his hovering above hers. She felt his hardness against him and a moan escaped her lips.

He captured her mouth once again, softly and lovingly kissing her while his hands payed attention to her breasts. She was practically writhing underneath him, and he hadn't even _started_ the good stuff. Slowly one hand moved down past her stomach and to the light curls hiding her most pleasurable spot. He slowly caressed around the area before slowly using his fingers to find her centre, spreading the wetness around her clit, causing her to cry out and writhe in pleasure.

"Oh, Draco, please" she whimpered after he had been repeating the process after a while, letting her get closer to the peak of no return and then cooling off only to do it again moments later.

No being able to resist her use of his first name, he moved down towards her wet centre and circled her with his tongue, causing an array of swears he'd never heard escape the woman beneath him use before, causing his cock to grow painfully harder, wanting nothing but to be buried inside of her. His tongue worked it's magic and before long she was cumming so hard, and so loudly that he was sure that the whole castle would have heard it.

Her breathing was erratic, her heart was beating fast, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen- all evidence of the way he, Draco Malfoy, made her feel. He left his spot between her legs and climbed up back into bed next to her putting his arm around her and kissing her forehead lightly.

"You're one hot little firecracker, you know that?" he said to her, close enough to her ear to give it a little nip.

"Oh my," She said, still out of breath. "That was incredible."

* * *

><p>She pressed herself closer to him, wanting to envelope herself into him, into the feeling that he gave her. She was distracted from her train of thought by the feeling of his hardness pressed up against her. She hummed in pleasure of the thought and feeling of having him so bared and open to her, his obvious desire for her on show. It felt empowering for her, the girl who had been thought of as 'one of the boys' for far too long being desired in such a raw way.<p>

It was the push that she needed to gain confidence, and gain complete control over the night and where it was headed. Suddenly, before he could realise, she was propped over him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, startled at her boldness.

"What do you think?" She said with her best efforts at seductiveness, which she assumed she nailed when she felt his cock jolt up against her wetness as she had said it.

"I know what I think and just- are you? I mean, do you want - er, what I mean to say is are you ready for this?"

"Draco Malfoy, you're going to ask this when I'm sitting like this on you?" She said, gesturing to her hips which were currently straddling him.

"Well, yes! I already feel like I've done someone wrong in this area before, I don't want to hurt you or ruin your first time." He said, and she could tell that he was annoyed at himself for bringing it up, annoyed at himself for caring. It was still an inside battle between what his father would have wanted and what he felt was right.

"You're allowed to care, Draco. I know that you don't feel like you're supposed to care about anyone other than yourself, but you are. And you're so sweet, so loving and so very caring that you're even asking me this. But I'm ready, and if you're ready to do this with me, there doesn't need to be anymore talking." Hermione said, placing a finger over his mouth to stop his worries.

Suddenly, her finger was engulfed by his mouth as he sucked on her finger so softly, that it caused the most unexpected reaction from within her as she purred with strange pleasure. "Cast the spell, I don't know it." She said after removing his fingers from his mouth and between kissing up and down his arm.

He reached for his wand and Hermione tried to concentrate on the spell for next time, but found herself too distracted to do so. As soon as the wand was out of his hands they were back on her and she revelled in the feeling of them exploring her naked body. He looked deep into hear eyes and wordlessly asked the question that she'd been waiting for. It was now. She was going to become a woman, now. Suddenly the nerves hit and she was reminded of the times she'd felt nervous to perform.

During practical tests and exams she always felt this kind of nervousness rise up inside of her. A written test, or explaining her knowledge on a topic she could do well. But physically performances didn't come naturally to her like it did with her boyfriend and her best friends. She couldn't even ride a broom, what made her think she'd be able to 'ride' this? Why did she ever think she could do this?

It took a few seconds of deliberation, of what must have felt like minutes to Draco awaiting her response, but in the end she realised that it was what she wanted, she was falling for this man under her and wanting to share with him this experience. She was ready and she wanted him. Nodding her head he kissed her hard, his excitement evident to her.

"Hop off" He grunted, and she looked at him with confusion. Did he change his mind? Wasn't this what he wanted? Wasn't _she_ what he wanted. The dejected expression must have crossed her face because he was quick to explain. "It will be better for you this way, I think."

They shuffled around so that her back was on the bed and he was now leaning over her. She tried to put the idea of pain out of her mind and focus on the wonderful person hovering above her. He looked into her eyes again, and she felt a pang of affection for him. He was so worried about her hurting, or not having a good experience after what happened to him in the past. It made her heart swell with love, and was determined to not only have a good first time for her, but an even better first time so he could forget about the mistakes he'd made in the past. So he would know that he did something so selfless and loving for another person.

"Are you ready?" He said before kissing her forehead, she felt him positioned at her entrance and instinctively she thrust upward to allow him to enter. "Slowly,' he warned, half laughing.

She stopped, not minding being told what to do for she didn't really know. He slowly penetrated her and she winced at the feeling of being full. Slowly he entered her more fully before pulling out and then repeating the process. She wondered why this was supposed to be pleasurable? She much preferred what they had been doing before, although she had been told by other girls that it got better once you were better accommodated to the experience.

She was trying not to show the way the pain was effecting her, but she gathered Draco could tell. He slowed down even more and kept glancing at her apologetically.

"It will get better, you just have to push through this bit. I'm sorry, love." He said affectionately.

Suddenly the pain wasn't so bad anymore and there was a little bit of a tingling feeling tugging at her. She thrust up to him experimentally and found it hit her in some sort of a pleasure spot. The feeling shot throughout her body and she let out a gasp. Draco couldn't keep the smile hidden from his face and she beamed back up at him. She grasped at his hips and pulled his body closer to hers, wanting to feel every part of him as they moved together. He quickened the pace and kissed up and down her neck, incoherently mumbling things between each kiss.

She was feeling it more intensely now that the pain had fully gone and the pleasure just kept rushing in. He pulled away from her slightly, his fingers finding their way to her clit. Gently he began to rub her there, causing her back to arch and his cock to push even further within her. She felt blind with pleasure, knowing her release wouldn't be far off now and just hoping this felt as good for him as it did for her.

"Is, is, is, alright?" She mumbled. "My doing right?"

"Granger you're fucking perfect." He growled a he sped up the work his fingers were doing to her clit. She moaned hard, clenching around him. He groaned in return, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

><p>Suddenly, she was writing underneath him, moaning out incoherently and clenching around his cock so much that he was spurred into his own release. He fell down over her, kissing her roughly as they rode out their release together. Finally, he rolled off her, but instead of rolling off her and leaving the room, like he'd done with Pansy, he stayed and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to him.<p>

"You okay?" He asked, stroking some hair out of her flushed face.

"More than. That was wonderful," She said, snuggling in closer to his body, not wanting to lose the body heat. "Thank you. "

"Thank you." He said softly, hoping he wouldn't have to explain what he meant. He was sure that she knew that he was thanking her for letting him have a second chance, a new start. She had to know, he was sure.

"I can understand why lots of people do this now." She giggled. "Do you want to do it again?"

"Now?" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Well, not right now. I think I'm ready to sleep." She said through a yawn. "But just, again? Do you want to do that with me again, sometime?"

"Oh Granger, you don't know the half of what I want to do to you?" He said, and just the thought of all the things that he could do to her now that they'd reached this part in their relationship made his cock stir.

"I cautiously look forward to finding out." She said, and he noticed the wide grin she was wearing. Fuck she was hot.

"I just have one last thing to do tonight" He said, moving his arms from under her and crouching above her.

Suddenly he was in between her legs again, lightly kissing her thighs right near the apex of her legs. His hand reached up and lightly brushed against her swollen clit before coming down to explore her. He pressed one finger inside her and he heard her mew above him. He used that finger to softly explore her, whilst he brought his mouth down onto her lapping up her juices and licking and sucking away at her clit. Suddenly she was a writing mess of moans, groans, and words he'd never have thought would have come out of her, ever. He kept going with a steady pattern of finger thrusting and clit licking before she was coming hard for him.

When he came back up to hold her she looked a lovely mess of lightly damp curls, heaving chest and flushed cheeks.

"What was that for?" she asked between breaths.

"For being you." He said softly, she started to move to wrap her fingers around his now hard cock. "Not me tonight, this was all about you. You can have your wicked way with me another time."

Before she could protest she was asleep in his arms, her fingers still wrapped lightly around his cock.

Draco had to admit to himself that he was falling for the girl in his arms and was surprised to find it didn't bother him once that she was who she was. It made her all the more perfect.

He thought that without a doubt this was the best night of his life to date, and with that happy thought he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione awoke to the sound of an own tapping at her window, lazily she got up and found her dressing gown draped across her desk chair. She draped it around herself as she tiptoed to the window, trying not to awaken the sleeping Draco in her bed. She didn't even notice the small pangs of pain in her body from the night before, worried that something was wrong with her friends if they were sending mail so early in the morning.<p>

She quietly opened the window and took the letter off the owls leg. It left promptly, not even waiting for a treat. She unraveled the letter and began to read.

_Hermione, _

_We're about to leave, the sun hasn't come out yet so this should reach you quite early. Could we meet in an empty charms classroom to discuss what we've found out and what to do next when I get in?_

_Don't worry about bringing Pansy and Draco just yet, it's early and I'm going to have Ron and Ginny go back to the common room anyway so it will be just you and I. _

_I'll probably see you about half six, if that's okay. _

_Yours, _

_Harry. _

Half six wasn't too long away now, Hermione thought, so she picked out some comfortable clothes from her drawers, gathered her shoes and wand scourgifying herself as she headed out her door looking behind her once and the sleeping man in her bed. She sighed in contentment with how lovely the night had been last night. She frowned, wishing she could be waking up in bed with him that morning. Unfortunately she knew that there were higher priorities and with that she shut the door and headed out of her quarters to meet with Harry.

Xxxxxx

"Harry!" She said as she entered the room to find her raven haired friend looking exhausted but none the less happy to see her.

"How are you Hermione? I'm sorry it's early, you look a bit dishevelled, did you only just wake up?"

"Er, yes." Hermione said, looking down at the ground to hide the blush that was now evident on her cheeks. "Not to worry though, what's happened Harry?"

"Well, not too much but I thought it would be good for just the two of us to talk, given everything that's been happening between you and Ron, and you and Malfoy, and Ron and Pansy. You'd think things would go more smoothly for us now that Voldemort's gone, wouldn't you?" He joked.

"Nope, business as usual it seems." Hermione said with a smile. "Never mind that, we deal with it all. What happened while you were gone?"

"We started off thinking that perhaps Narcissa or someone would have an idea of where he would be, but we didn't have clearance to go and talk to her so we left that for a day. In the mean time we viewed the ins and outs of suspected allies of Lucius's floo's and didn't really find anything too suspicious. Although, there are a couple of people the order will be keeping an eye on, but not in relation to finding Lucius though.

And then we worked on a few of the parents of the more suspected students of Slytherin, and that's when Ginny asked about Narcissa, because that's what we were going to do today. Except around the time you replied letting us know that Malfoy said that he didn't think his Mother would even think about harbouring a fugitive even if it were her husband, we also got a list of where she's been going from her floo and it's been mostly benefits and charity galas that she's been running. So honestly, she's being doing a lot of good for the community, and whilst we will still be watching her, none of us think she will have anything to do with it."

"Well that's good." Hermione said " But where do we go from here?"

"That's what I was asking, because as much as I'd rather be out doing order work, I did say I would come back to school and we should be trying to get our grades. Ginny especially. So for now they just want us all to keep an eye on suspicious behaviour and report back as frequently as possible. So that means, Malfoy, Blaise and Pansy too, if they agree to help."

"They will." Hermione quickly replied, her support for the three Slytherins not wavering.

"Well that's good for us then." Harry said smiling. "How have you been going while we were gone. I know it left kind of weird. Ron was in a god awful mood for the first few hours. Were you okay?"

"I was fine, really. I think Draco was more upset with him than I was to be honest. Pansy is like his sister, he doesn't want to see her get hurt."

"And what about you?"

"He cares a lot about me too, Harry." Hermione said, not helping the smile spread across her lips thinking about him. "And I care about him more than I can even express. It's a little scary, actually."

"As long as you're careful." Harry said. "I do trust your instincts, you know. More than Ron, obviously. But really, Hermione, you've stopped us from being killed to many times for me to even be able to doubt you now."

They shared a smile, feeling comfortable around each other to not have to sugar coat things or beat around the bush. They were like family, they _were_ family and they could tell each other anything.

"How are you and Ginny?"

"Really good, I think. I think I love her, Hermione."

"I thought so, the way you look at each other, you can just tell."

They spent a while just talking like they were normal people without the issues that people their age shouldn't have to deal with. Putting them all to the back of their minds so they could for once act their age and talk about things that regularly they would feel trivial against life and death situations.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke an hour and a half later to find the spot next to him cold and bare. At first he smiled, thinking she had just gotten up to shower, and didn't want to wake him. But upon not hearing running water or any noises coming from the bathroom he realised she wasn't in there. He strained his ears to try and hear her in the kitchen, or the lounge or anywhere in their quarters. But after ten minutes of waiting and listening he concluded that she must have left.<p>

Suddenly he was searching his brain for something he'd done the night before to scare her off. Had he not pleased her enough? Had she regretted her decision to let him be her first? Had she realised what kind of person he was after all, and decided that she couldn't be with someone that was so tainted.

Draco scrambled out of her bed and headed towards the door. He had almost reached it before he realised he was still stark naked. He looked around at the ground to locate his clothes, noticing the mess of his and her clothing scattered around the place. He felt saddened to think that something so beautiful as two people coming together in such an intimate way, both physically and emotionally, was something that she now regretted considering how thrilled and happily overwhelmed he felt by it.

Before this year he hadn't thought that he would be able to feel happy again. Coming to terms with who he was, who he ultimately wanted to be and how to get there was daunting, but having someone like Granger. Someone like Hermione. Now that she was in his life he already felt happier, and although he felt bad that he had spent the beginnings of his life living in a way that he was now ashamed of, he had the remainder of his to live right.

And if he wanted to live right he wanted to treat those who he cared about correctly. And if Hermione was feeling any regrets or apprehension towards the night before he would find her and they would talk it through.

He then hurriedly worked through the clothes on the floor finding his own and dressed himself before nearly running out of the room in search for her.

As he exited their quarters he walked briskly up the corridors looking out for her. He instinctively was headed to the library, being one of her favourite places, but as he turned a corridor he bumped into another body.


	24. Headstrong

"Potter." Draco drawled, as he brushed off his clothes where he had come into contact with him. "Back already?"

"Yes," he replied, and Draco could feel his eyes scrutinising him, obviously noting the carelessness in his dressing. He knew he should have waited a while and calmed down enough to not dress like a lunatic wanting to get out of the house as quick as possible.

"What are you doing? It's quite early - not nearly time for breakfast yet." Draco asked, hoping to take his attention off his dress sense and the questions that could arise from that. Potter surely liked to talk about himself, he wanted to try and play on that.

"Oh, I've just been talking to Hermione," He said, and Draco's interests peaked as he spoke her name. He hadn't really cared where Potter had been, or what he had been doing until her name was mentioned. "I'm sure she'll tell you about it when she sees you. We'll be getting together later for us all to discuss next moves."

"I see. Where is Hermione?" Draco asked, hoping to keep the anxiousness out of his voice. "Was she alright?"

"Why wouldn't she be? Malfoy what have you done?" Potter asked worriedly.

"Nothing at all, I was just wondering why she wasn't around when I woke up this morning. It was her turn to make the tea." He lied, hoping it would be enough to convince him. "I had something to ask her as well, heads stuff. Do you know where she would be?"

"Well we were in the charms classroom, if she's not there still she will probably just have headed back to your quarters. Are you sure everything is alright?"

Draco mumbled a response and headed off in the direction he'd come from, intent on returning to their quarters hoping that she had just come back and that nothing was wrong with her, that she'd simply gone out to meet Potter and she wasn't rethinking what they had done.

* * *

><p>"Granger?" He called, rushing into the lounge area. "Granger are you here?"<p>

"Yes. Draco are you okay?" she said, shooting up from her seat in case something were wrong.

"Oh, er, yes. Are you?" He asked.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked looking confused. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just woke up and you'd gone. I thought maybe…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you might have regretted last night. What we did. I thought maybe, you were having second thoughts." He mumbled.

"Of course not." She said walking up to him and putting her arms around him. "I don't regret one second of it. Oh bloody hell, I forgot to leave you a note to say I would be back soon, didn't I? I'm so sorry, Draco, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me?" He said, moving slightly apart from her embrace. "Silly woman, I wasn't scared."

"Oh sure," She joked, pulling him in for a heated kiss. "You had me fooled."

* * *

><p>"I want to go and apologise to Hermione" Ron said for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Ron, shut up." Ginny wined. "Besides, shouldn't you be going to see a certain other girl?"

"Oh, so you're okay with her now?" Ron bickered.

"I don't know, it's hard okay. She said some horrible things throughout the years, and not just to me. To you and Harry and Hermione too! Not to mention what happened at the final battle." Ginny started to ramble, but pulled herself back before she got going. "But, and this is a big but, she seems like she's changed. Hermione likes her, and if it means you get over what happened between you and Hermione you have my blessing."

"I don't even need your blessing."

"Oh, yes you do. Don't think otherwise, but I'm your sister and I will let you know what I think about anyone you even think about dating. And if that is indeed what you intend to do with Pansy, then go see her for Godricks sake." Ginny screeched.

"Well maybe I will then." Ron said, huffing. His sister may be a pain in the arse, but she had his best interests at heart. He knew that he needed to get over Hermione, and he swore he was trying, but he really liked Pansy and didn't want her to be any kind of rebound girlfriend. He needed to have a conversation with her about it all, but didn't want to sound like an idiot.

If there was something that Ronald Weasley thought a lot throughout his life, it was that girls were hard work.

* * *

><p>"Pansy?" Ron said, finding her in the Library writing her potions essay. It felt a little bit like seeing Hermione there, with her nose buried in a book or some kind of work. But he pushed those thoughts out of his mind.<p>

"Ron." She said, her eyes lighting up seeing him approach her desk. He awkwardly stood there for a good few seconds before she gestured for him to sit. "How was the mission?"

"Uneventful, mostly. We didn't find anything too damning, and nothing on Lucius. Well, nothing solid to go on anyway. We shouldn't be going off on a mission for a while, for some reason Harry wants us to focus on our schooling. I'm not very good at that, really, I prefer to be out there doing something with my hands." He said, making hand gestures.

"I can help you with your work. If you'd like me to, that is?"

"Really? That would be great Pans." Ron said, and he didn't miss the way she smiled harder when he used her nickname. Trying to hide her smile, and pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear she looked up at him again. "Do you want to study a bit now?"

"Can we just, talk, for a bit."

"Sure." Pansy agreed, marking the book she had open and closing it. She sat up on her bench seat and crossed her legs, leaning her elbows on the table and turning her full attention to the redhead. "What's up?"

"Look, Pansy, I'm not very good with the talking and communicating bit of things. I aways get told I'm rubbish with it, so I'm trying to be upfront here. My sister often tells me girls like that better. I think that I struggle with that because I go off and ramble about nothing when I should be saying how I feel. I'm trying to do better."

"You're rambling a little, now." Pansy said smiling, and he smiled back knowing there was no malice meant behind her comment, just kind and careful observation.

"I am. What I'm trying to say is you're this wonderful person and we're only just getting to know each other. I really like you, and I could be being daft but I think you like me too. I want something with you Pans, and not a person to do my work or to snog or anything like that. I mean, I'm happy that you'll help me with my work but not do it for me, and that you want to snog me too, but that's not all. Do you know? I like you because you're you, you're learning just like me. I want to treat you with the respect that you deserve, I want to court you and to kiss your hand and even something as frightening as go to that tea shop with you in Hogsmede."

"I'd like that." Pansy said, her smile wide.

"Most of all I don't want to hurt you. Apparently I'm good at that. Unknowingly hurting people. I hurt Hermione in the past, several times really, and I don't want to do any of that to you. I'm a bit stupid when it comes to girls. What I mean is, I really want to be with you and I want you to be my girlfriend. And I want to be able to say that everything is cleared up with Hermione. And it is on her end of things, she's made that perfectly clear to me. But I wasn't expecting her to end it, I wasn't expecting to lose her, and I didn't know that I wasn't right for her. I thought things were going fine.

I want you to know that I'm having trouble with it. But I am letting it go, and I'm so close to being over her. But there is this one side of me that still wants to live up to her expectations. And I'm struggling to work out if it's the side that was in love with her, or the side that loves her as a friend because they got jumbled up a long time ago. But I need you to know I care for you and I want to be with you. I want to fall in love with you. But I don't want you to think for a second that you are a rebound girl, because Pansy you aren't the type of girl to be a rebound to anyone. Okay? I know that this is probably a lot to think about, so we can talk later if you want. Or now. I don't really know how this works."

"Ron you're so sweet." Pansy said, getting up from her seat to hug him. "That's a lot for me to digest, but really I understand. I know you're in a hard place right now, and I want to be there for you. I want to fall in love with you too. I'd love to go on a date with you. I like snogging you and don't mind helping with your homework because it means we're spending time with each other. Ron you don't have to worry about me or anyone thinking I'm a rebound girl, you're right I'm not a rebound girl. And you don't seem like the type to have one anyway. You're a loving person, you've got so much to give."

"So," He said, smiling.

"So." She replied "Do we put a label on us, or just see how things go?"

"I don't know, I don't want to mess this up. Whatever it is that we have."

"I think what we have," Pansy said moving on to sit right by him, her hand resting on his thigh. "Is something worth exploring, at whatever pace suits us. Something that could be beautiful. I've never had that, never experienced someone like you before Ron. I want to. I want you to show me what it's like to feel loved."

At this he pulled her close, capturing her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. She only hoped that Madame Pince was far away sorting books and not able to see this very very public display of affection. Finally after a long and heated kiss that left Pansy wanting more, they broke away.

"No pressure, or anything." She said with a laugh. "That was wonderful, Ron."

"You're wonderful." He sighed, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hermione is pretty much my closest friend right now, and I think she's great, but if she didn't enjoy and cherish what you gave her I find that silly. You're such a generous and loving person Ron." Pansy said, resting her head on his shoulder. "Really."

"That's very kind of you Pansy," Ron said, his cheeks turning a colour that closely resembled his hair. "But we obviously weren't a good match. I don't think I challenged her, not like she needed."

"Hopefully Draco does that for her." Pansy said, and as soon as she had she felt Ron tense up beside her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything-"

"No, it's okay." Ron said swallowing hard. "It is, it's fine. Are they together?" Ron asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer to his own question.

"I'm not entirely sure of the nature of their relationship, and I'm not sure that you want to really know anyway." Pansy said, obviously reading him quite well. "So, if you want to know then I guess you could always ask Hermione. Or Draco, though I highly doubt you'd ever take that as an option."

Ron laughed "Yeah, that's not going to happen."

"So in that case, how about we do some work?" Pansy said, moving to get up and move back to her side of the table when Ron's arms held her back, pulling her into another heated kiss.

Breaking them away Pansy said "Ron if you're going to be this much of a distraction we're never going to get any work done."

"Maybe we should get some distracting out of the way first then" Ron basically growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"After we've done some serious study I'll let you distract me all you like." Pansy said, and Ron figured that was good enough of a deal for him.

* * *

><p>"Draco Malfoy, I'm trying to study for Ancient Runes." Hermione said, swotting away Draco's lingering hands for the tenth time.<p>

"Play now, study later." He said gruffly, kissing her thighs. They were sitting on her bed, him dressed in only boxers and she dressed in a sleep shirt and underwear, a sea of books and parchment sprawled out in front of them on the bed. Hermione was trying hard to keep her mind on the task at hand but Draco had been making it incredibly difficult once he had decided to give up for the night.

"Draco, this is my room and I need to study. So do you, this is due the day after tomorrow, we can play afterwards." She said, picking up another book and underlining a few key words.

"And you're almost finished," he replied pointing to her almost complete scroll and picked up his own with a faux look of surprise "and, oh my golly gosh, _mine_ is almost finished too. I think that deserves some celebration."

He put his parchment aside and moved in to kiss her but she swerved just in time and continued on with her work. That didn't deter Draco though, because he continued to kiss her shoulders, down her arm, her thighs and she was finding it hard to keep her concentration on her work. She'd sworn she'd already read this sentence. Three times.

Giving up on her work she placed her almost complete essay on her bedside table and rolled over to face a very gleeful looking Draco Malfoy. "Ten minute break, then back to study." She said sternly.

Draco pounced on her then, embracing her in a heated kiss, nibbling softly on her lower lip drawing a soft moan from her. Very quickly she felt the heat begin to rise inside of her and she was kissing back just as powerfully. She rolled him onto his back and pulled herself over his body so she was straddling him. His hands came up to her breasts, his fingers playfully toying with her nipples and she felt them pebble underneath his touch and the thin fabric separating skin to skin contact.

Her own hands came down the the hem of her shirt, and before she could talk herself out of it, she lifted it over the top of her head and tossed it to the ground. She felt him jolt in his boxers underneath him, making it all the more worthwhile. His eyes lit up as they rested on her chest, putting his arms around her he pulled her down towards him. Taking one nipple into his mouth and gently sucking on it made her expel the breath that she hadn't realised she had been keeping in.

She ground herself against him, wanting friction wherever she could find it, and at the sensation the pair moaned in unison. Draco, who was still giving her breasts attention, brought one hand down to her most intimate place that was still shielded by her underwear and found the moisture that was already gathering there. He rubbed his fingers softly along her slit, and she pushed against his hand, wanting as much contact as possible, little breathy moans escaping her mouth as she was pleasured from two areas of her body.

"I could get used to this," she said breathlessly.

* * *

><p>The ten minute study break ended up being far longer, ending with two exhausted students laying amongst papers that Draco knew would take Granger awhile to sort back out into some king of logical order and that he wouldn't hear the end of it. He smiled down at the dozing woman next to him, her hair all awry and a faint smile on her lips. They had dozed off after their study break and he had just woken up to a tapping noise.<p>

Suddenly he realised it wasn't coming from her room which meant it must have been coming from his. Gently getting up from the bed, making sure not to wake her up, he tiptoed out of the room, through the ajoining bathroom and into his own room where he could see an owl tapping at the door.

The owl looked old, decrepit and diseased and was carrying a battered letter. He opened the window and grabbed the letter without touching the bird, and quickly tossed it an owl treat before closing the window again.

He went to open the letter, but upon reading his name written on it he reached for his wand instead. He recognised the hand writing immediately to be his fathers. Being contacted by his father meant a number of things. For Potter, it meant a lead, for Hermione it meant something she could analyse, but for himself it purely meant that his father was more than likely angry at him for something, and angry enough to risk exposure.

With his wand he performed a few spells he'd learnt over the years for detecting dark magic, curses, or anything that could harm him on objects. When the letter came up blank he pried it open with anticipation. Inside was a piece of dirty looking parchment with his fathers neat writing printed on it. He almost laughed at the what he was seeing, and what he was imagining his father to be like at this moment. A pureblood who thinks so highly of himself and his appearance hiding out in an obviously ridiculously dirty hole of a place.

_Son, _

_I have, through my many sources throughout the castle, discovered your friendship with the mudblood whore whom was tortured in our drawing room. I have spent countless nights trying to understand why you, Draco Malfoy, a pureblood would want to waste your time with such an animal. _

_Perhaps you need reminding who you are and the expectations upon yourself to remain pure in the eyes of the rest of the wizarding world. Perhaps she is just some play thing to you, and if so I implore that you reconsider your choice of whore, there are many better out there with purer blood and I should know. If in the near furture we meet again I shall give you a list of contacts of where you could better find a whore, or there is always that pug Parkinson, she's the kind that will give it up to be seen with the likes of you._

_Please remember who you are Draco, and where you have come from. I'll be calling on you in the future as I'll be needing your willing assistance, and I hope that you have remembered where you belong as I can tell you that if you've made the wrong decision you'll be regretting it for the rest of your pathetic life. _

_Yours, _

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Oh fuck," Draco muttered, as he began to reread the letter in his shaking hands.

* * *

><p>So, I wanted to say (and I know i've said this far too many times lately) that i'm really sorry it's been ages since i've updated. Things just tend to be getting in the way lately, everything is kind of up in the air in my life at the moment and this has just sort of been put on the backburner. Hopefully, when my holidays start from study i'll get more time to do this, but I can't promise it, I can only try my hardest.<p>

Let me know what you think, I love to hear your opinions. Love to you all! x


	25. Plans

I do hope you've all been having a good time since I've posted last, it seems that the world didn't end (i _totally_ didn't see that one coming) and I hope you're all well. Here is the next chapter just in time for christmas, consider it an early christmas present! I really hope you like it, please do let me know I love hearing what you think! Also, I have instagram which I'm a bit obsessed with so if you want to check that out my username is sammiejane. Much love to you all!

* * *

><p>Draco crept back into bed after folding the letter and placing it underneath his pillow on his own bed. Granger moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around her but he hardly noticed for all the things that were spinning around his head numbed his mind.<p>

His father knew about Granger. Knew that there was an association with her, though he assumed that he didn't know that he genuinely cared for her, as his father didn't even recognise that as a feeling. In fact Draco recalled his father saying emotions of any kind didn't matter and shouldn't exist. Power is what he held closest, and that Draco should learn to do the same.

Luckily, his fathers lunacy hadn't stuck as much as he had once believed, and Draco didn't care about power as much as he had been brought up to. However, should his father have looked at it more rationally Granger held a lot of power in the wizarding world, more than she even realised herself.

Neverless, Draco had also somehow along the way learnt that emotions can come in handy. Whether it was looking Albus in the eye on that tower, seeing Granger being tortured in his own home, or his school blown to rubble he had gradually realised that he was on the wrong side of the war and on the wrong side of life.

He would never call Granger that name ever again, and he would never treat her like a whore like his father would.

Fuck. What if his father found out that she actually meant something to him. What if the punishment that he spoke of also included her. He couldn't let his father touch one ridiculously bushy hair on her head. He'd have to cross him first. He only hoped that would be enough.

Draco drifted off into a fitful sleep full of dreams of his father turning Grangers hair into snakes that slowly consumed her from top to bottom the more he fell for her.

* * *

><p>"Draco, wake up." Hermione said, looking over a sweaty and panicked looking Draco who was tangled up in a sheet.<p>

"Wh- what?" he said, coming to.

"You were having a bad dream." She said softly, stroking his hair out of his eyes.

"You're okay." He said looking relieved.

"Oh course I am," she said smiling." Are you okay? You look spooked."

"My father- I, I tried to stop him." He said, not making a lot of sense.

"Draco you're okay. I'm here, you're fine, you were just dreaming."

"Dreaming." He repeated, to which she nodded.

Hermione moved down onto the bed, nestling her head in the crook of his arm and looked up at him, his anger visually dissipating as he realised he was safe in her bed. They stayed like that for a long while, just breathing each other in.

"You're in trouble mister." She said with mock concern. "Look at the state of my room and my bed. There's papers and books everywhere."

"Well it was your idea to study."

"We're at school! What do you think we're here for." She said, propping herself up on an elbow to look him in the eyes.

"To do this," he said with a smirk as he pulled her down so their lips were meeting in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon just as classes were about to finish Draco scribbled a note on a piece of paper and waited for the perfect time. Bill was just dismissing the class and Pansy had distracted Granger asking her about something he didn't quite catch. But she was distracted and that was what mattered. Weasley, Potters one- not the teacher, was walking up to his brother and Draco took that opportunity to shove his note into Scarheads hand and bumping shoulders maybe a little too roughly, but he felt that it drove his point harder and kept up appearances to anyone who may have been watching.<p>

He then promptly left the room so he could get back to his quarters before Granger did. Chances were she would be studying with Pansy until dinner, but he didn't want to risk it.

Running his hand through his hair as he paced in front of his bed he felt his heart rate elevate. He knew that he needed to do something, and as far as he was concerned giving up Granger was out of the question.

Was it, though? It would keep her safe, and he'd been mean to her once before he was sure he could make her believe that he hated her again. But no, no he couldn't do that. She was like a drug that he'd been taking for too long and now he was addicted. He could wean himself off her, but she made him feel so good why would he?

To save her life? One side of him argued. And it could be true, he hadn't seen his father in a long time now, how much of a maniac was he? He'd killed before and Draco was sure he wouldn't hesitate to kill again, particularly someone like Granger.

But with her two best friends, the fiery red headed wench and now himself, Blaise and Pansy she was protected all over the joint. They could handle his father if it ever came to it, but right now in this moment she couldn't know about it. He couldn't let her think of being with him as a threat. He would handle it and for once he wouldn't do it alone.

Draco couldn't believe that he would ever see a day where he would ask Potter for help, but apparently falling for the likes of Granger called for it. After all, he'd said he wanted a different life, who would have known Potter would have been a part of it. He'd written the bloke off after he didn't accept his hand shake as an offer of friendship all those years ago. But now they shared an important comparison, they both cared deeply for a very special person. And that settled it, he would ask potter for help and due to the nature of the issue he would comply.

Draco finally stopped pacing and stood right by the pillow that had the note stashed underneath. He reached in and pulled it out, folding it and sticking it into a pocked in the pants he was wearing underneath his school robes. Suddenly finding it very hot he threw his robes on the bed and stalked out the door heading towards the classroom he told Potter to meet him in.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy what is this?" Potter asked, already waiting for him in the classroom.<p>

"You're alone?" Draco asked.

"Why?" Potter said and Draco realised he may be coming across a little intense. He schooled his features to become more relaxed and tried again.

"My apologies," Draco began and almost winced realising he was apologising to another Gryffindor. "This is a very urgent matter and needing the utmost privacy. Are you alone? No one hiding out of site, listening in just in case?"

"No."

"Because if there is, Potter," He said, pausing for impact "things will turn ugly very quickly."

"Malfoy, I said there isn't so can we get on with this?" Potter said pretending to be annoyed but his facial expressions showed he was wary but obviously curious. Stupid Gryffindors wearing their hearts on their sleeves.

"It's my father." Draco said, taking a seat on one of the desks in the room.

"Did he contact you?"

"Sent me a letter this morning. Told me he had heard about my friendship with Granger, and that he was not pleased. That he'd be calling on me later, wanting my willing assistance for Salazar knows what." Draco said, schooling his face to appear unperturbed.

"And you're coming to me because?" Potter said with a smirk causing Draco to scowl at his cockiness.

"Because I don't want to talk to her, I don't want her to be worried and I'm not sure what to do."

"Before I can help you I need to know one thing."

"Okay, what is it?" Draco said, getting up from his seat and beginning to pace again.

"What is she to you?"

Draco stopped pacing and inhaled. What was she to him? She was a lot of things. A friend, a lover, a confidant, someone to laugh with, someone to discuss books with, someone to kiss. Someone to open his eyes. His saviour. A number of things that he didn't want to admit, out loud, and to Harry Fucking Potter.

"Well?" Potter said, waiting.

"Are you asking the nature of our, er, friendship?" he asked.

"Friendship? So that's all you are then, friends?" Potter enquired.

"No. Potter for fucks sake what do you want me to say? That I care for her? That I'm fucking falling for her and I don't know if I'm okay with that, if I know how to handle these feelings. That I want to abandon her, pretend like I hate her all over again so that she stays away. So that she stays protected from the clusterfuck of evil that seems to follow me around. I don't want to put her at risk from my father, but at the same time she makes me feel so bloody wonderful that I don't think I could do that. I couldn't give her up."

Draco stopped talking and tried to breath. He felt as if the whole of the universe was collapsing onto him, like if he made the wrong move life as he knew it would cease to exist. He knew what he should do, but couldn't bare it for one second. He looked up into the green eyes of Harry Potter and felt the empathy radiate from within them.

"I'm being selfish. I'm being so fucking selfish not being able to stay away from her. Not even in my own imagination. What do I do Potter? You sacrificed yourself for the whole of the wizarding world. What do I do."

"Don't do it." Potter said softly, and Draco's head shot straight up in shock. "Yeah, you heard me. Don't do it. Don't give her up. It pains me to say it, because I obviously have my issues with you still, but this is different. You're not me. I'm trying to be a little less like me. Ron and Hermione were always there with me, forcing themselves upon me when I'd try to do everything alone. I'd not have made it five miles if I'd been by myself, and I owe everything to those two for being there for me. Especially Hermione."

"So, so I don't have to give her up?"

"No. You don't. It honestly sounds like you care about her more than I can assume you've cared about anything in your entire life. Don't let your father ruin that for you. We'll find him and he can get the justice that he deserves. And we won't tell Hermione about it, not yet anyway. We'll see what we can do without letting her know first. Can I see the letter?"

Draco reached into his pocket and took out the piece of parchment and handed it over. Potter unfolded it and looked at it with confusion.

"What?" Draco asked.

"There's nothing on here." Potter said.

Draco moved around to where Potter was standing and looked down onto the page. He was right. It was gone.

"Can I see it for a second?" He asked and Potter passed it back and just like that, the moment it was in his hands the words came to life on the page. He looked up to Potter who was still looking blankly at the page. "Can't you see it now?"

"What? Can you?"

"Yeah, when it left your hands the words appeared."

"But only for you." Potter muttered. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"We need Hermione."

"But you said," Draco started, before being interrupted.

"Sorry, Malfoy, but she deals with these kinds of issues."

"Can't I just write it down word for word, or read it out?" Draco asked.

"Okay, for now that's what we'll do, but if it comes to it and we need to see the writing then we'll have to let her know."

"Alright." Draco said, and they sat down at a table, conjuring some parchment, quills and ink and began going through the letter bit by bit.

* * *

><p>"Pansy do you know if Draco has nightmares often?" Hermione asked, as they sat out by the lake.<p>

"Sometimes, I think. He mentioned it offhandedly one day. But nothing about it since, so it may have just been a one time thing. Why?"

"Oh, he was having one earlier and I was wondering if it was a regular occurrence or not."

"You should probably just straight out ask him about- wait a second. Hermione! Have you been sleeping together?" Pansy screeched , all but wetting herself with excitement.

"Pansy," Hermione warned.

"Hermione, have you?" She asked, Hermione could tell she was doing her best to hold it all together.

"Well, we, well-"

"You have. Oh Merlin, that's so exciting for you." Pansy squeeled. "It was good, right? You're happy, right?"

"Pansy, Pansy calm down. Yes we have, Yes it was good, and yes, I'm very happy." Hermione said laughing.

"So he's been having nightmares?"

"Yeah, well, one. Just this afternoon. We haven't been, you know, staying with each other for long so I wasn't sure if it was normal or not."

"So, things are good between you and Draco then?" Pansy asked with a smile on her face, and Hermione was reminded of how much Pansy has been through, and how she's managed to become such a nice, caring person after all.

"Things are good." She said, with a warm smile. "How are things with Ron? I've noticed you've been spending a lot more time together."

"Oh, Hermione, if you're upset I'll-"

"Pansy. Stop it. I'm happy with Draco, my feelings for Ron go nowhere further than that of a good friend or brother. I'm not upset now, nor will I be in the future. All I want if for you and Ron to both be happy, he seems pretty happy with you. Are you happy?"

"Yes." Pansy said, her smiler returning in full bloom. "Very. Does he seem happy, really, Hermione?"

"Yes," She said, laughing "yes he does. You're a good match."

"I think we are." Said Pansy, as she lay out on the grass and looked up at the sky. Hermione joined her too, and before too long they were pointing out funny shaped clouds and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world.

* * *

><p>"So basically, you're father is mad that you're associating yourself with Hermione?" Potter asked, and Draco gave a brisk nod in response. "But it appears he doesn't know the, er, nature of your relationship?"<p>

"No. And we'll be trying to keep it that way, or he'll want to attack her."

"And you don't think that might be a bit hard?" Potter asked.

"Hard? Why would that be hard?" Draco said, unsure of what Potter was meaning.

"Well, I know it took me a lot longer to figure this out, longer even for Ron too, but Hermione is still a girl, and I'm sure she will eventually want to be er, public, with you."

"For now it will have to be just between everyone who already knows. So, you, the gingers, Pansy and Blaise. No one else."

"And you're going to tell Hermione this how?" Potter said, a smirk that Draco was getting all too sick of returning.

"For Merlins sake Potter, I don't know, but we can't risk him finding out. He's insane, I don't know what he would do to her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt."

"Then you're not going to like what I'm about to suggest."

"Potter," Draco warned.

"Just hear me out. I'm thinking that if Lucius really would risk coming out of hiding to place an attack on Hermione then maybe we could lure him into the castle and capture him."

"Potter no, that's too risky. You don't know what my father is capable of."

"Malfoy, I don't want to make this into a smaller deal than it actually is, but I defeated Voldemort with the help of Ron and Hermione, we can handle your father."

"Can we just wait a few days, think it through, if you can come up with a plan that isn't going to go to shit then maybe, maybe I'll agree." Draco said with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Alright. A few days." Potter said, picking up his books. "But Draco, just because you're in love with her, doesn't mean you own her and can make these decisions for her. She's a big girl."

"I'm not in love with her." Draco said, as Potter started to walk to the door, ignoring him. As he left the door with a small wave goodbye Draco yelled out "I'm really not"

* * *

><p>"Luna, Luna please, just one?" Blaise begged in the hallway. She knew he was at his wits ends, he wanted her so much, and the thing that annoyed him the most in the world was not getting what he wanted. Which made him want her all the more.<p>

"Blaise, we've kissed before, remember?." Luna said, dazily, looking up at the roof, trying to spot any creatures buzzing around.

"You think that was a _kiss_? You don't know my kisses, cara, you will want me. Luna, please?" Blaise said, taking her hand and moving them into the empty room they had been standing by. He took her to the back of the classroom, leaning agains the wall and moving in to stroke her cheek.

Luna froze at the contact, his skin sweeping across hers, his warmth spreading amongst her own. It almost made her want to give in. Almost. But after everything with Neville, she wasn't sure what she wanted. She had a lovely time with Blaise when they had been out searching in the forbidden forrest, but she couldn't help but think that Neville was the one for her. She knew Neville well, her father liked Neville, but he didn't seem to listen when she spoke.

Blaise did, and he seemed enamoured with her. It made it all the more confusing. Maybe a kiss would clear it up for her. Make up her mind. Stranger things had happened.

She looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and sighed. Why was her heart fluttering? Why did she feel her pulse race when he looked at her that why. She couldn't find her breath and suddenly his lips were coming down towards her.

They were kissing, and she suddenly understood what he meant. The kiss they shared over the summer paled in comparison to this. She felt her body become numb to everything but the sensations that he brought out within her. She felt aroused in ways she had never before. All she could think about was how she wanted his hot mouth exploring every part of her body and marking her, possessing her, and then letting her return the favour.

His hands were in her hair, his mouth on her neck and noises she couldn't recall making until she heard them were spilling out of her mouth. She felt him harden against her and she felt a pang in the pit of her stomach and moisture pool in her knickers. She'd been intimate with Neville, but even the actual sex hadn't caused this kind of fire within her.

His hands reached her covered breasts, his fingers hitting where her nipples had pebbled underneath her clothes. Her mouth found his neck and she sucked and nibbled on his skin, causing him to jolt forward, his cock pressing up hard agains her.

"Blaise," She moaned before taking his mouth in another kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. His strong arms wrapping around her back. She began to wrap one of her legs around his waist, trying to get him as close to her as possible, his body pressed agains hers. As soon as he pressed himself against her wetness she moaned out again.

"Now, now cara, I don't like to say I told you so," he said, breaking their kiss and smiling from ear to ear, his hand reaching down and stroking her up and down her cotton soaked slit.

"Blaise, you were right" she breathed, pushing up against his hand. "Blaise will you take me?" she asked and she felt him jolt in his pants at her directness.

"Luna, would you not rather our first time to be more romantic?" He asked, kissing her neck, with promises of another time.

"Blaise, I want you to take me now." She said pleadingly.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I think we should make this a special thing. I've shagged people in empty classrooms, broom closets, outside behind the changing rooms for quidditch, the lot. But you're different, you're special to me. I want this to be special for you, not some meaningless shag." He said, taking a few steps away from her making her feel empty.

"But I like the empty classroom." She said

"There will be plenty time for that." He said with a smirk, kissing her on her forehead. Suddenly, she lifted her head capturing his lips with hers, using her hand to cup his still erect cock. He moaned into the kiss, pushing himself further into her hand until she moved her hand away. He made a dejected noise when the sensation was gone and looked up to a smirking Luna.

"See, it's not nice to be left hanging like that." She said.

"You're a lot sneakier than you lead on, Luna Lovegood."

"Oh, just wait until you see how good I actually am." She said seductively.

Little did her friends know that she wasn't just a dazed girl, dreaming about mythical creatures no one else believed in. She had a side to her that not a lot of people saw. She sometimes thought that maybe that's why Neville wasn't really interested in her, because she scared him off in bed.

She was worried about scaring off men, and she didn't want to scare Blaise off because she actually did like him. Hopefully he would be up to the challenge. She really had wanted to go further now, then get more invested in a relationship with him only for him to go running in the opposite direction. If only one of her girl friends understood, but she wasn't sure if either Hermione or Ginny had been having sex, or if they would understand her situation anyway. She didn't like to pry into other peoples business unless they came to her for help, so she wasn't sure how to go about asking for help herself.


	26. Suspicious Minds

A week passed and Hermione noticed that Draco had been slightly more distant than usual. Periods where she caught him out not listening to her talk about the books that they had been reading, or her favourite muggle author, or even question 12 on their transfiguration homework. Not to mention that he had been difficult to find on more than one occasion and when she went to ask Harry if she could borrow his map to see if she could find him to follow up on some important heads business regarding patrols for that night and the rest of the week, she couldn't even find him. Instead, she had to make the decisions herself, owl the prefects in question and was left with a throbbing headache and was shaken with frustration and a hint of anger rising towards her pale man.

As she walked back towards her room after spending at least half and hour trying to locate Draco and then another 20 trying to locate Harry she decided to check some of the empty classrooms on the way between the gryffindor common room and her own quarters. On about the tenth door she walked into she opened the door to an obviously darkened room by magic. Lighting her wand she was affronted with Ronald Weasley balls deep in none other than Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione let out a screech that she couldn't hold back and suddenly two pairs of eyes shot over to her with equal looks of shock and embarrassment on their faces. Hermione blurted out a string of apologies, turned out the light at the end of her wand and rushed straight into the already closed door. Swearing agains she fumbled for the doorknob before successfully locating it and sprinting out of the room and down the stairs, not stopping until she reached her room.

She ran into the lounge and collapsed onto the couch, struggling to reach her breath, with a look of mortification on her face. She couldn't believe she had walked in on that. It would have been bad enough if it had been any other student but the fact it was her ex boyfriend and basically one of her best friends. "Fuck." She muttered, banging her palm on her forehead trying to get the image out of her mind.

"Well, you look like you saw a ghost." A voice drawled from by the fire, "Well, something equally as frightening for a witch or wizard. Voldemorts ghost, maybe."

"Oh bloody hell Draco," she said, having jumped at his voice not having expected him to be there. After all the fact that she couldn't find him was the reason she had to witness that just before. Suddenly realising that she was angry at him before all of that had occurred, she turned to him.

"And just where have you been?" She said, standing up, her chest heaving as she was still struggling to catch her breath from her sprint back over here.

"What do you mean, Granger? I've been around." He said, warily, watching her walk over to him.

"Oh. Around? You've been around, have you?" She said, trying to shove him in the shoulder but not even making him move. "I was looking for you, for ages, all over the bloody castle. And then, then I had to see that and ugh" She said, shuddering.

"What happened?" He asked, and she could tell by the look he tried to mask on his face he was worried the explanation would include more yelling.

"I saw Ronald bloody Weasley balls deep in Pansy! In a bloody classroom! With my eyes. And I'll never, ever unsee it. Ever." She said, using hand gestures for good measure.

Draco just stared at her for a moment until it clicked that she wasn't joking. Then he just laughed. Hermione stood there, one hand on her hip, waiting for his laughter to subside before speaking again.

"And what may I ask, is funny about that?"

"Wait," He said, the smirk wiped off his face completely. "You're not, er, upset about that are you? About Weasley and Pansy?"

"Godric, no. How many times do I have to tell people this. I'm over Ronald. I just really, really didn't need to see that. Really."

"Granger stop being such a prude."

"Excuse me Malfoy, I'm not a prude, I just I had to do all these things by myself because I couldn't find you, then when I needed you again I couldn't find you and whilst out looking for you I walk in on that. It is not by day. And I'm still mad at you. Where were you, and don't give me that crap 'around' business." She said, her temper rising like fire.

"Okay, Granger calm down." Draco said, trying to calm her.

"And _don't_ tell me to calm down." She growled.

"What do you want me to say, Granger? I was actually just around. I was with Blaise,"

"Lies. I saw Blaise under a tree in the gardens with Luna lying in his lap. What are you hiding."

"If you wait, before you go jumping to conclusions, I was with Blaise earlier, but then Potter wanted to have a word so we went to the quidditch grounds shed to talk." He said, and Hermione could tell he was getting closer to the truth, but not quite on point.

"And what were you talking about, may I ask?" She said, biting her cheek to try and stop her from exploding.

"That would be none of you business, Granger." He said and she could feel the tenseness begin to radiate from him.

"Why's that?" She said, testing him.

"Because it isn't. Alright. Why would it be? I don't have to tell you all my conversations."

"But he's my best friend, and you're my-"

"Yes, Granger, what am I? I'm curious."

"Stop trying to divert me, what were you two talking about."

"Just because he's your best friend and we have whatever it is that's between us doesn't mean that you get to know everything either of us talk about, particularly when it comes to the conversations Scarhead and I happen to have together."

"I disagree, Malfoy, you are being sketchy about your details so why not just tell me. It can't be too bad."

"I never said it was bad to begin with, but I'm wondering why you're being so nosy. Just give it up."

"No." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

"You realise I'm not going to give up either." He said, resting a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eyes."

They stood like that for awhile, until she created a plan in her mind. She moved into him, pulling him in closer to her and snaking her hands around his neck pulling him into a heated kiss. She kissed him fiercely, her body pressed firm against his, and he instinctively reacted to her taking charge. Growling with pleasure as her kisses reached his neck and across his collarbone that was exposed by the shirt he was wearing. Her hands snaked down to capture his bulge in his pants that was progressively coming to life as she continued to kiss him all over.

She brought her lips up to his ear, lightly biting on it, and a noise of pleasure escaped his lips as she did so. Again, she nibbled and sucked on his lobe, breathing heavily in his ear, she felt him stir in his pants. Whilst close to his ear she whispered.

"I've got something planned for you, something I want to try." She said, as seductively and with as much confidence and power as she could muster. And she felt him jolt against her, so she figured she was doing a good job and smiled to herself.

"What is it?" He groaned out, grinding himself against her.

"Oh, I don't want to say. I don't need to tell you." She said, suddenly taking three feet away from him.

"What?" He said, confused at the distance now between him, feeling like she was oceans away. She just smirked a smirk that rivalled his own and she felt ridiculously proud of her cunningness.

"You sneaky bint." He said, finally clicking what she was playing at. "Are you sure you weren't meant to be in Slytherin? You're a lot more cunning than you appear Granger, you would have made a good addition to Slytherin."

"I'll attempt to take that as a compliment Draco, but I told you I wouldn't give in. How does it feel not to know something. And I had something really, really _good_ to tell you too. What a pity." She said, smirking as she turned around and walked with a sway to her bedroom. As she reached the door and opened she turned around to face him again. "I guess I'll just have to do it by myself for now. Unless you have something to tell me?"

"Shit." He mumbled as she closed the door to continue what had been happening out there on her own.

* * *

><p>When did she get so clever, he inwardly thought. Of course, he knew she had always been clever but she hadn't known all of the buttons to press to rile him up. And rile him up she did. He was trying to work out what to do. If he went in there and told her the truth she wouldn't want to continue with what they were doing, she would go full on into planning mode. Plans that himself and Potter had already been sorting out.<p>

And if he didn't go in there and tell her the truth she would be mad at him for quite sometime which would mean _none_ of what was happening inside of that room would be happening for him for quite sometime. So he would use his own Slytherin ways to get around it. He would use a portion of what gets spoken about with Scarhead to his advantage. Her.

He almost ran to her door, knocked twice, and opened it up finding her sprawled across her bed in the most suggestive position that he could ever have imagined. He almost forgot why he was standing in her doorway. She looked over to him suggestively and winked.

"Well?" She said, her eyes glued to his own whilst her hands were busy doing _other_ things. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"You." He managed to get out of his mouth, which had gone dry.

"Me?" She said breathlessly.

"Yes. You. We were talking about you."

"What about me?" She said, stopping what she was doing and moving to get up.

"No," he said. "Don't stop."

"Okay," She said smirking, returning to what she was doing, and between breaths she asked again "What about me?"

"Potter was warning me to treat you well, I assured him I was, and that you meant a lot to me and I don't intend to let you get hurt. By myself or others." He said, his words not even registering in his own brain, as it was too filled up with the beautiful image before him.

"Draco," She said, moving to the edge of the bed and kneeling. "That's so sweet of you to say."

"I meant it." He said, and suddenly he was being pulled down onto the bed by her dainty hands. His clothes slowly being shredded off to equal her nakedness. Their limbs entwined as they kissed, nibbled and loved each other.

* * *

><p>They laid on her bed, still entwined with one another as they tried to catch their breaths.<p>

"Well, that was definitely worth it." She said.

"Worth what? I'm the one who gave in." He said.

"Worth acting like a Slytherin." She said with a laugh.

"I think you loved it. You were a natural." He said beaming, as if her deviousness was an endearing quality and she just laughed.

They laid happily together for awhile, before they could hear a banging on the door. They were going to ignore it, before they could hear Ronald Weasleys loud voice booming through their walls. Suddenly, Hermione remembered why he would be demanding to speak to her.

"Please, please let me deal with this." Draco basically begged.

Hermione told herself she would only give in to this because he gave in earlier, however deep down she wanted Draco to stir him up a bit. Ron should have known better than to be doing something like that where anyone could have walked in. He was just lucky it was her and not someone like Filch. She laughed at that visual before turning back to Draco.

"Okay, go ahead. But don't wind him up too much."

"Please come down in one minute, and put on my shirt, please." He asked her kindly getting out of bed and throwing on some underwear and his pants as he walked out of the her room.

Hermione got up from the bed and put on his shirt as he asked, forgoing a bra completely to add to the situation. His shirt came down to the middle of her thighs so she also decided to just pull on some knickers and then sneak out of the room to hear their conversation.

She got to the lounge and could hear Draco mutter the password so the portrait would open and let in Ron.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy move, where's Hermione?" Ron said, as the portrait opened.<p>

"Where's your manners, Weasley." Draco said, buttoning up his pants, making the motion of doing so as obvious as he could.

"Malfoy why aren't you wearing a shirt?" he said, and his eyes travelled down to what his hands were doing, then back up to his head where he could see red marks along his neck and collarbone as well as very dishevelled platinum blonde hair. Weasleys eyes turned dark. "Where's Hermione, Malfoy?"

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be down in a minute, Weasley."

"What's that on your neck, Malfoy? It looks like a rash?"

"Oh, this?" he said, with mock surprise, bringing his fingertips up to brush the marks that Granger had left on him earlier "I think I must be allergic to you, Weasley. Why do you want to talk to Granger right now anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Ron said.

"Isn't it? Because last I heard you were balls deep in my closest friend. My friend whom I consider to be a sister." Draco said and watched as Rons face turned two shades darker than his hair. Draco saw him open his mouth to retaliate, but he was obviously distracted by something behind him.

Draco turned around to watch as Granger, dressed only in his shirt, walked towards them.

"Oh, Ronald, I see you're done doing Pansy then?" She said, smirking. "I do apologise for interrupting."

"What have you done to her." Ron yelled, lunging towards Draco who moved away in the nick of time.

"Ronald," Granger chastised, stepping between the two men. "Believe me, he's done nothing wrong."

"Hermione, why are you dressed like that?" Ron said, and Draco could have hit himself in the head with how stupid the redhead was. Although, if he was being completely honest he was sure that he was just in denial.

"I didn't realise I had to come to you for fashion advice, Ron. Besides, last I saw you weren't wearing a lot. So, I suppose I took your advise." She said, smirking, and Draco could see she was enjoying this far too much.

"Hermione, you don't have to do this. Are you upset about what you saw? I'm sorry Hermione, but you said you were over me, you told me I should move on. But you didn't have to throw yourself at Malfoy. He's a prick."

"I can assure you, Weasley, that I'm sure part of the reason she 'threw herself' at me, your words- not mine, had a whole lot to do with my prick."

"Draco!" Hermione said, trying to sound upset but he could tell she was secretly trying to stifle a laugh. "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I did not _throw_ myself at Draco. I am not jealous, upset, or anything at all about what you were doing with Pansy. I was merely not expecting to walk into a classroom and see that. You should know better than doing something like that. What if it hadn't been me that walked in? What if it was McGonagall, or Filch even?"

"What I do in my time, and who I do it with, is my own business Hermione."

"And it's the same with me, so don't try and tell me what I'm doing is wrong. And before you try and deny it, I know that's what you were going to say so don't kid yourself Ronald. I have no problem with what you're doing with Pansy, so long as she doesn't get hurt, and that you don't do something stupid. Now I would appreciate it if you returned the favour by being okay with what goes on between Draco and I."

"So the two of you are…" Ron said.

"We haven't really talked much about it, Ron, but we're something."

"And you've…." Ron said, still having trouble putting the pieces together.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, yes we have."

"But you denied me, so many times. You're such a fucking tease Hermione, didn't you ever love me?"

"Ronald Weasley how fucking dare you," Hermione said, her face flushed with anger, as she glided towards Weasley. "Of course I loved you. You were the first person I ever loved. I loved you for years, years before you even realised it. You spent your time going after all these other girls whilst not even recognising what was under your nose. After what we went through in the war, I wasn't ready for the things that you tried to have me do. Yet you told me I was a prude, that I should be doing them if I loved you. You had me doubting myself, doubting my morals, so don't you try and make me out to be some kind of tease. If you had treated me better, like my own person, not some puppet you could control, things would have been very different. Draco is different, Ron, so different. I'm not saying you're a bad person, but you're not the person I'm meant to be with. So please. Get. Out. Because I can't even look at you right now." She said, turning away and finding Draco's bare chest to huddle in.

Draco put his arm around her, nestling her into him and just stared Weasley down, as he looked like a lost puppy not sure what to do. After a while he begun to turn to leave, realising there was nothing he could do to fix the problem now. Just before he left the portrait hole Draco spoke.

"And Weasley, if you ever, ever hurt Pansy, in any way you will regret it for the rest of your life. And I mean that." Draco said, threatening the redhead as he walked out of the door and slammed the portrait back into its place.

"I'm sorry he said those things to you." Draco said, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay. I'm happy I got to say the things that I did, they had been weighing me down for too long."

"You were bloody hot, you know, putting him in his place. I was quite turned on, you're a little sneaky woman you know that?" He said.

"I think you bring it out in me. I must admit, before he told me I was a tease, I really was enjoying myself riling him up. Maybe I would have made a good Slytherin." She said, smiling.

"The best." He said, kissing her on the nose and taking her by the hand as he lead her back to bed.

"You realise we have to do our homework now, we've put of potions for far too long and we've got to do a test tomorrow.

"If we get through half an hour can we have a break for some more fun things."

"That depends on what's more fun?" She said smirking as they made it to her room.

* * *

><p>"Ron how did it go?" Said Pansy, who had stayed behind at the request of Ron, as the red hair walked over to her spot on the grass.<p>

"Horrible." He grumbled. "Absolutely awful."

"Why? What happened?"

"Draco fucking Malfoy happened." Ron said, slumping down onto the ground and folding his arms, looking unhappy.

"What did he do? Ron, you know he doesn't mean to upset you, you just get riled up easy so he channels in on that."

"What did he do?" Ron said, his voice rising. "He fucked Hermione! That's what he did."

Pansy, having already known that news, stayed quite. Not really sure what to say.

"Well?" Ron asked, obviously expecting Pansy to be as appalled as he was. "Pansy, he fucked her. She was a Virgin!"

"Ron," Pansy said, suddenly feeling a little bit sad.

"Pansy, he defiled her! He tricked her into letting him do that to her, why would she let him Pansy? Why?"

"Ron! They bloody like each other, okay. He didn't trick her. She was very much willing."

"Wait," Ron said, turning white. "You knew? You _knew, _and you didn't think I should know."

"Actually, Ron, no I didn't think you should. Hermione told me, _me_, me! And she wanted me to keep it that way, so no, I didn't tell you. But before you go freaking out about that I want to ask you something." Pansy said, taking a big breath in. "Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? Why? She's my friend." Ron said, looking very confused.

"Really? Is that why, because it seems to be more, to me. I think maybe you're upset because Draco got to fuck her, and she didn't let you." Pansy said, deciding being direct was the best approach.

"What?" Ron said, and she could tell that he was trying hard to look shocked.

"Ron, really, you're not a very good liar. You're upset because when you were with her, no matter how much you begged, she wouldn't have sex with you. And now here she is, with Draco Malfoy, and you can't understand why she would do it with him." Pansy said, standing up. "Don't worry, I suppose I understand. But what I don't understand is why, when you have me, you feel it so strongly."

"Pansy, you're thinking I'm jealous, I'm not. I just," Ron said, struggling to find the words. "I'm just upset that she's making choices that aren't good for her."

"Ron, she's her own person. You have stop thinking that you need to make decisions for her, she's brilliant, she's going to make good decisions. And I know think that Draco is a bad one, but he really isn't, they're good for each other. You need to look passed what ever issues you have with him, and work through these issues you have about trying to control Hermione, and get over it."

"I am over it." Ron said.

"No, you've obviously not, and to be honest I'm a little bit sick of all these issues coming back to this issue that you have about Hermione and Draco. I'm going to go study, I'll talk to you later, I guess." Pansy said, as she walked back up to the castle, leaving Ron to mope under their tree.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, it feels like all I do is apologize for such late updates lately. I really am sorry though. I've finished my course now, and i'm looking for better employment than what I've got at the moment so I do have a fair amount of free time, so I should (but please don't quote me on this) be able to update a little more now. I'm hoping at least twice a month. But we'll see. I've purchased a desk, and already I smashed out that chapter just before, so hopefully we'll have a many nights like that where I just get stuff done!<p>

I really hope you like the chapter (let me know!), not too much happened really, but there's more planned for the next chapter so as soon as i've written it i'll upload it.

Love you guys! And for any one in Australia, happy Australia Day (or has the name changed now?) for tomorrow xx


	27. Say My Name

Hey guys! wow February is speeding by, I hope everyone had a lovely Valentines day! Here is chapter 27! "say my name" gee - I wonder what's going to happen in this one! :P Hope you guys like it! sending love to you all! Enjoy xx

* * *

><p>"You realise Granger was looking for us the other day?" Draco said, opening the door of the quidditch supplies shed, and shutting the door behind him using locking charms and muffilato.<p>

"Both of us?" Potter asked, who was sitting on a crate that he transformed into a sofa. It wasn't as regal as the one that Draco conjured, however it was a pretty good effort for the Scarhead. He assumed Granger was the one in charge of those typed of things mostly, it was amazing that he managed to do it at all.

"Well yes, but separately. She had been looking for me, and when she couldn't find me she went looking for you. I'm not sure why she would have thought that you would have known where I was,"

"Well, you were with me."

"Yes, but why would she know that?" Draco said, looking at Potter as he sat in his seat. Potter shrugged. "Exactly. Now, I ended up telling her that we were together."

"What? I though that you wanted to keep this from her for now?" Potter asked.

"I do. Which is why I told her that you were threatening me not to hurt her, blah blah blah. Which wasn't exactly lying, you do seem to slip that in whenever possible. You'd think you were her father."

"Well, I don't want you to hurt her."

"Yes, well I don't intend to. You and Weasley really do like to keep tabs on her, don't you."

"What does Ron have to do with this?"

"He hasn't told you? I thought he'd have come running to you, begging you to punch me by now." Draco said with a laugh.

"Malfoy what did you do?" Potter said, sounding like a tired teacher.

"You probably don't want to me explain it fully, but Granger was frustrated with him so she let me rile him up a little. But it ended with him insulting her worth, again. He wasn't very happy with me, she wasn't very happy with him. Basically no one was happy. Except me. I really do like pissing him off. But I wasn't happy that he hurt her feelings." Draco said thoughtfully.

"Well, we'll forget about it for now, and focus on what we're here for. So, you're going to send an owl to the name your father wrote in his last owl, and you're going to say that you want him to meet you in Hogsmeade in the hogs head to discuss things?"

"Yes, and you've already told your order people that you're working on a way to get to lucius, but you need them to stay out of it for now?" Draco clarified.

"Yes. Now, let's plan the letter."

Draco and Potter planned out the letter for the next hour, writing and rewriting to make it sound as convincing as possible. Lucius was a hard man to fool, if he over played the hatred towards Granger it would be given away he was sure, but if he underplayed it, it was possible that he would apparate him out of hogsmeade before he could say quidditch. They had to find the perfect blend.

In the end, to both of their dismay, they had to have it sound like Draco only had a connection to Granger because she was hiding a pretty little body under her robes, and Draco had happened to find out accidentally by stumbling in on her bathing one day. They also threw in for good measure that she gave good head. Which Draco had to bite his tongue from confirming that fact, and the look of struggle on his face may have given it away judging by the look that flashed across Potters face.

He also had to use the word Mudblood more times that he could remember saying it in the last few months. He was amazed at how much he had changed, and how much it had been for the better. He was much happier now than he had been. It was such a pity that his father had to be the way that he was. He was looking forward to the day that he would be locked up and wouldn't have to worry about him hurting his - girlfriend? Well, girl he cared for a lot.

He and Potter parted ways so that he could find his owl to send off his letter. Hopefully the letter would arrive at a time that Granger wasn't present. She would have to be informed at some stage, he just wasn't ready for that stage to be now. He knew that there would be questions, accusations and demands to know why he had kept it from her for so long, why Potter was involved, the possibilities of her anger were countless and he preferred to stay in the dark for the moment.

Besides, they were doing well together at the moment. He cared for her, and she obviously cared for him. Why else would she have let him rile Weasley up like that. She was a cunning little thing when she wanted to be, and he was sad that he only realised it now. But better now than never, he thought to himself as carried on his way.

He thought perhaps he should be worried about her more than he was, considering his father was a dangerous man. But, and it was a big but for Draco to admit, having Potters help was actually good. Not that he was paying him any kind of compliment, but when evil found Potter, he did do a good job of thwarting it. Evil may follow Potter, as it did to Draco, but the difference was Potter spent his time trying to eradicate it. Draco never before thought to try and take the evil out of his life, figured if it was there that was how it was to be. And whilst he refused to think he was changing, completely changing that is, he realised now that didn't need to be the case, he didn't need to accept the evil in his life. However he was changing he was never, ever going to be Potter.

No matter how much he thought that Granger wanted or needed some kind of hero for a boyfri- someone who liked her a lot and was liked in return, it wasn't going to be him. He would leave the heroics to the likes of the Potters out there. He would be there for her, care for her, protect her even, but that was it. He wasn't going to take on the world, he wasn't going to try and be best friends with every single Weasley and Weasley-to-be, and he wasn't going to apologise for it, either. He would stay as he was in all other aspects, but his feelings for her would guide him out of the dark, evil surrounds he knew from the womb, and he would let her.

She, of course, probably didn't really realise that she had as much of an affect on him. Probably thought that if it wasn't her, it would be someone else making him see the way things could be. But he knew deep within that it wouldn't be the same. He could have met some slytherin girl, with pureblood parents, continued the lineage his family had spent their lives trying to build. He would have stayed in the habits, the patterns of his ancestors and the thought alone now made him feel sick.

And suddenly he felt his body break out in a cold sweat, the thoughts of what he would be like and the things that he'd be doing if he and his mother hadn't wanted to make a change for themselves. If he hadn't let Granger in. He would be like his father, so like him that he probably would be with him now, plotting his next moves next attack against those they believed to be less pure. Probably starting with setting his sights at someone high profile, someone like Granger. Plotting how to break her down, chew up her soul and spit her back out again to make a point.

He gagged with disgust, rushing into the nearest classroom to vomit into the bin. Down on all fours, his hands resting around the bin, sweat beads dropping off his forehead and pitter pattering onto the floor. His eyes welling up and his stomach churning. The thought of him doing anything of the sort to Granger made him feel deathly ill. Hopefully his father wouldn't say anything to provoke that kind of response in him when he met with him. If that wouldn't give him away, he wasn't sure what would.

He got on his feet, picking up his wand and the letter that had fallen away when he scrambled for the bin. He rushed to send off his letter to his father so he could return to his rooms and have a long, hot soak in the bath to rid himself of the images he conjured up in his own mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione spent the day and evening organising the next months worth of her head duties, circling the issues she'd need to confer with Draco on later and writing up notes to owl to the prefects to inform them of their own duties and patrol times. She felt as if she hadn't really been doing her duty as head girl, however she knew that things would be different than how she had seen the heads of the past act. The castle hadn't completely been repaired yet, there were some rooms and areas of the building with bricks missing and the feel of the war still lingering.<p>

There weren't as many activities to have planned, even quidditch wasn't as big of a deal as it usually was. Which was saying something, considering how many people played and loved it at the school. There was still to be the cup, and there were still matches but it didn't feel the way it used to. Of course, it hadn't changed for Hermione, it was never a big part of her life other than her friends were on the team. But for those who felt it was life and death once now truly knew what life and death was, and no longer felt a game to be the same.

It saddened Hermione a bit, the reason they fought so hard to stay alive and rid the world of Voldemort was to provide a world, a community, a school that would allow for such a ridiculous thing as Quidditch feeling like life or death. To feel like the smaller things were larger than life. They were young, it was supposed to be how it went. Not everyone was supposed to feel like Hermione about it, she was the bookworm, the old soul. It was just how she was. But she felt bad that others were feeling in such a way.

Suddenly Hermione was inspired to put on some events to liven the school up, to try and bring back some of that feeling and desire to want to experience everything with a happy and excited outlook. The way that they should be. She would begin planning two things, starting with a Quidditch spectacular one weekend. There would be round robin type matches on a Saturday, followed by a big match between the two winners the following day. It wouldn't be the house teams, it would encourage house unity, people could choose their own team mates and sign up for the day. She'd have Draco help her plan it out, as even though she knew the basic idea behind quidditch and how the game worked she needed his help to make it work smoothly.

And then on another weekend they would have a masquerade ball. Another thing that she wasn't exactly a fan of, but she knew a lot of the people who wouldn't find the quidditch event as interesting may find the ball more so. Something for everyone. Everyone but Hermione. Though, she was used to feeling this way, and she wanted to make the school a happier place, particularly for those people who, like her, would be leaving at the end of the school year. Ginny could help her plan the ball, she spent a lot of the summer talking about how she hoped there would be a ball committee as she'd like to help put on one.

And whilst there may not be an activity that fell in a category that she was passionate about, she supposed that planning them was something she enjoyed. And knowing that the students here would be able to leave

She quickly pulled out a new parchment and scribbled McGonagall a letter to ask whether or not she could put these ideas into action and asked for dates that would suit the headmistress the most. She knew that the Headmistress would support her in these ideas, after all it was in the best interest of the school now that the war was over and done with. They needed a taste of normalcy back in their lives.

She would wait until she got a reply for the Headmistress before going to the rest of the prefects about her ideas and start with the official planning stages, however she would see what Ginny and Draco thought of her ideas regardless of getting a reply from McGonagall soon or not. They would be integral to the success of these events and they would need to be in the know as soon as possible.

She finished writing her note, put it in an envelop and went to go and owl it.

* * *

><p>Draco was nearing his quarters, his body still trembling from his thoughts when he bumped into a familiar feeling person.<p>

"Granger?" He asked, having not expected to see her out in the corridors this late.

"Draco, what are you doing out and about?" She asked, obviously thinking the same about him.

"I just had a letter to mail, is all." He said, opting for the truth. Of course he had no intent to tell her who he was owling, but she could know that he was actually owling a letter.

"That's where I'm going," She said, holding up her letter. "Care to come back with me?"

He wasn't sure he could make it all the way back to the owlery and back again without thinking about her in danger, and fainting or possibly throwing up again. He didn't want her to worry about him, but if he said no she'd think something was up. And if he said yes and threw up again she'd think something was wrong with him.

"Draco, are you okay? You're looking even paler than usual, are you ill?"

"Yes," he said, over enthusiastically before he managed to catch himself. "I am, I'm feeling sick. I was actually going to have a bath and get into bed. I had wanted to do some Defence homework but I don't think I'm even up for that."

"Okay, well, you go back to our quarters, I'll come and check on you after, okay?" She offered, and he nodded feebly. He wasn't really lying, he certainly wasn't feeling well and he was going to go and have a bath. "I'll see you soon then." She said, leaning up to give him a kiss on his now sweaty cheek.

"See you soon." He mumbled, as he watched her continue on up to the owlery.

When she was out of sight he headed quickly back to his quarters, rushed through the door, tore off his clothes as fast as possible and had the bath fill itself to the perfect temperature. He stepped into the large bathtub and let his troubles melt off him. He forced his mind to forget the images he conjured in his mind, to forget what he and Potter were planning, what his father could be planning. He forget everything temporary and let himself just relax. Closing his eyes, he sighed, feeling much lighter in the bath than the heaviness he carried around from day to day.

He stayed like that for ages, eyes closed, breathing in and out and just letting the water hold him. He didn't hear her come in, but he did hear her whisper.

"You look so beautiful, angelic and pure like that you know?"

He didn't reply, assuming this was a dream, another one of his dreams where the mystery woman appeared. She hadn't come into his subconcious for a visit for a long time, but this time she felt even more familiar than ever. Like he could actually smell her, touch her, kiss her if he just opened his eyes and reached out.

He felt the water around him ripple and a body enter the water. Surely his subconscious couldn't be this realistic, he wondered. He felt her lips press softly onto his shoulders, and he shuddered at the delicate and intimate contact.

"So, so beautiful." She whispered, and he could feel the warmth of her breath on his neck. Her smell overwhelming his senses and suddenly, he realised.

"It's you." He said, softly, opening his eyes finding Granger in the bath next to him.

"Who else would it be?" She asked, looking at him with confusion on her face.

"You were her all along. The same scent, the same touch. You're her." He exclaimed.

"Draco I really, really don't know what you mean." Granger said, looking him in the eye.

"I've been seeing this woman, in my dreams since before school started. She was you, you in my mind, telling me that I'd find you."

"What? What do you mean, in your mind?"

"I know you never believed in Seer's, and to be honest neither did I. That shit Trelawney used to say was stupid. But apparently they run in my family, and before school started I had a dream, except it didn't feel like a dream, it felt real as if it were happening as if I could feel and smell and _see_ everything so clearly, as clear as day. Except I couldn't see that it was you, and I should have realised it sooner. But it was _you, _and why would I have been expecting that? I wasn't, sometimes I still can't believe how this has all worked out."

"Draco, are you saying I told you that we'd be together in your dream?"

"Not just a dream. Dreams, plural. I've had a few of them, every time it felt as if I was getting closer to knowing who you were. And the more that we got to know each other, and the harder I fell for you the less I was having the dreams. I can't believe I didn't figure it out. It was only now, when I hadn't seen you come in, that you were speaking and I was so relaxed and shut off from the world that it felt like another dream. You smell so much like her, because you are her. We're meant to be, Hermione."

"Draco," She said, eyes wide like a deer.

"What?" Draco said, taking hold of her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. You, er, you just called me Hermione."

"Oh," He said not having realised it, as it had suddenly come so naturally to him. "Hermione." He said, testing the word on his tounge and liking how it felt. Trying again, in a whisper this time he said her name. "Hermione."

He looked up into her eyes and she was staring back into his eyes. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips down on his, sharing a heated and passionate kiss that rivalled those written about in tales of epic romance. It was then that he realised that she was naked above him, kissing him fiercely, and he let out a growl of arousal as he took in this situation.

In normal circumstances he would deny any chance of prophecies or Seers having any legitimacy, but he had experienced this prediction and it felt more than that. It felt destined. He should have realised it was Hermione, he should have seen it in the light of day, from the way he felt about her and felt a fierce protection for her.

He kissed her back with equal passion and grabbed her around the hips pulling her body closer to him. Hands explored each other in this new, exciting way. The water made everything feel more fluid than normal, not that they had worked out a normal yet they hadn't been intimate for very long, but this was new and exciting and it made Draco want to make her explode with pleasure.

He put his plan to work but she stopped him just as he felt how ready she was for him. Instead, she picked up her wand from the side of the tub and cast a spell, then she put herself in position so that he could enter her easily. He gasped, thinking he'd never get used to the feeling of entering her. She began to move slowly, up and down, with small pants of her own as she adjusted to him inside of her.

"Will you say it again?" She asked, between pants.

"Say what?" He said, with a smile.

"My name."

"Sure, Hermione." He said smirking, moving in to kiss her whilst they moved together.

They're heated session built up rather quickly after that, both of them new to the new feelings his use of her name created inside of them. He came first, by a few seconds, calling her name in the process. It was just what she needed to send her over the edge, and she came crashing down beside him.

They laid in the bath together, arms around each other, her head on his chest as the water moved as they breathed in and out, in and out. He felt truly peaceful with her in his arms, and he wouldn't let someone like his father or anyone with a stick up their arse and their heads in a different century try and hurt her. She was spectacularly special, and the world aught to know it, he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and he would do everything in his power to stop anyone that tried.

* * *

><p>Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Oh, I got a job trial the other day, so please if you'd all keep your fingers crossed for me it's for one of the companies that I absolutely love and would be stoked if they picked me! Thanks guys, talk to you all soon 3<p> 


	28. You Know

AN: I can't believe how long it's been since I updated this story and I want to offer my sincerest apologies for that fact. I've been very sick off and on over the last few weeks and tied in with that and trying to work when I can (basically, when i've been feeling well enough too) and then also trying to back into a state of wellness my writing has fallen to the backburner. I can't promise regular updates again just yet, but hopefully I won't let it go this long again without an update. Let me know how you all are, how you liked the story, but most of all - enjoy! If you want to see daily updates of my life (why not?:P) then my instagram name is sammiejane and i have twitter where my username is thatsammiejane

LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you so much for your ongoing support! You really are the best readers ever 3

* * *

><p>"Hermione I'm so happy you decided to throw a ball! Don't you worry I'll help you with everything" the youngest Wesley chattered about, going into explicit detail over what the needed to order, who they should book to play music, what the house elves should cook for their meals, and most importantly what they should wear.<p>

Hermione grasped every third word or so, because internally she was far far away from her conversation with Ginny. She was deep in her mind, recounting her spectacular night with Draco, and the fact that he called her Hermione.

Of course, there was the whole premonition dream thing that she was still skeptical about, however if the result was him finally feeling comfortable calling her by her first name then that was fine by her. And she didn't expect him to go around calling her that all the time now, no, she was sure the was he calls her Granger would stick around for awhile.

Which she was also find about, because there was something in the way he said it that got her all riled up. She supposed it was because of the old saying that there is a fine line between love and hate, and passion, because when he says her last name in that throaty growl her desire for him triples.

"Hermione, for Merlins sake, did you hear a word I said?"

"Yes, of course Ginny, I agree."

"So you _do_ want to cover my brother in Ox Blood and lick it off then?" Ginny said with an equally evil and innocent smile that Ginny had perfected.

"What, no." Exclaimed Hermione, realising she hadn't been saying attention for a while.

"Which brother?" A dreamy voice came from the corner, as Luna sat down at their table.

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked "they're all equally repulsive."

"According to my dad Ox blood changes taste and texture according to what it is mixed with or put on."

"Why would anyone actually want to consume it?" Ginny asked

"Well apparently it has a lot of health benefits, according to-"

"Anyway," Hermione interjected.

"Oh yes, Hermione, why were you grinning like an idiot when you weren't paying attention to my fabulous ideas?"

"Oh, that was nothing." Hermione said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment

"That doesn't look like nothing." Ginny said.

"Did you get some last night Hermione?" Luna asked, and Ginny and Hermione looked at their friend shocked, not having heard her say anything quite like that before.

"Um, Er," Hermione stumbled on her words, trying to find a viable excuse.

"You did!" Ginny squeeled.

"I did not!" Defended Hermione, however even she could tell that she wasn't convincing anyone.

"How was it?" Luna asked

"Amazing," said Hermione, giving in and deciding to gossip like a girl for once. "It was in the bath in our quarters, I've showed it to you before Ginny, the big one. It was fantastic. And, well," She said, debating over whether or not she should confide further in her friends.

"Well?" Ginny said.

"You both promise not to say anything?" Hermione said, having never really had anything of the sort to share with her friends before, therefore never really needing to have them swear to secrecy.

"Of course, Hermione, we'd never tell anyone anything you told is in privacy." Luna said.

"Okay. You know how Draco tends to only ever call me Granger. Wait, what am I saying, he had only ever called me Granger. Well, last night he called me Hermione."

Her friends were speechless, obviously understanding what a big deal this moment was for their relationship. Breaking out of calling her Granger, even for a moment, showed that he was letting her in. Letting her in to see parts of him that he would bare with no one else. She suddenly felt a rush of guilt for sharing her news with her friends. He was letting her in, only her, and here she was sharing bits of information with other people.

"I probably shouldn't have told you two. It's just, personal, I guess. I'm sure he's not going to be going around calling me Hermione every minute of every day, especially around other people, but I just felt like it was a big moment and I needed to-"

"Hermione. Shush. We're not going to say anything to anyone. But, wow, that's such a huge step." Ginny said.

"Yeah, Hermione. I mean, I always knew he had feelings for you, for years now you can tell, but the fact that he was breaking out of his old self, the one that teased you because he liked you, and embracing his feelings for you. Oh, I'm so happy for you both." Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna, both of you. Really, I'm very happy, but now I feel guilty for even mentioning it. But, regardless, I am very happy. It is a bit weird though, I am so used to him calling me Granger. And the way that he says it has such a raw power to it, but when he called me Hermione, it was like he was saying something that was so delicate that it could shatter at any moment."

"It must have been weird for him too." Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, the whole situation was actually a strange one, but that's a story for another time. I need to get back into planning all of these events. So, Ginny, can I leave a lot of the decoration and menu planning up to you? Take who you need from the prefects to help and just make sure to show me what you decide upon so I can check it over. Although, I'm not sure I'll know what I'm looking at, so my faith is with you my dear ginger friend."

"That's all good with me, Hermione. Luna, did you want to help me pick out some fabric? I've got some catalogues up in my room, I could meet you back here in ten minutes if you want to help?"

"Oh, Ginny I would love to. You know I'm quite the designer, Daddy even let me design my own bedroom, it is rather lovely."

Hermione, remembering what Lunas bedroom looked like, smiled. "I'll let you two get on with it then, I've got to go see if Harry and Draco will work on something together for me. I'm hoping to catch them before class."

"What, no Ron?" Teased Ginny.

"I'm not sure that I feel like speaking to him yet, and besides even if I did he wouldn't want to work closely on anything with Draco. Actually, I'm not sure that he would want to work on anything at all, really. Even if it is about quidditch."

"Well, tell the boys that if they need any help with it to let me know, sometimes these things need a girls touch."

"I need you to focus on this ball, I'm sure the boys will be able to handle it, and if not I'll let them know you're there to help out if need be. See you both later, enjoy your free period." Said Hermione, as she picked up her bag and walked out of the library to go and find Draco or Harry. Strangely, she had a feeling she would find them together. They were both acting fishy before, and she was certain that they were up to something.

* * *

><p>Draco received a letter from his father in the early hours of the morning, he knew that this was the safest for his father to send them, but it made it very difficult for him. Particularly when he was sleeping in another room, in the bed of the woman that his father wanted to hurt. It made it particularly difficult for him to get any sleep, mainly because he had to keep a listen for any owls tapping on his bedroom window. It was also difficult because when he did drift off to sleep several times he was awoken not long after clinging to Granger for dear life after having a horrible nightmare.<p>

Just before dawn he had heard the tapping and had quietly padded into his room to receive the owl, not bothering to open it yet, but putting it in his book bag tucked away in a side pocket to look at later. He'd woken Granger up, getting back into bed just as the sun was rising and any hopes of getting a little more shut eye had gone out the window when she turned over to him, the first rays of sun bouncing off her breasts as she reached out to pull down his pyjama pants. Draco happily forgot about the sleep that he was missing and enjoyed himself until she declared she had to go and run some errands.

Now Draco sat on the couch awaiting Potters arrival before class so that they could read through the letter that he received. They were guaranteed no interruptions by Granger because she was off running her errands with Ginny. A knock on the door could be heard, causing Draco to spring off the couch and practically sprint to the portrait, which he swung open to reveal a scruffy Potter.

"You look worse than I feel." Commented Draco.

"Ginny." Replied Potter, with a slight grin. Draco just laughed and patted him on the back. Potter was a lot funnier than he had ever imagined and found himself almost enjoying the time they had to spend together. He almost wanted to make a similar comment about Hermione, but figured that may be taking things too far, as he did see her as a sister. Where as Potter could freely make all the comments he wanted about Ginny to Draco, because he wasn't Ron and she wasn't his sister.

Draco summoned some tea for them as they sat down to look over the letter.

"Haven't looked at it yet." He said, trying to keep his nervousness out of his voice. "Been waiting for you."

"Well, go ahead." Potter said, taking a sip of his tea.

Draco read the letter out loud to Potter, stuttering over some of the crueler sentences, wishing that he could have a normal father who didn't hate the girl whom he was dating. Or that didn't hate people in general. When he finished reading the letter he looked up at Potter who had a look of disgrace on his face.

"That was disgusting." Said Potter.

"Bet you're glad you didn't have to grow up with that." Draco said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I grew up with some bad stuff, but nothing like that. I really am sorry, mate." Potter said, and it sounded genuine.

"Thanks, I guess." Draco said, fiddling with the edges of the paper. "It wasn't so bad when he was away though. My mother really is nice."

"Yeah, I know. She saved my life, after all."

They shared a slightly awkward silence for awhile before they started discussing their next moves.

"So your father is going to venture into Hogsmeade next Saturday, which gives us just under a week to plan this perfectly." Said Potter, summoning a pad and quill, and getting ready to take notes. "So, you're going to meet him in the alley way behind the two broomsticks."

"Wait, what about the hogs head, wouldn't that be better. It's dead there."

"Funnily enough, I've made that mistake once before. A crowded place means less chance of others really taking note of what you're doing and who you're with. Your father will of course be disguised, so it's not like people will actually _know_ that Lucius Malfoy is in the bar, it will look like a stranger to people who aren't paying attention."

"And what if there are people who are going to pay attention?" Malfoy asked.

"Well, it's not like you'll be in the pub, for the conversation that we wouldn't want overheard. And I'll be invisible, and keeping a watch around the corner. I'll also put in place a spell so that your conversation doesn't get overheard unless you're within a certain radius of the both of you." Harry said, looking pretty happy with his own genius, although Malfoy figured that it was probably similar to countless plans plotted by Granger in the past.

"And where did you find a spell like that?" Malfoy asked, interested in where a spell he didn't know of came from.

"Snape." Harry mumbled.

"Snape? Snape! My godfather told you of a spell he created, but I didn't get to know. His own godson." Said Malfoy, outraged.

"Well, he didn't _tell_ me about it. When I learnt it I didn't know that it was created by Snape, it was simply scribbled in a potions book that I had been using." Harry explained.

"Wait a moment. Was this in sixth year? Is that why you did so well in Potions and Slughorn loved you? Because you were using a cheat book to get to the head of the class? If I remember correctly you were doing even better than Granger. I bet that pissed her off." Said Draco with a sly smile.

"Yes, well, she certainly wasn't happy with me. Malfoy, we better get to the plan at hand." Said Potter.

"Okay, so my father will be coming next weekend, we'll make sure to let him know that he needs to be well disguised in our next letter." Draco said, scribbling down the beginnings of their plan.

Just as they began to discuss their plans a door to the room they were in made a creaking sound and both Wizards jumped up from their seats and raised their wands at the kitchenette area that the noise had come from. Being so young and having survived a war, both Wizards were more than alert and ready in situations such as this. There was probably no harm to whatever the noise had been, it could have been a ghost, or simply a gust of wind, but considering their topic of conversation they couldn't be too careful.

"Who's there?" Draco called.

After a moment or two of silence a sheepish Granger poked her head around the corner and looked in curiously at the two of them. They'd been caught, and they could only hope due to the fact that she wasn't yelling or accusing them of things that she hadn't heard anything of importance.

"How long have you been standing there, Hermione?" Potter asked, with what Draco could only imagine he had meant with offhand interest, but realistically came across a lot more like he had a lot to hide.

Which of course, they did, that was the whole point of meeting in secret. But Draco was a natural liar and could have pulled that off a lot better than Potter. Hopefully they could still save themselves, but judging by the look of anger that was forming on Grangers face he was beginning to doubt it.

"I'll give you two one chance to explain to me what's going on here." Granger said.

Draco opened his mouth to begin spurting off some roundabout story that would convince her nothing was going on. Nothing dangerous or concerning her, anyway.

"Not you, Draco. I want Harry to tell me." Said Granger, and he could tell it was because of how lousy Potter was at lying. Potter chanced a worried glance at Draco, who gave him a slight nod of the head in return before looking straight into Grangers eyes with a curious look on his face, as if he wasn't sure why she were even mad or confused in the first place. A look that made it seem as if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter hanging out together was a normal occurrence. Which, ironically, it was actually becoming to be one, however only the two of them knew that.

"Well, Malfoy and I were just discussing - er- we were talking about how we wanted to have a quidditch match sometime soon. He's feeling stroppy that he hasn't caught the snitch against me, and I said that I'd be happy to let him lose to me again soon. We were just discussing teams-"

"Harry James Potter don't you lie to me." Granger growled, and if Draco hadn't been worried about Potters lie getting them caught he would have been turned on by the power and control that she was showing.

"But we really were-" Potter began to explain but Granger quickly cut him off.

"Oh, yes you most certainly were planning a little game of quidditch! Yes, yes, I definitely believe you. So let me guess your team would be you, Ron, maybe a couple more gryffindors, Ginny might be interested you never know. And then you Draco," She said, glaring into his eyes. "You'd have Blaise, obviously, maybe you might even owl your father and see if he wanted to join? Would I be right?"

"I'm not sure why you'd think I'd want _anything_ to do with that man." Draco said.

"Oh? Well then, please, one of you go ahead and explain to me why you were talking about him just now."

"I, er" Said Potter.

"Granger, really, you don't have to worry about it, it really is nothing."

"Nothing? If it were nothing don't you think you wouldn't have a problem letting me know about it? Oh, hey Hermione, you're hairs looking particularly _big_ today and by the way Harry Potter and I are going to be hanging out today and talking about my father who would love nothing more than seeing your blood spilt, okay have a good day." She said, seething.

"We didn't want to worry you." Said Potter honestly.

"Harry, we've been through this so many times before. I'm good with issues, I'm a natural problem solver, let me in and I can help you."

"We don't want your help with this." Draco said, and it came out a lot colder than he had hoped.

"And why not?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

"Because," he exclaimed "We're trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" She basically spat the word. "You don't think I can protect myself?"

"It's not that." Draco tried to reason.

"Then what, Draco? Because you men always think you can protect me, but in reality I am more than capable of doing that for myself" She said angrily, her face going red.

"But you don't understand, you don't know what he is capable of."

"Who? Your father? I've seen some of the things he is capable of. And if he's anything like his dead sister-in-law then I definitely _know_ what he's capable of." She said, ripping down the sleeve of her robe and exposing her scar.

"Granger please, we're only trying to help you here." Draco pleaded.

"We promise, Hermione, we have your best interest at heart." Harry said.

"Well then, let me tell you something, it is in _your _best interest to start telling me everything right now. I mean it. _Everything." _She said.

They boys ended up having to cave, despite them having her best interests at heart and wanting to protect her now that she had caught them there was no way they were able to keep her out of the loop. So they started from the beginning, explaining everthing but without going into detail of the letters that lucius had wrote. There was no way Draco was going to subject her to such a thing, they were horrible and even made him want to hurl with disgust.

"Let me see them Malfoy," She all but growled. And her use of his last name wasn't lost on him. Despite that, he didn't hand over his hand written copies of them. She had already reached for the originals but found much to his dismay, and to both Draco and Harry's happiness, that she couldn't see any writing on it.

"What did you do?" She asked, flipping the parchment over to try and see if anything was written on the other side, only to find it as blank as the other.

"Nothing. My father placed a spell on it so that only I could read it, so no one else would find out what we were up to. He obviously doesn't think that I'd be working together with someone like Harry Potter to thwart him." Draco said with a smirk. As much as he tried to dislike Harry, he couldn't help that he enjoyed how much his father would hate that he was dating Hermione Granger and hanging around with Harry Potter. The only thing that would top that would be if he was best friends with the Weasel too, but that was never, _ever_ going to happen.

"Please let me see your written copy, Draco. Please." She begged, her lips forming an almost-pout. If he didn't really want her never see what was written on the letters, he would have easily given in to her pleading.

"No, Granger. Really, you know what you need to know about this. Just know they're not kind and you're much better off not knowing what they say." Draco pressed, determined not to let her see those words.

"Fine." She said, crossing her hands across her chest and dropping into the chair.

"What are you doing here anyway, Malfoy said you were running errands." Potter said.

"I came looking for you guys to ask you if you'd help with the planning for a quidditch tournament. I've got the girls working on a ball, but I needed you guys to help with this one. Because as you both know I'm not really an expert when it comes to that sport." She said.

"We're happy to help, Hermione." Potter said dutifully.

"Well of course I have to help regardless." Draco said.

"Because you're seeing her?" Potter asked.

"Technically because I'm head boy. That was more or less what I was going for." Draco said, and he didn't know how he felt that Potter said they were 'seeing each other'. Deep down he actually knew he felt thrilled, but there was still that pang of guilt that he knew shouldn't exist anymore, he didn't believe in any of the pureblood bullshit they rattled on about, but years of brainwashing made it hard for him to forget completely. "And a little because we're seeing each other. Hey Potter this means that I'll finally be able to beat you to the snitch."

"You wish, Malfoy." Said Potter, although any of the hate that had once seethed out through his words once upon a time had now ceased. There was still rivalry there, and he would do what he could to beat him to the snitch, but he wouldn't do anything horrible to do it. His win would be a fair win.

Draco moved over to the seat Granger was sitting on and wrapped his arm around her. She gave him a peck on the cheek. Potter looked away in disgust, but he had a hunch that he was faking it to keep up appearances. He was pretty certain that Potter was just happy that she was happy. I suppose that's how he felt about Pansy being with Ron, so long as he treated her right he didn't mind that she was dating someone he didn't care much for.

It seemed that Granger had distracted them both fully because she took that opportunity to snatch the pieces of parchment that Draco had forgotten he was holding out of his hands and sprinted to her room, quickly casting various spells on the door to lock them out. Before they could get through into her room from the bathroom that connected through Draco's room she had cast several locking charms on that too.

Draco swore loudly as he sunk down the door and tried to listen to her as she read what was possibly one of the most offensive letters ever. He was just relieved that she couldn't read the replied that they had to write to make it sound like Draco hadn't changed and that he was on board with their cause. That was the only bright side of this situation.

He wasn't sure but between Potter banging on her door and shouting to get her to let him in Draco was fairly sure that he could hear her whimpers and sniffs. He should have taken them away the moment she had wanted to look at them, he shouldn't have underestimated her cunningness. He wished she would open the bathroom door to let him in, he just wanted to hold her and tell her they were just words.

But Draco Malfoy was aware how much words hurt. Words were scathing things that ripped into your very soul and stayed there. He'd been called some very awful things by people like his father. People who hated him for not killing people in the war, for not telling them it was Potter and his friends when he knew it was, for wanting out and not being committed enough to Voldemorts cause. For leaving the war, for choosing family over dying for a cause he didn't believe in.

His mother may have left for the same reasons Draco had, but his father was simply trying to save himself a long, long stint in Azkaban. And now, now he wanted to make sure that Draco had his back. Well, his father would soon find out that he didn't, and that he was _very_ upset that his father could be making his girlfriend feel anything but joy in a world that she fought so gallantly to protect. He would protect her now.


	29. Love Be Brave

AN: Hi beautiful readers. See, a quick (for me) update for you already! Enjoy it, it's a pretty intense one for this story. I'll leave you to read now, but there will be another AN at the bottom just explaining a few things from me at the moment. xx

* * *

><p>She had long forgotten why she had ever wanted to see the filth that was written out on the parchment before her. It stung seeing it written out in Draco's perfect scrawl and her tears started to fall once more. The pain that hit her right in her heart, to know that he had read those words, written those words, even if it were just copying. She knew it was silly, thinking that Draco would ever say these things about her now, she wasn't even convinced that he would have ever said anything even close to what was written in this letter, even back when it appeared that he hated her. Despite how bad he may have been once before, this was a whole knew level. This was evil. Pure, pure evil. And it came from the father of the man that she had begun to fall for.<p>

Her tears came faster and her breath caught in her throat making it increasingly difficult for her to breath. She had tuned out Harry, who was yelling for her to let him in and the banging on the door that was less frequent now, but equally loud and forceful as when he had begun. She had sunk down the door the the bathroom, knowing that Draco was on the other side. She could hear him, whispering her name in such a pained voice that made her heart break all over again.

Every now and then he would stop saying her name and trade it in for pleas for her to let him in. A part of her wanted to let him in. Let him hold her while she cried, while she let herself be vulnerable. She wanted to let him save her. The bigger part of her had lost the energy and the will to lift her wand and remove the charms so that he could get in. She had lost the will to fight. Instead, she wailed, finally feeling beaten down after all that she had been through. She crawled into a foetal position on the floor and wept. She felt ashamed that a man who she had no respect for and didn't care for in the least was making her feel so broken. A man she had no respect for had tipped her over the edge she had thought she'd come so far from.

She knew, of course, that the ability that Lucius Malfoy had to break her was simply because he was Draco's father. That she was falling for him, falling from him hard. In fact, she had even thought there was perhaps a four letter word to describe how she felt. And Lucius Fucking Malfoy was going to ruin it just because of blood relation. Draco didn't care what he thought. Draco cared about her. She tried to convince herself it didn't matter, they were just petty words from a petty man. But no amount of reason made her tears stop, her heart unclench or help her get up off the floor. She felt like after all these years she had finally snapped. The comments, the looks, the insults, the torture and being called mudblood over and over had finally caught up with her. The words of a man she despised for what he did to her friends, for what he did to her, for what he did to Draco had finally broken her.

She begun to see snippets of the past. Hagrid carrying Harry during the war and believing that he was dead, Draco pointing his wand at her and her teeth growing and growing and growing, erasing her parents memories, a dead Dobby in Harry's arm, Ron shouting horrible things at her, death all around her, hearing Snape die and Bellatrix Lestrange hovering above her carving the word Mudblood into her arm. Throughout her horrible flashbacks, she writhed on the floor, reliving it all, particularly her torture. She clutched onto her arm as silent tears fell.

Hermione felt her magic weaken with her sadness. She knew that something was wrong, that it didn't feel right the way her magic was almost slipping away from her. The problem now wasn't that he magic was weakening, it was that she didn't even care.

She heard Draco in the background, muttering spells trying to get into the room. She heard Harry banging on the door, but it just sounded like the beat of a drum to her now, pulling her off into a deep unconsciousness. A place where she didn't have to think, didn't have to care, didn't have to feel. A place where she could be numb. She let herself be pulled into nothingness as the beat of the banging and Draco's mumbled spells sang her off peacefully.

* * *

><p>Draco felt horrible that this was happening to her. His family had caused her so much grief and he felt incredibly guilty. Why did his family have to be this way, why had he been involved with them and the way that they thought. He hated himself at this very moment, right down to his very core.<p>

Suddenly he felt a lull in power. He wasn't sure what it was, but he listened closely at the door and Grangers' sobs had subsided. He called her name, but had no response. He felt the power weaken even more. He was sure there was something wrong. He needed to get into that room. He began trying to work at the charms that Granger had put up on the door. He had already tried this in the beginning but hadn't had any luck. But he was desperate now, he could tell something was wrong and this time for some reason her locking and guarding spells were breaking easily.

He tried to force out the reasons that this could be happening, but the one that wouldn't leave his mind no matter how hard he willed it. He was so worried that she was weakened so much that her magic was leaving her.

Finally, the last ward was broken and the door opened with a bang. He rushed in and found her barely breathing curled up on the floor, he ran over to her and scooped her limp body up into his chest so he could hold her. He said her name, over and over again, trying to get her to respond but he had no luck.

"Harry Potter get in here." He yelled, as he heard Potter run as fast as he could through Draco's room to her there.

"What happened to her?" he asked, all of the colour draining from his face.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation, Draco would he happy that Potter hadn't pointed the finger at him immediately. He pushed away the thought to focus at the problem that was lying in his arms "I think her magic is leaving her. It happened to my great great aunt. She loved a muggle, and her parents told her it was unacceptable. She didn't care, she was going to let them disown her but they wouldn't. They didn't want to lose their daughter, so they killed the muggle. She found out what they did and so heart broken from losing her love she lost her magic and lost her mind. She wandered around aimlessly for the rest of her days, it was if a dementor had kissed her."

"So what do we do?" Potter asked, coming over and kneeling beside them. He grabbed her hand that was flopped onto the ground. It was then that they both realised that her scar was bleeding and had scratch marks all around it. She had been scratching at it and her other hands fingernails were covered in her own blood.

"Hermione," he said softly, stroking her forehead. "Hermione please come back to me, wake up love."

Potter just looked at him dumfounded.

"Please, Hermione. Please just wake up. It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. Don't let the words of a ridiculous man, who doesn't mean anything to anyone important hurt you. I would never think those things of you, Potter and all your Weasel friends would never ever think those things. Everyone who matters thinks the sun shines out of your bum. You're amazing, Hermione. You wouldn't want to risk losing your magic. Please come back to me. We've got so much to do, I want to take you to greece, it's beautiful there. You would love it. I've got a villa there, it's mine, no one else's. I own it. We could stay there. Of course, you wouldn't let my house elf serve you, although I'm sure he'd love you too, even if you _did_ try and sneak it clothes every time my back was turned." He continued to mutter caring things to her, his hands running through her bushy hair. He didn't know what to do, he didn't think there was anything you could really do to stop this, no spell or potion to brew that would stop it from happening. It was coming from her, from her emotions and her soul. No magic could stop this.

He leant down and kissed her lips softly. "I'm falling for you, Hermione, I'm falling in love with you, you have to be okay. You have to be." A tear fell down his cheek and onto hers. "I've never loved anything before, Hermione. You're _it_ for me. So please, please come back. I don't know what to do without you." Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes to look into the watery ones looking down upon her with so much care in them. He loved her, he was sure, this was what love felt like.

She moved her hand that was covered in blood and stroked his wet cheek, leaving a blood stain over him. But he didn't care. Her blood was no more muddy than his, no more muddy than anyone's. She was okay, she was awake, and she seemed present.

"You think you love me?" she said in a small voice, he wasn't sure he even heard her right.

"No Hermione, I _know_ I love you."

* * *

><p>Draco had helped her shower as she was too weak to do so herself, and he wanted to get the blood and tears off of her. Harry had gone to owl McGonagall to say none of them would be coming to classes that day, make tea and find some chocolate in the cupboards while Draco sorted her out. He showered, dried and dressed her before carrying her over to her bed and tucking her in underneath the warm, comforting blankets. He sat on the edge of the bed, holding her hands in his.<p>

She had tried to say things several times already but each time he had shushed her. He didn't want her to speak, didn't want her to think about anything right now.

"Draco," She said softly.

"No." He said sternly. "Save you're energy. Potters making tea, it will make you feel better."

"Draco," She said, harder this time "I just wanted to say thank you, for bringing me back. I feel ashamed to admit it, but I was willingly letting my sadness drag me away."

"I know, I felt your magic start to disappear." He said, the words only just audible. "I don't know what I would have done if you had let your grief take you over. My aunt had the same thing happen to her, she was never the same afterwards."

"Draco, I just, I have one question." She said, but he already knew what she was going to ask.

"Hermione, I really meant what I said. I do love you. I didn't just say it to get you to come back for me. And don't worry, you don't need to say it back to me. The fact that I feel it at all is amazing."

"No, Draco, I want to say it." She said, softly. "I'm just scared. And I'm not used to feeling scared. But I thought I loved Ron, but it turned out I loved him like family, like a best friend. I feel differently about you, I really do. I'm just scared if I say it before I truly know I might jinx it."

"Jinx?" Draco said, confused.

"It's a muggle term. It is basically speaking too soon about something, causing something bad to happen." She said.

"Well that's a silly thing." He said, playing with her damp hair. "That's okay, Hermione, just let me know when you know, okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling. She might have said something more but Potter walked in, levitating three cups of tea and a few chocolate frogs.

"How are you feeling, Hermione?" Harry said, looking worried.

"Better. Much better, thanks." Hermione said, reaching out to take her cup of tea and chocolate. "Thank you both, really. Thank you so much."

"To be honest, Malfoy did most of the heroic stuff. It was a nice change, to be honest." Potter said, lightening the mood. And Draco felt proud that he could have stepped it up this time, particularly after the last time that she was in a horrible situation.

Hermione looked up into his eyes and he look back into hers. She moved her hand to hold onto his, he held onto it, never wanting to let go. Her arm was now bandaged up and she winced when she moved it, she had complained of an ebb of pain, so he accio'd a pain potion for her to take after she ate her chocolate.

It felt like home with Hermione. More like home than home had ever felt in the past. He wanted her to be a part of her life, whatever it took he would do it. To start with, he would eradicate Lucius, or any other unhappy pureblood extremist that wanted to thwart them. Perhaps this is what Potter had felt like, when he wanted to fight back against the Dark Lord. Perhaps it was love, after all, that was what eradicated evil.

He felt Hermione settle beside him, her breathing ease and her grip on his hand soften. She was falling asleep. He slowly got up, careful not to disturb her. He tucked her in, before nodding his head towards the door. Harry nodded, understanding and they both left the room.

Once they reached the lounge, they both sat down. Draco summoning a bottle of firewhiskey and two glasses. He poured two generous helpings, handing one to Potter and keeping one for himself downing a huge gulp immediately.

"Mate, thanks for helping her." Potter said, honestly.

"I wouldn't have been able to do anything else."

"So you really love her, then?" Potter asked, although he could tell that he already knew by the way that he had asked.

"Yes. I do." Draco said, taking another large mouthful. "I really do. I don't really know what to do with love. Hate, anger, lust I can deal with, I _have _dealt with. I just want to protect her, but she's so stubborn that I'm worried she'll get hurt, now that she knows what we're doing."

"I know how you feel. We've both got nosey, bossy women. But they're strong and as much as we're going to hate it they will want to be involved. And really, it's probably a good thing. Both Hermione and Ginny have saved me on a few occasions so we shouldn't underestimate them."

"It's not that," Said Draco, seriously, taking a moment to compose his thoughts. "It's more that I worry that her being in the same vacinity as that man and people like him, she'll be endangering herself. And I don't know what I'd do if she were to get hurt."

"She'd be thinking the same thing, mate." Potter said, finishing off his drink and motioning to the bottle. Draco nodded, sculled the rest of his own and held out the glass for a refill.

"Okay, so we're involving her now, are we?" Draco asked.

"We don't have a choice. She's going to want to be involved." Potter said.

"And we're going to do what we can to protect her though, right?" Draco asked, not sure of how these things work.

"Yes, of course." Potter agreed.

"Well, you're the hero, you know what's best." Draco said smirking.

"I never would have imagined hearing you say I know anything." Potter said, laughing.

"Well, a lot has changed, hasn't it. Namely, me."

"Yes, you certainly have."

"I certainly have, Potter. You're much more tolerable than I could have ever imagined." Draco said.

"Well, if I remember correctly it was _you_ who offered a hand of friendship when we were first years."

"And you snobbed me for that bugger weasley."

"Yes, well, Ron is a wonderful friend." Potter defended.

"Even after all he's done to Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Think about it this way, of all the things you've done to her in the past she forgave you. Ron's done nothing to that extent, they will repair their friendship. You and Ron are both stubborn and you both have quick tempers. You also have a lot of similar likes. You could be friends, you know. We could be friends, for her." Potter said.

"You and I, perhaps. For her. But can you imagine me calling you, dare I say it, _Harry?_" Draco joked and Potter nearly spat out his drink.

"No, I don't think I can, not for a while, anyway."

"I could see myself being your friend, Potter. I can. We get along, this is a perfect example. But I can't imagine sitting around and sharing a bottle of firewhiskey with Weasley. I think one of us would probably break the bottle and attack the other."

"Maybe. Maybe now. But he's still hurting. He loved her, Malfoy, not like she loved him. He really, really loved her. Imagine if tomorrow she decided she didn't want you anymore, that she had had enough. How would that feel? How long would that take to get over? Once you can imagine that you'll be able to imagine where Ron is at. He's getting there, he really is and Pansy is helping, definitely. He really likes her. But seeing you and seeing Hermione is like a constant reminder that he wasn't good enough for her."

"But it doesn't have anything to do with being fucking good enough. If that were the case I wouldn't have had a chance with her. It's about something deeper. A connection. I'm sorry for him, that there wasn't one. Wait, no I'm not. Then she wouldn't be with me. What I mean is, I'm sorry that he didn't have that, but he will find that. But he can only find it, If he's not pining after _my_ girlfriend."

"Well _I_ know that, but he's only just figuring it out. He'll get there. He will. And you don't have to worry about Hermione, the way she looks at you, she never looked at Ron like that. I'm sure that she loves you."

"Well, one day I hope she figures that out. Because I love her and I will do whatever I can to keep her safe."

"Did you want to work on our plan, while she's asleep?" Potter asked.

"Actually, do you think we could just do this, for a bit? Drinking, talking, just… keep doing this?" Draco asked, and it was evident in his voice that he couldn't think about anything regarding his fathers plight to harm Hermione. And Draco was sure that Potter felt the same deep down.

"Sure, we can keep doing this." Potter agreed, pouring out some more firewhiskey.

They talked late into the afternoon, all of their classes had come and gone and the gryffindor and the slytherin had bonded more than they could have ever imagined they would. Despite their differences they had assumed they had they had found many similarities that they shared. They talked about everything under the sun, they even breached topics they had never imagined sharing with one another. They discussed their childhoods and found comfort in the fact that they had both been raised in difficult situations. Draco, expressing how ashamed he was that he had let his situation morph him into a person he was ashamed of, but Harry defending the fact that he had managed to change into the person he was now.

Both of them expressing their gratitude and love for the curly haired witch who was sleeping in the next room. And Draco didn't feel threatened by that in the slightest, as he understood their brother sister bond as the same between himself and Pansy. He also was told about his journey with Ginny and the stories held her high in the position of his favourite Weasley. She was firey, and Draco could respect that.

They learnt to laugh about any animosity between them from the past and find the humour in situations they had experienced in the last 7 years. Over the course of that day was the moment that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter became friends and it happened without them even really realising it.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. The end is a bit more light than the beginning, to balance it out. AW, draco and harry are becoming friends. AWWWW.<br>I just wanted to say thank you all for reading my story so far and all the lovely reviews and inbox messages, you guys really are lovely! When I get messages from you it really brightens my day. I've been having an absolutely rubbish week (lots of death, illnesses, crazy work schedules etc) that has been getting me down. But I decided to push through that and use writing as my outlet. So, please, if you would, leave me a nice message to brighten up this week for me. I really need it. I hope you're all doing well and keep on being awesome!  
>Love Sammie Jane x<p> 


End file.
